Bon baisers de Midgar
by Karasu57
Summary: Il paraît qu'une fille de notre monde atterissant dans FFVII c'est classique... Dans ce cas, dites moi comment ma meilleure amie doit faire pour en sortir. Merci d'avance.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : cette fic, je jure de la finir mais je suis pas en mesure de dire quand ! Attendez-vous à une attente en mai-juin et une reprise en juillet (les bacheliers comprendront certainement ce que je veux dire...)

Pairing : à méditer...suggestion seront les bienvenues au cours de l'histoire

Genre : Adventure, de l'humour en arrière-fond, de la romance à prévoir mais aussi du Drama (tout un programme donc.)

Disclaimer : perso de FFVII ne sont pas à moi (dommage)mais Malika et Maria si.

Je jure que c'est pas du Mary-Sue...

_

* * *

_

Introduction

_D'abord je me présente : Malika Andorre Boilereau. Même si ce que j'écris ne me concerne pas au premier chef, je préfère mettre les choses au clair de suite : ma couleur de peau se rapproche plus du cachet d'aspirine que de celui du chocolat chaud dont je me délecte à longueur de temps quoi que mon prénom laisse penser. Mes parents sont, dirons-nous, quelque peu originaux dans le choix des prénoms. Pour information, mon frère s'appelle Orphée : le paternel était dans sa période "Grèce antique". Je vous raconte même pas le nombre de fois où les profs m'ont regardé d'une drôle de tête le jour de la rentrée quand on m'appelait..._

_Malgré un esprit très scientifique, je pense avoir de l'imagination mais je dois avouer que le jour où j'ai reçu ce mail, elle n'a pas suffi à me fournir une explication valable. Vous serez peut-être plus doués que moi..._

_Données du problème : ma meilleure amie, Maria Catherine Carange de son nom avait disparu sans laisser de trace depuis bientôt un mois. Comme de bien entendu, l'affaire avait vite été classée car elle était majeure, vivait seule- parents morts depuis longtemps et sa tutrice l'avait laissé libre de ses gestes depuis sa majorité- et n'avait laissé en plus aucune trace. C'était pas une fille à problèmes et elle était réglo- sauf quand elle s'amusait à bidouiller la sécurité informatique du lycée. Affaire classée donc et sa place en cours est restée désespérement vide._

_Moi, le coup de la fugue, je n'y croyais pas trop : on ne fugue pas sans raison et le passage imminent des exams du Bac n'étaient pas une bonne raison. On se disait tout-oui, je sais c'est ce qu'on dit toujours dans ces cas-là - mais le jour où elle s'est volatilisé ma Ste Maria, elle était censée aller traîner dans le quartier -au lieu de réviser sa philosophie mais je ne lui jetterais pas la première pierre- et réfléchir au jeu de rôle qu'elle voulait mettre au point, ordinateur portable en bandouillère. J'y reviendrais d'ailleurs bientôt._

_L'enlèvement ? Je préférais ne pas y penser alors le meurtre ou pire, j'évitais sogneusement d'y songer. Retour à la case départ et brouillard total jusqu'à il y a quelques jours._

_Donc j'ai reçu un mail et vous avez sans doute déjà compris que c'était d'elle. **Super, me direz-vous quel rapport avec FFVII ? Nous on veut une fic pas tes histoires personelles !**_

_Ben, petit un, son jeu de rôle elle voulait le faire à partir de FFVII dont je suis une fan incontestée...petit deux, elle m'expliquais gentimment en introduction de son mail qu'elle y était jusqu'au cou. Pas dans les ennuis, hein mais dans FF...quoique vu son récit, les deux points de vue restent valables._

_Je vous entend déjà derrière vos écrans chercher une autre histoire à lire, découragés par mes divagations mais bon, je continue : nous sommes tous d'accord, c'est souvent classique que quelqu'un de notre monde débarque dans celui de Final Fantasy VII. Seulement, quelqu'un saurait comment on en sort ? Parce que je serais très intéressée et Maria encore plus._

_Parce que là, non seulement elle est arrivée à Midgar mais en plus c'est pas vraiment une experte de FF donc je crains qu'elle s'adapte pas trop et bon...elle a réalisé un de mes rêves qui selon elle dénoterait plutôt du cauchemar : renconter un des plus beaux bishonens qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir, c'est-à-dire Kadaj._

_J'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait un don pour se mettre dans des situations incroyables mais ça se limitait à affronter des profs furieux la tête haute et avec le sourire ou à être encerclé par des filles enragées qu'elle avaient obligemment remises à leur place. Je préfère pas m'imaginer les ennemis qu'elle risque de faire là-bas. Ca me donne mal à la tête et mon esprit cartésien est sur le point de donner sa démission or il me faut réfléchir un minimum et garder du sang-froid pour vous retranscrire ce que j'ai lu. Parce que j'ai pas l'intention de l'oublier et que je m'accroche à ce mail comme à une bouée de secours. _

_Fin de la mise au point, on peut commencer les choses sérieuses : j'en étais donc au moment où je listais mes mails : delete, lire, delete, delete, lire...c'est fou le nombre de pourriel qu'on reçoit..._

_Là, je vois un mail avec en sujet : "Lis-ça Mali Mali"_

_"Mali Mali" c'est mon surnom -e t on ne commente pas le manque d'inventivité de celui-ci merci. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui le connaissait, devinez qui...Donc, comme vous vous en doutez,je frôle la crise cardiaque, je me jette sur le message et je lis. Je m'attendais à une explication en règle, des excuses et j'ai pas été deçue parce que je m'attendais pas à un récit pareil. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même..._


	2. Premier mail

Heureuse de voir que le concept que j'ai utilisé pour introduire cette histoire plaît ! Alors tant que c'est bien frais, j'en profite pour poster la suite. Et encore merci à tous les reviewers !

* * *

De ??????? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Lis-ça Mali Mali

* * *

Je, soussignée Maria Catherine Carange, saine de corps et d'esprit-où du moins j'espère l'être encore- déclare par la présente ne rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrive mais va essayer de s'expliquer malgré tout. 

Bon, Malika, je suis pas une mythomane tu sais mais là, tu vas jamais me croire et le mieux c'est que tu lises ce qui suis. Parce qu'un bobard pareil, ça s'invente pas. Pour résumer, je me croirais dans une fanfiction de FFVII mais en vrai. Le rapport ? Ben comme toute héroïne venant de notre monde, je suis échouée telle une baleine-en moins grosse tout de même- dans ce monde "superbe" et ô combien touristique qu'est Final Fantasy VII. Et d'ailleurs, je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est pas la destination que je choisirais pour mes vacances. Je suis pas experte en la matière mais avant que tu me crois folle ou (pire) que tu penses que je me fiches de toi, je vais t'expliquer comment ça a commencé.

_Si ça peut rassurer les lecteurs, là j'ai hésité à penser qu'elle était soit folle, soit...folle. La possibilité qu'elle se moque de moi était exclue d'office : elle plaisantait ou faisait preuve d'un sens de l'ironie et de l'auto-dérision permanent même pour des choses sérieuse mais ne s'abaissait pas à mentir ou du moins pas à moi. D'ailleurs, je suppose que son style d'écriture vous a familiarisé avec son humour un peu mordant...Et puis, elle n'était pas du genre à raconter des histoires abracadabrantes ! D'un autre côté, une petite voix me souffalit qu'il y avait un début à tout._

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de lire la suite et de suspendre tout jugement hâtif. _

Tu te souviens peut-être de ce mardi de mai maudit où on était sensé réviser ce non moins maudit Bac Blanc de philo après les cours ? Et bien, je t'avais dit en partant que la philo et moi, on ferait comme d'habitude : on se dirait bonjour au dernier moment pour d'exaltantes révisions à trois heures du mat'. J'avais envie de traînasser dans le quartier et de réfléchir au jeu de rôle que je voulais créer à partir de ton jeu fétiche et de ce film que tu m'avais fait regardé de force une bonne vingtaine de fois. J'avais pris avec moi mon ordi portable qui contenait le fichier sur FFVII que tu m'avais envoyé la veille. J'avais pas eu le courage de le parcourir mais je suis sur le point de devenir une pro !. Aujourd'hui, je pense que j'ai envie de te dire merci : au moins,quand je suis arrivée, j'arrivais à différencier tes trois chéris aux cheveux gris. D'ailleurs soit dit en passant ils sont mieux en vrai mais pas inoffensifs : il vaut mieux se contenter de baver devant leurs photos. Enfin, pour l'instant, je n'en ai vu qu'un mais ça me suffit.

_Seconde pause devant mon écran : après tout, il y avait une autre possibilité. Que quelqu'un se fasse passer pour Maria et veuille se foutre de ma gueule (désolé pour ce langage peu châtié) et de ma fan-attitude avec FFVII. Je dois avouer que sur ce plan, j'asumme complètement, au point que la plupart de mon entourage (parents et professeurs compris sconnaissent au moins le sens de l'abbréviation FFVII)Je continue à lire pour voir si c'est bien cela. Car en matière d'humour, la moitié du lycée connait le style de Maria -profs compris ...les malheureux. Une mauvaise blague reste donc possible. _

_Mais encore, une fois, la petite voix dans ma tête est de retour pour me dire que je ne fais que me cacher la vérité. En même temps, c'est compréhensible non ? Je suppose que Maria ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lise deux lignes et prenne tout ce qu'elle raconte pour argent comptant sans que je doute un minimum !_

_Je retourne à ma lecture, espérant toujours que ce soit juste une mauvaise blague. Je sais, je peux être très butée parfois..._

Donc, je trouve un endroit où me poser. Devine où ? Un magnifique immeuble en contruction sur un chantier non surveillé qui me tendait les bras ! Je sais, j'aurais pu aller dans un café, me commander une boisson -je t'entend déjà penser "chocolat chaud !"- ou même encore mieux, changer d'avis pour un petit tête-à-tête avec ma philo. J'aurais dû et aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait une dizaine de fois par jour (record actuel : trente fois les premieres heures). Mais je me disais qu'au moins là, j'aurais la paix et que personne ne viendrait me déranger pour m'obliger à commander quelque chose.

Je m'éloigne du sujet mais t'en fais j'y arrive quand même. Un petit tour plus tard, je me pose au troisième étage dans un des futurs appartements. Me demande pas pourquoi le troisième j'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est un bon chiffre non ? Et devine ce que je trouve...

Nan, pas la dernière figurine de "Sephiii-chaan" (je te cite) qui m'embarque par magie à Midgar, essaye encore...c'est pas non plus l'esprit d'Aerimachinchose (je me souviens plus du nom...)qui me dit d'aller sauver le monde.

_Pas de doute : ce n'était pas une supercherie, c'était bien elle qui écrivait. C'est la seule personne qui se risque à critiquer FFVII et ses persos devant moi de cette façon...enfin dans le cas présent par mail interposé._

Une jolie boule colorée dont tu as une réplique exacte dans ta chambre. Depuis, je sais qu'il s'agissait d'une matéria (la mienne de boule colorée, pas ton imitation "made in japan"qui est quand même très jolie je précise). Mais sur le moment, j'avais pas tilté, ça me rappellais juste quelque chose. Je ramasse l'objet en question et je le fourre dans mon sac pour y jeter un coup d'oeil plus tard. Je m'assied pour bosser ma simulation sur ordi de jeu de rôle (j'étais sur le système de combat et j'effectuais des essais pour doser les attaques magiques et physiques et leurs effets) et au bout d'une heure, je commence à baîlller -très palpitant après huit heures de cours non ?... Ok, je continue.

Pour me changer les idées, je décide de regarder de plus près ma super-trouvaille (depuis le temps, je parles plutôt de cadeau empoissoné). J'observe donc le machin rond parce qu'il y a une forme un peu floueà l'intérieur et que je suis une curieuse invétérée sauf qu'avant d'avoir une idée précise du dessin, je m'endors pour de bon.

Plus tard, je me réveille -bravo Maria ! Quand tu dors plus, tu te réveilles !!...auto-critique terminée- sauf que je vois rien. Mon cerveau génial en déduit qu'il fait nuit et que j'ai intérêt à me bouger les fesses pour rentrer car je t'avais promis d'aller sur MSN à sept heures et que j'ai pas envie que tu pousses une gueulante (ouais, tu me terrorises...enfin t'es moins terrible que les autres d'ici...) Je décides d'abord de t'appeler pour t'expliquer mon retard en espérant que tu seras de bonne humeur malgré tes studieuses révisions sur je ne sais quelle thèse philosophique.

Pas de réseau. Alors qu'il y en avait avant que je pique un roupillon : je le sais j'avais coupé mon portable pour être tranquille ! Bon, pas de problème : pas paranoïaque pour autant, je me contente de râler un peu contre la technologie qui nous lâche quand il faut pas et je m'apprête à quitter l'immeuble en tâtonnant un peu dans l'obscurité. 'Reusement, j'ai assez de batterie pour utiliser mon portable comme lampe de poche.

J'arrive à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée sans rien me casser et je m'apprête à sortir quand je dois finir par admettre que j'ai un problème. Dehors, c'est plus le chantier avec les rues et les boutiques dans les environs. Non, on dirait plutôt une ville fantôme avec des bâtiments très grands et très délabrés(certaisn sont écroulés ou en pièces détachées). Je n'avais ni bu, ni consommé la moindre substance hallucinogène et après m'être pincé, j'étais certaine de ne pas rêver non plus. J'ai aussi noté au passage que le sol était détrempé comme après une bonne averse mais j'étais certaine que la météo avait annoncé tempête de ciel bleu pour la semaine ! Le détail est peut-être infime mais il s'agissait d'une incohérence et mon cerveau n'était mêmepas fichu de trouver une explication valable pour ça,alors pour expliquer comment j'étais arrivé ici...

J'étais vraiment désorientée : tu imagines débarquer dans un endroit mort, de nuit et ne pas savoir où tu es et comment tu y es allé ? Eh bien, moi je peux te dire que tout se résume à une seule idée : mettre les voiles le plus vite possible et retrouver la civilisation. "Légèrement" sur les nerfs, je commence donc à me frayer un chemin dans ce labyrinthe dans un chemin très large : une ancienne rue peut-être ?

La loi de l'emmerdement maximum -ou loi de Murphy pour les initiés- étant ce qu'elle est et ayant manifestement décidé de s'appliquer dans toute sa rigueur contre moi, non seulement je n'ai pas retrouvé de personne civilisée ou de personne tout court mais en plus je suis revenu à mon point de départ. Après avoir silencieusement maudit mon sens de l'orientation inexistant, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil un peu découragée aux alentours. Et j'ai vu une superbe moto, de modèle non identifié qui gisait par terre. Quand je dis non-identifié, ça me disais bien vaguement quelque chose mais j'étais certaine de pas l'avoir vu en devanture d'un magasin ! Après avoir engueulé cette fois-ci mon inattention et avoir remercié ma bonne étoile de s'être remis au boulot en ma faveur, je me suis avancé vers l'engin.

Ne t'y trompes pas : je voulais pas la voler. Seulement, qui dit moto, dit proprio dans le coin et donc possibilité de rentrer "go home".

Avec le recul, je pense que ma bonne étoile devait s'être mise en grève pour une période non déterminée. Parce que figures-toi que le proprio, il était bien dans le coin mais il était au sol, dans les vapes, abrité sous une sorte de porche plus ou moins écroulé : pas étonnant que je l'ai pas vu avant ! Là, j'avoue avoir hésiter : il bougeait pas et j'avais pas envie d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras. Mais en même temps, il dormait peut-être ?

J'aurais vraiment pas dû écouter ma conscience qui me disait d'appliquer ma formation de secouriste. Donc, je m'approche pour voir si mon potentiel sauveur je vais pas plutôt devoir le sauver. A cinq mètres de distance, je peux voir à peu près distinctement son visage et le reste-vive le portable lumineux.

Si je te dis cheveux gris mi-longs, vêtements de cuir très moulants et une arme blanche à côté de lui en plus de la moto, tu me réponds ?

_Je dois avouer une chose, ce récit était tellement dans le style de Maria que j'ai répondu à la question à voix haute, seule devant mon écran : " Dis-moi que tu vas pas écrire le nom Kadaj..." Déjà en temps normal, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête alors par mail interposé, vous vous doutez qu'elle s'est encore moins gênée ! _

_J'ai lu la ligne suivante et avec un soupir résigné, j'ai envoyé ma logique qui hurlait au scandale voir ailleurs si elle y était : elle n'était pas de taille face à une histoire pareille mais j'y croyais quand même._

Gagné Sherlock Holmes ! Kadaj ou son sosie parfait.

J'ai essayé de trouver une réponse logique, je t'assure ! J'avais bien assez d'ennuis à régler-dont un voyage de retour pour Paris- pour me permettre de perdre les pédales maintenant. Mon explication sur un gars qui faisait du cosplay et qui s'était paumé a tenu dix secondes face à une analyse objective des faits. Parce que si c'était qu'un cosplay, les détails étaient trop bien respectés (remarque en ce qui concerne le physique, je me plaignais pas.)

Je m'approche de Mister K avec prudence. Pas de doute : il est amoché. Pas son visage ni son corps de rêve (j'exagère pas en plus) mais c'était évident qu'il s'était pas ménagé. J'ai supposé un combat et sachant que quelqu'un capable d'abimer ce gars -si c'est bien Kadaj - est capable de m'esquinter moi, j'ai décidé que le mieux c'était encore de lui donner un coup de main dans l'espoir qu'il me ramène à la maison en signe de gratitude. Sur le moment, je jure que ça m'a semblé logique et lumineux. Maintenant, je sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer..autant en rire parce que je sens que ça va pas être la rigolade tous les jours vu comment je suis partie. Mais n'anticipons pas.

Donc opération "il faut ranimer Kadaj" lancée. Je l'ai secoué en douceur en parlant fort pour le réveiller : bide intégral. Et puis, comme ça, sans prévenir, voilà qu'il a un sursaut l'imbécile ! J'en ai reculé trois mètres en arrière ! Et puis, vlan, il est retombé comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Je me re-rapproche et je me rends compte d'un léger problème :avant, je l'entendais clairement respirer mais là...silence total. Je vérifie son pouls : pas de pulsation non plus.

"Et merde ! Voilà qu'il me fait un arrêt cardiaque !" (je sais c'est pas très littéraire comme réplique mais ça venait du coeur)

Et que fait une secouriste en pareille situation ? (Je ne pas perdre une occasion de te faire réfléchir même si je suis pas là : question de principe)

Non, elle ne prend pas ses jambes à son cou (mais j'y ai pensé si ça peux te rassurer : je suis pas médecin moi !)

_Minute, c'est un massage cardiaque qu'il faut faire et dans un massage cardiaque, il y a le ...elle a pas osé quand même ?!_

Je te vois déjà venir (ben oui, je te connais à force qu'on se supporte mutuellement !) : crois pas que je l'ai fait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres : le bouche-à-bouche avec le massage cardiaque, c'est pas si agréable parce que justement, dans ces cas-là, le gars est étalé par terre, il ne bouge pas, ne respire plus et son coeur ne bat plus...même si c'est un beau gosse, ce n'est donc vraiment pas une partie de plaisr.

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cela a fonctionné : il a recommencé à respirer et son coeur a faire "boum-boum". Moi en attendant, j'étais par terre, en nage et je savais toujours pas comment rentrer. Sans oublier que j'avais un convalescent sur les bras. Je me suis retourné juste le temps de revérifier l'absence de réseau et quand j'ai regardé de nouveau dans la bonne direction, Mister K était plus là. Autre changement, j'avais quelque chose de froid dans le cou. Inutile de s'appeler Einstein pour en déduire que Kadaj était dans mon dos et que j'avais intérêt à me tenir à carreau parce que sinon mon "malade" allait sûrement me transformer en viande froide avant que j'ai dit ouf !

"Qui...es...tu..."a-t-il soufflé avec une voix encore un peu hésitante (tu m'étonnes, il vient de réchapper d'un arrêt cardiaque quand même !)

Là, j'étais prête à lui sortir mes nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance, mon numéro de Sécurité Sociale et même le code de ma carte de crédit s'il le voulait : c'est fou ce que la perspective d'être égorgée peut rendre bavard ! A la place de la belle énumération que j'avais prévue, j'ai juste articulé quelque chose comme "hgfdjek..." En fait, c'est fou comme la perspective d'être égorgée intimide...

La trouille me poussait donc à inventer un nouveau langage : je sais que je suis une créative mais c'était vraiment pas le bon moment ! Seconde tentative après qu'il ait appuyé un peu plus son arme contre ma gorge :

"Mariacarangemaisjairienfaitdemalnemetuezpassilvousplait !"

Là c'était la vitesse de débit qui allait pas mais heureusement, il m'a laissé le temps de faire une troisème tentative. Je lui ai donc répété la même chose qu'avant mais en version articulée. Il s'est calmé un peu et j'en ai profité pour ajouter :

"Vous étiez à terre et vous avez fait un malaise cardiaque alors je vous ai ranimé.

-Un quoi ?

-Votre coeur s'est arrêté de battre. (ok, c'est pas un médecin mais quand même !)

-Et je suis censé te remercier ?

-...ben...au moins de pas me tuer...s'il vous plaît ?" (toujours rester polie quelque soit les circonstances mais surtout quand elles sont mauvaises)

Il s'est définitvement désintéressé de moi, estimant sans doute ma capacité de nuisance comme nulle (et il avait raison) il a sorti un portable (c'est un PHS le nom exact je crois) et il a passé un coup de fil (remarque, il allait pas se faire des toasts avec...)

"Yazoo.

-Oui, je suis encore vivant. La Réunion a réussi mais nii-san est intervenu. La prochaine fois sera la bonne.

-J'ai réussi à me mettre à l'abri de cette pluie mais j'ai été touché et ça m'a affaibli.

-...tant mieux : s'ils nous croient morts, nous pourrons agir en toute sûreté.

-C'est ça, dépêche-toi de venir avec Loz. D'autant qu'il y aura un détail à régler"

Ok, écouter les conversations des autres, c'est pas bien (baffe mentale) mais ça avait le désagréable avantage de me mettre au courant de la situatin : au niveau temporel, je me situe à la fin de ton film préféré sauf que le scénario n'est pas respecté : les trois frangin sont encore pétants de santé et les autres (les gentils quoi) le savent pas. Et ils doivent régler un détail. Pourquoi je me suis sentie visée tout d'un coup ?

Kadaj m'a ensuite gentimment invité à ne pas bouger- argument en acier ou métal approchant à l'appui puis s'est approché de sa moto qui semblait avoir besoin d'une réparation ou deux. Tant mieux : pendant ce temps, moi j'appelle au s'cours ! Me demande quand même si j'aurais pas mieux fait de faire mon testament. Bon faisons court : je lègue mon cerveau et son humour inimitable à la science et le reste c'est pour toi. Ah oui, j'aimerais aussi une plaque commémorative à la mémoire de "Maria Carange, première voyageuse dans le monde merveilleux de FFVII". En or massif la plaque pas du plaqué de préférence.

J'en viens quand même à l'essentiel : au moment où je t'écris, je suis donc coincé avec un bad-boy, la batterie de mon ordi est prête à rendre l'âme (amen) à mon humble avis je pourrais pas le recharger avant une plombe donc je t'envoie ce message pour que tu t'inquiètes pas.(remarque vu ce que je te raconte, c'est peut-être pas très réussi mais bon)

Bien entendu t'es dispensée de montrer ça à la police : j'aimerais pas te retrouver à l'asile à mon retour...Justement, toi qui est la scientifique de notre ex-duo de choc, tu pourrais pas réfléchir à une solution ?Parce que si tu y arrives, je jure de réviser mes épreuves de bac studieusement -philo comprise- et d'aller trimer, sourire aux lèvres pour le Bac en juin. Sachant que j'ai fait mon 'tit voyage le 3 mai que je suis là-bas depuis quelques heures à peine et que la première épreuve du Bac est en juin, t'as un petit mois. Merci d'avance de bien vouloir prendre ce petit SOS en compte et de pas le deleter en te croyant irrémédiablement folle.

A part ça,...bon baisers de Midgar

Maria.

PS : je vais essayer de tenir un journal pour la suite (s'il y en a une..) A mon retour, après la fête de circonstance, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait en faire un roman !

_Quand j'ai lu le dernier paragraphe, je n'ai pas sû si je devais paniquer ou non : apparement, Maria était convaincue de m'avoir écrit peu de temps après son arrivée dans FF. Or ça faisait belle lurette qu'elle était considérée comme disparue sans laisser de trace. Je n'ai même pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi : de toute façon, une bizarerie de plus ou de moins..._

_Mon premier réflexe ça a été de vouloir lui répondre même si l'adresse e-mail s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir s'afficher.: je lui expliquais la situation actuelle (dont le décalage de temps), je lui assurais mon soutien et que je la croyais. En revanche, j'ai passé sous silence mon pessimisme quant à mes compétences pour la ramener à la maison. Et après j'ai appuyé sur "envoyer". Et mon ordinateur a planté. Légèrement énervée, j'ai réitéré la manoeuvre : cette fois, un joli message d'erreur m'a accueilli après envoi. Si la communication ne marche que dans un sens, je crains que Maria ne puisse compter que sur elle-même._

_Et je ne sais même pas si j'aurais d'autres messages de sa part..._


	3. Deuxième mail

_

* * *

_

_Il y avait belle lurette que j'avais reçu le mail de Maria. Bien sûr, j'étais inquiète pour elle (vous parlez d'un euphémisme !) et je me suis rongé les sangs pendant une bonne semaine, échafaudant à tout moment des hypothèses sur sa situation et sur la façon de la faire rentrer toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres...pour vous donner une idée, j'ai même songé à aller voir la police pour leur demander de l'aide. C'est dire à quel point j'étais désespérée pour prendre le risque d'avoir ma propre chambre à l'asile! _

_Et puis je culpabilisais de na pas pouvoir la contacter. Elle avait voulu me rassurer à sa façon en m'écrivant mais c'était tout l'inverse qui était arrivé ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devait penser de mon absence de réponse ? C'est vrai quoi, nous deux, on était amies pour de bon et pas seulement pour médire sur les autres comme certaines pestes de ma connaissance (je suis sûre que vous avez aussi des spécimens de ce genre dans votre entourage)_

_Et puis, les vacances d'été sont arrivées. J'ai obtenu mon Bac (pour la note exacte, je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat) , j'ai dit adieu au lycée (youpiii !) et j'ai essayé de trouver un boulot en attendant la rentrée. Finalement, j'ai opté pour un emploi de vendeuse ce dont tout le monde doit se ficher éperdument mais je le dit quand même. J'avais réussi à tirer un trait sur mes angoisses, sachant que cela ne servait à rien mais il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que je pense à Maria._

_C'est en juillet que le second message est arrivé. Le ton avait un peu changé : moins d'humour d'abord. Plus angoisse aussi. En en lisant, j'ai compris qu'il y avait de quoi : si votre meilleure amie vous annonçait qu'elle était sensée rejoindre le camp des méchants, vous réagiriez comment ? Pour ma part, j'ai vidé un pot de Nutella en guise de remontant, respiré un grand coup, compté jusqu'à dix et relu une bonne dizaine de fois le message sans vouloir y croire mais les mots restaient les mêmes._

_Combien on parie que vous réagiriez de la même façon que moi c'est-à-dire que vous auriez eu l'impression que cette fois, le chocolat n'arriverait pas à vous faire oublier ce genre de choses ?_

_Le mieux, bien sûr, c'est que vous vous rendiez compte par vous même de l'énormité des problèmes dans lesquelles Maria a trouvé le moyen de se fourrer..._

* * *

De ????? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers du côté de Midgar

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Je sais pas comment ça se passe de ton côté et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop angoissé en attendant mon message mais il m'a fallu une semaine avant de trouver un adaptateur pour recharger la batterie de l'ordi. Bien entendu, mon portable continue à faire de la résistance mais je suppose que le réseau satellite ne couvre pas cet endroit. Déjà que c'est pas parfait dans certains coins de Paris alors ici...

_Première nouvelle : le décalage de temps est vraiment très important. Deuxième nouvelle, je crois qu'à ce moment, j'ai vraiment eu un passage à vide car je me suis mise à engueuler l'écran qui ne m'avait rien fait en définitive. Mais là, mes nerfs n'en pouvaient plus, il fallait que je me défoule..._

_"Pas trop angoissée ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ! Ca fait presque trois mois que que tu as commencé tes "vacances" là-bas ! Alors parles d'autre chose que de portable ! Chuis pas plantée là à me ronger les ongles pour lire une thèse sur la communication Paris-Midgar !"_

_Un moment de faiblesse comme je n'en ai guère...dans notre duo, je suis en temps normal la plus calme, la plus pondérée et c'est Maria qui a toujours le mot pour rire et qui a tendance à s'énerver facilement. Cette histoire de dingues me mettait vraiment la tête à l'envers..._

Première chose : je suis vivante et en un seul morceau- ce qui est déjà à prendre comme un point positif- deuxième chose : maintenant, j'ai droit à la compagnie des trois bad-boys frangins pour le prix d'un. Malgré que la vue vaille le détour, je persiste et signe : où est la sortie ? Remarque, si tu veux des autographes, je devrais pas avoir de problèmes...

J'ai espéré en me connectant après ce délai insupportable que tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message mais non. Ne t'y trompe pas, je sais bien que tu m'as pas laissé tombé ! Je suppose que les mails ont du mal à faire le voyage inter-monde. J'ai essayé d'échafauder une théorie à ce propos : je reste peut-être lié à mon "monde" mais toi, tu n'es pas lié à cet endroit. Sauf, bien sûre si tu es la fille cachée de...enfin bref, être une fan incontesté de FFVII ne suffit pas à créer le contact on dirait...

_Voilà qu'elle commençait à essayer de raisonner sur le pourquoi du comment des communications Paris-Midgar...j'aurais volontiers plaisanté en disant que j'avais pas tort de parler d'une thèse sur le sujet mais c'était aussi un signe inquiétant : Maria en parlait très sérieusement dans l'ensemble : la plaisanterie de la fin arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe et avait un goût amer désagréable. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre que la suite soit agréable mais puisqu'elle avait pu écrire cela, peut-être que je pouvais me montrer un peu plus optimiste...peut-être..._

Je me rend compte qu'il va falloir que je me débrouille seule et que l'unique chose qui me relie encore à notre bonne vieille Terre réelle c'est cet ordinateur et les messages qu'il me permet de t'envoyer. Ici, l'humour n'est peut-être pas une arme suffisante mais savoir que tu me lis me fait chaud au coeur (je m'impressionne d'écrire ce genre de choses mais je le pense).

_Son sérieux était inquiétant et en plus même elle, elle s'en rendait compte !_

J'ai essayé de réfléchir au problème après t'avoir écrit. A mon avis, tout est lié à cette matéria bizarre : en effet, j'ai épluché le fichier que tu m'avais envoyé sur FF (t'en qu'à rester coincée un moment ici, autant se documenter) et ça m'a confirmé une chose : les matérias d'invocation ont la forme du machin qu'elles invoquent à l'intérieur et sont rouges. La "mienne" était violette. Et elle a disparu en plus ! Cette fois, c'est sûr : ma bonne étoile est parti en vacances trèèès loin d'ici.

Le mieux à faire, plutôt que de t'engloutir sous un monceau de pleurnicheries et de lamentations dignes d'une tragédie grecque, c'est encore de continuer mon récit. Oyez, oyez bonnes gens, la rocambolesque aventure de Maria Carange, pauvre fille paumée du côté de Midgar !

J'en étais à Mister K en train de bichonner sa moto... Ca l'a intrigué de me voir taper frénétiquement sur mon ordinateur alors il est venu jeter un coup d'oeil. Arracher l'objet des mains serait plus exacte mais je l'avais vu venir alors j'ai coupé le message et ouvert un jeu du solitaire. Sa tête valait le détour : il avait bien vu qu'il m'avait fichu une trouille pas possible et là, je m'amusais tranquillement !(en apparence du moins). Ou alors il se doutait de quelque chose parce qu'il a commencé un véritable interrogatoire : d'où je venais, ce que je faisais là et blablabla...A mon avis, ce gars a de l'avenir dans les servies secrets, section interrogatoire : quand tu as Souba sous le nez, tu réponds !

Réponse à la question 1 : d'un patelin paumé qui s'appelle Paris (note l'ironie à peine dissimulée de la réponse)

Réponse à la question 2 : je sais pas. Je me suis endormie ailleurs et je me réveille ici.

"Et pourquoi tu te promènes avec un ordinateur ? Ce genre de technologie, tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de se l'offrir, surtout en ce moment !

(je suppose qu'il parlait de la situation pas très gai après la chute de la Météorite)

-Je suis assez douée en informatique et là j'ai besoin de calmer mes nerfs car j'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller dans ce genre d'endroit et d'être menacée par une épée."

Moi et ma grande g...j'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée !

_Et moi donc ! C'est de la folie de sortir des trucs pareils ! Calme-toi Maria : Kadaj, c'est pas une de ces filles pourries-gâtées que tu casses trois fois par jour là !_

_Bon, je sais, elle pouvais pas m'entendre mais bon. Ca me faisait du bien de parler comme si elle était encore là. Inutile de téléphoner à un asile. C'est "juste" qu'elle me manquait terriblement. Je ne conseille à personne ce genre d'expérience : ne pas pouvoir aider une amie qui a des ennuis et rester passif, c'est horrible !_

Je crois qu'en entendant la fin de ma réponse, il hésitait entre me mépriser et me tuer de suite comme le misérable cloporte que j'étais. J'en suis pas sûre remarques...

Notre conversation plus qu'amicale (encore une fois, mon ironie est très subtile) a été interrompu par un bruit, un bruit de moto pour être précise. Dix contre un que tu as déjà deviné qui arrivaient ?

_Yazoo et Loz je suppose..._

Les deux autres bad-boys ! Bon, je t'épargne les descriptions d'usage : une partie de ta chambre est tapissée d'image d'Advent Children avec une préférence pour les méchants (combien de fois tu m'as parlé de "Sephyyyy-chaaan" et "Yazoooo" déjà ? un bon millier ? Nan, plus !) Ca m'a pas empêche de les regarder arriver avec une tête ébahie : j'avais encore du mal à assimiler que j'avais Kadaj en face de moi alors voir débarquer ses frangins en prime...

Eux, ils m'ont plutôt regardé comme un cafard qu'il fallait écraser au plus vite. C'est beau la notoriété...

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? a demandé Loz

-Elle m'a trouvé pendant que je récupérais.

-On ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser partir...

-Eh, j'ai rien demandé moi ! Si j'avais su que tout cela serait arrivé, j'aurais même pas essayé de vous ranimer quand votre coeur s'est arrêté !"

La dernière intervention, tu l'as compris, c'est ton inimitable Maria qui sentait de toute façon son espérance de vie fondre plus vite qu'une glace au soleil en plein mois d'août. Bref, je savais que j'étais mal et quand je sens que les choses, dérape, moi, je dérape aussi...en me mettant en colère pour cacher ma trouille et en parlant plus vite que je réfléchis.

_Bien que l'envoi de ce mail soit la preuve par six qu'elle avait survécu à cette réaction quelque peu...irréfléchie dirais-je, j'ai senti mon coeur manquer un battement pour la deuxième ou troisième fois depuis le début du mail et je me suis dépêché de lire la ligne suivante pour me rassurer. Maria avait vraiment un goût un peu trop prononcé pour le suspense. Elle pouvait pas me dire les choses plus directement, façon télégraphe ?_

"Tu es médecin ? Tu sais utiliser les sorts de soin ? a demandé Yazoo, vaguement intéressé

-heu...j'ai une formation de secouriste mais on m'a pas appris à lancer des sorts...

-Si tu ne sais pas cela, comment aurais-tu pu me soigner !? s'est moqué Kadaj

-Ben...avec un massage cardiaque. C'est la seule méthode qui fonctionne quand on a pas le matériel adéquat !

-..."

Incroyable mais vrai : ces trois zigotos utilisent la magie et tutti quanti, se battent mieux que dans les films de kung-fu mais n'ont jamais entendu parler de massage cardiaque ! Remarque ils connaissent sans doute pas _Urgences_ non plus alors...Je me suis dit que je mourrais moins bête après cette découverte ô combien capitale mais v'là que le troisème larron a remis ça, résumant sans doute l'avis général (Loz je précise)

"Avec un quoi ?"

Déjà plus compliqué : j'ai tant bien que mal essayer d'expliquer : le coeur qu'on stimule, etc...et voilà qu'ils me demandent une démonstration ! Au début, j'ai hésité mais les trois sont armés et puis leur demande ne manquait pas de bon sens : si ma méthode avait sauvé la mise à Kadaj une fois, ça pouvait l'être de nouveau plus tard. Mais j'ai hésité trop longtemps à leur goût :

"Heu...c'est-à-dire que..."

Souba dégainé sous le nez, un pistolet brandi dans ma direction et le truc électrique de Loz prêt à m'électrocuter ont eu raison de mon hésitation. Pour la démo, c'est Kadaj qui s'y est collé de nouveau mais t'en fais pas j'ai évité tout contact : j'ai montré où faire le massage et comment insufler l'air. Ils ont d'ailleurs même paru gêné (remarque mon teint se rapprochait sans doute de la tomate). Quand plus tard, après un conciliabule dont je n'ai pas entendu un traître mot, ils ont rendu leur sentence, j'étais soulagée : ils me laissaient en vie.

Sonnez tambours, trompettes, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent et je viens d'échapper à une mort atroce ! -qui aurait été commise par de superbes bishonens mais ça aurait été une maigre consolation !

"Merci...mais ne vous en faites pas : je ne dirais rien sur votre passage et je..." ai-je commencé ivre de joie. La perspective de rester seule dans ces ruines plutôt qu'avec ces trois-là me semblaient bien préférable !

Quand ils ont eu un sourire bizarre, je me suis dit que je m'avançais un peu et je me suis arrêté en plein milieu de mon speech de remerciement

"Tu viens avec nous." Ce n'étais pas une demande mais bien un ordre.

"On aura besoin de quelqu'un pour aller s'informer en ville et peut-être que ton..."massage cardiaque" sera utile (tu parles, ils ont pas envie de faire le bouche-à-bouche à Kadaj oui !...pourtant dans mon entourage, je connais une certaine personne qui serait volontaire...je ne vises personne bien entendu.)

Résumé : sauvée par un massage cardiaque. Je crois qu'à mon retour, je vais aller remercier mon professeur de secourisme !...ah oui, bien sûr faut que je rentre et j'ai l'impression que ce détail va être difficile à régler puisque cette CENSURE de matéria violette s'est évaporée...

_Bon, déjà ça d'acquis : elle est encore vivante. Remarque, dans le cas contraire, j'aurais pas reçu ce mail mais bon la peur qu'elle me faisait avec son suspense à la noix justifiat largement cette carence au niveau de ma logique habituelle. _

_Je me suis alors rendu compte que j'avais presque arrêté de respirer pendant les dernières lignes. Elle n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que sa situation actuelle n'était pas améliorée? Bien sur, je n'étais pas à sa place mais là, au moins, sauf caprice de ses "hôtes", elle était protégé des monstres qu'elle pourrait croiser, elle allait avoir l'occasion de se déplacer et donc de recueillir des informations et d'être sûre de subvenir à ses besoins. Alors, pourquoi cette maudite petie voix était-elle de retour et me soufflais-t-elle que ce n'était que le début ?_

Il a fallu donc partir : je me suis pas trop plainte car cet endroit n'était pas particulièrement rassurant, surtout de nuit mais j'ai fait un effort, malgré les émotions fortes de la journée pour tenter de mémoriser où je m'étais réveillée. S'il y avait un passage quelconque pour rentrer, j'aurais pas l'air bête le jour venu si je ne retrouve pas mon lieu d'atterissage !

La moto n'est pas mon moyen de transport préféré : les rares fois où je suis monté sur une, j'étais certaine d'en descendre un peu pâle : j'ai horreur des virages où il faut se pencher vers le sol alors qu'on roule à toute vitesse ! Eh oui, je suis pas sans peur ni reproche...Toujours est-il que je me doutais bien que mes nouveaux "camarades" n'allaient pas l'entendre de cette oreille alors j'ai respiré un grand coup et je suis monté à l'arrière.

Te connaissant, tu voudras sûrement savoir à l'arrière de qui ?

Sachant que les deux frangins étaient venus avec une seule moto et étaient déjà prêts à repartir quand j'ai eu fini ma préparation psychologique, la réponse s'impose d'elle-même : Mister K. J'ai vraiment prié pendant le trajet pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans les vapes parce qu'il avait pas l'air en forme. J'ai donc pas savouré la chance d'être collée au beau gosse (ben oui, j'avais la trouille donc je m'accrochais !)Mais on est arrivé entier.

La question importante que je me posais au départ, c'était où on allait. En tout cas, c'était très différent de l'endroit où on était parti. Depuis, je suis à peu près sûre que c'est dans la ville aujourd'hui désaffectée qu'est Midgar que j'ai atteri. Le coup des "bon baisers" c'était parce que c'était le seul nom de lieu dont je me souvenais et non pas parce que je savais où j'étais. Bon, je me souviens plus du nom exact mais quand on est arrivé, il y avait un immense lac sous mes yeux. Je crois que c'est là que dans ton film fétiche les trois bad-boys ont emmenés les enfants atteints par la Geomachin (après vérification sur ton précieux fichier d'informations c'est Geostigma le nom mais tu avais compris je suppose). C'est pas là que se trouve le cadavre d'Aerichose non ? (je retrouve toujours pas son nom re-désolé)

_J'approuvais d'un signe de tête même si je savais ce geste parfaitement inutile. C'était la même cache qu'ils utilisaient dans le film. Mais en même temps qui irait les chercher là ? Ajit, l'ancienne cité...et Maria était là-bas. Ma tête commençait à demander grâce mais de toute façon le mail n'était plus très long alors j'ai continué : c'était bien la moindre des choses pour Maria. Je me doutais que les trois "bad-boys" comme elle les appelaient ne devaient pas être au courant de ses courriers inter-monde alors j'allais pas non plus lâcher ma lecture et déclarer forfait pour le simple prétexte que j'avais la migraine !_

C'est une ancienne cité apparement.

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit : elle est bien à Ajit !_

Mais bon, ils ont l'air de connaître bien le coin malgré le côté abandonné. Mais attention : c'est pas la même chose que la ville-décharge d'où j'arrivais ! C'était en pleine nature et ...beau tout simplement. Même si la compagnie dans laquelle je me trouvais refroidisais un peu mon enthousiasme (remarque je suis sûre que les fans féminines seraient pas du même avis et feraient exploser le thermomètre). Enfin, les descriptions ne sont pas mon fort alors autant laisser tomber. Je ne suis pas la réincarnation de Balzac non mais !

Il me faut maintenant conclure Malika : ils ne savent pas que j'arrive à communiquer avec quelqu'un mais je me doute que si je suis découverte et que je leur dis la vérité ils ne me croiront pas alors pas de risque inutile. Ils s'imaginent sans doute que je passe mon temps sur le solitaire : j'ai même appris à Loz à jouer et ça a l'air de l'intéresser. Du moment qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à m'envoyer six pieds sous terre, je suis toute décidée à coopérer. Enfin avec des limites raisonnables bien sûr : j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses des idées ! De toute façon, je commence à être difficilement impressionable et intimidable : à chaque fois que je vois quelque chose d'étonnant-genre Yazoo utiliser une matéria pour une raison x ou y et avoir droit à un feu d'artifice par la même occasion digne d'un 14 juillet - je me contente de me dire BAM : Bienvenue A Midgar.

Je dois te laisser à présent mais j'espère bientôt reprendre contact.

Bons baisers du côté de Midgar

Ta Maria

_Qu'ajouter à cela ? Comme après le premier mail, j'ai relu plusieurs fois pour saisir chaque détail mais je restais toujours aussi inutile à Maria. Elle avait pas besoin d'une analyse littéraire de ses écrits mais plutto d'un commando de G.I ! ou bien d'un bunker..._

_Je crois que j'ai redécouvert le sens du mot "frustration"..._


	4. Troisième mail

_Après ce deuxième message a commençé une nouvelle phase d'attente. Car après tout, même si elle m'avait rassuré sur son état de santé, elle avait passé sous silence ce qu'elle avait pendant la semaine où elle m'avait laissé sans nouvelles. Bien sûr, je savais maintenant que ça durerait longtemps avant que je reçoive de nouveau un de ses mails auquels je ne pouvais pas répondre._

_Pourtant, ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer ! Mais bon, la pro en informatique de notre duo s'était elle : moi je préférais cogiter sur des problèmes de maths pendant qu'elle s'amusait à chercher les solutions sur le Net avec son ordinateur. Je me souviens l'avoir plusieurs fois embêté à ce sujet car elle avait failli se le faire voler à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle s'obstinait à se promener avec ! Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas écouté...n'empêche que j'avais horreur de cette attente. Bien sûr, avec le décalage de temps, je savais que ça pouvait être long surtout en cas d'empêchement mais bon...n'empêche que ma consommation habituelle de chocolat avait doublé, signe infaillible de ma nervosité._

_J'ai attendu jusqu'à la rentrée des classes : après, je suis rentré en prépa scientifique et j'avais moins de temps à moi et donc moins de temps pour m'inquiéter. Essayez donc de faire des maths et de la physique à haute dose tout en pensant à votre amie qui s'est mis dans les pires ennuis ! Personnellement, j'ai donné l'avantage à la première activité car même mes exercices quotidiens de yoga (la prépa ça stresse) ne parvenaient plus à me calmer. J'ai donc décidé de m'abrutir par le travail. Accidentellement donc, c'est à Maria que je dois d'avoir été la meilleure élève de la classe en début d'année. Vous parlez d'une ironie du sort : d'habitude, elle essayait plutôt de me déconcentrer avec l'humour particulier qui lui était propre._

_Mais elle finit par redonner signe de vie, à la fin du mois de septembre. De toute façon, trouver une logique au décalage temporel qu'elle subissait sans le savoir me donnait la migraine donc je n'essayais même plus de raisonner à ce propos. BAM comme elle disait : Bienvenue A Midgar._

_Néanmoins, c'est avec un grand soupir de soulagement que j'ai ouvert ce troisième message. Le soulagement n'a été que de courte durée._

* * *

De ????? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bons baisers d'Ajit

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Je suis sûre que mon dernier message t'a laissé sur ta faim et je peux le comprendre mais je dois me montrer extrêmement prudente lorsque je t'écris. Là, c'est bon, mes petis camarades sont en train de s'entraîner...ben oui, faut bien qu'il entretienne leur corps de rêve ! Même si les cotoyer tienne plutôt de la punition voire du cauchemar dans leurs mauvais jours... (personnellement, je préfèrerais qu'ils s'entraînent à se montrer moins asocials mais je garde ça pour moi). Et avec les derniers évènements que je vais te raconter, ils s'entraînent encore plus.

Bon, bilan : je suis là depuis plusieurs jours maintenant donc c'est sûr, je serais pas là pour le Bac (dois-je pleurer ou me réjouir ?...je crois que la deuxième solution est préférable autrement il n'y aurais que des mauvais côtés à ce séjour sans fin). Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Aucune idée : les journées passent et se ressemblent. La plupart du temps, je fais la bonniche (ils sont peut-être mignons mais ce sont de vrais machos !) c'est-à-dire ménage, cuisine etc...Au premier repas, j'ai tout fait crâmé tellement ils m'ons stressé et au second, ils ont crû à une tentative d'empoisonnement et j'ai échappé de peu à une mort prématurée : c'est pas ma faute s'ils sont pas habitués à la cuisine épicée ! Pour te donner une idée, j'avais fait une bête pizza "Vulcano". Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo vaincus par une simple pizza...j'ai réussi à ne pas rire mais je crois bien avoir failli me fêler les côtes en me retenant. Dommage, pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de rigoler...

_J'ai retenu mon début de fou-rire moi aussi mais simplement parce qu'être sur mon ordinateur à une heure très tardive risquait de m'attirer des ennuis pour peu que mes parents s'en rendent compte à cause du bruit que je faisais. _

_D'une certaine façon, la bande à Kadaj avait eu de la chance : au début de l'année de première, Maria ne cuisinait jamais mais quand sa tutrice l'a laissé avoir son indépendance à la majorité, c'était la catastrophe ! Une fois, j'ai mangé chez elle...après ça, je l'ai traîné de force à la maison pour que ma mère lui donne un cours de cuisine ou deux et même trois ou quatre tant qu'on y était : je squattais souvent chez elle alors je ne tenais pas à mourir empoisonnée, surtout par ma meilleure amie! Après, ça a été mais ma mère était dans sa période cuisine exotique au moment des faits et Maria est resté très branchée sur les plats qui vous font devenir cracheur de feu en une bouchée. Sa pizza "Vulcano" correspondait particulièrement bien à la définition...Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mes petites histoires, tout ça c'est du passé...n'empêche ça détend !_

Mais t'imagine pas que l'ambiance est meilleure que depuis le début. Disons que j'arrive à plaisanter comme avant même si je préfère garder mes blagues pour moi. S'ils étaient prêts à me trucider à cause d'une pizza alors j'osais pas imaginer si je leur lançais une pique ou deux ! Mais cet "accident" m'a fait du bien au moral.

_Et à moi aussi !_

Bon je reprend mon super emploi du temps : à part ça, j'ai une certaine liberté de mouvement mais c'est très relatif : à pied je peux pas aller bien loin dans ce bois mais au moins ça me déstresse un peu : les alentours du lac sont très beaux et ça détend sensiblement quand on oublie qu'il y a un cadavre au fond. Il m'arrive d'y passer l'après-midi tout en lisant : je me suis même remise à la philo ! Eh oui, j'ai toujours mes cahiers de cours...Sinon, je regarde parfois les trois psychopathes s'entraîner ou du moins j'essaye : ils pulvérisent un record de vitesse à chaque mouvement alors va donc comprendre ce qu'ils font ! Les champions de sprint de chez nous peuvent aller se rhabiller ! Ca a pas l'air de les gêner que je les observe d'autant plus que ça me montre à quel point j'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau : on se moque pas de quelqu'un dont on n'arrive pas à suivre les mouvements quand on tient à la vie...

Autre chose, je n'ai pas eu à refaire une séance de secourisme avec Kadaj : après examen -tu parles, à part prendre son pouls, j'ai pas fait grand-chose d'autre- il semble s'être complètement remis. Donc ma fonction de "secouriste pour bad-boy" est terminé : au moins ça de gagné.

Pour être honnête, mes occupations ne se réduisent pas qu'à ça...Je vais régulièrement à la ville qui est construite à côté de la ville abandonnée, Edge, pour le ravitaillement. Et dans ces cas-là, bien sûr, je suis bonne pour une séance de moto...Kadaj a dû me menacer sérieusement pour que j'accepte de remonter sur cet engin surtout qu'il faut que je le fasse une à trois fois par semaine. C'est te dire ce que je déteste ces engins pour résister plusieurs secondes d'affilée à un katana double-lame à un millimètre de ma gorge ! Mais bon, ça commence à aller mieux : je ne change de couleur qu'un trajet sur deux à présent et c'est plutôt une bonne moyenne je trouve. Pour ce qui est la raison de la fréquence de ces allers-venues, c'est pas qu'ils sont goinfres, c'est plutôt pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe depuis leur dernières interventions.

J'avoue cependant en avoir profité pour refaire ma garde-robe : du noir, du gris et du blanc. J'ai notamment craqué pour un long manteau noir très classe du même style que Yazoo mais pas en cuir. Les couleurs sont pas joyeuses mais je peux te dire qu'à Edge, la mode vestimentaire est bien le dernier souci des habitants. Rappelles-toi des évènements qu'ils ont vécu drenièrement et tu seras sûrement de leur avis. Ca a quand même quelque chose de sacrément d'iréel que je te parles de shopping alors que je m'en fiche royalement dans notre monde. Cette histoire me change un peu trop à mon goût je crois...Inutile de t'inquiéter pour le budget : ils récupèrent suffisament de gils en s'entraînant sur les malheureux monstres qui ont la mauvaise idée de traîner dans les parages. D'après ce que j'ai compris, quand ils les tuent, ils récupèrent de l'argent. Vu mon gabarit de poid-plume, c'est pas demain que j'irais les aider pour devenir millionaire : jouer au loto, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux mais ça existe pas ici.

Je te fais un topo de mes balades en ville : l'un des trois me dépose dans un coin discret d'Edge et c'est parti pour le grand tour ! Prenez garde habitants, la version féminine de 007 est dans les parages ! Les courses sont expédiées en une heure maximum depuis que je commence à connaître la topographie. Mais généralement, je traîne dans un coin bien précis : là où la Shinra fait construire son nouveau complexe...

_Là, j'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait. Après tout, pendant les paragraphes précédents, elle s'était défoulé au niveau des vannes. Ou plutôt j'ai voulu espérer qu'elle plaisantait parce que : Shinra en recontruction+ gang de Kadaj+ce que je sais de leur "relations" égal ennuis en vue pour Maria. C'était mathématiquent inévitable._

Oui, oui, tu as bien lu. La Shinra est de retour ! (pour nous jouer un mauvais tour !...désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher). Le stress me fait écrire des blagues vraiment stupides...

Je te fais un résumé des évènements et je t'épargne l'énumération du nombre de gens que j'ai interrogé/accosté/dragué/emmerdé (barres la mention inutile s'il y a lieu) et le nombre de bars visités (et les alcools testés...nan, je plaisante) pour aboutir à cette jolie synthèse : après les évènements que nous savons (reporte toi à Advent Children si t'as un doute) c'est-à-dire le retour provisoire de Sephiroth, l'éradication de la Geostigma et le happy end de rigueur, Rufus et ses petits Turks ont décidé de se remettre au boulot. Donc, recrutement, travaux, etc. Je crois qu'il y a l'ingénieur qui contrôle la marionnette du groupe Avalanche (un nom en R mais la suite je trouve plus) qui reprend aussi du service à la tête de la recherche. Et faut croire que l'action de la Shinra de ces derniers temps lui ait donné une image plutôt bonne à la population car ils voient cela d'un bon oeil. Les affaires reprennent donc pour la Shinra .

Un joli grain de sable dans cette horloge bien huilée à ajouter (à mon avis, on peut même dire que c'est un énorme caillou qui risque de faire coincer tout ça) : le gang de Kadaj est toujours vivant (je suis bien placée pour me montrer affirmative) et Shinra ne le sait pas. Et vu le sale boulot que je dois me taper pour savoir ce que le grand patron Rufus à l'intention de faire, je pense pas que ce soit un facteur mineur pour l'avenir de l'entreprise. Jusqu'il y a peu de temps, je t'aurais dit ne pas avoir la moindre idée de leur but vis-à-vis de la Shinra : si c'était la vengeance, AVALANCHE serait aussi visé non ? Et ce serait plus facile puisque le petit groupe est de nouveau dispersé. Donc, ignorance totale.

_L'analyse de Maria était tout à fait correct : Kadaj et compagnie en avaient après la Shinra en particulier. Mais comme elle, je ne voyais pas le but poursuivi. Alors comme j'en avais marre de réfléchir au problème, je me suis remise à ma lecture._

En fait, quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû me douter de leur motivation véritable : Loz me cassait les pieds à longueur de temps avec sa "ka-san" et puis Kadaj ne semblait pas avoir renoncé à la "Réunion". Je me rapellais plus exactement de ce que c'était mais maintenant c'est bon, ils m'ont refraîchi la mémoire : j'ai droit à des allusions sur ces deux thèmes à longueur de journées !Bon, un petit dessin vaut mieux qu'un long discours mais je suis nulle sur Paint donc : si je te dis qu'ils veulent la même chose que la dernière fois ?

_C'était un bon résumé de ma réaction. C'était tellement...indescriptible ! C'était encore pire que je croyais : ma Maria à moi était en train de devenir un pion pour la prochaine confrontation Shinra/AVALANCHE/Kadaj et Co ! Et un pion, ça se sacrifie souvent aux échecs...comment ça je suis pessimiste ? Non, seulement logique._

Donc, les trois bad-boys veulent se comporter en gentils fils bien dévoués . Rarement vu un amour filial aussi dangereux. Incroyable soit dit en passant qu'une horreur comme Jénova aient eu des fistons aussi canons ! Laissons de côté ce délire personnel sur les caprices de l'hérédité que je puisse résumer à ma façon la situation : mister K et ses frangins veulent ramener Séphiroth à la maison et leur Maman en prime si possible.

_Là, j'ai eu un bref instant de soulagement. Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver à leur fin sans le sang de Jénova...mais y a plus de cellules de Jénova ! Le dernier morceau existant s'était sa tête et Kadaj avait perdu presque tout durant la course-poursuite finale : il en avait eu juste assez pour faire revenir Sephiroth brièvement. Bon d'accord, celui-ci avait dit avant de disparaître "qu'il ne serait jamais un souvenir" et alors ? Un magicien chocobo n'allait pas sortir une autre partie du corps de l'extraterrestre de son chapeau quand même !_

Si je me souviens bien, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter puisqu'il y avait plus de cellules de Jénova en circulation. Sauf que...normalement, mes trois camarades sont censés être morts dans le film et là, ils sont très vivants au contraire. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Parce que ces crétins de la Shinra n'ont toujours pas compris la leçon précédente !(désolé je sais que tu aimes bien Rufus mais bon faut dire les chises comme elles sont) Parce qu'ils en ont encore des cellules de l'autre greluche extraterrestre !

_Si je me souviens bien, c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée de ma chaise. Je ne sais plus si c'est à cause du contenu de ce que j'avais lu ou de la forme : Jenova ? une greluche ? Décidément, plus la situation se dégradait, plus Maria faisait preuve de cynisme !_

Bon, je m'avance un peu car je n'ai pas de preuve formelle et je suis pas aussi douée que 007 en espionnage. En fait, "il paraît" que les Turks sont retournés au réacteur de Nibelheim. Après avoir consulté ma source habituelle (il me sert vraiment ton fichier !) c'est là que Jénova était gardée au frais il y a très, très longtemps. Normalement, la zone a été sécurisée et les cobayes qui y étaient déplacés après un accident là-bas (retour à ma source : Sephiroth a mis un souk de tous les diables et a fait crâmé le village. Et histoire d'en remettre une louche, il a tué une bonne partie des habitants du village... Et t'appelles ce gars "Séphi-chan" ?). Il "paraît" aussi qu'ils ne sont pas revenus les mains vides mais la thèse habituelle c'est des rapports secrets de l'ancienne Shinra ou des plans de technologie de pointe qui ne sont plus trouvables.

J'ai ramené cette version des faits à mes patrons bien-aimés (l'ironie est encore une fois très subtile) et c'est resté au point mort sauf que peu de temps après le début de la rumeur, "il paraît" que Cloud Strife est venu à la Shinra et pas pour porter des fleurs au Président. Plutôt pour pousser une gueulante selon les mieux informés. Moi, je peux rien affirmer : j'étais pas là au moment des évènements donc je n'ai pas vu de mes yeux le beau gosse blond aller engueuler l'autre beau gosse blond (tu as compris ma phrase ? non ? pas grave).

Et c'est à cause de cette visite que Yazoo (je me demande s'il était pas malade ce jour-là : ça aur ait plutôt été le style de Loz ce genre d'idée) a pondu l'hypothèse que la Shinra avait de nouveau mis la main sur Jénova ou du moins un de ces morceaux. Parce que les bad-boys sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Nibelheim. Et là, les choses risquent de se gâter parce que ses frères souscrivent à 100 pour 100 à cette idée. Je me demande ce qui est pire : que ce soit vrai ou qu'ils refassent leur petite guerre pour des prunes...

_J'ai quitté l'écran des yeux pour respirer un bon coup : outre le fait que son histoire pourrait faire un bon scénario pour une suite d'Advent Children, j'avais du mal à avaler que Maria aurait un rôle dans ce scénario qui sentait la catastrophe à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Des deux scénarios proposés, le pire à mes yeux c'était que ses chances de survie et de retour restaient les mêmes : minces voire inexistantes. Et en plus, ça commençait à devenir dure à digérer toute cette histoire : j'en avais de nouveau la migraine._

Après avoir compris qu'ils allaient commencer à réfléchir sérieusement à faire le second round d'_Advent Children_, j'ai commencé à sentir que je paniquais de nouveau : dès que les chose commencaient à se calmer un peu, fallait que ça tourne mal de nouveau ! Alors j'ai essayé de réfléchir moi aussi sérieusement mais au moyen de mettre les voiles. Mon seul espoir en définitive c'était de partir à la recherche d'une hypothétique matéria violette qui aurait un "dessin" à l'intérieur. Et moi, j'ai toujours eu horreur des chasses au trésor : je perd toujours.La seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, ça a été de fouiller le coffre de matérias que Kadaj et Co avaient. Je l'avais déjà aperçu mais je n'avais pas vraiment pensé sur le moment qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans mon ticket de sortie.

Je déteste dire ça mais ça a été un échec sur toute la ligne : pourtant j'ai bien regardé chaque matéria violette au moins trois fois ! Mais aucune n'avait de "dessin" à l'intérieur comme les matérias d'invocations. Et comble de malheur, y a Loz qui m'a surprise alors que je les rangeais...j'ai joué plus ou moins franc jeu en disant qu'avant d'arriver ici j'avais trouvé une matéria violette bizarre et que je me demandais s'il en existait d'autres. Il m'a quand même fouillé mais comme bien sûr, je n'avais rien pris (qu'est-ce que j'en aurais fait ? J'aurais joué les voyantes avec ?)et il m'a laissé tranquille. J'ignore s'il en a parlé aux autres. Et puis sérieusement, je m'en fiche comme de ma première couche-culotte ! Quand tu vas lire la suite, tu vas comprendre : j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

Donc, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis coincée ici pour une durée plus qu'indéterminée. Je me demande encore ce que j'ai bien pu faire à ma bonne étoile pour qu'elle me fasse un coup pareil ! Ok, parfois je la sollicitais un peu trop mais un simple "non" aurait suffit pour remettre les points sur les i : pas la peine d'utiliser la manière forte !

Et puis là, le lendemain, j'ai eu droit au coup de grâce : Kadaj est venu me voir et m'a annoncé que j'allais entrer dans une nouvelle phase de ma superbe carrière d'espionne amatrice (enfin il a pas dit les choses comme ça). Va falloir que je m'amuse à infiltrer la Shinra...Je crois bien que j'ai dû paraître un peu secouée car il a dû me répéter trois fois la phrase "tu vas aller à Edge et infilter la Shinra".

Incrédule ? Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose : BAM.

J'hésite encore à dire ce qui est le plus étonnant : qu'il me confie cette mission alors qu'ils n'auront à ce moment, aucun moyen de contrôle sur moi ou le fait que je n'ai pas été traumatisée durablement en comprenant le sens des mots proférés. Infilter la Shinra, bien sûr : c'est bien connu que je fais des trucs de ce genre tous les matins avant le petit-déjeuner...Bizarrement, Kadaj n'a pas accepté mon refus poli. Au moins, j'aurais essayé. Les choses en sont donc là : il m'a dit que j'aurais plus de détails demain. Je suis pas pressée personnellement...

_Vous vous étonnez peut-être de mon manque de réaction après ce que j'avais lu et bien c'est normal. J'étais tellement occupé à vérifier que ma vue ne me jouait pas des tours que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être choquée. Ca començait à faire beaucoup en un seul mail quand même. Vous en faites pas, c'est venue dix minutes plus tard : à force de répéter les mots "infilter la Shinra, infilter la Shinra" comme un mantra, le sens de la phrase a réussi à se faire une place dans mon cerveau. _

J'arrive à la fin de mon message Mali' : mine de rien, c'est déjà le troisième depuis que je suis tombé dans cette histoire de dingues ! Pourquoi ais-je donc la désagréable impression qu'il risque d'avoir beaucoup de petits messages qui vont suivre ? Peut-être parce que mon optimisme naturel a donné sa démission pour de bon. J'espère qu'au mail suivant, il aura repris du service.

Bons baisers d'Ajit (Loz m'a dit que c'est le nom de cet endroit)

Ta Maria

_Pour le coup, j'ai pas le courage de commenter ce courrier._


	5. Quatrième mail

_Il m'avait fallu un bon bout de temps pour reprendre un rythme de vie normal dans les jours qui ont suivi le dernier mail de Maria. Cela peut sembler excessif mais cette embrouille avec la Shinra c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. J'ai même sérieusement envisagé de supprimer tous les messages précédents pour pouvoir reprendre ma vie bien cocoon mais je ne l'ai pas fait : ça aurait été lâche et puis, à y réfléchir, ce n'est pas moi qui était à plaindre. Mais quand même...infiltrer la Shinra...si on m'avait dit quelques jours avant que je recoive ce mail que Maria devait faire une chose pareille, je lui aurais conseilé de faire une cure de repos intensive !_

_D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas en première ligne moi, ni prise en sandwich entre la Shinra et la progéniture de Jénova. D'ailleurs je me demandais comment elle allait devoir s'y prendre pour "infilter la Shinra". Elle aurait pu me donner quelques détails quand même ! A moins, bien sûr qu'elle-même n'en ait pas su plus au moment où elle m'a écrit. Vous ais-je précisé que "grâce" à ça, je me suis une fois de plus abruti dans le travail et que ma consommation de chocolat a continué à augmenter ? Maria a vraiment un sens du suspense qui me met les nerfs en pelote..._

_Reprenons le fil de l'histoire : comme vous devez vous en doutez, je n'écris pas simplement pour meubler, j'ai bien reçu du neuf. Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt rassurant mais plus le temps passe, plus Maria perd son sens de l'humour. J'ai souvent eu motif de me plaindre de ce trait de caractère mais aujourd'hui, je préfèrerais encore subir une critique humoristique comme elle les fait si bien à cette neutralité qui commence à se développer. Vous, vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais moi si : le premier signe, c'est l'acidité de la plupart de ses plaisanteries._

_Abrégeons, l'important, c'est son message que j'ai reçu vers novembre. Et cette fois, c'est globalement correct puisque elle est éloignée des "trois bad-boys" comme elle les appelles elle-même... à part le fait qu'elle est en sursis permament pour cause de...enfin lisez, ça vaudra mieux... tout va bien donc._

* * *

De ????? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers d'Edge

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Comme te le prouves l'intitulé de ce mail, j'ai encore bougé de place mais seule cette fois-ci. Oui, tu as bien lu, mes trois anges-gardiens qui n'ont d'anges que le physique (quoique les anges doivent pas s'habiller avec du cuir qui moule autant) m'ont lâché les basques ! Mais perso, je préfèrais encore quand je les avais sur le dos, aussi rassurant que des dobermans certes mais bon. D'accord, j'étais pas sûre d'être en sécurité (là c'est même un bel euphémisme) mais au moins, je ne savais pas quand je risquais de mourir. Et moins on en sait mieux on se porte : la preuve, depuis que je joue les espionnes du dimanche, les ennuis s'enchaînent ! Et pour faire écho à mon dernier mail, mon optimisme n'a pas repris son service.

Ce qui m'a fait changé d'avis sur ma situation et la signification de ce blabla obscur ? Eh bien, tu vois, maintenant, je compte les jours par série de sept et je suis devenu très pointilleuse sur l'heure. Une traduction peut-être ? Je suis en sursis permanent, voilà le problème. C'était déjà le cas avant ? Oui, je sais mais j'essaye de te préparer à la suite mais bon j'y arrive pas trop. Allons-y franchement : je suis empoisonnée et sans antidote, mon espérance de vie n'excède pas les sept jours. Voilà c'est dit ou plutôt écrit.

_Comment vous décrire ma réaction ? Eh bien, le plus simple est de dire que je ne savais plus comment réagir : à force de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Maria m'avait blindé contre tout ou presque. Ce qu'elle avait écrit était à ranger dans les exceptions. Je crois que cette fois-ci, je me suis "contentée" de me décrocher la mâchoire..._

Maintenant que le plus dur est passé, je t'explique tout avec une précision donc pas de panique : j'ai de l'antidote fourni par Kadaj-comme c'est gentil !...après tout c'est la moindre des chose vu que c'est lui qui m'a inoculé cette cochonnerie dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom mais dont je sais tous des effets ! Il m'a tout expliqué mais je t'épargne les détails. Or donc, si je me montre pas assez docile, bye, bye l'antidote et bye, bye Maria tant qu'on y est. Comme moyen de quitter Midgar et ses alentours, je préfèrerais si possible quelque chose de moins...définitif.

_On est deux à le souhaiter._

Attention, là faut que je me défoule..c'est puéril mais bon...

CE SALOPARD S IL ETAIT PAS PLUS FORT QUE MOI JE LUI AURAIS DEJA COLLE UNE BAFFE OU DEUX VOIRE PLUS !!!

C'est beau de rêver tout de même...défoulement terminé.

En ce qui concerne Loz et Yazoo je sais pas trop s'ils ont approuvé ou non mais bon, Loz veut sa "ka-san" à tout prix et Yazoo aussi. Si Kadaj pensait qu'en dansant le rock en tutu sur la place d'Edge ils pourraient récupérer leur mère, ils le feraient sans doute. Sarcastique moi ? Nooon, ou si peu.

Bon, revenons au début. J'ai arrêté mon message après t'avoir expliqué que j'étais censé infilter la Shinra et que je n'en savais pas plus. Le lendemain, j'étais censé en apprendre plus sur ma "mission" et j'ai pas été déçue. J'avais raison de ne pas être pressée d'avoir des détails sur ce remake de "Mission Impossible" version Advent Children !

J'étais à peine entrée dans la salle commune où Kadaj m'avait demandé de venir, qu'il m'est tombé dessus et a coincé mon poignet. J'étais sur le point de lui demander la raison de ce bazar mais avant même d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai vu qu'il avait une seringue en main et il me l'a planté dans le creux du coude. J'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il y avait dedans mais j'ai dégusté quand même.

C'était comme s'il m'avait injecté du feu liquide dans les veines : pour dire les choses plus simplement, ça me brûlait de l'intérieur. La sensation a cessé mais le fait d'avoir été un barbecue vivant sur deux jambes pendant quelques secondes m'a mise suffisamment en colère pour que je demande des comptes à Kadaj. Et pour une fois, il a répondu avec un sourire. Malsain le sourire. Si j'avais été désespéré au point de penser qu'il me dises "Poisson d'avril", je peux te dire que je me serais le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate parce que c'était pas une blague du tout ce qu'il a expliqué.

"Très simple : on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Pour être certain que tu accomplisse ta mission correctement, je t'ai injecté un produit toxique qui m'assurera de ta bonne conduite. Si tu veux avoir régulièrement une quantité suffisante d'antidote pour reculer l'échéance de ses effets, ton intérêt est donc de suivre nos instructions."

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une hypothétique précédente réincarnation pour avoir un mauvais karma pareil ?...

Voilà donc pourquoi ma vie dépend d'une jolie petite fiole rempli d'un liquide couleur gazon que je dois m'injecter à intervalle précis. Et comme le modèle de la fiole c'est "liliputien rabougri", tu te doutes qu'il faut bien que je renouvelle mon stock souvent. Donc chaque semaine,en même temps que je fais mon rapport oral à l'autre salopard à gueule d'ange (désolé d'être grossière mais ça vient du coeur) je récupère suffisamment d'antidote pour la semaine suivante. Pour être plus précise, je téléphone à des horaires précis et en échange, il me précise où il a déposé la nouvelle dose. Comme chasse au trésor hebdomadaire, j'ai déjà vu mieux.

J'ai horreur des piqures mais je n'ai pas le choix : je peux pas simplement avaler l'antidote d'après mister K. En tout cas, ce doit être efficaces car chaque dose me procure une agréable sensation de chaleur et d'énergie. Rien à voir avec la saleté qui menace de m'envoyer six pieds sous terre en cas de mauvaise conduite. Bien entendu, les doses ne sont pas suffisantes pour purger définitivement le poison et comme je ne sais pas de quelle substance il s'agit, impossible d'aller dans une bête pharmacie ou d'aller voir un médecin sans attirer les soupçons.

A présent que j'ai fait le tour, le sujet est clos.

_Parles pour toi...comment ça je suis pas très réactive ? Non, je ne suis pas insensible et je ne suis pas longue à la détente. Mais à part décrocher toutes les photos de Kadaj de ma chambre en signe de soutien,les déchirer et les envoyer dans ma poubelle, je pouvais pas vraiment agir. Donc, c'est ce que j'ai fait : une action symbolique vaut mieux que pas d'action du tout._

J'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses : en plus d'une certaine autonomie et d'un appartement pour moi toute seule,même s'il a à peine la aille d'un studio et j'ai un PHS personnel : autrement, je ne pourrais pas contacter mister K pour mon rapport. Et ça, ça serait franchement dommage. En tant qu'accro à la techonologie, j'ai donc pu me changer les idées quelques jours en étudiant chaque fonction et chaque circuit de l'appareil. J'ai même trouvé une nouvelle sonnerie : "la lettre à Elise". Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...Ben oui, j'ai la musique sur mon ordi alors je l'ai transféré avec un programme adapté. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à t'appeler avec. Remarques, l'appel serait sûrement surtaxé vu la distance à couvrir...

Donc, je suis dans la place sans arme mais avec bagages, pour reprendre l'expression consacrée de tout bon agent secret infiltré. Enfin dans la ville plutôt. Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la méthode à utiliser pour faire ce que je dois faire. Aller au guichet d'accueil pour expliquer que j'aimerais un tête-à-tête avec les restes de Jénova ne me semble pas être une bonne idée. Parce que, mine de rien, la sécurité est sacrément bien pensée ! Il y a des badges d'accès pour les différentes zone du bâtiment et tout ce qui est "recherche sensible" est au sous-sol avec un unique ascenseur pour accès. Et il y a toujours des gardes partout dans le hall d'entrée alors j'imagine dans les zones plus sensibles...

J'avais penser à me faire embaucher en tant qu'informaticienne puisque c'est mon domaine ou même comme secrétaire- sourire aux visiteurs cinquante fois par jour et faire des photocopies, c'est à ma portée- mais le recrutement est terminée depuis un bon bout de temps même si l'inauguration n'a pas encore eu lieu.

A défaut de grives, on mange des merles dit le dicton alors j'ai dégoté un boulot dans un bar dans le quartier. Pas au bar de Tifa, je te rassure, je sais pas où il est de toute façon... Mon lieu de travail s'appelle le "Renaissance". Pas mal d'employés de bureaux viennent y manger et s'y saoûler le soir. J'ai toujours pas compris comment j'ai réussi à être prise mais à mon humble avis, le fait d'être venu demander un emploi en short et débardeur au patron y est peut-être pour quelque chose...Décidément, même dans FFVII une majorité des hommes pensent avec le contenu de leur pantalon plutôt qu'avec leur cerveau.

_D'accord avec ton anayse de la psychologie chez la majorité masculine Maria..._

_Tiens, autant profiter de l'occasion pour vous décrire un peu plus Maria : même si elle ne s'intéresse pas trop aux garçons et ne passe donc pas une heure en salle de bains pour se pomponner, je peux comprendre son patron car elle est plutôt "bien foutue". Du moins, c'est l'expression qu'utilisaient nos camarades masculins de terminale. Mais pas devant elle pour éviter les représailles : ils tiennent à leur virilité..._

_Pour moi, c'est une filles assez athlétique avec des beaux yeux verts et des cheveux noirs très indisciplinés qui se rapproche plus de la crinière que du broshing. Bon, d'accord je me suis pas trop foulée pour la description mais bon...je suis pas une littéraire moi !_

Pour l'instant, la plupart des infos récoltés se réduisent à ce que je t'ai dit : Kadaj commence à s'impatienter mais, l'avantage, c'est que je suis le seul pion qu'il ait, il ne peut donc pas me sacrifier par simple caprice.

_Pourvu qu'il se dise la même chose. Surtout qu'on nous apprend pas à jouer les agents secrets au lycée alors ce que Maria faisait, c'était déjà pas mal !_

Peut-être que tu te demandes comment j'ai récolté ces infos sans mettre les pieds dans le bâtiment ? Eh bien parmi mes clients, il y a des employés de la Shinra, ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Et c'est incroyable ce que des gars sont prêts à révéler à une inconnue-ou presque- pour faire mousser leur ego. J'exagère vraiment pas...Ca me dérange un peu de jouer l'écervelée fascinée par ce qu'ils me racontent mais la fin justifie les moyens et ma "fin" à moi, c'est de rester vivante. Donc, ma conscience et ma fierté sont priées de se faire toute petites quand je papilonne des yeux comme une idiote et que j'ai un sourire pour pub de dentifrice scotché sur le visage. De toute façon, le boulot en lui-même est pas bien dur alors je suis plutôt gagnante. J'essaye de me dire que je pourrais toujours faire carrière dans le théâtre plus tard vu la comédie que je joue en permanence.

Ah, une exception dans mes nouvelles fréquentations toutefois : une secrétaire assez sympa avec qui je m'entends bien qui a un nom à rallonge dont je ne me souviens jamais. Ca a un côté italien mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit à chaque fois, c'est que ça ressemble à "mozzarella'". D'un commun accord, j'utilise le surnom "Candy" avec elle. Car c'est une vraie crème cette femme avec le coeur sur la main ! Avec elle, je ne joue pas le rôle de l'écervelée du tout. En fait, elle est posée comme toi et il y a une certaine complicité entre nous. Ce n'est pas non plus comparable à notre duo à toi et moi mais ça me soutient.

En fait, c'est elle qui m'a fourni mon billet d'entrée pour la Shinra. Je précise de suite : ce n'est pas définitif. Il s'agit simplement de la soirée d'inauguration des nouveaux locaux. Comme, mine de rien, elle a un badge rouge (accès au bureau du patron notamment ) et ne fait donc pas parti du menu fretin, elle fait parti des invités. Et comme elle m'aime beaucoup et que je me montre tout le temps intéressé par la Shinra, elle m'a dégotté une invit' ! Bon, normalement c'est pour son cavalier mais elle n'en a pas et n'en veut pas. Tu imagines bien que j'ai accepté de suite.

Le seul bémol c'est qu'en échange, c'est elle qui s'est chargée de ma tenue. En fait, la soirée est pour ce soir et là, j'ai fini de me préparer. Candy s'est vraiment décarcassée : elle a un cousin tailleur qui lui a rendu ce service. Elle, elle a opté pour un ensemble bleu pâle et ça lui va très bien vu que c'est une blonde aux yeux bleux mais pour moi...on croirait qu'elle a décidé de me faire faire la montée des marches au festival de Cannes ! Allons-y pour la description : robe longue (encore heureux que ce soit pas une mini-jupe !) fendue sur le côté ( point positif : ça facilitera une fuite éventuelle) avec des manches coupées au niveau des épaules. Couleur : vert d'eau -soit-disant pour mettre mes yeux en valeur- et je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur le décolleté : "parfait" selon elle, bien trop large pour moi.

Elle m'a aussi trouvé une pochette de soirée -dans laquelle soit-dit en passant je peux mettre que mon PHS et encore- et une paire de chaussures noires à talons (c'est sûr, mes pieds sont de futurs martyrs). Je suis décidée à rester avec mon manteau noir le plus longtemps possible pour éviter la honte. Moi qui accorde autant d'importance à ma coiffure et mes vêtements qu'à ma première tétine, j'ai encore du mal à croire à l'image que me renvoie le miroir. En parlant de coiffure, j'ai bien fait un effort pour discipliner ma crinière mais j'ai renoncé à les attacher : ils sont encore plus entêtée que moi dans mes mauvais jours.Tu me verrais, tu croirais que je me suis déguisée pour Carnaval tellement ça me change de mon look habituel ! BAM : comme quoi tout est possible...

_Maria en robe de soirée...décidément, elle a décidé de me faire vivre un maximum de chocs en un minimum de temps ! Elle qui déteste les robes et les jupes..._

Bon, j'admet que le résultat est quand même potable mais vivement que cette soirée se finisse ! J'espère que je récupérerais au moins un élément intéressant ou deux vu tout ce que je suis prête à endurer. Le champagne va sûrement couler à flot, à moi de poser les bonnes questions. En essayant de ne pas trop bouger et encore moins de danser : je crois que mes chaussures m'en veulent : je crains d'avance de me tordre la cheville ou de tomber. A part ça, ça devrait aller. A présent, je te laisse : Candy m'attend en bas. Une rapide prière et je me lance. Mais comme je ne suis pas folle, je prend mon sac avec moi avec le minimum vital : des affaires de rechange normales (comprend par là qui recouvre l'intégralité du corps) et mon ordinateur. Si je m'ennuie, je pourrais toujours faire du Solitaire et apprendre le jeu à Candy et aux autres invités...

Bon baisers d'Edge

Ta Maria

_Allélouia : elle n'a pas été menaçé de mort pendant au moins six paragraphes ! Et je ne pense pas que sa soirée soit potentiellement dangereuse ! En tout cas, elle le sera toujours moins que les trois "bad-boys"..._


	6. Cinquième mail

_Que dire cette fois-ci...quand j'ai reçu ce mail, peu avant la fin de l'année (durant les les vacances de Noël pour être précise) , je pensais avoir droit à quelque chose d'à peu près rassurant, du style le résumé de sa soirée. Je ne voyais pas comment elle aurait pu se mettre en danger durant un coktail mondain franchement ! J'ai toujours été convainqu qu'elle avait un don pour attirer les ennuis (et cette histoire en est la preuve) mais quand même ! Ca explique en grande partie que je ne me sois pas trop inquiétée en attendant de recevoir du neuf. _

_J'aurais dû._

_Quand j'ai lu, j'ai vite déchanté. Ca devient une habitude j'ai l'impression... En fait, j'ai même hésité à vous laisser lire cela. Là, ça empiétait un peu trop sur le domaine privé de Maria et c'était le genre de chose qu'on ne dit qu'à sa meilleure amie (et encore). Vous m'excuserez donc de vous donner une version expurgée de son mail. J'ai retiré le ...passage qui ne lui ressemble pas. Comprenez par là les moments où elle se montre trèès différente de ce que vous avez déjà lu. Autant lâcher le mot, ce que j'ai retiré, c'est la partie qui semble écrite par une dépressive ou une fille folle de rage et pas du tout à ma Maria. Quand j'ai fait en sorte que son histoire soit accessible au plus grand nombre, j'étais loin de me douter que les évènements pourraient prendre un tour plus...privé. Elle m'avait "habitué" à se trouver en danger de mort toutes les dix secondes mais pas à..."ça"._

_Enfin bref, pour une fois, je vais essayer de m'abstenir de trop commenter..._

* * *

De ??? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers des locaux Shinra

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Au moment où je t'écris, cela fait deux jours que la fameuse soirée a eu lieu et beaucoup de choses ont changé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Bon, cette formulation n'est peut-être pas la meilleure pour t'éviter de t'inquiéter mais en ce moment même mon sens de l'humour est débordé par les retournements de situation. Je vais essayer de tout te raconter dans l'ordre autrement tu ne comprendras rien. Et ça me permettra de faire le point par la même occasion.

Revenons donc à cette soirée. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Candy s'amusait à me lister les noms et titres de tout le gratin présent et m'a présenté un ou deux de ses collègues. Elle a même insisté pour me montrer de près le Président-comme si je ne savais pas qui s'était-avec une discrétion toute relative. Elle est très -trop- enthousiaste de nature et personne ne lui appris que montrer les gens du doigt c'est pas poli. Coup de chance, on devait pas ressembler à des terroristes car ton Rufus adoré s'est contenté d'un petit sourire amusé et aucun Turk ne nous a maîtrisé pour tentative d'assassinat ou de lèse-Président.

Jusqu'à là, rien de bien palpitant donc à part que tu aurais voulu être à ma place rien que pour approcher Rufus je suis sûre... On a pris une coupe d'alcool non-identifié et on s'est casé dans un coin. Ca a commençé à s'agiter avec le petit speech du Président Shinra : la moitié des femmes de l'assemblée le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Faut dire qu'il est pas mal mais bon c'était presqu'excessif. A côté, tes crises de fan à baver devant tes "bishonens adorés " (je te cite de mémoire) , c'est rien du tout. Il y a même eu une crise d'hystérie ! 'Reusement que les Turks l'ont évacué vite fait cette cinglée...je crois que c'était une de ses (nombreuses) ex.

Enfin bref, l'inauguration a eu lieu avec ses discours plus longs que longs et tout le monde a ensuite gentimment rejoint comme des moutons de Panurge la salle de réception pour "l'opération criquet". C'est l'expression que j'utilise pour désigner les gens qui pillent littéralement les buffets pendant ce genre d'évènement.Et quand je dis "piller", je reste polie. On aurait dit que certains n'avaient pas mangé depuis un mois...Du coup, je me suis rabattue sur la boisson tout en essayant de suivre les conversations, voire de les orienter, sans rien glaner d'intéressant cependant. Explique-moi l'intérêt de la liste détaillée des entreprises et possessions de Mr Untel ou du nom du coiffeur de Melle Machin...

J'ai malheureusement un peu trop abusé des coktails car j'ai commencé à avoir très chaud. J'ai voulu aller prendre l'air sur une des terrasses extérieures mais je me suis faite alpaguée par un pinguin en smoking -l'adjoint du maire d'après Candy mais pour moi il ressemblait davantage à un pinguin- et il m'a pas lâché pendant trois danses d'affilée le goujat ! Il ne m'a écrasé les pieds "que" trois fois à raison d'une fois par danse. Je ne sais pas si c'était une valse ou quoi, j'ai juste essayé de sauver mes malheureux orteils avec un résultat assez mitigé. Après ça, il m'a encore fallu esquiver une invitation-le fils à papa d'un gars dans l'immobilier. C'est Candy qui s'y est collé (qu'elle soit bénie jusqu'à la trente-deuxième génération ! Le gars portait des bottes cloutées à une réception ! Un véritable danger public pour ce qui restait de mes pieds !)

Enfin, mission accomplie, je trouve refuge sur une des terrasses après quelques recherches : la plupart étaient déjà occupés par des romantiques dans l'âme...des couples quoi ! Il était temps : j'ai retiré mes chaussures illico avec un soulagement sans égal et respiré un bon coup. Et puis c'était plutôt sympa une vue nocturne sur Edge. Malgré tout, il faut croire que ma résistance à l'alcool à des limites très ..limitées justement car je commençais à avoir la vue trouble et à avoir envie les idées floues. Autant pour l'interrogatoire prévu : j'étais pas en état et je n'avais envie que d'une chose : rentrer !

Après, il y a un gars qui est venu aussi. On s'est tapé la discut' mais je crois bien qu'il s'ennuyait presque autant que moi ! Ca l'a amusé que je lui explique que les réceptions me barbaient et que j'étais venue parce qu'une amie avait une invitation de trop. Après je me souviens plus trop des détails...mais j'arrive à m'imaginer assez bien ce qui s'est passé vu que le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans un lit non identifié en tenue d'Eve. Sans feuille de vigne je précise. Dans la pièce d'à côté, il y avait un bruit d'eau qui coule. Mon cerveau a également enregistré que la pièce où je me trouvais avait vue sur Edge (un lieu en altitude donc) et que c'était assez cossu. C'est fou le nombre de détails inutiles qu'on enregistre dans les situations les plus incroyables...

Je te confie mes pensées sur le moment quand j'ai commençé à réfléchir normalement :

1) vu les indices extérieurs, il y a de fortes chances pour que j'ai pas passé ma soirée qu'à discuter.

2)"ça" s'est passé chez "lui"

3)je me souviens que vaguement des "faits" mais je me rappelle toujours pas de la tête du gars

4) où est la sortie ?et mes vêtements tant qu'on y est...

J'ai préféré arrêter de réfléchir, d'autant que l'alcool m'avait donné la migraine -d'ailleurs, c'est décidé, je resterais toujours sobre maintenant- et j'ai rassemblé tant bien que mal mes affaires qui étaient dispersées autour du lit. Mon sac était aussi posé sur une chaise et j'ai commençé à enfiler quelque chose de moins encombrant que ma robe avec le plus de célérité possible. J'avais pas très envie de savoir qui était dans la douche à côté : avec la chance que j'avais, j'étais tombé sur Mister pinguin. C'est à peu près à cet instant d'intense réflexion que la porte de la salle de bains s'est ouverte (tadaam...)

Mon ton est léger mais je sais que tu ne t'y tromperas pas : j'ai jamais...enfin t'as compris l'idée et pour ma première fois je m'étais imaginé une tout autre situation. Par exemple, ne pas être saoûle et savoir avec qui j'avais hmmm...ça aurait été un minimum non ? Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, maintenant que la mémoire m'est à peu près revenue, j'ai pas à me plaindre de la tournure des évènements en soi (mais je n'aborderais pas les détails de la chose, même sous la torture !) ni du partenaire mais c'est autre chose qui me fait enrager. Tu vas comprendre : là, je passe en mode "narrateur extérieur" histoire de garder un minimum de neutralité (mais ça va être dur) :

Maria, interrompue en pleine tentative de fuite pu donc contempler, le rouge aux joues, le coeur battant (boum boum boum) et un orchestre en folie sous le crâne (j'aurais donné une fortune pour une aspirine), la personne à qui elle devait cette situation quelque peu gênante. Le Président de la Shinra. Rufus donc.

Passée un premier instant de soulagement -ce n'était pas Mister pinguin au moins- ce fut la gêne qui prit le dessus (j'étais morte de honte oui !) au point qu'elle ne fut pas capable d'articuler un mot (d'habitude y a que la menace de Souba qui parvienne à un tel exploit). Elle finit par marmonner un vague "bonjour" ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Apparement, le Président n'avait pas fait attention à l'agitation de la jeune fille (maintenant je devrais plutôt écrire jeune femme...) et se contenta de déposer une enveloppe sur un bureau tout proche tout en disant un léger sourire aux lèvres (deux points, à la ligne, ouvrez les guillemets) :

"Tout travail mérite salaire. Je vous dois bien ça pour une soirée aussi distrayante. Je me suis rarement autant amusé. "

Et il sortit.

mode narrateur off

Tu veux une petite idée de mon niveau de "mecontentement" ? Prends un dictionnaire de jurons et autres insultes, lis-le à voix haute pendant dix minutes et tu sauras le genre de choses que j'ai hurlé à la porte par laquelle Rufus était parti, comme si la malheureuse était le bâtard de blond lui-même (sorry pour le langage).

J'ai quand même mis dix bonnes minutes à enregistrer avant de réagir : d'abord le vouvoiement ensuite le sous-entendu de la phrase. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du domaine amoureux mais après ce genre de relations, je pense qu'on ne se vouvoie plus et on ne parle pas de salaire, non ? J'ai regardé dans l'enveloppe : des billets de gils. Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe : on avait passé la soirée ensemble et même plus et vu sa réaction, il semblait convaincu que c'était mon boulot. Une personne qui couche pour du fric et qui distrait les gars pendant une soirée, on appelle bien ça une "escort-girl" non ?

_Les photos de Rufus dans ma chambre ont suivi le même chemin que celles de Kadaj : celui de ma poubelle. Avant, j'en ai fait des confettis et des serpentins. Personne n'a le droit de blesser ma Maria de quelque façon que ce soit ! Je sais, ma réaction ne sert pas à grand chose...mais c'était les photos ou mon écran...il fallait que je casse quelque chose !_

Là, j'ai pas digéré mais alors pas du tout.

J'ai consciencieusement commencé à déchirer les billets en trèèès petis morceaux en imaginant que c'était Rufus (sois sympa, trouve-toi un autre bishonen adoré) Mais j'ai arrêté après trois billets éparpillés : ce bonus était dévalorisant, déshonorant, dégradant, humiliant et je pourrais te faire trois lignes de synonymes mais il pouvait m'être utile pour avoir une réserve financière au cas où une fois guérie définitivement, une occasion de mettre les voiles loin des bad-boys se présente. En même temps, sur le moment, ma guérison et les menaces de Kadaj étaient le dernier de mes soucis. J'étais folle de rage et malade de honte. C'est vrai, est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une de ces catins qu'on trouve dans le bois de Boulogne ?!

_Là, j'ai coupé un passage. J'espère que ce qu'elle y dit ne réapparaîtra pas par la suite...J'ai eu l'impression que c'était une autre personne qui écrivait._

Assez de lamentations à présent, je repasse à mon récit...De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait hein ? Et se laisser aller au désespoir ne servait à rien.

Forcément, après tout "ça", tu te doutes que je n'étais plus aussi scrupuleuse à l'égard de la Shinra (et d'un salopard blond en particulier) que j'aurais pu l'être un jour auparavant. J'avais toujours une répugnance extrême à faire ce que je devais être forcé à faire mais simplement par principe et non pas parce que je ne voulais pas nuire à la Shinra. Séphiroth aurait aussi bien pu revenir d'entre les morts et tout casser sous mon nez que je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt !...sauf peut-être pour lui demander de m'en laisser un peu.

Ca m'effraye presque d'écrire une chose pareille mais c'est la stricte vérité. Je me suis un peu calmée depuis mais je peux te jurer que si j'ai l'occasion un jour de refaire le portrait de Rufus Shinra, Turk ou pas Turk, sécurité ou pas, il y passera !

Après une bonne douche pour me changer les idées -et retirer toutes odeur de l'eau de toilette de "l'autre"- j'ai essayé de me calmer en utilisant mon ordinateur. C'est là que j'ai eu un déclic grâce à une chance incroyable (histoire de changer un peu la donne par rapport à ses derniers jours). Je t'explique : j'avais voulu brancher ma batterie pour économiser et je me suis rendu compte que l'ordinateur de l'occupant de la chambre (son nom est désormais proscrit de ce mail) était juste à côté, en veille. Je t'épargne les commentaires techniques d'usage mais j'ai réussi à accéder au système général du bâtiment...en contournant allègrement la sécurité. Ben oui, cet abruti avait laissé la session de son ordi à lui ouverte ! Plus simple que ça, ça s'invente pas : c'était une véritable invitation !

Bon ok, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour faire coopérer les cryptages de défense, les codes, etc. C'est pas du même niveau que la sécurité informatique de notre lycée mais au bout d'une heure, le fait était là : j'avais la possibilité de déclencher un véritable Armageddon dans le système informatique de la Shinra ! Je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué !

En fait, j'ai eu une idée : à quoi ça me servirait de faire ça ?(à part me défouler bien sûr.) Pouvoir bouleverser leur système ne me donnerait pas davantage d'infos puisque j'accédais à la structure informatique et non pas aux infos qui y circulaient. Et puis, ce qui m'intéressait devait sûrement utiliser un autre système interne en circuit fermé plus sécurisé comme support. Cela pouvait donc seulement constituer un défoulement-non négligeable en une situation pareille - mais comme je l'ai écrit deux lignes plus haut, j'ai eu une idée. C'était culotté mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pouvait me faire reculer.

J'ai récupéré mes affaires et je suis sorti. J'ai oublié de préciser : le bâtard blond loge dans une aile aménagée particulière des locaux de l'entreprise, je n'ai donc pas eu trop de difficulté à me rendre au bureau que je cherchais vu que j'avais pas eu à affronter les cerbères du hall. Direction : service informatique et développement des technologies de la Shinra, partie administrative (au troisième étage si ça t'intéresse). Coup de bol (ma bonne étoile avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner après tout) le chef du service en question était là pour la paperasserie. Reeves qu'il s'appelle.

Je repasse en mode narrateur pour la suite :

Maria entra d'un pas plus asssuré qu'elle ne l'était elle-même dans le bureau sans prêter garde à la secrétaire qui parlait de "prendre rendez-vous". Le directeur du service leva un oeil du dossier qu'il consultait sans desserrer les dents. Au vu de la pile de dossiers qui menaçait de faire s'écrouler le bureau, elle avait intérêt à sortir son petit discours vite fait avant d'être mise dehors pour de bon.

"Simplement pour vous dire ceci : je ne sais pas qui se charge de votre sécurité informatique...mais c'est un amateur : il m'a fallu une heure montre en main pour tout infiltrer."

La jeune fille (trop jeune finalement pour dire "jeune femme") semblait avoir attirer l'attention de l'ingénieur : il l'invita à s'asseoir et congédia sa secrétaire qui avait commençé à s'excuser de cette intrusion. C'était gagné.

mode narrateur off

Je te résume la suite. Bien sûr, il voulait savoir comment je m'y suis prise mais j'ai pas lâché le morceau. Finalement, il a bien vu qu'il fallait en passer par mes exigences : je suppose que la Shinra ne badine pas avec la sécurité et qu'il était prêt à payer cher pour connaître les failles du système. Alors tu imagines la tête qu'il a faite quand je lui ai dit que j'étais même prête à les aider à pallier à ces failles et à renforcer le système en échange d'une chose : un emploi dans son service. J'ai été engagé de suite. Enfin, il a accepté de m'engager dès qu'il aurait pris ses renseignements (ça va, le patron du "Renaissance" m'aime bien) et après une petite démo de mes capacités. .Mon avantage, c'est que malgré un certain niveau techonologique, ils ne sont pas habitués à faire face au piratage : mes compétences, même si elles sont limitées, sont donc bien suffisantes.

Et puis surtout, j'avais un projet juteux en tête pour mieux m'intégrer et devenir un élément clé du service (et donc avoir accès à toutes les infos). Je te le dis ou pas ? ...ok, je lâche le morceau.

Figures-toi qu'en dépit des fonctionnalités du PHS, il y a une chose qu'ils ne connaissent pas : le SMS. T'en fais pas, bibi va se charger de les mettre à la page ! Au fait, SMS c'est Short Message mais après je sais plus la suite. Va falloir que je renomme surtout qu'ils connaissent pas l'anglais...Que dirais-tu de "Service de Message Succincts" ? Je crois que la traduction est correcte et en plus je garde le sigle ! Mais à côté, il faut encore mettre en place le protocole qui permet l'envoi, un "centre" qui stocke les messages avant de rediriger...et puis faut aussi que je me renseigne sur le mode de fonctionnement des PHS : après tout, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils utilisent des satellites pour leurs réseaux. Ce projet est néanmoins idéal : le matériel est déjà en place, il suffira de sortir un nouveau modèle de téléphone dès que le système sera au point et je suis bien placée pour penser que, du point de vue marketing, ça peut fonctionner !

_Cette histoire de SMS m'a fait sourire : dès qu'il s'agissait de technologie, Maria retrouvait sa pêche et son enthousiasme. C'était toujours la même personne malgré les évènements..._

Mais pour l'instant, je "m'amuse" à mettre à niveau la sécurité informatique de la Shinra. De toue façon, même après ce renforcement, je serais capable-en cas de regret- de tout bouleverser de nouveau. Je deviens franchement machiavélique...Maria, première hackeuse française à infiltrer le système informatique de la Shinra !

_Ok, je retire ce que je viens d'écrire._

Oh pour la petite histoire, Candy était ravie de savoir qu'on allait bosser pour la même boîte. Je pense qu'elle se doute de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de la soirée mais elle n'a aucune idée du salopard dont il s'agit. En revanche, elle a parfaitement compris que ça a mal tourné et depuis, elle évite soigneusement d'aborder le sujet. Elle est assez douée en matière de psychologie je dois avouer mais j'imagines sa tête si lui disais le nom de celui qui...bref t'as compris l'idée générale. Et puis, je préfère être discrète pour ne pas être le prochain sujet de ragot de l'entreprise !

Bon, vu qu'à présent je suis dans la place, j'espère que Kadaj va se montrer plus cool et plus généreux pour les doses d'antidote : depuis les deux derniers jours, j'ai parfois une sensation de faiblesse, de manque même. De même, la sensation habituelle de bien-être et de puissance après l'injection d'antidote s'atténue depuis quelque temps. Peut-être que le poison s'accoutume un peu trop vite à l'antidote : dans ce cas, j'aurais besoin de doses plus fortes. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas : j'ai contacté mister K hier et, après rapport, j'ai été récupéré mon dû : il y avait une quantité double par rapport à d'habitude. La situation est à présent à peu près sous contrôle...

Sur ce, je te laisse : je suis encore au boulot et même si Reeves est plutôt sympa avec moi, il est quand même strict en ce qui concerne les pauses...Mais bon, en même temps, je n'ai pas encore officiellement rejoint son service alors j'en profite !

Bon baisers d'Edge

Ta Maria

_Voyons les choses du bon côté : elle a un bon boulot dans le domaine qu'elle préfère, son sens de l'humour tient encore le coup (et il a du mérite soit dit en passant) et Kadaj semble disposer à faire preuve de bonne volonté. Pourvu que ça dure... En revanche, j'espère qu'elle ne croisera pas Rufus : autrement, ça risque de faire des dégâts._

_J'espère que son prochain message sera plus rassurant en tout cas, ça serait sympa que les gars de FFVII songent à prendre de bonnes résolutions comme chez moi...histoire que j'ai plus droit à ce genre de surprises au prochain mail par exemple et queMaria puisse enfin réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer au bercail..._


	7. Sixième mail

_Ce mail, déjà le sixième mine de rien, est arrivé à la fin du mois de janvier.J'ai vraiment renoncé à comprendre la logique de ce décalage temporel mais j'espère que le jour où Maria rentrera, je ne serais pas trentenaire ! Oui, je sais, c'est peut-être illusoire mais je m'accroche à l'idée qu'elle rentrera..._

_Que dire de plus, j'avais continué ma petite vie peinarde et mon inquiétude avait diminué vu que son dernier mail à un "détail" prêt était plutôt de bon augure. Oui, je sais, le détail était de taille mais il ne tenait pas non plus du danger de mort pour Maria. Pour Rufus Shinra en revanche, je dis pas..._

_Et j'ai été heureuse de lire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire de nouveaux ennemis potentiellement mortels. Juste une ennemie tout ce qui y a de plus humain et normale. Bref, rien de terrible après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Si elle a survécu aux trois bad-boys, une nuit sans lendemain et à une déprime qui s'amorçait, elle pourrait sans problème faire face à une collègue de travaiil acâriatre..._

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers d'Edge

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Pour une fois, je n'ai aucun ennui/problème/danger/catastrophe (barrer la mention inutile s'il y a lieu) potentiellement mortel qui me menace à te relater. Rassures-toi, j'ai quand même des choses à te dire : même si je suis de nouveau dans un train de vie presque normal, la vie n'étant pas un long fleuve tranquille (dans mon cas, je pense que ça ressemble plutôt aux chutes du Niagara) j'ai donc quand même quelques petites histoires à te relater. Mais par rapport à ce que tu as déjà lu, cela tient plutô du détail : rien dont je ne puisse me débarasser. Enfin, je crois.

Pour commencer, reprenons le fil de mon histoire : dans mon mail précédent, je t'ai expliqué mon projet et mon engagement à ma grande "joie" dans la Shinra "grâce" à "l'accident" de la soirée. Résumé crûment, ça donne : Maria a passé la nuit avec Rufus qui l'a rejeté et celle-ci a repris la situation en main en s'engageant dans la Shinra après avoir rencontré Reeves. Elle a ensuite été pleuré sur l'épaule de son amie Malika (via sa messagerie)

A la réflexion, ce résumé me fait penser à un épisode de feuilleté télé, style les "feux de l'amour"...mon dieu, cet endroit a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi. J'ai intérêt à rentrer vite autrement je vais bientôt me mettre à chanter le générique de Dallas...

Soit-dit en passant (et pour revenir au sujet principal), j'aurais préféré une autre méthode pour opérer ma mission mais on fait comme on peut et puis l'autre salopard ne perd rien pour attendre...

_Vous ais-je déjà dit que Maria peut être assez rancunière lorsqu'elle le veut ? Eh bien,maintenant vous le savez..._

Maintenant que je me suis faite à ce nouvel environnement où la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver c'est d'être licencié (l'empoisonnement ne compte pas : ce n'est pas la Shinra qui tire les ficelles) et où la notion même de danger de mort n'existe pas et j'arrive même à ne plus sursauter quand quelqu'un me surprend par derrière. Je te dis juste au passage que la sécurité représente 30 pour cent du personnel de la Shinra (Turks non compris : ce qui les concerne relève du secret défense).

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais faire une description de mon lieu de travail (que les service hein :pas envie de te faire un cours sur l'architecture dans la Shinra dans FFVII non plus !)

Alors le servie que dirige Reeves comporte trois branches :l'administration, qui est séparée du reste, le développement des technologies existantes et la recherche. Les deux dernière branches se trouvent dans les sous-sols(pour les visiter,claustrophobes s'abstenir). Je suis rattachée au second (améliorer leur système pour de meilleurs performances) mais si mon projet fonctionne correctement, je risque d'être déplacée dans l'autre. De toute façon, administrativement, c'est du pareil au même puisque c'est le même service donc on s'en fiche.

Passons au personnel.

Tout d'abord, va pas t'imaginer que c'est une véritable fourmilière. On est quelques permanents mais la Shinra fait appel à beaucoup d'extérieurs pour certaines choses car bien sûr, l'entreprise n'est pas encore au meilleur de sa forme...la conception de leur système informatique en est un exemple :c'est à cause de cet émiettement au niveau des collaborateurs que certaines failles étaient aussi importantes. Pour te donner une idée c'est comme dans le jeu "sujet-verbe-complément" : chacun fait un morceau de la phrase et le résultat est souvent bizarre, voire amusant. Pour le système,c 'est la même chose...une chance pour moi bien sûr.

Donc le patron, c'est Reeves (enfin Rufus mais bon...). C'est quelqu'un qui juge les gens sur les compétences, pas les pistons. Je le soupçonne d'être au courant de mon "problème" avec son supérieur surtout que j'ai refusé quand il a parlé de me présenter à lui pour me féliciter de mon travail.

Ben oui, j'ai pas chômé depuis mon engagement et les résultats sont là ! Reeves n'a pas eu de mal à convaincre mon ancien patron de me laisser quitter mon emploi de serveuse d'autant que le patron a eu droit à une petite consolation pécunière. Je pense pouvoir dire que pour le projet SMS, Reeves m'écoutera puisque j'ai respecté ma part de contrat. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il m'apprécie mais il m'a quand même protégé à mon arrivée. Parce que malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas comme Reeves dans le service.

Mais allons-y doucement et dans l'ordre. Pour le reste, il y a moi, une secrétaire, Lola, qui fait la navette entre l'administration et les sous-sols, cinq permanents que je connais peu vu que mon travail est pour l'instant strictement individuel et Suzie...

Que dire de Suzie ? De son nom complet Suzie Malloroy, je l'ai intérieurement surnommée Sushi Facederat. Joli n'est-ce pas ? C'est une trentenaire taille mannequin dont un des crimes (et pas le moindre) est de porter une admiration inconditionnelle (et très bruyante pour ses malheureux collègues, moi en tête) à Rufus Shinra "Le président ci", "le Président ça " et blablabla et blablabla. Un jour, c'est sûr, elle va le demander en mariage ! Elle me fait penser à une sorcière avec ses looongs ongles vernis rouges et elle me rappelle les pub pour dentifrice avec son sourire. Aussi incroyable que cela parraisse, elle parvient encore, telle une recordwoman, à repousser toujours plus loin les limites du décolleté plongeant et celles de la taille d'une jupe même mini ! J'exagère à peine...

C'est une harpie rousse par teinture mais une blonde par nature (intellectuellement parlant) lorsqu'elle sort de son domaine, c'est-à-dire les télécommunications. Contrairement à moi, elle fait tout pour se faire remarquer par le salopard blond en travaillant beaucoup avec un dévouement remarquable mais presqu'écoeurant. A part ça, ça pourrait aller à un "détail" prêt (tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de détails qui comptent dans mon récit).

Elle me déteste. C'est classique : la relève arrive, les anciens paniquent. C'est aussi sûrement dû au fait que je suis la seule fille de l'équipe (Lola ne compte pas :elle a quarante balais et des poussières et ne connait rien aux nouvelles technologies ou presque). En gros, elle me voit comme une rivale. Au début, elle me le faisait sentir en tentant de me cantonner à mon petit domaine avec l'espoir qu'une fois mon travail terminé, je serais payée et puis bye bye. Sa tête valait le détour quand Reeves est venu me voir alors qu'elle était dans la même salle que moi pour me dire que j'étais à présent officiellement engagée pour une durée indéterminée dans la Shinra... Entre le vert pomme et le rouge pivoine avec une touche de blanc crayeux au niveau des plis du visage. Au fait, en parlant d'emploi, tu crois que je pourrais mettre ce contrat sur mon CV à mon retour ?

_En lisant sa description un peu...subjective et haut en couleurs, je me suis surprise à souhaiter que Maria pourrise la vie de cette "Sushi" :pour une fois que son adversaire n'avait aucune arme, ni épée, pistolet ou autre objet mortel, Maria était libre d'user de la sienne : ses sarcasmes parfois très acides. Et ce serait dommage de s'en priver n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais presque plaint cette bonne femme mais finalement, je crois bien que je la déteste déjà..._

Passons à un sujet moins désagréable, même si j'aurais le "plaisir" d'y revenir dans mon mail : je pourrais tout te dire de suite mais je tiens à suivre l'ordre chronologique pour te conter mes déboires/mésaventures/périple/ parcours du combattant (barrer la mention inutile s'il y a lieu) et autres joyeusetés dans le monde du travail dans ce monde fantastique (mon ironie est toujours aussi fine).Et pas le droit de tricher hein ! T'écrire tout cela est une de mes rares distractions alors joue le jeu ok ?

_comme si j'avais le choix..._

Le tableau n'est pas si noir : Sushi est comme les chiens,elle glapit (j'appelle pas ses minauderies des aboiements) et bave beaucoup mais elle ne mord pas. Et moi, comme les vipères, j'ai du venin en cas d'attaque, au sens propre comme au figuré !

J'ai donc passé une petite semaine à faire le plus gros des travaux du système -au grand désespoir du personnel car cela signifiait souvent que le système était hors service. Shinra n'a même pas pensé à prévoir un service de secours, à part pour le service des recherches les plus secrètes ! Un vrai paradis pour les vrais hackeurs crois-moi. Si j'avais voulu faire les choses à fond-dans la mesure de mes moyens bien sûr- ça aurait pris le double de temps et encore, commeje te le dis, ça resterait très relativement efficace face à un vrai pro.Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de rester le nez sur mon écran au lieu de réviser la théorie kantienne de la connaissance ou la phénoménologie du maître et de l'esclave de Hegel ! (je me rend compte que cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon "amour" pour la philo alors je me rattrape).

Après cela, j'ai passé à un boulot beaucoup plus ...quel est le mot déjà...j'hésite entre "chiant" et "routinier"...routinier on va dire. Surveiller le système et ses utilisations, améliorer des programmes, ce genre de choses quoi...répétitif et morne comme un cours de...mathématiques (tu as cru que j'allias écrire "philo" avoues !)

En même temps, j'ai commencé à peaufiner mon projet (je t'épargne les détails t'en fais pas) : j'ai dépiauté sans état d'âme mon portable pour remettre la main sur le protocole qui permet l'utilisation des SMS et j'ai commencé à préparer une démo -avec un programme style Powerpoint- avec de jolis schémas de toutes les couleurs (oui, je sais, je gagatise un peu là) pour tout expliquer du fonctionnement. J'ai aussi préparé une démo plus technique avec deux PHS soigneusement trafiqué par mes soins qui ont déjà un embriyon de possibilité : je peux envoyer un SMS d'un terminal à l'autre et vice-versa mais uniquement avec ces deux-là et c'est mon ordinateur qui fait office de centre SMS (qui joue le rôle d'intermédiaire si tu veux).

Et comme je préfère avoir deux cordes à mon arc,j'ai aussi réfléchi à une autre idée beaucoup plus "marketing" et "accessoires". Pour te donner un exemple, j'ai réussi grâce à un programme de mon ordi (qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ?...bon d'accord, sans lui,j'en serais déjà pas là si ça se trouve) à transférer de la musique sur mon PHS en guise de sonnerie : j'ai choisi la "Lettre à Elise". Or les sonneries personnalisées c'est pas si courant que ça dans le coin...en fait t'en as une ou deux voire trois et puis basta. Donc pourquoi ne pas développer cela aussi ? On fabrique une banque de données musicales, les gens appellent via SMS (ou non) pour avoir une musique précise (faut absolument que je me renseigne sur la culture musicale d'ici), il paye en venant sur place pour le transfert de musique et le tour est joué !

_Force m'est d'admettre une chose : je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les technologies modrenes. Moi, du moment que ça marche, je m'en moque de ce que mon portable a dans le ventre. Donc, j'ai dû relire trois fois pour être sûre d'avoir tout bien saisi. Si vous êtes plus calés, grand bien vous fasse..._

Bon rassures-toi, mon but premier n'est pas de m'en mettre plein les poches et de faire une réplique de notre civilisation pour ne pas avoir le mal du pays (de toute façon, vu les moyens actuels, cela resterait local dans un premier temps). Ni même de te coller une migraine en mettant un max d'explications techniques dans ce mail. Mais il faut absolument que je puisse prétendre être digne de confiance et avoir l'oreille partout or un projet juteux serait exactement le moyen pour m'immiscer dans les bonnes grâces de...Ah oui, un problème, j'ai pas encore trouvé comment m'empêcher de mettre mon poing dans sa g... à l'autre si je dois lui parler à lui de ce projet. Pour l'instant, ma seule méthode c'est l'esquive.

Ah, une information en passant : j'ai eu confirmation de la rumeur que Cloud Strife a engueulé Rufus pour une raison non-déterminée. Idem pour l'expédition des Turks à Nibelheim : je suis donc sur la bonne piste...J'espère que s'il y a une prochaine dispute, Cloud abîmera un peu l'autre salopard.

Allez, je te fais pas languir, j'en ai parlé à Reeves de mon projet et il a été impressionné je crois par mon idée. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que j'étais c'est déjà très courant car dans mon ancien chez-moi c'est carrément entré dans les moeurs ce genre de trucs. Le petit ennui ça a été à la fin de la conversation. Je te fais une retransmission différée :

"Cette idée est vraiment très novatrice et je suis certain que cela peut aboutir ! C'est excellent Maria ! Vous avez déjà quelques chose de plus concret à me proposer ?

-J'ai préparé une simulation du système avec deux PHS expérimentaux et une présentation avec mon ordinateur à projeter...si vous voulez je peux vous la montrer de suite.

-Oh, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudrait la monter. Le projet risque de dépasser le budget aloué à mon service, il faut donc que ce soit le Président Shinra que vous convainquiez.

-..."

Tu peux essayer d'imaginer ce que j'ai pensé. Pour te donner une idée, consultes de nouveau le dictionnaire des jurons et autres insultes dont je t'ai parlé dans mon mail précédent mais lis-le seulement quelques secondes : c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour reprendre mes esprits et arrêter de martyriser le dossier que je tenais comme si c'était Rufus en personne.

-Il y a un problème ?

(Reeves est intelligent ne t'en fait pas : sa question tenait de la rhétorique pure mais cela tenait aussi de la simple politesse pour relancer la conversation)

-Je...préfère ne pas rencontrer le Président...s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

(le malheureux, avec Sushi et son admiration envers le Président, ne devait pas être préparé à l' hypothèse d'un tel refus.)

-Je..ne préfère pas.

-Pourquoi ?

J'y ai été franco : il méritait au moins cela. Enfin, pas trop franco quand même...

-Une...affaire ...privée. Dans le cas d'une rencontre, je risque fort de perdre mon... sang-froid et de me montrer...très impolie. (là, je mainiais les euphémismes à tour de bras !)

-Je vois... cela a-t-il un rapport avec la réception d'inauguration ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Le Président s'est ...éclipsé à un certain moment et les Turks ont bien entendu voulu le retrouver mais dans la discrétion. C'est donc moi qui ait parcouru les différentes caméras de sécurité. Dont celles des appartements du Président.

-...

(Là, j'ai surement dû arborer mon teint rouge pivoine spécial "honte et gêne totale". De plus, j'ai fini par réussir àdéchirer une bonne partie du dossier que je tenais.)

-Votre silence est éloquent. Je ne dirais pas que je vous comprend car ce serait mentir (c'eset sûr qu'il peut difficilement se trouver dans ce genre de situation) mais je veut bien accéder à votre demande. Suzie s'occupera de la démonstration par ordinateur et Nathan des deux PHS expérimentaux. Vous aurez congé pour la journée.

-Merci...quand aura lieu la démonstration ?

-Cet après-midi. Je vous serais gré d'avertir le personnel de la visite du Président.

-Une dernière chose. Puis-je aller au secteur recherche pour voir si certains de leur matériel pourrait servir au projet. Ce serait un gain de temps et d'argent d'avoir déjà des éléments utilisables.

-Accordé."

Fin de la conversation. Reeves ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Au fait, c'est aujourd'hui que cela s'est passé : en ce moment, je suis donc en congé, en train de t'écrire et je savoure ma vengeance sur Facederat.

Je t'explique : elle a piqué une crise de gagatisme et d'hystérie encore plus insupportable que les autres quand elle apprit qu'elle serait en charge de l'explication orale. Je lui ai dit de se calmer ou je changeais d'avis et m'en chargeait moi-même car je n'avais pas envie de voir mon projet échouer à cause de son manque de professionnalisme (et pan, dans les dents !). Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un insecte à écraser et m'a sorti quelque chose comme ça : "Ca m'étonnerait que le président ait besoin d'une putain dans ses pattes." Je ne sais pas si elle sait vraiment quelque chose ou si c'était une remarque méchante gratuite mais ça a écarté de mon esprit toute idée de coopération avec elle. Je savais déjà que faire pour prendre ma revanche.

Je lui ai rétorqué quelque chose du style "d'après ce que je sais, seule les putains s'arrangent pour qu'on connaisse la couleur de leurs sous-vêtements quand elles sont habillées, mettant à la vue de tous la preuve de leur mauvais goût flagrant!" (pour information, c'est vrai et c'était impossible à ne pas voir : le bas était rouge et le soutien-gorge rose...affreux.)

Et je suis partie avec mes affaires après avoir donner les instructions adéquates à Nathan. Inutile de te dire que j'avais encore des envies de meurtre à l'égard de l'autre harpie qui se remaquillait pour être à son avantage pour l'après-midi. Mais je ricanais un peu en descendant aux sous-sols : tout occupée à songer à la couleur de son mascara pour sa rencontre, elle avait complètement oublié de me demander la démo sur ordinateur. Et je n'avais eu aucun remord à partir sans lui donner.

Quand même pas assez cruelle pour mettre Reeves dans les ennuis et le reste du service avec lui, j'ai laissé une copie au bureau de Nathan (mais il ne le sait pas) et j'ai éteint mon PHS . Dix minutes après le début supposé de la démonstration, j'ai remis en marche : j'avais une dizaine de messages affolées de l'autre gourde, un de Nathan et un de Reeves. J'ai appelé Reeves pour lui expliquer que je n'avais pu remettre mes instructions à Suzie en détaillant la raison, que j'avais laissé une copie dans le bureau de Nathan en désespoir de cause et que j'avais eu l'intention de repasser lui dire mais que j'avais oublié après avoir été dans le secteur recherche. Je savoure d'avance l'état dans lequel sera Sushi demain matin après le savon qu'elle va se prendre...

Mon prétexte aurait très bien pu être vrai. Malgré quelques difficultés pour passer les barrages de sécurité et convaincre les scientifiques de me laisser fouiner tranquille, j'ai eu confirmation de ce que je désirais savoir : la Shinra a encore un échantillon sanguin de Jénova. C'est ses fiston qui vont être contents...

En fait, je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux : je me suis contentée d'accéder aux documents informatiques des chercheurs, de faire une copie et d'installer un programme qui fait office de mouchard pour m'envoyer les données s'il y avait du neuf. Je n'avais pas le temps de vérifier tous les documents sur place mais ceux que j'ai pu consulter faisait référence à des analyses d'un échantillon sanguin non-humain. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de non-humain dans le coin pour ma part...

On parie combien que les fifils à leur maman vont vouloir piquer l'échantillon ?

A présent, je te laisse, je dois appeler mister K pour lui expliquer tout ça.

Bon baisers d'Edge

Ta Maria

_Je crois bien que je vais de nouveau angoisser en attendant son prochain mail...parce que je fais jamais de pari perdu d'avance et comme le dit Maria, je parie que "Mister K" va lui demander de "piquer l'échantillon" comme elle le dit si bien._

_Sachant que cellule de Jénova+Réunion+Kadaj égal Séphiroth et donc gros ennuis en perspective, je crois même que je vais prendre une ou deux aspirines : quand j'angoisse, ça me donne la migraine..._

_A la réflexion, la plaquette entière de cachets ne suffira peut-être pas..._


	8. septième mail

Note de l'autatrice : alors là, l'histoire va prendre un tour un peu drama et pas mal de choses vont arriver. L'humour va être un peu moins présent cette fois-ci et je commence à mettre en place une ou deux péripéties importantes pour la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

Bon, que dire...dans son dernier mail, la situation était encore sous contrôle : Maria savait ce qu'elle faisait et le plus grand danger qui la menaçait, c'était une collègue jalouse qu'elle avait rapidement remise à sa place... 

_Ce mail, je l'ai reçu dans le courant du mois de février, le jour de mon anniversaire. Heureusement que je ne l'ai lu qu'après la fête de circonstance...parce que comme cadeau, il y avait mieux j'avoue. Maria m'a raconté beaucoup de choses,dont une qui m'a vraiment marqué...si même elle considère qu'elle ne rentrera jamais, je suis pas prête de fêter son retour...et ça, ce n'est qu'un amuse-gueule à côté d'un autre évènement dont elle est la cause indirecte ! Oh et puis lisez ! Vous devez commencer à vous habituer à ses péripéties à répétition digne des plus grand films...si seulement c'était un film..._

* * *

De ??? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Bon baisers d'Ajit

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Autant te prévenir de suite, je crois que mes chances de retour à Paris sont très réduites pour ne pas dire nulles. Ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure façon d'introduire un message mais tu comprendras en lisant la suite j'en suis sûre. En même temps, je le savais déjà que ce serait difficile mais là, un élément me concernant me pousse à dire que même en admettant que j'ai un moyen de retour, je n'aurais pas le "droit" de l'utiliser. Je suis devenue trop différente maintenant. Enfin, lis et tu comprendras : moi-même j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée mais c'est bien vrai : à présent, je suis plus "proche" du monde de FFVII que de mon ancienne vie de lycéenne.

_Vous avouerez que ce genre de discours n'avais rien de bien rassurant : Maria est -en temps normal et même lordqu'on essaye de la tuer- très optimiste vous l'avez sûrement remarqué et même après le fiasco du cocktail, elle s'était rapidement remise de ses émotions. Là, elle était très sérieuse : pas le moindre quart de la moitié du tiers d'une vanne dans son petit laïus d'introduction !_

Reprenons depuis le début.

Après t'avoir écrit, j'ai téléphoné à Kadaj : j'avais en fait attendu l'horaire convenu entre nous ( 18 heures pour être précise) pour lui faire un rapport circonstancié des derniers évènements ou plutôt de ceux qui l'intéressaient. J'ai notamment préféré garder sous silence la suite de la soirée et ma petite revanche sur Miss Sushi...pas envie non plus de lui fournir d'éventuels moyens de presion sur ma modeste personne. Une catastrophe à la fois me suffit amplement.

En gros je lui ai dit : "vous aviez raison, la Shinra a sans doute encore des cellules de Jénova en sa possession et pour être plus précise, un échantillon sanguin." Silence radio total pendant trois minutes (j'ai vérifié sur ma montre) Incroyable mais vrai, les fistons de Jénova sont très portés sur les sentiments (sanglots etc...) quand il s'agit de leur "ka-san" adorée. 'Reusement que j'ai pas eu Loz à l'appareil : des trois bad-boys, c'est le plus émotif (enfin émotif, émotif...faut le dire vite : c'est bien lui qui as failli mettre en charpie Tifa non ?). Avec lui, ç'aurait été les larmes de joie assurées !

Bon, moi de mon côté, je m'impatiente et je décide d'en placer une (après tout, c'est moi qui uses mon forfait là !). Vu l'occasion, je me suis dit que je pourrais obtenir un antidote définitif et qu'ils me laissent en paix en échange de mon silence : vu mon implication, ils pouvaient être certain que je la bouclerais après tout ! Et bien sûr, ma demande a été refusée. Kadaj a même fait mieux : il ne m'a pas demandé mon aide pour qu'ils récupèrent l'échantillon en question ses frères et lui : c'était moi qui était censé faire le sale boulot comme une grande et sans aide sinon bye bye l'antidote !

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui met le feu aux poudres (oui, je sais, je mélange mes expressions quand je suis en colère et là, c'est le cas). Jouer les informatrices, passe encore (mais j'étais sous la menace) mais commettre un vol, c'était tout autre chose ! Mince après 007, j'avais pas envie de jouer le rôle d'Arsène Lupin version féminine ! J'ai donc poliment mais (très) bruyamment montré mon désaccord. A la limite, je pouvais faire en sorte de leur fournir des passes pour la zone où devait se trouver leur "ka-san" en éprouvette mais c'est tout ! Déjà ça, c'était difficile à mettre en place alors jouer les monte-en-l'air pour eux, nada ! Dans ma tête, c'était "je vous donne un coup de main et puis basta !"On a des valeurs ou on ne les a pas...

Kadaj m'a menaçé d'arrêter l'antidote mais j'ai tenu tête : il n'avait pas des données suffisamment précises pour se permettre de me mettre sur la touche (une façon élégante pour dire "m'envoyer six pieds sous terre") ou du moins, je l'espérais très fort et puis, le produit en question me semblait de moins en moins fiable. Je pensais qu'il avait même des effets secondaires car j'avais parfois des sensations de manques particulièrement désagréable, ponctués par des montées d'adrénaline. Je suppose qu'un drogué doit avoir ce genre de sensation mais décuplée...ou alors c'était que le poison s'accoutumait trop vite et que mon corps réclamait des doses plus fortes. Dans tous les cas, rien de bien rassurant quant à mon avenir immédiat.

En plus, j'avais à présent un boulot, un appart, des collègues (et un patron sur lequel la politesse m'oblige de m'abstenir de tout commentaire),bref, une situation stable et s'il existait un moyen de rentrer en France, mes meilleures chances s'étaient de garder à disposition les moyens non-négligeables de la Shinra et non pas de m'enterrer de nouveau dans ce trou à rats qu'est Ajit (très beau OK mais c'est quand même un trou à rats). Finalement, Kadaj a un peu modifié sa position. Je me suis dit qu'il avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui tienne tête alors encore moins qu'une fille qui sait même pas se battre lui dise d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y est (je te rassure, j'ai présenté les choses autrement mais l'idée reste la même). Il m'a donc fixé un rendez-vous près de la sortie d'Edge pour le soir même. Je n'étais pas ravie mais j'avais pas trop le choix : si je refusais, il était capable de débarquer chez moi et je te dis même pas les conséquences si la Shinra en entend parler ! Donc j 'ai accepté.

Je me suis donc rendu à ce fameux rendez-vous. Rien à voir avec les rencontres secrètes de deux agents en mission prêts à tout pour accomplir leur devoir et sauver la patrie comme dans James Bond ("god save the queen"... et moi par la même occasion si possible) : Kadaj semblait assez contrarié d'avoir dû se déplacer et moi aussi. En plus il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et j'aurais préféré un rencart avec ma couette à cette heure-ci. Dormez bonnes gens, il est minuit et moi je suis dehors à me les geler en attendant le bon vouloir d'un fils (sexy ok)dévoué à une entité extraterrestre très moche !

J'ai tout de suite attaqué (c'est la meilleure défense) en protestant que le vol n'entrait pas dans mes compétences. L'espionage non plus d'ailleurs. Lui avait l'air de s'en moquer comme de l'an quarante et m'a sorti en retour un discours sur sa "Mère qu'il devait délivrer et qu'il fallait que la Réunion ait lieu" puis il a ressorti son argument réchauffé sur le poison. Comme j'en avais vraiment marre, je lui ait dit que n'importe quel médecin serait en mesure de m'indiquer le nom du poison responsable de l'infection et de me fournir le traitement adéquat. Quand j'ai vu son sourire, j'ai compris vaguement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ma tirade.

" Tu ne peux déja plus t'en passer...et puis, actuellement, je ne crois pas qu'un médecin puisse te fournir de la mako."

Là, j'ai eu un instant de déconnection : je ne voyais pas le rapport avec le poison. Mister K (qu'il soit maudit jusqu'à la sixième génération en admettant qu'il ait un jour une descendance) a eu "l'amabilité d'éclairer ma lanterne. Je crois querester dans l'obscurité n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose. Moins en sait mieux on se porte, tu peux me croire : il a donc fait son petit laïus explicatif.

En gros, il m'a mené en bateau depuis le début. Il n'y a jamais eu de poison et d'antidote mais uniquement du mako. Ne me demande pas comment et où il l'a obtenu, je ne le sais pas. Si je le savais, je serais pas coincée comme je le suis à présent. Le "poison" était donc une injection de mako. Apparement, certaisn SOLDIER ont eu droit à ce type d'injections pour améliorer leurs performances dont le principal défaut est d'entraîner une dépendance jusqu'à achèvement du traîtement. Et à vrai dire, je me sens pas flattée du tout d'y avoir eu droit. L'équation est simple : il me tenait avec son hisoitre de poison et, à partir du moment où je risquais de me rebiffer, il me tenait encore avec cette dépendance.

_Comment vous décrire ma réaction...j'ai d'abord regretté ne plus avoir de poster de Kdaj sous la main pour me défouler et puis après...j'ai pleuré je crois. Des larmes de rage à vrai dire. C'était déjà insupportable de ne pas pouvoir dire mon soutien à Maria mais là...c'était comme abandonner tout espoir de la revoir !_

_Avec les séquelles physiques (les yeux mais aussi les modifications physiques du style résistance et force), Maria risquait de se faire épingler en admettant qu'elle trouve le moyen de revenir et de finir ses jours comme cobaye ou objet d'expérience ! Ou dans un asile si elle disait toute l'histoire...C'était triste à dire mais je n'ai mis que quelques minutes à comprendre qu'à présent, Maria faisait de mieux de rester "là-bas"._

Tu l'aurais cru, toi, qu'un gars aussi mignon (même s'il n'est pas vraiment humain) pourrait être aussi tordu ? Ben maintenant, t'es prévenu 0!

_Face à cette réflexion, qui avait le désagréable mérite d'être vrai, je me suis demandé si tous les beaux bishos de FFVII Advent Children étaient des salauds : Kadaj, Rufus...qui était le prochain qui allait pourrir la vie de mon amie ?_

Je ne suis pas de nature violente mais après avoir tout entendu, c'était vraiment trop pour que je prenne ça avec le sourire (celui spécial "pub de dentifrice" par exemple). J'ai donc légèrement reculé et j'ai frappé Kadaj. Rien de bien extraordinaire : une bonne gifle classique, bien féminine. Je me suis d'ailleurs esquinté la main au passage : un peu plus et j'avais droit à une fracture. C'est vrai que j'y ai pas été mollo mais il l'avait mérité et ça m'a défoulé ! Pas de panique, j'ai survécu à ma réaction. Mister K était trop abasourdi pour réagir alors j'en ai profité pour filer à l'anglaise. Il ne m'a pas poursuivi : ça m'a surpris mais maintenant je sais pourquoi : il savait qu'il me tenait avec sa foutue mako !

Je te jure que j'ai essayé de tenir ! Quand je suis arrivée à la fin de mes doses, j'ai essayé de continuer mon petit train de vie tranquille en me disant que si j'avais suffisamment de volonté, je résisterais. Ton frère avait un ami toxico accro à la coke qui s'en était sorti grâce à sa volonté alors pourquoi pas moi ? Ben, à mon avis, la drogue n'a rien à voir avec la mako...c'était vraiment horrible ! Après trois jours sans injections, je me sentais parfois extrèmement faible et d'autres fois j'étais complètement frénétique et je ne tenais plus en place. Dans ces occasions, j'ai remarqué que mes yeux ont ce reflet vert particulier. J'ai de la chance, j'ai déjà les yeux verts, cela ne se voit donc pas trop...c'est bien la seule chose de positive dans cette histoire !

Pour te donner une idée des difficultés, j'ai failli tourner de l'oeil au travail pendant une réunion du service. Reeves a voulu m'envoyer à l'infirmerie mais j'ai préféré rentrer dans mon petit chez-moi bien cocoon. "Malheureusement", ça fait que j'ai loupé la visite surprise du président durant la réunion. Apparement , il voulait voir où en était le projet SMS et en rencontrer l'initiatrice par la même occasion. C'est Sushi qui me l'a dit et on aurait dit qu'elle avait mangé quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant quand elle me l'a annoncé. Quel dommage n'est-ce pas d'avoir loupé cette visite...(ça y est, mon ironie subtile fait son grand retour).

En fait, si je recompte, ça fait deux aspects positifs à toute cette p... d'histoire de mako...et une floppée d'aspects négatifs !

Bon revenons-en à mon malaise : je rentre chez moi pour me mettre au lit et ne plus en bouger et qui je trouve affaler tranquillement dans le salon ?

_Kadaj ?_

Mon empoisonneur, mister K en chair et en cuir !

Si je m'étais pas sentie si mal, je lui aurais volontiers fait faire connaissance avec la grande soeur de la baffe que je lui avais collé quelque jours plus tôt ! A la place, je me suis lamentablement écroulé sur le canapé en lui disant de "foutre le camp dans les plus brefs délais". Il m'a nargué en me désignant une seringue rempli sur la table. Tu sais déjà de quel produit il s'agissait mais... une petite devinette : qu'est-ce qui a la couleur du gazon, m'empoisonne la vie et me met dans tous mes états ? La réponse n'est pas un Rufus ou un Kadaj vert de rage...

_bon, elle arrive encore à faire de l'humour, tout n'est pas perdu..._

Dans mon état, tu te doutes qu'il a pas du tout coopéré mais il toléré mon action d'éclat (l'envoyer paître moi j'appelle ça une action d'éclat...ou de la folie, au choix). Apparement, il se doutait que j'étais à bout physiquement et psychologiquement : impossible de détacher mon regard de cette saleté de seringue qui me narguait !

Alors , tu comprend que j'ai craqué...j'ai donc accepté d'**essayer** de piquer sa "ka-san" en éprouvette et je me suis injecté la dose...

Je sais bien que les regrets sont inutiles mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me reprocher mon manque de vigilance. Si seulement j'avais vu le produit que Kadaj m'avait injecté, j'aurais peut-être eu un déclic sur sa nature et il n'aurait pas pu faire pression sur moi ! Et quand je vois les conséquences que cela va avoir...mais les choses sont faites et de toute façon, avec des "si", on mettrait Midgar en bouteille. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais bon, j'ai encore du mal à digérer...

Je suppose que tu as réalisé les implications de ma dépendance au mako quant à mon hypothétique retour à Paris. Dans un certain sens, je ne suis plus "normale" ! Et il suffirait (en cas de retour) qu'un médecin détecte les changements de mon métabolisme durant une visite de rutine pour une raison quelconque pour me retrouver dans un laboratoire ou un truc de ce genre pour une durée indéterminée (genre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours).

J'ai demandé à Kadaj combien de temps durait un traitement à la mako chez les SOLDIER et la réponse, c'est deux mois minimum. Je sui au regret de t'annoncer qu'à cette réponse, j'ai (encore) essayer de lui refaire le portrait mais j'ai pas réussi cette fois. Ben oui, il se fait pas avoir deux fois de suite par le même truc ! Plus sérieusement, d'après lui, la dépendance à la mako fait place à une forme d'accoutumance passive : s'en injecter "fait du bien"et donne un coup de fouet mais on peut s'en passer.

Après avoir compter les jours par période de sept, je vais compter les jours jusqu'à trente...si je compte bien, cela fait près de un mois pile que Kadaj m'a injecté la première dose, j'ai donc encore une autre mois pour piquer le sang de son extraterrestre de "ka-san". Tu te doutes bien qu'il ne veut pas me laisser un délai plus long : autrement, la dépendance commençera à disparaître et je ne serais plus sous son contrôle.

Bon, je ne sais pas trop comment toute cette histoire va finir alors autant te le dire de suite : tu es une super amie et ça me fait vraiment du bien de savoir que quelqu'un suit mes (mé)aventures. Même si tu ne peux pas me répondre, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi et ça m'aide à tenir le coup.

_C'est fait pour ça les amies...mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus et ne pas rester passive devant mon écran crois-moi Maria !_

J'espère que je pourrais vite t'envoyer la suite des évènements mais en cas d'échec, je doute qu'on me laisse mon ordinateur.

Allez, bon baisers d'Edge

Ta Maria

* * *

_Corrigez-moi si je me trompe...en résumé, si j'ai bien compris, Maria est bourré de mako et dépendante de la-dite substance jusqu'à nouvel ordre et cerise sur le gâteau...elle va se reconvertir en cambrioleuse de haut vol..._

_Vous comprenez pourquoi j'étais contente de n'avoir lu ce mail qu'après ma fête d'anniv ? Dans le genre cadeau empoisonné, on fait difficilement mieux, non ? même si elle a essayé de me rassurer...mais elle a jamais été doué pour ce genre de manoeuvres demandant du tact. Pour elle, mieux vaut dire une vérité qui dérange qu'un mensonge diplomatique : la preuve..._

_En tout cas, heureusement que je suis pas cardiaque autrement Maria aurait déjà eu ma peau ! ...et en plus voilà que je fais le même humour morbide qu'elle ! _

_...Elle me manque vraiment, ça ne fait pas le moindre doute._


	9. huitième mail

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'accès à Internet ces derniers temps ce qui explique que je n'ai pas non plus répondu aux reviews

* * *

_Sérieusement, après les dernières nouvelles de Maria, j'étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Car après tout, j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de ne plus recevoir de ses nouvelles, ce qui serait une preuve implicite de son échec. Jusqu'à présent, malgré ses galères, elle avait toujours réussi à me tenir au courant de ses (mé)aventures, comme elle les appelle elle-même._

_Mais je ne pouvais rien faire alors j'ai rongé mon frein (et surtout mes ongles), comme à chaque fois. J'ai reçu un nouveau mail après la première semaine de mars et la coïncidence m'a frappé : ben oui, son dernier mail je l'avais reçu le jour de mon anniv' et celui-ci, je l'ai reçu le lendemain du sien. Enfin avec le décalage temporel, elle doit être persuadé d'avoir encore 18 ans et quelques semaines, voire deux mois à tout casser...et pas 19 ans._

_D'une certaine façon, on peut dire que son anniversaire a été "réussi". Son cadeau : une initiation au vol industriel. Super n'est-ce pas ? Et un délit de fuite par-dessus le marché...si mon père savait cela : il est avocat ! Même lui n'arriverait pas à la faire acquitter._

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Bons baisers d'Ajit

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Tu dois être soulagée que je te répondes aussi vite, d'autant plus qu'après relecture de mon précédent mail, j'avais un peu dramatisé la situation. Même si je me faisais prendre, je penses pas qu'il allait me bouffer quand même !(Rassures-moi, personne n'est cannibale dans FFVII hein ?)

En revanche, ce que j'ai à t'apprendre n'est pas toujours agréable (prépares-toi à quelques chocs) et une partie de ce mail va être consacrer au rôle que toute amie digne de ce nom doit tenir une jour : celui de confesseur et de conseillère. Ca explique sa longueuer inhabituelle. Enfin, tu peux pas trop me conseiller mais j'essayerais de m'imaginer tes réponses. T'en fais pas, je te dénoncerais pas au Syndicat des Amies Digne De Ce Nom pour rupture de contrat !

_Là, je vous explique : c'est un délire entre nous. Quand on voulait faire faire quelque chose à l'autre en se justifiant comme quoi elle est notre amie, on se "menaçait" de porter plainte au S.A.D.C.N. (la flemme de réécrire le nom en entier, désolé). Voilà donc pour la petite histoire...ça me fait sourire de voir cette allusion : finalement, malgré tout ce qui peut lui arriver, la Maria que je connais est toujours là...Mais en lisant cela, je me demandais bien de quoi elle voulait me parler en tant qu'amie !_

Je supopose que tu veux en savoir plus sur l'opération "il faut sauver la "ka-san" en flacon" ? Des fois, je me dis que c'est plutôt moi qui aurait besoin d'aide mais passon : je suis trop jeune pour avoir trois fistons dévoués à ma botte moi... Toujours est-il que j'ai commençé à mettee mon paln au point. C'était simple : opérer à la fin des heures de bureau, piquer l'échantillon sans se faire prendre et réussir à sortir malgré les contrôles de sécurité avec le sourire spécial pub pour dentifrice si possible.

En tant que scientifique, tu es comme moi au courant que la théorie et la pratique sont parfois séparés par des années-lumière lorsqu'il s'agit de passer de l'un à l'autre. Je me rappelle que certaines formules de maths qui me semblaient simples comme bonjour et lorsqu'il s'agissait de faires des exos d'application, j'y passais une nuit blanche ! Passons sur cette période peu exhaltante de mon existence : là, je ne risquais pas seulement une sale note pour une moyenne trimestrielle.

Donc, j'ai cogité et tout mis en place en priant ma bonne étoile d'avoir un peu de pitié pour moi cette fois-ci. Vu le résultat, je me dis qu'elle doit avoir des problèmes d'audition ou qu'elle a voulu me faire une sale blague. Oh pas au sens où tu l'entend ! Pas de précipitation, j'y viendrais bien assez tôt...

Oh et puis zut, allons-y : ce que je craignais et souhaitais à la fois est arrivé...Pour faire court, j'ai été convoqué au bureau du prsident pour faire un rapport de l'avancement du projet SMS. Je vais un peu te casser les peids avec mon projet histoire de rester calme. Pour l'instant, il est encore en phase expérimentale mais on a commencé à lancer une série limités de portable équipée du protocole adéquat pour envoyer des SMS. Pour l'instant, on envisage de le faire tester par les employés de l'entreprise (les cadres sup',la sécurité, notre propre service et quelques autres services dont je ne connais pas les fonctions et dont je me moque pas mal à vrai dire). De ême, on avait crée une petite banque de données avec un stosk assez fourni de mudiques diverses pour lacer les sonneries personnalisées. Et pour cela, fallait l'aval de notre patron bien-aimé (et vlan, nouveau retour de mon ironie en mode subtile).

Sushi Facederat voulait s'y coller mais Reeves a refusé car "après tout c'est miss Carange qui est l'initriatrice du projet et après les problèmes de la première démonstration que votre manque de professionalisme a causé, il est préférable d'éviter de vous donner l'occasion de commettre d'autres erreurs de ce genre". Tu as dû comprendre que je citais mon chef bien-aimé (pas d'ironie cette fois-ci). N'empêche, que pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé refilé ce boulot à Sushi. Pour elle c'aurait été une bénédiction pour ne pas dire une grâce divine d'aller voir le Président (qu'il soit maudit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...je le maudis pas pour les générations suivantes : l'hérédité sera déjà un sacré fardeau pour ces descendants éventuels).

_Vu que vous commencez à connaître maria, vous avez sûrement compris que son ton mordant n'augurait rien de bon quant à la façon dont c'était déroulé les choses...pour ma part, j'ai failli avoir pitié de Rufus (après tout, c'était un de mes préférs avant qu'il ne mette le moral de Maria à zéro) mais il l'avait cherché non ? C'est pas parce que Maria a tapé la discut' avec lui et finit dans son lit qu'il faut la confondre avec une catin ! Néanmoins, de mon point de vue, en cas de rencontre, Rufus risquait de sacrés ennuis. Si maria ne se gênait pas pour frapper Kadaj, je voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver !_

En tout cas, pour ma part, je voyais dans cette rencontre une véritable punition pour ne pas dire pire. Si Reeves cherchait un moyen de me mettre hors-service, il s'y prenait bien ! Le lendemain matin, obéissante comme je suis, je me suis quand même rendu à l'étage de la direction avec mon dossier sous le bras en essayant de me convaicnre que ça irait tout seul. A défaut de me défiler, je me suis arrangée pour être la moins reconnaissable possible : pull col roulé, lunettes teintés (je pensais à prétendre un trouble de la vision passager dû à trop d'heures sur l'ordi) et les cheveux à peu près attachés (pour te dire les sacrifices auquels j'étais prête pour ne pas être reconnu ! J'y ai passé une demie-heure ! Saleté de crinière !). Rien à voir avec la fille saoûle en robe décollétée de l'inauguration donc ou du moins je voulais l'espérer.

Je suis donc entré dans son bureau après m'être annoncé auprès d'une secrétaire : il était en train de lire un dossier quelconque, encadré par deux Turks. Moi j'ai pas la mémoire des noms mais l'un était un rouquin...en fait, ses cheveux sont rouges pétants et l'autre un chauve costaudavec des lunettes de soleil.

_Reno et Rude donc...si ça a tourné à la bagarre, ais-je songé, ils ont dû la maîtriser sans trop de problèmes..._

Vu qu'il avait des gardes du corps, que j'étais seule et qu'en plus, fallait pas que je me fasse renvoyer autrement j'aurais du mal à récupérer le sang de Jénova, j'ai soufflé un bon coup avant de me racler la gorge pour signaler ma présnece : ben oui, ce salaud de blond m'avait même pas remarqué ! Quel goujat ce gars quand même...

Je passe en mode narrateur ok ?

_Comme si tu me laissais le choix..._

"Oui ? C'est pour ? ('reusement qu'il a des secrétaires autrement il aurait sûrement oublier se rendez-vous...je déteste les secrétaires compétentes...)

-C'est pour le prjet SMS...monsieur le Président "(ça m'a vraiment écorché la bouche de devoir faire preuve de respect envers lui !)

Rufus fit signe à Maria d'approcher pour qu'il puisse consulter la paperasse qu'elle avait amené et lui dit de s'asseoir. Il dû prendre la retenue de son employée pour de la timidité car il lui sourit et l'encouragea d'un geste à lui dire la raison de sa venue.

"Il nous faut votre aval pour passer dans une phase expérimentale des prototypes déjà opérationnels d'autant plus que les testeurs seront des employés monsoierus le Président, débita Maria le plus vite possible (j'avais deux envies : lui en coller une ou sortir le plus vite possible pour éviter que la première option ne prenne le dessus.)

A son grand soulagement, son vis-à-vis ne fit aucune difficulté à signer les autorisations nécessaires et il envoya les deux Turks les porter à qui de droit (le gars aux cheveux rouges à râlé, l'autre a juste pris les papiers et foutu le camp et j'avais très envie de suivre son exemple puisque j'avais accompli ma mission)

"Un instant mademoiselle...mademoiselle ?

-Carange...Maria Carange monsieur le Président

-Vous n'étiez pas présente lors de la première présentation de votre projet il me semble ?

-C'est exact : c'est une de mes collègues qui devait s'en charger...

-C'est regrettable qu'elle n'ait pas fait preuve d'un peu plus de professionnalisme...en tout cas, toutes mes félicitations : pour une employée aussi récente, vous avez déjà beaucoup apporté à la Shinra ! (ouais et j'allais lui retirer un petit truc au passage si possible)

-Merci mais c'est mon travail après tout...monsieurs le président " (j'avais encore failli l'oublier : moi et les politesse maniérées, ça a toujours fait trois...)

-Une dernière chose...n'aurions-nous pas déjà eu l'occasion de nous croiser ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu quelque part (ça je confirme : dans ton lit idiot !)

Panique dans le cerveau de Maria qui chercha une réponse autrement plus polie et diplomate que celles qui lui traversait actuellement l'esprit (et que je t'ai mis entre parenthèses). Après quelques secondes d'hésitation qui semblèrent plutôt un instant de réflexion aux yeux de Shinra (ou du moins, je l'espérais) elle répondit par la négative. Pas très convaincu, le Président lui donna cependant congé et elle put sortir du bureau...

mode narrateur off.

Mon problème était donc en suspens puisque je n'avais pas été reconnu. Détail embêtant : il m'avait quand même vaguement identifié comme quequ'un qu'il connaissait. J'avais plus qu'à prier pour que Reeves ne vende pas la mèche mais sauf interrogatoire très précis de Rufus, il se tairait...A mon humble avis, je n'ai pas dû prier correctement ou pas assez longtemps. A moins tout simplement que j'ai sous-estimé le degré d'obstination de ce gars.

Le lendemain, Reeves m'a appelé avant le boulot pour me prévenir que le président était au courant de nos "antécédents communs" (quel sens de la formule tu ne trouves pas ?) Bon côté de la chose néanmoins : j'ai pas été reconvoqué et cette histoire m'a motivé plus que jamais pour accomplir cette maudite mission.

Le soir-même (j'applique le proverbe "ne remets pas au lendemain ce que tu peux faire le jour même"), puisque mon plan était au point, j'ai décidé d'agir. Première précaution : j'ai laissé l'intégralité de mes notes et tout le reste au service, même celles destinées à des phases ultérieures du projet. J'étais pas optimiste au point de croire que je pourrais longtemps rester planqué à la Shinra après avoir agi...

Ensuite, j'ai attendu la fin des services de jour et je me suis rendu au sous-sol pendant que la sécurité effectuait sa relève et que les scientifiques des services "sensibles" donnaient leurs consignes à leurs collègues de nuit. Et oui, ça bouge de jour comme de nuit à la Shinra : une méthode pour rentabiliser au maximum...ça se voit qu'il y a pas encore de syndicats dans ce monde !

Je suis passée comme une lettre à la poste : depuis quelques temps, je fréquentais beaucoup le qoin et j'avais pu repérer la salle où était gardé les éléments les plus sensibles mais ce n'est pas que je me suis dirigée. Tu te appelles que j'avais installé un mouchard sur un de leur ordinateurs durant ma première visite ? J'ai donc pu décortiquer rapidement les systèmes de sécurité et les procédures usitées pouraccéder à ce genre de salles. Coup de chance : pas de reconnaissance rétinienne ou de trucs trop tordus. Juste une combinaison pour chaque barrage (trois en tout avant d'accéder à la vraie salle : les autres sont des sas intermédiaires où son gardés d'autres échantillons et servent de labos quand on ne peut pas se permettre de déplacer de trop les échantillons en fonction). Niveau précaution pour l'échantillon portant l'identifiant "Cosmos" (une référence à l'origine de Jénova peut-être ?), j'étais également vernie : pas de problème de transport, fallait juste que je prenne le caisson réfrigérant avec moi pour limiter les risques de coagulation et de casse.

Bon je passe sur l'opération en elle-même : le plus gros risque que je courrais c'est d'être interpellée par la sécurité mais je me suis arrangée pour que les caméras "regardent ailleurs" (elles sont contrôlées via ordinateur, autant dire que ça a pas été trop dur de les faire coopérer) et les gros bras ne sont pas autorisés à rester sur ces sites-là. De plus, j'avais bien choisi mon jour : aucune expérience ou analyse n'avait été prévu dans les salles où je devais passer.

J'ai donc fini par aboutir dans la bonne salle. L'échantillon sanguin était placé dans son caisson, sous alarme, sur un socle. Là aussi, j'ai de la chance : l'alarme pouvait être maîtriser via ordinateur ou pour être plus précise, j'ai neutralisé le groupe électrogène qui l'alimente.

Même si ça a été moins dure que je le pensais, j'avais quand même sacrément la trouille crois-moi ! Après avoir récupéré ce que je devais prendre, j'ai laissé...un petit mot. Ca disait "Dans une partie d'échecs, celui qui ne comprend pas une leçon dû à la défait perd de nouveau. Mais dans toute partie, il y a des pions manipulés, moi la première. "

C'était peut-être une façon un peu bizarre de me justifier mais après tout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas détruit définitivement toute trace de Jénova hein ? J'étais mal placée pour jouer les donneuses de leçon mais par la même occasion, je leur donnais une idée de ceux qui étaient derrière tout cela : les mêmes adversaires que la dernière fois. je ne voulais pas rester un pion manipulé et tant qu'à ce qu'ils se castagnent encore, autant que ce soit à armes égales. Bon, en même temps, je me mettais la Shinra à dos mais c'était ce qui m'attendait depuis le début. Et puis, je ne voulais pas leur laisser penser que j'avais agi par rancune contre Rufus Shinra !

Passons sur le retour dans mon appartement : j'ai pas eu de problème particulier pour m'en aller : la sécurité sait depuis longtemps que je suis une adepte des heures sup' ! J'ai appelé Kadaj comme convenu pour le prévenir. En plus du sang de sa môman, je ramenais avec moi le contenu d'une bonne partie de mon compte en banque et 3 PHS expérimentaux que j'avais prélevé depuis belle lurette dans le stock. C'est effrayant les ressoruces dont je fais preuve pour des activités illégales quand même mais t'en fais pas, j'en fais pas une vocation !

_J'espère bien ! J'avais été "épaét" en effet par le sens de l'organisation dont elle avait fait preuve pour commettre un vol. Quand on est au pied du mur, on arrive à faire des choses incroyables mine de rien..._

_Mais le fait d'avoir accompli sa mission ne m'a pas trop rassuré quant au sort de ma Maria : je me doutais qu'une fois les cellules de jénova entre leurs mains, les trois bad-boys allaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et la dernière fois, ils ont quand même réussi à faire revenir Séphiroth..._

Une fois un lieu de rendez-vous convenu j'ai fait mes bagages. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la conversation avait été courte : pas de merci, ni rien ! Acroire que ça aurait trop fatigué mister K ! En revanche, j'ai entendu Loz derrière lui qui s'était mis à peulrer...j'ai donc rajouté une boîte neuve de mouchoirs dans mon sac à toutes fins utiles.

C'est Yazoo qui est venu me chercher à mon appartement même : plus la peine de se soucier de discrétion, je serais vite grillé de toute façon. D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement stressée de voir les Turks débarquer dans la rue que je me suis empressée de monter sur la moto...comme quoi on aura vraiment tout vu : moi en robe de soirée, moi en espionne, moi en voleuse, moi pressée de monter sur une moto...BAM : Bienvenue à Midgar...

Je sais pas ce que je te raconterais pour le prochain "épisode " : moi en motarde peut-être ? Après tout, j'en suis pas à ça près maintenant...

Toujours est-il que je suis à présent de retour dans cette cité abandonnée, emmitouflée dans une couverture pour t'écrire car, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de chauffage ici !Je te laisse à présent : Kadaj veut me voir et il est pas très patient comme gars...sûrement pour un "rapport" circonstancié du sauvetage des globules rouges de sa môman...

Allez, bon baisers d'Ajit

Ta Maria

* * *

_Je me demande si "mister K" va encore se prendre une baffe...Plus sérieusement, j'étais à peu près rassurée. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvainet bien encore exiger d'elle après avoir récupéré leur Mère. J'espère juste que mon pronostic est bon_


	10. neuvième mail

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'accès à Internet ces derniers temps ce qui explique que je n'ai pas non plus répondu aux reviews...juste pour info je l'ai eu ce maudit bac ! yeees !_

* * *

_

_Encore une fois, ce mail aborde un aspect plus intime de l'histoire de Maria (j'espère que ça va pas devenir une manie !) mais je vous en laisse prendre connaissance : à mon avis, cela risque de déterminer sa façon d'agir pour les prochains évènements. Autant vous y préparer, elle est tombée amoureuse...les paris sont ouverts quant à l'identité de l'heureux élu...mais j'ai peur que ça risque plus de la rendre malheureuse qu'autre chose._

_Ah oui, ce mail date de la mi-mars mais je crois que tout le monde s'en fiche sauf moi quand j'angoisse comme une malade en essayant désespérement de calculer l'écart temps de nos deux mondes. Verdict : aucune logique scientifique mais alors strictement aucune. Son premier mail a mis un mois à venir alors que l'écart était d'une semaine (je crois) et là,ça a mis une semaine à arriver alors qu'elle l'a écrit presque le lendemain de l'autre mail ! Il faut vraiment que je pense à racheter de l'aspirine, je n'en ai plus..._

_Un autre "détail" important : c'est la première fois que Maria ne me fait pas le coup de son "au revoir rituel style "bon baisers de Trifouillis-les-oies". En fait, ce mail est le plus court qu'elle m'ait écrit jusqu'à présent. Vous verrez vite de quoi je veux parler..._

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers d'Ajit

* * *

Salut Malika ! 

Ca fait quoi, une semaine que je t'ai écrit pour la dernière fois mais malgré tout il y a eu des changements majeurs depuis. Tu commences à avoir l'habitude je suppose.

_Tu l'as dit ma vieille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me sortir cette fois ? Peut-être qu'elle était VRAIMENT devenu une motarde..._

Tu te souviens qu'à la fin de mon mail, je t'avis dit qu'il m'arrivait des trucs proprement incroyable style que je me mettes en robe de soirée ou que je joue (tu parles d'un jeu) les espionnes ou les voleuses (le plus incroyable c'est encore que j'ai réussi à ces "jeux"). Cette fois, je suis pas devenue une motarde (faut pas non plus exagérer !) mais je suis...bon c'est pas le plus important de ce mail mais...malimali...je suis amoureuse.

_QUOI !!_

_J'en suis proprement tombée de ma chaise (si, si je vous jure !). Parce que Maria n'est pas une fille qui croit au prince charmant ou à ce genre de douces bêtises à l'eau de rose. Elle a eu un copain en première qui avait trois ans de plus qu'elle mais il a déménagé et ils se sont restés fidèles. Le gars, c'est sûr qu'il va le rester, je peux vous l'assurer : il est entré au séminaire pour devenir prêtre ! _

_Quand je vous dis qu'elle se met tout le temps dans des situations hors du commun je mens pas...et ce n'est pas à cause de Maria qu'il a eu la vocation, je tiens à le préciser !_

_Donc, ça explique ma réaction de "légère" surprise quand j'ai lu ça. Mais bon, en même temps, je me suis dit d'abord que c'était plutôt pas mal. Au moins, ça donnait un aspect plus positif à son séjour forcé dans FFVII. Enfin ,je voulais le croire parce que comme on se le disait toutes les deux : "l'amour c'est comme une équation truquée : tu tombes jamais sur le même résultat alors qu'à chaque fois tu as les mêmes données de départ"._

_Oui, nous ne sommes pas des grandes romantiques dans l'âme..._

Bon, j'estime à cinq minutes le temps qu'il te faudra pour parfaitement enrengistrer la situation.

_Perdu : j'en ai eu besoin que de trois...je commence à être habituée aux surprise de Maria je pense. Mais je commence seulement._

Mais n'ouvres pas trop vite le champagne, ça risque pas d'être réciproque mes sentiments... Mince, ça fait trop bizarre d'écrire des choses de ce style !

Bon, avant d'en venir à te révéler son nom (que tu connais d'ailleurs) je préfère te raconter la suite de mes trépidantes aventures en compagnie des trois bad-boys et de leur môman en flacon...

_Je connais son nom ? Ca veut dire que c'est un perso du jeu ou du film ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas ?_

Bon, quand je t'ai laissé, Kadaj m'avait convoqué pour un rapport. Donc, je débarque et, comme une gentille fille obéissante -qui, soit-dit en passant mourrait néanmoins d'envie de lui mettre une autre baffe parce qu'elle aime pas se faire avoir je lui raconte tout sauf l'histoire du petit mot ( je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus !) et de ma rencontre avec mon ex-patron bien-aimé.

Pendant tout mon récit, il manipulait la sorte d'éprouvette qui contenait tout ce qui restait de sa Mère adorée, à savoir quelques millilitres de sang avec une expression proche de l'adoration. On ne m'aura vraiment rien épargné : voir un des plus beaux gosses qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler complètement obnibulé par une éprouvette...maintenant, si tu veux devenir Madame Kadaj, tu connais la méthode : tu te déguises en Jénova ou en éprouvette ! Enfin, ça risque quand même d'être dur vu qu'il n'est plus disponible pour le moment : tu vas comprendre pourquoi.

Après mon rapport que j'ai expédié le plus vite possible (crois-moi, c'est malsain de parler pendant que l'interlocuteur regarde ailleurs avec une expression comme ça) j'en suis revenu à mon exigence habituelle, à savoir : un moyen d'en finir avec cette saloperie de mako (désolé pour la Rivière de la Vie mais elle n'avait qu'à pas venir s'inviter dans mes veines).

Sa réponse : "Si tu veux en finir avec la mako, tu dois finir le traitement. Donc tu restes. Tu peux encore servir aux plans de Mère.

-Ah parce que le sang en éprouvette ça peut faire des plans ?"(et vlan, retour intempestif de mon ironie habituelle)

Il a pas apprécié ma réponse. Si mister K était juriste, il inscrirait le crime de lèse-Jénova en tête du code pénal comme passible d'une mort lente et surtout douleureuse. Au minimum...

Toujours est-il qu'il a déclaré que je méritais bien une petite récompense pour leur avoir ramené leur Mère.

Ah oui, il y avait Loz et Yazoo qui s'étaient incrustés et qui étaient tranquillement adossés au mur près de la porte. Décidément, la confiance règne dans le coin. Je me demande si c'est à cause de la pizza Vulcano ou de la baffe...Comme si j'allais me ruer vers la sortie pour me retrouver avec un flingue, un bidule électrocutant et un sabre à double lame sous le nez ou contre la nuque dans les secondes qui suivent ! Courageuse mais pas téméraire...j'avais déjà eu assez de mal à me maintenir en vie depuis mon arrivée alors j'allais pas tout f... en l'air maintenant et me faire tuer durant une pathétique tentative d'évasion : même si être tué par des canons pareils ne doit pas être la pire mort qui soit, je ne tiens pas à expérimenter.

Bon, je dois avouer que l'histoire de "récompense" de Kadaj m'avait accroché mais je ne voyais pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Avec le recul, je suis convaincu qu'on a pas la même compréhension de ce mot...plutôt que de "récompense", j'aurais plutôt parlé "d'expérience potentiellement traumatisante". J'insiste sur le "potentiellement" pour que tu n'achèves pas le peu d'ongles qui te reste en les rongeant.

_Trop tard : avec tout ce que tu me racontes dans tes messages, les malheureux n'avaient aucune chance de survie !_

Alors mister K a commençé à ouvrir l'éprouvette en prenant tout son temps. D'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'était pas un simple bouchon mais un truc vissé : sûrement pas sécurité au cas où un ivrogne confondrait l'échantillon avec un demi de rouge...ok, j'arrête les blagues stupides. Donc après une éternité -il a vraiment le sens du suspense et de la mise en scène ce gars- il a retiré ce satané machin (dont je ne sais pas si ça a un nom).

Après, c'est un peu plus flou : il a versé un peu de sang dans sa paume et a vite remis le flacon à Yazoo qui l'a tenu comme s'il était un curé italien (c'est les plus croyants les italiens parait) qui tenait une relique de la Sainte Vierge en personne. Après m'être intérieurement apitoyé sur le niveau de gagatisme filial de Yazoo, j'ai vite reporté mon attention sur Kadaj parce que "ça bougeait". Bon, je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça mais il y a eu une sorte de fumée noire qui l'a entouré et puis il a "changé".

C'était comme dans la scène de ton film. Tu sais, celle que tu regardes trois fois d'afilée avant de regarder la suite (bon ok, y en a plusieurs) : la transformation de Kadaj en "Séphy-chaaan"(je cite). Sauf que c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant quand ça se passe sous ton nez et pas sur un écran de télé crois-moi ! Si mes jambes n'avaient pas autant trembler, je serais bien sorti en courant avec la ferme intention de mettre le plus de distance entre cet endroit et moi. On sait jamais que ça tourne mal : moi, côté ennui, j'ai déjà largement rempli mon cota !

Bon, t'as compris, mister K était en train de faire sa "Réunion" de malheur dont il me rabattait les oreilles depuis le début de mon séjour. Et ça m'a encore plus fichu la trouille quand j'ai réalisé que le résultat que cette histoire impliquait le remplacement de Kadaj par Séphiroth. Et sur le moment, j'étais pas sûr que je gagnai au change. Après mon opinion a changé mais je préfère ne pas anticiper. Un peu de patience, j'ai bientôt fini de t'expliquer.

La drôle de fumée a fini par se dissiper et, je te le donne en mille, je me suis bien retrouvé face à un bad-boy numéro quatre : Séphiroth. Ca m'a vraiment fait un choc, comme si j'avais pris un coup de jus, pas vraiment par traumatisme mais en fait je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça. Essayons la méthode douce : si je te parle de "coup de foudre à Nothing Hill" ça t'aide pas je suppose ? Normal, toi non plus t'aimes pas les comédies romantiques...Alors, je vais dire les choses autrement mais ça va être plus brutal (attention au choc : assied-toi surtout!)

Merde Malika, il a fallu que je tombe raide in love de Sephiroth ! C'est vraiment "coup de foudre à Ajit" là !

_Avouez qu'elle m'avait fait subir un certain nombre de chocs, le dernier en date étant une trouille affreuse à l'idée qu'elle se fasse prendre comme voleuse (et faire l'inventaire de tous les autres ennuis qu'elle m'a raconté prendrait bien trop de temps) mais là...j'étais sans voix, sans réaction, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Autant quand j'avais lu qu'elle était amoureuse au début du mail je m'étais laissé aller à une certaine surprise (ma chaise et mes fesses en portent encore les stigmates) mais là...durant chaque ligne j'avais guetté le nom de "l'heureux élu", faisant toutes les hypothèses possibles et inimaginables (pour tout dire, j'ai même pensé à Rufus...pour vous dire à quel point j'étais allé loin dans mes élucubrations!) mais là...(je sais je me répète)_

_Enfin vous avez compris l'idée. Je crois que le mot le plus proche de ma situation au moment de la lecture, c'est "tétanisée" ou "pétrifiée". Déjà, j'avais eu du mal à réaliser le retour de Séphiroth mais c'était bien en-dessous de tout ce que signifiait cette phrase :_ _"Merde, Malika, il a fallu que je tombe raide in love de Sephiroth !"_

Mais tout n'est pas perdu, ça va peut-être me passer ? Oui, bon, je peux toujours rêver...non, il ne s'agit pas d'une crise de fangirl-mania, même si ça me simplifierais beaucoup les choses. C'est plutôt toi qui est coutumière de ce genre de réaction quand on parles de FFVII...enfin, si je ne t'ai pas encore dégoûté du jeu et du film, malgré tout ce que je t'ai déjà raconté sur tes bishos préférés...

Je t'explique les symptomes pour te prouver par _a plus b_ que c'est pas une simple toquade parce que c'est un beau mec même si vu la personne, cela vaudrait mieux pour moi. C'est au moins ça de gagné : malgré mon "état" (on dirait que je dis que je suis enceinte quand j'écris...veut même pas penser à une telle possibilité brrr...) Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu des tremblements partout, j'avais froid et chaud en même temps, une boule dans la gorge et dans le ventre (ok, jusque là, on dirait que je t'explique que j'ai la diarée et un malaise en même temps ou que j'ai tout simplement une trouille bleue).

Mais bon, il y a autre chose. Tu sais, l'amour ne rend pas forcément aveugle : je sais pertinement que Séphiroth est : un cobaye d'expérience plus très humain, un assassin patenté qui veut utiliser la planète comme vaisseau spatial et donc par conséquent, veut détruire toute l'humanité (et le reste) et que les fics où il devient gentil, il se repent et blablabla, c'est justement de la fiction. N'empêche qu'il me fascine quand même et que j'aimerais qu'il me voit autrement que comme un pion humain. Crois-moi, ça a jamais été le cas avec Kadaj, tout sexy qu'il soit !

_God save Maria : elle a vraiment besoin d'aide là...je ne suis pas une spécialiste en la matière (moi, mon domaine, c'est de survivre à la lecture des frasques de ma meilleure amie et la physique-chimie, pas débattre sur les symptomes amoureux) mais ça ressemble vraiment à de l'amour ...oh mon dieu, comment elle fait pour se mettre dans des ennuis aussi énormes ? C'est que dans les romans et les fics que ça arrive des péripéties pareilles en si peu de temps !_

Je suis également assez lucide pour savoir que je me suis embarqué dans un amour à sens unique mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Tu te souviens de Sonia, cette fille qui était dingue de Boris, un gars super froid qui se moquait d'elle et profitait de ses sentiments pour l'utiliser ? He bien, d'une certaine façon, je suis dans le même cas qu'elle sauf que, heureusement, je crois pas que "Séphy-chan" se doute de mes sentiments. Manquerait plus que ça pour que je me croie vraiment dans l'antichambre de l'enfer : je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'il s'amuse à me faire miroiter une possible reconnaissance pour mieux me détruire ensuite...

Dans un sens, je suis doublement bloqué avec les bad-boys : j'ai besoin de leur mako (je sais toujours pas d'où ils la sortent. D'un chapeau de magicien ? Mais personne n'a de chapeau ici !) et bon, je dis pas que j'ai "besoin" de Séphiroth non plus mais c'est dur à expliquer. Je voudrais être trèèèès loin de lui mais j'en ai pas envie en même temps. Tu verras, si un jour tu tombes amoureuse, ça risques de te le faire aussi (je te conseille néanmoins d'être plus chanceuse que moi en ce qui concerne l'heureux élu).

A part ça, j'ai autre chose à te jhg

* * *

_Oui, c'est la fin là. Je vous jure que j'ai pas coupé pour m'amuser : elle a dû cliqué sur "envoyer" en catastrophe avant d'avoir fini son mail parce que quelqu'un venait. Ca c'est l'hypothèse la moins pessimiste : après tout, ça lui est déjà arrivé au début sauf qu'elle avait vite "coupé" le mail et qu'elle avait continué plus tard. Mais si on prend en compte son stress du moment, ça peut être une idée valable, enfin je crois. La pire hypothèse, c'est que l'ordi est hors-jeu, voire que Maria elle-même l'est_

_J'ai plus qu'à me remettre à l'aspirine à haute dose et à prier pour que ce soit un simple disfonctionnement._


	11. Dixième mail

_Parlons peu mais parlons bien : il semble qu'à présent, le tour pris par les "aventures" de ma Maria restent définitivement lié à sa vie privée. Par rapport au passage dont je vous avais "privé" après le dérapage avec Rufus, ça a même une dimension sacrément intime mais bon, vous en aurez sans doute besoin pour la suite des évènements. _

_Autant vous prévenir de suite, dans ce mail, j'ai mon explication pour la coupure mais aussi la confirmation que l'amour change les gens d'une certaine façon. Ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'humour dans le texte, la situation ne prête pas à sourire, même pour Maria et en fait c'est surtout pour elle (et pour moi) que c'est dur à avaler._

_Oh, pour les fans, on va ("enfin" diront peut-être certains) avoir une brève intervention d'Avalanche. Y z'auraient mieux fait de rester chez eux d'ailleurs. Cette histoire va se transformer en course-poursuite si elle ne finit pas en death-fic par KO de la narratrice..._

_J'ai reçu le mail en avril, le premier pour être précise mais ce n'est pas une blague croyez-moi...et au diable la logique du décalage temporel : cette fois-ci, il y a au moins deux ou trois semaines de marge par rapport à son précédent mail !_

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers d'Ajit (de nouveau)

* * *

Pardon ma Malika, je te jure que je suis désolée ! 

J'ai envoyé ce mail en vitesse quand je L'ai vu entrer dans ma chambre. J'ai paniqué quoi ! Aussi, Il est flippant à être aussi silencieux ! Sans parler de sa conversation. Cette fois-ci, Il a condescendu à m'adresser la parole mais c'était pas beaucoup mieux : c'était un rappel du chantage auquel je suis soumise et du fait que je ne suis qu'un pion entre ses mains qu'Il peut écraser à tout moment. En attendant, Il m'a déjà broyé le coeur d'une certaine façon.

Oui je sais, j'en parle avec une majuscule. Sauf quand j'oublie d'en mettre bien sûr. Et désolé pour le côté mélodramatique de ma phrase précédente, je suis pas d'humeur à rire de mes sentiments.

Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité à écrire. Je suis pas dans une bonne période pour tout te dire et ça me semblait inutile. Pour te dire à quel point je suis au fond du gouffre. Ce que tu va lire te choqueras peut-être (si une amie me disait cela, je le serais sans doute) mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes après tout. Il y a un moment où trop c'est trop. La pression, même avec l'humour le plus tenace au monde, on peut pas s'en débarasser définitivement. Bref, tout cela explique en partie que j'ai mis tant de temps à t'écrire

Bon, j'en étais à t'expliquer que j'étais incurablement amoureuse du remplaçant de Kadaj. Déjà qu'on me tenait avec cette maudite mako ! J'en suis maintenant à une dose par jour et franchement, ça commence à me peser. J'en ai encore pour au moins trois semaines vu l'état d'avancement de mon organisme d'après Yazoo. Je me fais l'effet d'être une toxico même si je sais que j'y suis forçé par mon corps...trahie par son organisme et ses sentiments à la fois ! Y a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment une aptitude certaine lorsqu'il s'agit de se compliquer la vie.

_Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ton analyse ma Maria.Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu n'as jamais fait face à autant de difficultés à la fois, d'ordre sentimental, physique et moral...ça y est, je me met à faire du mélodrame à mon tour..._

A part ça, j'ai bien dû me faire à la présence de Séphiroth. Tu parles d'une sinécure. Je dois avouer que même Yazoo et Loz sont un peu mal à l'aise avec lui et pas seulement parce qu'il est le "favori" de leur kaa-san de malheur ! Plus glacial qu'un iceberg quand il veut...Ca leur apprendra à me faire commettre des vols sans réfléchir aux conséquences de leur Réunion ! Avec Kadaj au moins, je savais à quoi m'en tenir et je pouvais le détester en toute quiétude.

Pour ce qui me concerne, c'est donc dur de faire comme si de rien n'était avec Séphiroth. Le fait que j'ai tendance à rougir comme une midinette quand il est dans les parages n'y est pas étranger et constitue un bon exemple de la délicatesse de ma situation. . Au début,du moins, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le moindre soupçon. Après tout, j'étais un pion humain et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il connaisse même l'existence de ce qu'on appelle "amour". Me demande même s'il est capable de ressentir des sentiments positifs...sachant que son amour pour sa ka-saan ne compte pas.

J'ai précisé qu'au début il ne se doutait de rien car depuis les choses ont changé radicalement. S'il ne se doute de rien après les évènements des derniers jours, c'est qu'il est vraiment encore plus aveugle que...mettons Sushi quand elle ne veut pas admettre qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec Rufus. Mais je préfère y aller doucement dans ma chronologie car les derniers jours ont été très marquants et m'en souvenir n'est pas forcément agréable.

Ce que tu dois d'abord savoir c'est que j'ai (enfin) vu de près et autrement qu'en posters ou en figurines les membres d'Avalanche et les Turks. J'avais déjà croisé aperçu certains Turks de loin durant mon job à la Shinra mais je n'y ai pas fait trop gaffe. J'avais d'autres préoccupations à l'époque. Pas ensemble je précise : d'abord Vincent Valentine, plus tard certains de ses camarades sont revenus dans le coin avec lui et enfin les Turks. Pour une cité abandonnée, Ajit devient très touristique en ce moment je trouve.

_J'y crois pas...elle a vraiment vu TOUT ce monde ? En revanche, je suppose que vu sa chance habituelle, ils n'étaient pas là pour lui signer des autographes (je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient qu'ils ne sont "que" des personnages de jeu vidéos à la base pour Maria et aussi (surtout) mon sujet de conversation favori.) _

_En attendant, je ne voyais pas trop en quoi ces rencontres avaient pu être source d'ennuis puisqu'apparement,ils étaient repartis. Or je ne voyais pas à quels évènements désagréables elle voulait faire allusion._

Bon, je te donne quelques détails. D'abord la venue de Vincent dans le coin. En fait, c'est un peu ma faute si Vincent nous a trouvé. Depuis le retour de Séphiroth, j'essaye de rester le plus possible dehors (ou plutôt loin de lui) et je ne suis pas très discrète. J'étais pas sensée deviner qu'on recevrait de la visite même si j'aurais pu y penser. J'avoue que porter des vêtements sombres dans une forêt d'arbres blancs en plein jour, il y a mieux. Mais comment j'aurais pu deviner ? Je l'ai vu avant qu'il me voit et j'ai essayé de me planquer mais peine perdu : j'étais repérée. On était chacun d'un côté de lac, à l'opposé de la position de l'autre.

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, on était sans doute aussi étonnée l'un que l'autre de tomber l'un sur l'autre. Moi parce que c'est quand même LE Vincent Valentine et que j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que je passe mon temps à croiser les persos. Lui sûrement parce qu'il s'attendait plutôt à tomber sur un argenté et par sur une fille à l'air un peu paumée. Mes yeux très verts n'ont sans doute pas arrangés la situation. J'ai pas demandé mon reste et j'ai fichu le camp en courant comme une dératée vers les bâtiments de la cité. J'ai prévenu Yazoo qui était dans le coin et avec Loz ils ont été voir ce qu'il en était. Pas bête, Vincent était déjà parti. Séphiroth n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle mais il n'a pas vraiment bronché.

Pour tout t'avouer, je ne savais pas trop ce que l'on attendait à l'époque : Séphiroth passait son temps à réfléchir ou Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre dans sa chambre, Yazoo et Loz attendait et moi avec eux. J'ai pulvérisé mon record au Solitaire durant cette période, Loz se défend plutôt bien et Yazoo s'y est mis aussi. Une façon comme une autre pour t'expliquer que depuis une semaine, on s'ennuyait vraiment comme des rats morts.

Avec la venue de Vincent, Cloud, Tifa et Barret, ça a commençé à bouger. Les deux bad-boys étaient prêts à aller en découdre mais non : Séphiroth leur a donné l'ordre (en mode très menaçant en plus) de se planquer et de ne rien faire. On s'est donc planqué en attendant que ça se passe. Quand Séphiroth ordonne, on exécute ! Me demande ce que ça aurait donné si on s'était montré. Ca aurait sûrement sacrément déménagé ! Mais il faur croire que sa récente défaite a rendu Séphiroth prudent. Ils ont fini par s'en aller, n'ayant rien trouver (et pour cause : notre installation à Ajit est sommaire et depuis l'alerte avec Vincent, on a déménagé dans des salles souterraines et on a caché le reste. "on" c'est moi toute seule...à croire qu'il y a marqué "bonniche" sur mon front.)

Avec la venue des Turks, trois jours plus tard (j'en déduis qu'ils ont quand même de bonnes sources d'informations à moins que Cloud et Cie aient lâché l'info) même scénario. Il y avait Reno, Rude, Elena et Tseng, bref l'équipe du film au grand complet. Ca m'a pas dérangé du tout de me planquer pendant qu'ils jouaient aux détectives et aux pisteurs (encore une fois, je te le dis : quand Séphiroth donne un ordre, crois-moi faut s'écraser) mais les deux bad-boys ont commençé à renacler un peu.

C'était pas une mutinerie non plus mais ces deux-là sont des gosses parfois : pour eux, il vaut mieux foncer dans le tas et se planquer c'est lâche. Ce raisonnement est certes un peu simpliste mais jusqu'à présent il leur a toujours réussi après tout. Je dois avouer que moi aussi je commençais à me poser des questions : battre les Turks, c'était largement dans les cordes de Yazoo et Loz alors pour Séphiroth c'était une formalité ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi ? Je crois que même une armée de psy n'arriverait pas à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de ce gars...en admettant bien sûr qu'ils survivent à la première séance avec lui et rien n'est moins sûr.

Normalement, on devait rester "consigner" dans les bâtiments pour éviter de se faire remarquer et attendre que les choses se tassent mais au bout de trois jours j'en pouvais plus. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe pourtant mais j'étouffais vraiment. Donc j'ai envoyé paître ma raison qui me disait que je risquais de gros ennuis (pour changer un peu) : depuis le début, je passe mon temps à avoir de gros ennuis de toute façon alors une fois de plus ou de moins...Je me disais que cela ne ferait pas une très grosse différence.

Je me suis rendu au lac après avoir bien sûr vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi mais j'ai décidé de me baigner un peu. Réfléchir ne me réussissait pas trop ces derniers temps pour le moral et je voulais me détendre un peu.

_Je me souviens que Maria avait toujours adoré nager. Elle avait même fait un peu de compétition dans l'équipe du lycée mais avait arrêté car elle préférait nager pour le plaisir. On y allait souvent ensemble et généralement, ça finissait en fou-rire entre deux éclaboussures. OK, c'était un peu gamin comme comportement mais ça nous défoulait et on s'amusait bien._

Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien et en plus l'eau du lac est très clair : à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, on voit encore la surface. Un vrai paradis pour les plongeurs même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à voir au fond. Après une de mes escapades en apnée, alors que j'étais en train de remonter, j'ai eu la surprise de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec devine qui ? Un Séphiroth en mode furieux. Ca m'a vraiment surprise de le voir au point que la surprise est devenue une sorte de panique.

J'étais même pas à un mètre de profondeur, en pleine remontée et voilà qu'il pointe son visage à l'endroit exact où je vais émerger ! Avoue que comme rencontre on fait mieux. En fait, j'ai tellement paniqué que j'ai crié : sous l'eau, c'est plutôt stupide et bien sûr, pas le moindre son n'est sorti de ma bouche. En revanche, j'ai avalé pas mal d'eau. S'il ne m'avait pas attrapé le bras, j'aurais sûrement coulé et bye, bye Maria. J'aurais toujours pu discuter avec l'autre locataire du lac (Aeris je crois), ça lui aurait fait de la compagnie...

J'étais plus ou moins dans les vapes et il m'a ramené _manu militari_ dans ma chambre sans dire un mot sur son dos, complètement mouillée et à moitié nue (j'ai pas de maillot ici moi alors j'y ai été en sous-vêtements...). Bon, Séphiroth n'a rien dit durant le trajet mais je peux te dire que si des ondes négatives pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà morte une bonne douzaine de fois ! Ca m'a empêché de devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate pendant que je toussais l'eau que j'avais avalée. J'ai quand même fini par reprendre mon souffle toute seule ( j'ai échappé au bouche-à-bouche de Loz ou Yazoo car je doute que Séphiroth connaisse la technique...)

En parlant des deux frangins, ils ont rappliqué quand le préféré de leur kaa-san a commencé à pousser sa gueulante. Eh oui, je me suis fait passé un savon par Séphiroth ! Tu parles d'un honneur et d'un privilège. Si j'avais pas écouté ma raison, j'aurais essayé de lui faire le même coup que Kadaj (donc de lui mettre une baffe si tu préfères. J'en suis plus à un argenté près maintenant remarques. Et puis c'est lui qui remplaces Kadaj...). Durant le début de son laïus je m'étais rhabillée : il m'a menaçé, engueulé, remenaçé enfin bref, rien de bien intéressant ou de nouveau en insistant de nouveau sur le fait que ma vie était entre ses mains. Là, il y a quelque chose qui a craqué dans ma tête. Je lui ai répondu avec une fougue qui l'a un peu surpris que j'appelais pas ça une vie d'être une marionnette, gorgé de mako comme une droguée et je lui ai enjoint d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais (d'une façon, je le crains, bien moins poli que la formulation que tu as ici). Loz et Yazoo tiraient aussi une tête qui valait le détour lorsqu'ils m'ont entendu dire tout cela mais j'avais vraiment pas envie de rire.

Je te l'ai écrit, il y a mes nerfs qui ont lâché sur le moment : j'aurais très bien pu avoir en face de moi Jénova et tous ses rejetons de sale humeur, j'aurais agi de la même façon. Trop c'était trop, tu comprends ? Il y a des moments où même l'instinct de survie ne te retient plus.

Après mon petit discours, j'ai voulu sortir de la chambre mais il m'a bloqué le passage et a même dégaîné Masamune pour me menacer : j'étais à environ moins d'un mètre de la pointe, soit à peine un pas. Je sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment. Je suis pas suicidaire après tout et pourtant...je ne me suis pas arrêté, j'ai avancé d'un pas et j'ai réduit à zéro la distance qui séparait mon corps de l'acier de Masamune. Ce coup-ci, c'est la tête de Séphirtoh qui valait le détour ! Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que son pion humain ait des instincts d'autodestruction...moi non plus en fait.

_J'ai cru que je rêvais ou plutôt que je cauchemardais ou plutôt je l'espérais. Un peu anesthésiée par le choc j'ai continué ma lecture. Après tout, si je lisais cela, c'était qu'elle était encore en état d'écrire non ? Tu parles d'une consolation..._

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la douleur, j'étais obnubilé par mon vis-à-vis. J'étais verte de rage après ce qu'il avait dit tu vois ? Peut-être que c'est la mako qui m'a aidé à ne pas m'évanouir comme l'aurais fait une adolescente normale. Je haïssais ce gars et je l'aimais à la fois. L'humain est un être plein de contradictions quand on y pense. Je ne me suis pas arrêté en si bon chemin. A mon avis, c'est ce petit film avant le jeu FFVII qui m'a influençé. "Last Order" ça s'appelle je crois : tu vois sans doute de quoi je veux parler. Il y a un moment où Cloud tire Masamune vers lui et s'embroche encore plus pour toucher de nouveau le sol et projeter Séphiroth.

_Dites moi qu'elle rigole par pitié...ele a pas essayé de faire ça ?! J'aurais jamais dû lui montrer le film ! Elle l'a vu une bonne dizaine de fois mais elle se rappelait jamais rien ! Et elle a retenu **ce** passage ?_

Bon, j'ai pas exactement fait ça. Mais comme Cloud j'ai avançé un peu plus. Là, la douleur a commencé à être très forte et je me suis presque écroulé sur Séphiroth tellement j'étais proche de lui. En fait je me suis accroché à lui. Lui, il bougeait pas mais il avait les yeux écarquillés : il ne savait pas trop comment réagir je pense mais sur le moment c'était pas ma préoccupation principale. A ce moment, je me suis dit que j'allais vraiment mourir sur cette saleté d'épée. Dans le style Roméo et Juliette, il y a quand même des romances plus joyeuses en ce qui concerne la façon de quitter la scène...On était face à face- même si je suis plus petite que lui- et vu de près, avec cet air égaré, il était plus beau que jamais. Enfin c'est ce que je me suis dit sur le moment. On pense vraiment des choses bizarres quand on est presque mort il faut croire. Et là, me demande pas pourquoi, je me suis légèrement mis sur la pointe des pieds (pas trop, ça faisait déjà trop mal et j'avais déjà la vision troublée) pour me mettre à son niveau et j'ai...je te le dis, essaye pas de trouver une logique à tout cela hein ?

Je l'ai embrassé.

_Je suis tombé de ma chaise et j'ai crié toute seule un truc inarticulé du style "cestpasvraiohnoncestpasvrai" en le répétant comme un mantra. J'arrive pas à me souvenir précisément ce que j'ai pensé et fait après ça à part peut-être que je me suis prise la tête entre les mains en priant pour que ce soit VRAIMENT un mauvais rêve, que ce mail était un effet de mon imagination et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller._

Je t'avais prévenu de pas chercher de logique à mes actes du moment. Quand j'ai stoppé au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai souri. Il y avait de quoi : embrasser Séphiroth ça valait pas la peine de se faire tuer et pourtant, après ce baiser, je me disais que c'était pas si terrible et qu'il avait des lèvres très douces. J'ai aussi pensé que c'était bien la peine que je me rhabille si c'était pour esquinter mes vêtements et les couvrir de sang. Après, je me suis vraiment écroulé mais il m'a bien semblé qu'il m'a rattrapé. Heureusement si on y réfléchit : autrement je me serais encore plus abîmée.

Si on m'avais dit que j'en serais arrivé là, j'aurais baffé celui qui m'aurait dit cela mais la réalité est là. D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais été aussi libre qu'au moment où j'ai franchi la distance qui me séparait de Masamune. Fini le pion humain qu'on manipule à sa guise : Séphiroth n'a pas su compté avec mes sentiments et mon libre-arbitre..

J'espère que tu arriveras à comprendre mon geste et que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Je dois arrêter d'écrire pour l'instant : les anesthésiants me donnent envie de dormir alors je te dirais la suite plus tard.

Bon baisers d'Ajit

Ta Maria

* * *

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu... en condensé, voici ce qui ressort de ma lecture de ce mail de Maria._

_Je me suis abstenue de commenter mes réactions après "ça". Et j'ai même songé sérieusement à faire de même_ _pour la fin du mail mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais peut-être dû remarquez._

_Vous aurez la suite s'il y en a une mais je ne réponds de rien et surtout pas de ma réaction si la suite est pire que "ça". Je serais bien fichue de tout effaçer sous le choc en me disant que c'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que ça va passer..._


	12. Onzième mail

_Elle va avoir ma peau...figurez-vous qu'après m'avoir raconté tout cela, elle a quand même mis un mois entier à me réécrire...la veille de l'anniversaire de sa disparition en plus ! J'arrive pas à croire que cela fait un an qu'elle est parti de chez nous et que pour elle, cela fait à peine quelques mois qu'elle est là-bas..._

_Que dire ? He bien,j'avais dit que cette histoire allait se transformer en road-movie si Maria n'y passait pas avant. Je devrais faire devin...parce qu'ils doivent partir car c'est pas passé loin cette fois avec Avalanche et Shinra. Maria n'y était pas mais cela la concerne quand même..._

_Et une petite surprise en prime : soit c'est Maria qui délire, soit je me fais des films toute seule ou bien...est-ce que ce salopard de Séphiroth s'inquiète pour sa santé ?... On peut toujours rêver non ?_

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers de Ajit (pour la dernière fois)

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Je n'ai pu remettre la main sur mon ordi quatre jours après t'avoir écrit. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais bourré à ce point de drogues et autres médicaments douteux : mon bras a reçu plus de piqures ces derniers jours qu'en toute ma vie ! Entre la mako et les médocs, j'étais gâtée...un essaim d'abeilles n'auraient pas fait plus de dégâts !

Je reviens à mon récit avant que tu n'angoisses de trop, ce qui, réflexion faite, est sûrement déjà le cas. Désolé mais j'étais vraiment plus en état pour poursuivre ce mail alors je t'ai fais attendre. Rassures-toi, pas d'accident ou de grosses catastrophes en perspective : je suis d'ailleurs à peu près sur pied au moment où je t'écris ce mail.

_Allélouia ! Une bonne nouvelle ! Elles commençaient à se faire rare ces derniers temps..._

Te dire que j'étais bourrée de médicaments jusque dans les moindres recoins de mon corps n'a pas dû te rassurer beaucoup mais je pense que ce n'était pas tant pour me soigner que pour me clouer au lit. La plupart sont de ces produits qui te donnent envie de dormir. Je soupçonne Séphi et les autres de vouloir m'empêcher de faire une bêtise...Je veux bien être fatiguée et avoir une baisse sérieuse d'énergie mais quand même pas au point de dormir 15 heures sur 24 (au minimum) !

_Tout le monde s'en fiche mais je le dit quand même : je suis d'accord avec elle. Maria a un cycle de sommeil très réduit vu qu'elle passe souvent ses nuits à lire, travailler (quand elle a par exemple oublié qu'on avait un contrôle le lendemain) ou à lire. Bref, elle dort environ six heures en temps normal, hormis bien sur d'occasionnelles grasses matinées..._

Il y a aussi les fortifiants, des médocs non-identifiées dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom et cette saleté de mako mais cela représente à peine la moitié de mes injections. J'exagérais pas quand je parlais d'un essaim d'abeilles...Ils ont aussi des matérias de soin alors ils les ont utilisé sur moi. D'après les aimables explications de Loz, à quelques minutes près ç'aurait été trop tard vu que je perdais énormément de sang et que dans le coin, il n'y avait rien pour une transfusion sanguine (et puis me retrouver avec des cellules de Jénova dans le sang non merci : la mako me suffit en matière de cochonnerie injectée dans le corps !)

Bref, ils m'ont plutôt bien rafistolée avec les matérias : je n'ai même pas de cicatrices ! En revanche, il m'arrive parfois de toucher ma peau avec l'impression qu'il y a un trou à l'emplacement de mon ventre. En même temps, j'ai pas vraiment fait un truc anodin et le souvenir de Masamune et son acier dans mon corps ne comptent pas parmi mes souvenirs les plus agréables de mon séjour...

Je dois avouer que je suis sérieusement déboussolée à présent. Il y a quelques mois, ma plus grande préoccupation c'était d'avoir mon Bac et de ne pas foirer l'épreuve de philo. Après, c'était de ne pas me faire hacher menu par Kadaj et ses frangins. Ensuite de mener mon projet SMS à bien (je me deamnde s'il est enterré ou non à présent) et de frapper Rufus (cet objectif est toujours valide soit-dit en passant). Maintenant, je dois t'avouer que je sais plus trop quoi faire. A part peut-être me sortir Séphiroth de la tête mais avec le baiser c'est encore plus dur. J'irais jusqu'à dire que c'est Mission Impossible 4 mais en plus dur.

Mais quelle andouille je suis aussi...pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Moi-même je me le demande encore ! Et le pire c'est que j'arrive pas à le regretter ! L'amour c'est pire qu'une piqure de moustique : plus tu frottes pour que ça parte, plus ça reste et ça démange...C'est une comparaison peu romantique mais elle correspond à ma propre expérience.

Pendant ma convalescence, les bad-boys ne se sont pas ennuyés et moi non plus. Y a même eu un peu de baston, à la grande joie des deux frangins. C'était encore les Turks : quand je disais qu'ils sont têtus quand ils veulent je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. Ils auraient pas pu rester dans leurs beaux locaux ? Surtout qu'il paraît que Rufus était là aussi. Sans commentaire : ma main m'a sacrément démangé mais je serais mal inspiré de prendre un des bad-boys comme substitut du batârd blond pour me défouler.

Ah Rufus...son nom seul suffit à me filer de l'urticaire et des envies de meurtre envers toute la gente masculine en général. Ca tombe bien : Séphiroth et les deux argentés ne sont pas humains. Mais en plus des Turks, il y avait Avalanche. Je me demande encore comment ils ont réussi à ne pas s'engueuler et à se taper mutuellement surtout que la Shinra a sans doute dû révéler qu'elle avait encore des cellules de Jénova et que donc le retour de Séphiroth est possible. J'aurais voulu être là pour voir ça : un hérisson blond furax contre un salopard de blond maniéré. J'aurais parié sur Cloud bien sûr.

Bon, revenons-en à cette troisème visite. Quand j'y pense, on aurait dû s'attendre à un truc de ce genre. Et puis on dit toujours "jamais deux sans trois". Faut toujours écouter les proverbes de grand-mère ! La preuve : c'est quand même la troisième fois que Séphiroth fait son grand retour.

Toujours est-il que c'est avec les Turks que les deux bad-boys se sont amusés et ils se sont sacrément défoulés : même de ma chambre souterraine j'entendais le raffut ! Ils ont dû au moins déraciné deux ou trois arbres et fait explosé ou brûler le même nombre de ces malheureux végétaux. Résultat : match nul. Ils avaient l'avantage sur les gardes du corps de Shinra (et facilement à les entendre) quand Avalanche a mis son grain de sel dans le combat.

Le grain de sel en question c'était quand même du gros calibre puisque c'est le costaud du groupe (un nom en B mais me souviens plus de la suite) qui a ouvert la seconde mi-temps du combat avec son arme intégré au bras. J'ai clairement entendu une première rafale, suivie par ses petites soeurs durant une période d'au moins dix bonnes minutes.

Comme ils sont quand même raisonnables (ou du moins quand ils y pensent c'est-à-dire quand même après 10 minutes de combat inégal) les deux argentés face à une infériorité numérique flagrante sont partis à l'anglaise dans une direction autre que celle où se trouvait le refuge pour semer l'équipe adverse avant de rentrer au bercail. Y a pas eu de troisième mi-temps vu qu'ils les ont vite semé justement. Sauf bien sûr si tu considères que commenter leurs performances respectives et celle de leurs adversaires durant un temps incroyablement long (trois looooongues heures ) à portée de mes oreilles soit une mi-temps en soi.

_Ce qu'il ressort de ma lecture de cette escarmouche qu'elle m'a racontée, c'est en grande partie le fait très positif que le sens de l'humour de Maria était peu à peu de retour. Même si je dois avouer que comparer un combat avec un match de foot ou de rugby à quelque chose d'un peu incongru quand même. Mais après tout elle est en convalescence. Et puis vu ce qu'elle a traversé, c'est déjà beaucoup qu'elle plaisante ainsi non ?_

Et Séphiroth dans tout ça ? Ben, il a pas bougé...ni pousser de gueulante : là, le combat était inévitable si on voulait éviter de se faire débusquer. Pour tout dire, depuis l'accident, il a contracté la mauvaise manie (pour ma propre santé, cette habitude est vraiment mauvaise) de débarquer dans ma chambre sans prévenir. Oh, généralement il reste pas : il jette un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que je suis encore là et après il referme la porte sans dire un mot...comme si j'allais m'enfuir ! J'arrivais à peine à tenir sur mes jambes il y a encore deux jours ! Je vais pas piquer un sprint maintenant ! Je te dis pas la peur que j'ai eu les premières fois : je me demandais ce qu'il voulait moi ! C'est à se demander s'il n'a rien d'autre à faire d'ailleurs. Regarder une blessée dans son lit, tu parles d'un spectacle !

Yazoo m'a dit que Séphiroth passe parfois aussi la nuit vérifier que je suis là. Ca me donne pas envie de dormir cette histoire...ah oui, au passage, je m'entends mieux (ça pouvait pas être pire d'un autre côté) avec les deux frangins. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le choix en matière de relations est limité : c'était soit Séphiroth, soit les deux bad-boys. Et c'est aussi valable pour eux : c'était soit "l'humaine", soit Séphiroth.

la première chose que j'ai fait c'est de leur dire mon nom car au bout d'une centaine de fois, c'est lassant de s'entendre appelé "l'humaine" ou "he toi!". He oui, depuis mon arrivée ici, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent ! Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu en ce qui concerne leur éducation : c'est bon, ils ont enregistrés mon prénom définitivement je crois.

C'est beau d'être populaire...

_Là, j'ai cru un instant avoir mal lu et bien non..bon, au fond c'était pas plus mal qu'elle fasse "ami-ami" avec les deux "bad-boys". Mais j'avais quand même du mal à me faire à cette idée. D'un autre côté, c'était toujours plus facile à digérer que l'histoire de son "accident" avec Séphiroth et Masamune ou l'accident avec Rufus._

Pour en revenir à cette manie curieuse de mon ex-Général et ex-SOLDIER préféré (c'est le seul que je connaisse donc je m'engage pas trop en disant "préféré") il y a eu un truc bizarre hier, peu après le "match".Quand je dis bizarre le mot "intriguant" et "déconcertant" convient peut-être mieux.Séphiroth a débarqué comme à son habitude après que les autres dehors aient cessé leur raffut pour la vérification dont il était coutumier.

D'ailleurs, c'était le bruit du combat qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil médicamenteux. Mais au lieu de refermer la porte après son coup d'oeil habituel, il est entré dans la chambre et il s'est avancé jusqu'à mon lit en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'en menais pas large et j'aurais bien détourné les yeux mais j'étais comme hypnotisée...J'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un des effets secondaires du sentiment amoureux : impossible de quitter des yeux la personne concernée, même -et peut-être surtout- quand la personne en question te regarde. Sans te parler de la tendance à bredouiller, à avoir les jambes en coton ou de ne plus réussir à réfléchir correctement et je te fais grâce du reste de la liste qui est fort longue : je la rallonge tous les jours.

Au bout d'un certain temps, vu qu'il ne disait rien et que j'ai réussi à reprendre contenance (ou du moins un peu) j'ai fini par lui demander pourquoi il me regardait comme ça. Impossible de te dire ce qu'il pensait en me regardant. C'est pas qu'il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux (qui sont très beaux au passage mais très flippants aussi) mais plutôt que je n'arrivais pas à lire dedans. Enfin tu as compris l'idée...enfin j'espère. De toute façon, j'ai jamais été très psychologue...mais j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il ne venait pas pour m'engueuler ou me tuer : il avait pas Masamune avec lui et quand il est en colère, il a les yeux légèrement froncés. Là, ils étaient plutôt plissés, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose tout en me regardant.

Le seul mot qu'il ait condescendu à me lâcher c'est "pourquoi". Moi, bien disciplinée, je répète "pourquoi quoi ?". Et bien figures-toi qu'il se demandait pourquoi je me suis littéralement jeté sur Masamune (bon, il faut pas exagérer, je me suis pas non plus jeté dessus !) J'en suis resté comme deux ronds de flan. Depuis quand il se souciait de mes motivations lui ? J'ai supposé qu'il cherchait un moyen de pression sur moi pour éviter d'autres "accidents". Enfin du moins la partie rationnelle de mon esprit. Parce que mon imagination se faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de films tous différents mais tous écoeurement romantiques.

_Règle numéro un de la fille prudente : ne jamais se faire de films avec un gars au risque de finir par y croire...si elle commence à oublier ce genre de règles, elle est TRES mal barré..._

Je lui ais expliqué que "figurez-vous que je n'apprécie pas d'être utilisée comme une marionnette et que tant qu'à me faire tuer, je préfère encore me charger de choisir ma mort". Bon, c'est résumé mais je pense que ça correspond à peu près à la vérité...même si après coup, je me traite dix fois par jour d'idiote d'avoir failli mettre fin à mes jours. A moins que ce ne soit vingt fois...enfin bref. Je sais pas s'il a gobé mon petit discours mais sur le moment j'ai eu un doute car il a répété "pourquoi". J'ai bien crû que j'allais craquer là...Depuis quand le terrible Séphiroth jouait-il les perroquets ? Il s'était fait accidentellement fait greffer le cerveau d'une perruche ou quoi ? Je te jure que c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment...

_Je préfère ne pas commenter ce que Maria a pu penser. Mais Séphiroth devait vraiment avoir l'air bizarre pour qu'elle ait eu des délires pareils, j'en jurerais !_

Alors, histoire de mettre les choses plus au clair, je lui ai fait une grande révélation : eh oui, les humains ont des sentiments et pensent par eux-même ce qui expliquent que je n'ai pas apprécié le traitement à la mako qui m'a été infligé sans autorisation ou d'avoir été mêlé à leurs histoires. J'avais même commençé à lui expliquer avec une certaine ironie ce qu'est un sentiment : c'est "manifestement quelque chose qui lui est inconnu mais en gros ça consiste à réagir phsychologiquement à ce qui nous entoure" mais il m'a coupé dans mon élan.

Tant mieux au fond, j'étais en train de m'embrouiller dans mes explications. Sauf que la diversion était un cadeau empoisonné. Après avoir lâché que j'étais plus utile vivante que morte pour justifier sa question -tu parles d'un compliment- (je devais avoir trèèès étonnée quand il m'a posé la question pour qu'il me condescende à me donner cette explication) il m'a dit que le "pourquoi" cette fois-ci c'était pour le baiser. Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais fait ça ! C'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait oublié...Je me voyais mal lui répondre que je l'aimais avec tout le blabla amoureux habituel...Je me faisais des films délirants avec happy-end à volonté d'accord mais pas au point de lui dire la vérité. J'avais encore les pieds sur terre quand même...ou plutôt dans mon lit mais bon tu m'as comprise...

Alors j'ai cherché quelque chose à dire à la place d'un "I love you" qui risquait de le traumatiser (le pauvre...) et qui me mettrait dans une position encore plus délicate que celle actuelle. Eh oui, comme quoi si on y réfléchit, c'est encore possible de me mettre dans des ennuis plus graves. Je pensais avoir atteint le fond mais je peux encore creuser si je veux il faut croire. Mais je veux pas de ça si ça peut te rassurer : je cherche pas les ennuis moi ! Ils viennent à moi tous seuls !

J'ai fini par bredouiller un truc comme "un baiser, quel baiser ? ...Ah oui, je vois de quoi vous parlez mais c'était un accident j'étais pas dans mon état normal voilà tout ! J'ai sûrement dérapé ou quelque chose comme ça !" Bref, une excuse faite à l'arrache qui n'aurait pas convaincu un gosse de 7 ans...

Ca m'a rappelé Jérôme Cornetti de notre classe de terminale : quand il arrivait en retard en cours (c'est-à-dire la majeure partie du temps), il trouvait toujours une excuse incroyable mais surtout ridicule et très bancale pour se justifier. J'ai un faible pour la fois où il a expliqué que son frère l'avait confondu avec un punching-ball vu qu'il n'a qu'un petit frère de six ans. Si je me souviens bien, il était en fait tombé dans son escalier et au lieu de le dire, par habitude, il a fallu qu'il trouve une excuse tirée par les cheveux !

Je sais pas si mon excuse à moi a convaincu Séphiroth mais bon...vaut mieux une explication boiteuse plutôt que de lui dire la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, il est pas aussi perspicace que nos anciens profs qui arrivaient à faire avouer à Jérôme qu'en fait c'était encore un bobard. N'empêche qu'il avait l'air encore sceptique. D'un côté je peux le comprendre vu ce que je lui ai dit...Il semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre mais il s'est ravisé et m'a tourné le dos pour s'en aller. A ma courte honte, je dois avouer que j'ai regretté que son manteau me gâche la vue de sa descente de reins...ok je parle d'autre chose. Avant de partir, il m'a juste dit de préparer mes affaires car on quittait cet endroit.

Donc demain, nous partons d'Ajit. Les visites renouvellées des Turks et d'Avalanche plus la dernière alerte ont précipité les projets de Séphiroth (quels qu'ils soient) et c'est uniquement à cause de mon état qu'on a dû attendre. Quelle délicatesse. Je dois admettre que je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils s'embarrassent encore de moi mais je ne m'appesantis pas trop sur cette question qui demande trop de réflexion et comporte des implications pour la suite. Je ne sais pas non plus encore où nous partons. On verra bien...

Au moment où je t'écris, je me demande seulement s'il va falloir que j'aille en moto avec Séphiroth. J'espère que non : non seulement je deviens rouge tomate quand il est dans mon champ de vision mais en plus après le dérapage et le baiser qui a suivi, sans compter mon étrange conversation avec Séphiroth, je "sens" que c'est encore plus dangereux pour moi de rester trop près de lui. En gros, j'ai les jambes qui flageolent et j'ai mon rythme cardiaque qui s'affole à cette seule idée et je te parle même pas de ma tension ! Et non, je suis pas hypocondriaque...

Ce gars est un danger public reconnu mais il surtout dangereux pour ma propre santé : vu ma forme actuelle, c'est pas bon pour moi de m'énerver ou de faire un quelconque effort mais avoir le coeur qui bat la chamade et fait des loopings, c'est pas bon non plus.Un tête-à-tête potentiel en moto correspond donc actuellement selon moi à une forme de torture psychologique.

Bon, on verra bien de toute façon...

Allez, bon baisers de Midgar

Ta Maria

* * *

_On verra bien de toute façon...je n'aurais pas mieux dit...mais franchement, à moins que Maria ait commencé à se faire sérieusement des films, la réaction de Séphiroth n'est pas normale. Bon d'accord, il y a plus romantique que de dire "tu es plus utile vivante que morte" mais bon...à votre avis ?_


	13. Douxième mail

_Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour surtout avec ma tendance à m'énerver sur le clavier et la souris (surtout depuis que je stresse en attendant les mails de Maria) et celle d'Orphée (mon frère pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi) à aller sur des sites peu sécurisés (cela ne veut pas dire que ces sites sont immoraux je précise). Mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme..._

_Quand ça a été certain, sachant qu'on ne recevrait le nouveau que dans deux semaines- autant dire une éternité- j'ai achevé la carcasse de l'ordi :le clavier et la souris ont fini contre le mur et Orphée a complètement démembré le moniteur et l'unité central. Il se figurait être capable de le réparer mais il n'a fait qu'abréger les souffrances de la pauvre machine. Après, direction la déchetterie ! _

_Ca explique que j'ai claqué une bonne partie de mon argent de poche de ce mois-ci dans des cyber-cafés en croisant les doigts et en touchant du bois (oui les deux à la fois et alors ?) pour avoir des nouvelles de "vous-savez-qui". Elle m'aura tout fait subir décidément, même des galères financières ! Et en plus ça a servi à rien vu que j'ai reçu de ses nouvelles une semaine après avoir eu le nouvel ordi ! Snif...mon porte-monnaie a eu droit à un régime draconien pour rien..._

_Enfin bref, rien de trop palpitant cette fois-ci. Enfin juste quelque petites péripéties de voyage mais il ne s'agit pas de choses sérieuses mettant sa vie en jeu. Ca met juste ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Comment vous réagiriez si vous deviez dormir dans la même chambre que Séphiroth en étant raide dingue de lui ? Heureusement, la solution de Maria, même si elle pêche par un excès de prudence a été efficace. Au moins jusqu'au prochain hôtel..._

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Bon baisers en pleine mer

* * *

Salut Mali Mali ! 

_N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec mon surnom ! Tu as encore mis une plombe à m'écrire !_

Tu vas sûrement râler que je t'ai fait attendre comme ça mais pour ces deux dernières semaines, aucun évènement majeur à relater et de plus, comme on bouge beaucoup, tu te doutes qu'il n'y a pas de prise pour recharger une batterie partout. Je soupçonne même ma batterie de montrer des signes de faiblesse. A la prochaine ville, va falloir que je songe sérieusement à en racheter une...si je recule le moment de le faire c'est que je me vois mal aller voir Séphiroth et dire "Je peux avoir des gils pour me racheter une batterie pour envoyer des mails clandestins à ma meilleure amie qui est dans un autre monde pleaaase ?" Il se dira sans doute que je suis mûre pour l'asile (en admettant qu'il en existe dans le monde de FF) alors que lui-même est un psychopathe et un sadique patenté.

_En effet, je te conseilles **fortement **d'éviter ce genre de discours..._

Revenons-en où je t'avais laisser...Et bien, malgré mes prières fort nombreuses, j'ai bien dû aller en moto avec Séphiroth. Deux tortures pour le prix d'une...j'ai eu droit à un prix de gros cette fois. J'ai bien esssayé de changer avec Loz ou Yazoo mais ils ont refusé. Sont pas fous les frangins...C'est décidé, faut que je leur apprenne la notion de "galanterie" dans les plus brefs délais ! C'est sûr que c'est pas Jénova qui va leur apprendre un truc comme ça..en parlant Jénova, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils vont faire du reste de l'échantillon -à part peut-être dresser un autel à sa gloire avec encens et tout et tout- mais connaissant Séphiroth, il n'y a rien de bon à attendre de ses projets.

_Ca ma vieille, même ceux qui ne connaissent pas personnellement Séphiroth pourraient te le dire !_

Au début du voyage ça allait encore : je me concentrais sur ma survie et sur ma trouille de me casser la gue... de la moto. Sauf que lorsque j'ai commençé à reprendre une couleur à peu près normale (délai : environ trente minutes), Séphiroth a eu la bonne idée de me faire remarquer que je n'étais pas obligé de le serrer autant. Je jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès...enfin si mais uniquement pour être sûre de ne pas tomber...bon ok, après j'ai quand même pris mes distances mais je devais quand même rester serrée un minimum...bref, lors de la première pause, mon visage était indubitablement rouge. Yazoo m'en a d'ailleurs fait la remarque en rajoutant que d'habitude, j'étais pâle voire légèrement verte mais jamais rouge durant un voyage en moto. J'ai de la chance que Jénova n'ait jamais songé à faire son éducation en matière de rougissement et de sa signification et qu'elle préfère les pousser à trucider l'humanité...

Le voyage a duré trois jours et après on a dû s'arrêter. Les motos ne flottent pas sur l'eau et on était arrivés devant une mer ou quelque chose comme ça. Quel que soit l'endroit où l'on se rend, ce n'est pas sur la même île ou sur le même continent que là où se trouve Midgar. J'ai pas pu mettre la main sur la moindre carte et quant à tirer les vers du nez de Séphiroth...solution abandonnée d'office. Donc je me la ferme et je suis le mouvement. Avant d'entrer dans la ville portuaire voisine (qui s'appelle Junon comme la déesse romaine), les "bad-boys" ont changé de vêtements et aussi de look. Comprend par là qu'ils ont utilisé un truc quelconque pour changer d'apparence sûrement une illusion quelconque...(NDA : je ne sais pas si c'est possible dans le jeu de FFVII mais on va dire que oui pour les besoins de la fic lol)

Bref, n'empêche qu'ils sont restés dans l'ensemble aussi beaux gosses en beaucoup plus humains. Bon, c'est mon jour de bonté alors je te fais une mini-description des trois. Yazoo : un catogan avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts mais normaux les yeux. Loz : cheveux courts (genre coupe un peu militaire) bruns avec des yeux bruns aussi. Et pour finir, le plus sexy des trois : Séphiroth (je suis totalement objective bien sûr) il a toujours les cheveux longs mais noirs et des yeux noirs aussi. Tous les trois toujours aussi mignons bien sûr...je suis pas convaincu que ce soit le summum de la discrétion d'être suivi prequ'en permanence par des folles furieuses qui se sont improvisées "fan club des trois gars canons inconnus accompagnés par cette fille qui ne les mérite pas". On a vraiment mis du temps à les semer car le fan-club se reformait au fur et à mesure qu'on croisait des filles. A croire qu'il n'y a que des célibataires frustrées dans cette ville...

_C'est vraiment mini comme description en effet...je me demande si les "bad-boys" ont compris pourquoi toutes ces filles les suivent..._

Là où j'ai commençé à avoir un mauvais feeling c'est quand on a acheté les billets pour le prochain bateau pour aller au Gold Saucer.(le nom me dit quelque chose mais impossible de me rappeler c'est quoi c'est endroit..verrait bien de toute façon) Parce que le prochain bateau était pour le lendemain après-midi. Fallait donc trouver un hôtel. Jusque là, pas de problème. Dans ma grande naïveté, je pensais avoir une chambre pour moi seule. Je ne serais plus jamais naïve de ma vie...

L'hôtel, ça a pas été dur de le trouver. En revanche, l'enrengistrement fut un véritable parcours du combattant au point que les trois bad-boys m'ont laissé me dépêtrer avec l'hôtesse d'accueil. Nom, prénom (j'ai déployé des trésors d'imagination sur ce coup-là) sans parler de l'âge (en quoi ça la regarde cette femme!)...elle a même essayé d'extorquer leurs adresses et numéros de PHS aux garçons. Elle essayait de draguer les trois à la fois...j'ai crû que j'allais l'étrangler et à la reflexion j'aurais peut-être dû car elle m'a vraiment fait un coup du chien de ma chienne ! J'avais déjà eu du mal à chasser le fan-club improvisé des trois argentés...

Me demande pas comment elle a fait mais elle a deviné que je portais une attention "particulière" à Séphiroth. Peut-être le fait que je faisais craquer mes doigts nerveusement tandis qu'elle badinait à son propos à voix haute, se proposant de lui faire visiter "personnellement" le jacuzzi de l'hôtel...

_Tiens, ça me rapelle un peu les manoeuvres de Sushi pour draguer Rufus ça...Maria attire les ennuis mais les "bad-boys" attirent les filles à moralité peu élevée on dirait..._

A moins que ce soit le fait que j'ai essayé de changer de sujet en demandant "des chambres pour quatre s'il vous plaît nous sommes fatigués et on voudrait aller se reposer au plus vite". Je voulais plutôt me reposer trèèès loin de cette fille. Là, sur le moment j'ai pas compris pourquoi mais elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil en me tendant les deux clés (déjà là, j'aurais dû me méfier) en m'indiquant "chambres numéro 14 et 15 et...reposez-vous bien". J'aurais peut-être dû utilisé d'autres termes...

J'ai attrapé les garçons au vol tandis que je fichais le camp du hall le plus vite possible de la voix mielleuse de la fille (je crois qu'elle s'appelle Marcia c'était écrit sur son badge mais elle devrait s'appeler Vipéra). J'étais vraiment très pressée pour avoir osé tirer par le col les trois gars (pour les détails techniques Yazoo et Loz dans la main droite et Séphiroth dans la main gauche et oui, j'étais encore rouge comme une tomate quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait). Je les ai lâché quand on est arrivé aux chambres (premier étage troisième et quatrième porte à droite). Et là, ça a été dur quand je leur ai dit qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres. Donc deux par chambre. Comme pour les motos.

Bizarrement, Yazoo a vite pris une des clés et a traîné Loz devant la porte correspondante. Réflexe de survie sûrement. Après avoir maudit pour la centième fois depuis le début de ce séjour ma bonne étoile en grève, je me suis résignée à jeter un coup d'oeil à notre chambre à Séphiroth et moi. Et quand j'ai vu l'intérieur, j'ai sérieusement songé à aller tuer la fille de l'accueil. Lentement et plusieurs fois si possible. Enfin, après avoir fini de m'étrangler sur place bien sûr. Trève de suspense : il n'y avait qu'un lit à deux places.

_QUUOIIII !!!! Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu...pour info, je suis encore tombée de ma chaise en lisant cela. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien d'important à me raconter sinon qu'est-ce que ça serait !_

J'ai simultanément rougi, pali ("je rougis, je pâlis, je défaille à sa vue" c'est dans "Phèdre" de Corneille je crois à moins que ce ne soit de Racine) et commencé à balbutier ce qui attendait cette Marcia quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus. Comme il ne faut jamais remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même, je suis retourné illico à l'accueil, suivi par un Séphiroth..eh bien, je dirais qu'il était un peu perplexe devant ma réaction ou alors amusé par l'imagination dont je pouvais faire preuve à l'égard de cette Marcia. Je te retranscris pas la liste des chatîments que j'avais imaginé, ça serait trop long et ils sont impossibles à tous appliquer : normalement,elle meurt au bout de trois maximum (oui, j'ai toujours un débit très rapide quand je suis en colère et j'ai eu le temps de faire une longue liste de tortures en une minute chrono : certaines choses ne changent jamais). Pour te donner malgré tout une idée, j'envisageais, en vrac, de lui fair avaler sa langue de vipère, d'emprunter Masamune à Séphiroth pour me défouler ou mieux encore de l'enfermer dans un labo avec Hojo (à moins qu'il soit mort ? Je sais plus...après tout c'est toi la pro de FFVII, pas moi!)

_Mais toi tu es la pro pour te mettre dans des situations complètement dingue alors on est quitte !_

En plus, elle a refusé de nous donner une chambre supplémentaire ou une chambre avec lits séparés, soit-disant "nous sommes complet en ce moment, je suis vraiment dééésolééé !" C'est bizarre mais son grand sourire satisfait ne m'a pas du tout convaincue...si Séphiroth ne m'avait pas attrapé par l'épaule pour m'éloigner de cette sale hypocrite, c'est sûr, je sautais par-dessus le comptoir d'accueil pour l'étrangler !

Bon, passons, je suis remontée illico à l'étage (ça devenait gênant que la distance entre Séphiroth et moi soit réduite à quelques centimètres...je vais finir par croire qu'il le fait exprès !) un Séphiroth toujours amusé sur les talons...d'ailleurs, pour être dans cet état (il **souriait **!) il devait être malade c'est pas possible autrement. A moins que les médicaments à haute dose ne me donnent des hallucinations...

Après dix minutes de cohabitation dans un grand silence, je l'ai laissé dans la chambre en précisant que je revenais dans cinq minutes et j'ai été dans celle des deux autres bad-boys en espérant être trèèès convaincante pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Loz était dans la salle de bains alors je me suis rabattue sur Yazoo mais ça a pas marché. Si ça avait été Loz, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance. Tu l'auras compris, je voulais changer de place avec l'un ou l'autre des argentés. Parce que **eux** ils avaient une chambre à lits séparés.Je me répète mais bon : je dois vraiment leur apprendre la galanterie dans les plus brefs délais. C'est une question de survie pour moi (enfin presque) Je ne tiendrais pas une autre nuit comme ça moi !

_Et moi je ne tiendrais pas si tu me fais un autre récit avec une chambre avec lit double alors pour notre santé à toute deux, vaut mieux que tu te mettes au camping ! Oh, j'ai meilleure idée...si ton béguin pour Séphiroth passait, ce serait encore mieux !_

Bon, je t'explique comment ça s'est passé. Trois minutes et trente secondes.

_Ah d'accord...quand même. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être dur à ce point pour elle..._

J'ai tenu trois minutes dans le même lit que Séphiroth : j'ai compté les secondes pour essayer de penser à autre chose que "tu sais qui" dans un lit à moins de cinq centimètres de moi. Après, j'étais tellement tendue que j'en tremblais presque et j'avais l'impression d'être tellement rouge que j'aurais pu éclairer la pièce malgré l'obscurité ! Et je te dis même pas lorsqu'il m'a effleuré accidentellement la jambe...Alors, j'ai décidé de récupérer des couvertures et un oreiller pour dormir ailleurs. J'avais le choix entre la baignoire dans la salle de bains et par terre quelque part et je me suis décidée pour la première option (au moins, il y avait des murs en plus pour nous séparer). J'ai essayé d'agir en toute discrétion mais le bilan est resté lourd : j'ai failli tomber quatre fois et je me suis cognée cinq fois contre des meubles ou le lit plus une fois contre un mur. Dans le noir c'est vraiment pas évident. Tu comprend, je voulais pas le réveiller pour éviter les questions et puis pendant qu'il dort, il pense peut-être à autre chose qu'à son obsession de destruction. On peut toujours rêver non ?

_Aïe, aïe, aïe...elle recommence à se faire des films là...ça confirme qu'elle est vraiment gravement amoureuse..._

Petit détail légèrement gênant : le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée dans le lit et Séphiroth était en train de me fixer heu...fixement justement, tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil de la chambre. Je n'ai dû mon salut qu'à une fuite éperdue vers la salle de bains : j'étais pas en état pour me justifier de la raison pourquoi il m'avait retrouvé endormie dans la baignoire à je-ne-sais-pas quelle heure. Mais comment il a fait pour me transporter sans me réveiller ? J'ai quand même pas le sommeil lourd ? D'un autre côté, si je m'étais réveillé dans ses bras...argh...rien que d'y penser mon rythme cardiaque augmente...Il n'a jamais fait de commentaire sur ce fait par la suite et pour ma part, j'allais pas mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Je ne suis pas suicidaire quand même !

Enfin bref, à présent nous sommes sur le bateau et les couchettes sont individuelles et superposées. Seulement on a une cabine pour quatre et je commence à en avoir assez de chasser des fan-girls attroupées devant la chambre et encore plus à subir les regards hostiles de leur part quand j'y retourne. Je devrais faire un écriteau : "je ne sors avec aucun de ces trois gars alors fichez-moi la paix !" et me le coller dans le dos...ou alors simplement faire passer par-dessus bord ces trouble-paix. Ma raison me conseille de m'abstenir et de garder mon calme mais mes nerfs me demandent à se défouler sur elles. Faut dire que les bad-boys ne m'aident pas à rester calme : y en a toujours un pour me garder à l'oeil ! ...Avec une cohorte d'admiratrices en prime...Même si je suis une bonne nageuse, je vais pas m'enfuir à la nage quand même !...ok, j'y ai pensé mais pendant une seconde pas plus !

Je n'ai toujours pas d'idée précise de notre destination, seulement quelques bribes d'indices que j'ai soustrait à Séphiroth car même les deux frangins ne sont pas dans le secret. La paranoïa est à rajouter dans les cractéristiques de l'es-Général on dirait...Personnellement, je ne connais pas assez bien FFVII pour exploiter ces informations même avec ton dossier. Bien que j'ai une carte du monde d'Ivalice entre autres infos qui réduit le champ de mes recherches, les possibilités restent nombreuses.

Bon, les indices d'abord : apparement, c'est un endroit où il est déjà allé est qui est sans doute actuellement inhabité. Je crois aussi que c'est un lieu chargé de souvenirs pour lui mais je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner plus de précision. Il prétend que Cloud, tout comme la Shinra, "n'aura jamais l'idée de chercher là au vu des évènements qui s'y sont déroulés." Donc un endroit que la Shinra et Cloud connaisse bien mais où ils n'auront pas idée de revenir, en partie à cause de certains évènements. Personnellement, je donne ma langue au chat mais peut-être que toi tu sauras ?

Pour finir ce mail, je t'écris au moment où l'on arrive en vue d'une terre. On est sensé faire une brève escale au Golden Saucer puis continuer notre route. Enfin, je te raconterais tout cela dès que j'aurais du neuf. J'espère bien pouvoir t'annoncer notre destination la prochaine fois mais si autre chose se passe avant, je t'écris bien sûr.

Allez, bon baisers en pleine mer !

Ta Maria

* * *

_Bon...réfléchissons et restons calme. Quel lieu de souvenirs commun à Séphiroth, Cloud et à la Shinra existe-t-il ?_

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé._

_Pas là quand même ?_

_Faites que je me trompe : c'est pas que le lieu soit dangereux pour Maria mais bon...il s'est passé des choses conséquentes là-bas quand même. Je ne vous ferait pas part de mon idée, juste au cas où elle se révèlerait erronée._


	14. Treizième mail

_J'ai reçu ce mail à la mi-juin, soit une dizaine de jours après le dernier. Un délai somme toute acceptable vu que rien de grave ne semblait sur le point d'arriver. A part le fait bien sûr que je m'inquiétais de l'endroit où Séphiroth et les bad-boys étaient en train de l'amener..._

_Rien qu'en lisant le sujet du mail, j'ai su que mon hypothèse était (malheureusement) confirmée. Je dois cependant admettre que l'orthographe utilisée par Maria m'a fait tiqué et rire un peu : en tant que fan de FFVII, ça me semblais incroyable qu'on puisse faire une erreur d'orthographe pour un des hauts lieux du jeu ! Après tout, c'est là que tout a commençé ! Enfin bon, si vous me lisez, c'est sans doute que vous connaissez aussi bien l'univers du jeu..._

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers de Nibehleime (ça s'écrit comment ?!)

* * *

Salut Malika ! Ca y est, je sais enfin où on va. En revanche, je n'en connais pas l'orthographe alors j'espère que le nom reste compréhensible. Essayons plusieurs combinaisons...entre Nibeleim, Nibeleime et Nibelheim..fais ton choix ! 

On devrait pas tarder à arriver mais Séphiroth est parti avec Yazoo jeter un coup d'oeil alentour. En attendant, j'écris donc ce qui est arrivé depuis. Je reprendrais ce mail ensuite pour te raconter à quoi ressemble cet endroit et ce qu'on est sensé y faire...en admettant bien sûr que son Altesse le méchant Roi argenté des Icebergs condescende à adresser quelques bribes de réponses à mon humble et misérable personne. Comme tu le vois, l'amour n'empêche pas mon ironie de revenir à la charge.

Je suis déçue car on est même pas passé au Golden Saucer alors que je me souviens que c'est un endroit assez fun si je me base sur tes descriptions. On a juste refait quelques courses pour la route, récupéré nos motos et mes bad-boys préférés ont repris leur apparence habituelle. Je préfère faire une ellipse narrative sur la looongue heure qu'ils nous a fallu pour semer définitivement le fan-club du bateau de ces messieurs. Ca devenait lassant de jouer à cache-cache et piquer des sprints dès qu'on entendait un des caractéristiques cris stridents d'un troupeau de folles transies d'amour. D'un autre côté, j'admet que je préfère devoir semer ces folles-dingues qui gloussent que Avalanche.

_C'est bizarre mais je pense être de ton avis. Quoique Cloud est sans doute actuellement fou-furieux à l'idée que Séphiroth est vivant. En revanche, je suis certaine qu'il ne glousse pas. Peut-être que Yuffie en revanche...enfin bref, je me comprend._

Après on a eu droit à quelques jours de voyage sans croiser âme qui vive (en même temps, c'était fait exprès). Ah si : il y a quand même eu un monstre ou deux qui ont fini en petits morceaux...Et on a fini par arriver à cet endroit à consonnance germanique dont l'orthographe reste pour moi un des plus grand mystère de mon existence ou du moins aussi grand que ce qu'a pensé Séphiroth quand je me suis embroché sur Masamune ou qu'il m'a trouvé dans la baignoire.

Je me dois cependant de te faire part d'un miracle. Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, ce ne peut être qu'un miracle. Ou une hallucination particulièrement réelle, au choix. Bon, d'accord mes rapports avec les deux frangins argentés se sont arrangés mais ça fait pas de moi une personne extrêmement douée pour faire la causette avec des êtres radicalement non-humain (bien qu'ils soient sexys à se damner).

Venons-en au sujet. J'ai réussi à faire une (petite) conversation avec Séphiroth en ne rougissant (presque) pas et sans qu'il ne me menace de mort ou me rappelle que je suis son instrument. Bon, ok, il y a des sujets plus passionnants que la magie et l'utilisation des matérias mais au moins je me cultive et j'ai plus l'air d'une inculte quand les garçons parlent de "matéria de soin niv2" ou de "Shiva" ou je ne sais quelle divinité. Tu sais quoi ? On aurait presque dit une discussion entre deux être normaux bien que je crois que ni lui, ni moi n'apparteniont encore à cette catégorie (rien que le fait que je sois in love de Séphiroth m'en exclut.)

_Tout a fait d'accord! Etre fan, c'est une chose mais être vraiment amoureuse de lui, c'est masochiste !_

Plus sérieusement, je pense que la mako a quand même considérablement modifié mon métabolisme et que je ne suis vraiment plus une humaine normale. J'ai d'ailleurs profité que Séphiroth soit en train de faire plus de quatre phrases à la minute (ça c'est un miracle à lui seul) pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur les effets de la mako sur mon corps. Bon, c'est vrai que je lui ai tendu le bâton pour me frapper mais il fallait que j'en sache plus : j'en ai marre d'avoir des hématomes sur les bras ! A l'entendre, je devrais presque être reconnaissante du traitement. Ben voyons...

_Dans ce cas-là, met-lui en une et dis-le de t'être reconaissante car "qui aime bien châtie bien" !...oups, là je me suis un peu emportée quand même..._

C'est à peu près à ce moment que la convers' à commencer à dégénérer je crois. Mauvais caractère un jour, mauvais caractère toujours. Le fait d'être amoureuse de lui ne lui donne pas le droit de se f... de moi ! Bon, ok avant l'accident j'aurais peut-être laissé passé mais là, j'ai un peu repris du poil de la bête. Même si j'ai rougi comme une dingue quand j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire... Maria, la fille qui rougit plus vite que son ombre...je dois vraiment trouver quelque chose pour lutter contre ce petit problème avant que l'un des argentés ne comprennent que le rougissement n'est qu'un symptome de quelque chose d'autre...

_Bon, je vais donner une précision. On est tous d'accord, ces derniers temps, Maria écrit souvent qu'elle rougit mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle rougit tout le temps hein ? Même après le sport et un effort, elle est jamais rouge, contrairement à moi. Et pas non plus lorsqu'elle est gênée...Il faut croire qu'elle ne rougit que quand "vous-savez-qui" est dans les parages ou qu'elle est dans une situation embarrassante avec "vous-savez-qui"...les fans d'Harry Potter ont dû comprendre que je ne parlais pas de Voldemort j'espère..._

J'ai quand même tiré quelques infos, (avant que je commence à gueuler) à savoir que je suis plus résistante, plus forte, plus rapide, et tout et tout de manière générale. Je me demande quel classement j'aurais eu au cross du lycée avec les effets de la mako...après tout, j'ai toujours été nulle en course de fond. Houla, je digresse moi !

_En effet...je ne savais pas que ton résultat hmmm...minable au cross du lycée t'avait marqué à ce point._

Autre "détail" : je peux utiliser les matérias sans problème à présent. Enfin, j'ai besoin d'un peu de pratique mais en théorie je peux les utiliser. C'est vraiment incroyable de faire de la magie crois-moi ! C'est aussi la raison de ma petite conversation avec Séphiroth : je voulais en savoir plus sur la théorie pour m'améliorer en pratique. Ils sont vraiment parano les fistons de Jénova : il ne veut me donner que des matérias de soin et aucune de combat. Bon, ok je ferais pareil à sa place mais quand même : ça m'étonnerait que je puisse l'amocher vu mon niveau. C'est comme si un chaton s'attaquait à un fauve mais il n'a pas l'air de prendre la chose aussi légèrement. Même si nos rapports s'améliorent, il a encore des efforts à faire au niveau relations humaines...

* * *

Le soir (sachant que je t'ai écrit en début d'après-midi) 

Je reprends ce mail après interruption mais Séphy-chan était de retour. Non, non je plaisante xD ! Le surnom c'était juste par dérision ! Disons que c'est vraiment pas drôle d'être amoureuse. Quand je l'ai vu revenir, j'étais super-contente, comme si je l'avais pas vu depuis une éternité. Loz m'a d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi je faisais un grand sourire et ensuite, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais cette tendance à rougir ces derniers temps. Garde ton innocence Loz, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde (moi la première)...

Les deux autres argentés étaient donc de retour et Séphiroth a confirmé qu'on serait à Nibelmachinchose le soir. Ils s'étaient assurés que le coin était désert et c'était le cas. On a donc rejoint cet endroit. C'est à une vraie ville fantôme qu'on a été. Les habitations étaient brûlées comme après un incendie particulièrement terrible et pour tout dire, je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de maisons qui tenaient encore à peu près debout. C'est vraiment un endroit à faire froid dans le dos...heureusement, il n'y avait pas de cadavres ou de trucs morbide de ce style.

_C'est plutôt qu'il y en a plus depuis le temps mais y en a eu...Si tu étais plus attentive quand je t'avais montré "Last Order", tu aurais su qu'il y en a eu des "trucs morbides"...ah oui, c'est vrai tu as retenu **que **la partie sanguinolente et tu l'as parodiée après..._

Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit quelque part mais impossible de m'en rappeler précisément quand. Je suppose que je l'ai vu dans une scène du jeu quand tu y jouais ou quelque chose de ce genre : après tout je suis dans FFVII...je risque pas de l'oublier vu les camarades que j'ai pour cette charmante randonnée dans un décor digne d'un roman de Stephen King.

J'étais pas très rassurée à l'idée de rester ici et j'ai demandé si c'est là qu'on était censé rester. Séphiroth a répondu distraitement que non mais il avait l'air un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il a fini par me montrer un escalier qui montait vers je ne sais pas où. J'ai pas vraiment tilté quand il a dit que ça menait à l'ancien réacteur mais Yazoo et Loz devaient être mieux informés car ils ont eu un regard de connivence, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose d'important sur ce réacteur.

Ca m'énerve de ne pas me rappeler ce qui s'est passé là.

_Et moi, ça m'inquiète de savoir ce qui s'est passé là...toute chose n'est pas bonne à savoir ma chère..._

Ma seule option pour le savoir, c'était de poser la question directement à l'ex-Général mais vu qu'il est un peu étrange je me suis rabattu sur les deux frangins. Entre une banquise entière ( vu la "chaleur" de son caractère, je trouve que c'est le minimum pour définir Séphiroth) , un type qui se transforme en fontaine (j'ai fait une liste des mots à ne pas prononcer devant lui : elle est courte mais le danger reste réelle. Dans ma lise "ka-san" et "Mère" figure en tête de liste) plus l'autre qui est un glaçon (Yazoo ne correspond pas non plus à l'image du bon copain amical idéal) je suis vraiment pas gâtée...

J'ai cependant eu la réponse à ma question et bien plus encore. Il m'a parlé des réacteurs à mako que la Shinra exploitait et de la particularité de celui-ci. C'est là que la Shinra a gardé Jénova pendant un moment. Mais tu le sais sans doute déjà. Et puis il m'a parlé de "l'accident Nibelheim" (je ne désespère pas d'écrire un jour l'orthographe correcte à force de varier les essais. Il y en aura bien un de bon dans le tas!) Pour lui, c'est la meilleure chose qui ait pu arrivé car "ça a été la révélation de la véritable filiation de Séphiroth et le jour où ka-san a été partiellement libérée". Mais oui, mais oui, je te crois...Bon, il a raconté pas mal de trucs avec ce genre de charabia mais j'ai fini par démêler certaines choses.

_Je me demandais comment elle avait compris la situation c'est donc avec une certaine impatience que j'ai continué ma lecture. D'un côté, c'est vrai que c'est pas une fan du jeu mais de l'autre, je pense qu'elle doit bien savoir un minimum de chose sur Nibelheim. Bonn d'accord en ce qui concerne l'orthographe elle est pas au point mais pour le reste ? Vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai enquiquiné avec FFVII ?_

Récapitulons : c'est à ce réacteur que Séphiroth a découvert qu'il était pas complètement humain et cet idiot en a conclu que Jénova est sa vraie mère (ça je le sais car tu me l'as seriné au bas mot une bonne centaine de fois si ce n'est un millier). Et il a pété les plombs. Donc...c'est lui qui a fait ça dans la ville ?! Ca, j'en suis pas sûre mais si je me souviens bien, dans une scène d'un de tes films de FFVII, on voit Séphiroth tuer quelqu'un au milieu d'un incendie.

Après quelques minutes de réfléxion ( je met parfois dix minutes avant d'écrire la phrase suivante d'un de mes mails), je pense que c'est bien lui. J'ai reconsulté ton fichier et apparement, c'est aussi la ville natale de Tifa et Cloud. Ca veut dire que leurs familles sont sans doute mortes, tuées par celui dont je suis entichée... Oh misère...même en sachant cela, je l'aime encore...je suis vraiment un cas désespéré...

_Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.._

Passons à autre chose. Le réacteur en lui-même par exemple. Pour résumer, c'est un gros truc moche et haut qui se trouve en hauteur par rapport à la ville fantôme. Quand on y est arrivé, Séphiroth était plus renfermé que jamais. Si, si c'est possible ! Mais c'est jamais bon signe : je suis pas capable de dire ce qu'il ressent (enfin en admettant qu'il ressente quelque chose bien sûr) ou plus simplement ce qu'il pense (je ne met pas en doute le fait qu'il pense mais ma capacité à savoir ce qu'il pense même quand il est de "bonne humeur"). Il nous a emmené à l'intérieur de ce truc sans hésitation sur la route à suivre. Apparement, tout les chemins mènent au coeur du réacteur : je suppose que c'est là que la mako était extraite.

_Bonne réponse : élève Carange vous aurez 20 sur 20..._

Il y a juste eu un "petit" problème. C'est des sortes de passerelles suspendues qu'il y a au centre du réacteur. Ou bien des tuyaux à la rigueur. Je sais pas la profondeur du réacteur vers les sous-sols et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir. Donc en dessous c'est le vide. Et j'ai horreur du vide. Quand Séphiroth a voulu me forcer la main pour me faire avancer en me faisant passer devant, je me suis aggripée pour ne pas aller sur la passerelle et je me suis mise à trembler comme une feuille. J'ai dit très vite qu'il en était hors de question, que j'avais le vertige, que j'avais peur de tomber, que je voulais pas y aller etc, etc...Vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai répété en l'espace d'une minute, la tête que je faisais (pire que quand je suis sur une moto à fond, c'est dire), ils ont compris que je jouais pas la comédie.

Sauf que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Séphiroth n'est pas connu pour sa compassion envers autrui. Il a rien trouvé de mieux que de me dire de fermer les yeux et d'avancer. Et vu la voix glaciale qu'il avait, fallait même pas songer à négocier. J'ai donc fermé les yeux (et ma bouche par la même occasion) et commençé à faire un pas après l'autre en me tenant à la rambarde. N'empêche que je tremblais toujours autant et que j'allais trèèèès lentement.

Ca a dû l'énerver car il m'a attrapé les épaules pour me pousser en avant et me faire avancer plus vite. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de préciser que mon visage avait encore pris une teinte pivoine (ça devient même très lassant ce problème). Le bon côté de la chose c'est qu'on a atteint l'autre côté plus vite et que je tremblais moins. J'étais sûre qu'il allait pas me laisser tomber. Ou du moins je l'espérais. Tout ça pour voir là où était Jénova quand elle était encore en un seul morceau. C'est là que Séphiroth a laissé le reste de l'échantillon sanguin et le coffre réfrigérant où il était conservé. Faut croire qu'il est un (tout petit) peu sentimental. Je me passerais de commentaire pour le retour de l'autre côté de la passerelle.

_Pour ma part, je ne suis pas sûre que l'adjectif sentimental soit le plus adapté mais bon...c'est vrai que ça a un côté touchant si on cherche bien...si on cherche très très bien et très très loin en fait..._

Qu'écrire d'autre ? Ben, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que côté action, ça bouge beaucoup moins ces derniers temps (sauf si on compte des fan-girls comme une source de danger potentiel bien entendu) mais c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait même si j'ai peur de m'ennuyer un peu dans cet endroit.

_T'en a pas assez de te mettre dans les pires galères possibles ?!_

Je plaisante.

_Tu me rassures_

Le bon côté c'est que le bâtiment est autonome pour l'électricité et qu'il reste des ordinateurs en état de marche. On a retrouvé le labo intégré du réacteur et même si les dossiers de rechercher et les spécimens qui vont avec ne sont plus là (encore heureux) il y a sûrement des choses intéressantes à trouver. Ce qui m'inquiète plus en revanche c'est que Séphiroth s'interesse aux histoires de clonage. Si je le sais c'est parce qu'il m'a demandé (pas ordonné ! Demandé ! Allelouia !) de me concentrer sur ce thème durant les heures que je passe sur les ordis. On verra bien ce que je trouverais déjà et après j'aviserais.

Il y a aussi une bibliothèque bien fournie et j'ai bien l'intention de la squatter. En revanche, je sais pas encore trop comment on va s'arranger pour les chambres. Vu que ma chance est aux abonnés absents, je doute d'avoir droit à une pièce individuelle mais je peux toujours rêver non ? Je ne veux même pas penser à la posibilité d'être dans la même chambre que lui. D'autant qu'il y a pas de salle de bains communicante avec les lieux de repos prévus pour les ingénieurs de la Shinra pour me servir de refuge...oh misère.

Bon, allez je te laisse : il commence à se faire tard et j'ai les yeux qui cligne toutes les dix secondes.

Bon baisers de Nibeleim (et au diable l'orthographe ! Faudra vraiment que je demande aux bad-boys comment ça s'écrit ce nom)

Ta Maria

* * *

_Que dire de ce mail. Eh bien mon bilan est mitigé. D'un côté, comme elle l'a fait remarqué, les derniers jours ont été plutôt calmes. Mais je m'inquiète de l'intérêt de Séphiroth pour le clonage. Il veut quand même pas cloner sa mère ?! Enfin sa mère...celle qu'il croit être sa mère pour être exacte._

_Enfin, un détail récurrent qui m'intrigue sur le plan relationnel, c'est la manière étrange d'agir de Séphiroth vis-à-vis de Maria. Non, je ne me fais pas des films du "grand-mechant-Séphiroth-qui-tombe-amoureux-de-la-gentille-Maria". Mais avouez que c'est bizarre qu'il n'ait pas réagi face au...franc-parler de Maria : pour la baignoire, j'avoue que dans une situation analogue, je n'aurais pas compris non plus mais ...il lui a **demandé** de faire des recherches ? Alors qu'un peu avant, il l'a forçé à aller sur une passerelle alors qu'elle a le vertige ? _

_OK, je suis pas une spécialiste de la psychologie de Séphiroth mais quand même, j'ai l'impression que ma Maria le déstabilise un peu. Peut-être une séquelle de "l'accident" comme dit Maria...cette nomination me refroidit un peu : il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de parler "d'accident" pour un embrochage en règle..._

_Bon, je vous laisse en paix avec ma manie de chercher la petite bête : je fais sans doute toute une montagne de détails sans importance..._


	15. Quatorzième mail

_Août ! J'ai dû attendre le mois d'août pour enfin avoir des nouvelles de Maria ! Ce maudit décalage pourrait pas fonctionner dans le sens inverse pour une fois ? Genre un jour ici égal une semaine là-bas ? Ca m'éviterait bien des ennuis. Genre passer mon temps à me demander ce qui arrive à Maria au lieu de me concentrer sur mes exos de maths...oui, je suis du genre studieuse : même pendant les vacances j'étudie. Croyez-moi, avoir votre mère qui "veille" à ce que vous "mainteniez un niveau correct en vu des concours à venir", ça vous oblige à être studieux...OK, je reviens à Maria._

_Bon, en même temps, pour ce qui est de notre corrsspondance, elle a pris son temps cette fois-ci car elle a changé de méthode, histoire de ne pas envoyer chaque jour des brèves de 10 lignes avec aucun contenu. Et dire qu'elle est sensé être une scientifique et non pas une littéraire...parfois je me dis qu'elle a raté sa vocation..._

_Bon, je vous fais grâce du reste de mes récriminations et vous laisse à votre lecture. Pas de gros ennuis à signaler pour l'instant : je touche du bois pour que cela dure._

* * *

De ????

a : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers de Nibelheim

* * *

Salut Malika !

A l'heure où tu lis ce mail, cela fait deux semaines que je l'ai commençé et j'ajoute cette ligne pour préciser le temps que j'ai mis à le rédiger. L'explication de ce temps d'attente suit.

Non, ce n'est pas le syndrome de la page blanche qui a frappé et mon ordinateur n'a pas encore rendu l'âme. Remarque, il est encore sous garantie mais je crois que j'aurais du mal à trouver un magasin "Darty" dans le coin de toute façon). Simplement, les derniers jours sont plutôt calmes alors plutôt que de t'envoyer trois lignes à chaque fois, je préfère te faire un looooong topo de la situation au jour le jour. Une sorte de journal de bord si tu veux. En ne sachant pas quel jour, ni quel mois nous sommes. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'ils ont le même système de datation ici ? C'est une bonne question que j'éviterais de poser pour ne pas passer pour plus folle que je ne le suis déjà à leurs yeux...

_Elle sait vraiment plus quoi inventer on dirait...est-ce un bon signe qu'elle s'ennuit un peu après les évènements des dernières semaines ? En tout cas, en ce qui concerne le système de datation, je dois avouer à ma (courte) honte que j'ai pas la moindre idée du système. Sûrement avec des semaines et des mois comme nous non ? De toute façon, l'histoire du décalage temporel me donne suffisamment la migraine à lui seul alors inutile de m'emcombrer avec les interrogation gratuites de ma Maria._

Ci-dessous, tu as donc un résumé au jour le jour (ou pas) de mes tribulations dans un vieux réacteur à mako entourée par trois bad-boys, dont un encore plus sexy que les deux autres (n'ayons pas peur de dire les choses comme elles sont). Y a quand même mieux comme scénar pour un huis-clos non ?

_Oui, d'autant que tu es amoureuse d'un des bad-boys en question et que tu n'a pas l'air très douée pour cacher tes sentiments, je me trompe ? (question de pure rhétorique, la réponse est évidente)_

Jour 1, le soir :

J'ai eu droit à un remake du problème de l'hôtel : Séphiroth veut pas me lâcher de vue et on est dans la même pièce qui, soit-dit en passant, n'est pas vraiment meublée avec du mobilier cinq étoiles. En guise de lits, on a nos couvertures. Quand même incroyable que la Shinra ait laissé des ordinateurs en parfait état de marche et l'alimentation électrique du réacteur mais qu'il ait pris la peine de récupérer les matelas pour ne laisser que la carcasse du lit et les lattes... Je croyais cela impossible mais la Shinra baisse encore dans mon estime (oui, je te jure que c'était encore possible)...si on reste ici longtemps, je crois que je ne me contenterais plus de souhaiter en coller une à Rufus parce que le sol a l'air très dur. Le rapport ? Z'aurait pas pu faire un effort sur le confort au lieu de faire des trucs louches avec des gars comme Hojo ?

_Je pense qu'il est inutile d'espérer qu'elle sache que à l'époque c'était le père de Rufus qui dirigeait la Shinra. MAis vu que celui-ci est morte, c'est Rufus qui récupère le jackpot à savoir : des envies de meurtre à son égard. D'un autre côté, son attitude avec Maria suffit largement à le condamner si par malheur il vient à se trouver seule avec elle..._

Correction : le sol est dur ET froid. Je donnerais n'importe quoi (à quelques restrictions près quand même) pour un matelas même abîmé...

Jour 2 :

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, inutile de se demander pourquoi. Sois sans crainte, j'arrête de te casser les pieds avec mes ennuis de matelas à présent. C'était une simple précision.

J'ai commençé mes recherches sur les ordinateurs : mêmê si la Shinra a récupéré la plus grande partie des données, ils ont laissé les tutoriaux pour l'utilisation des machines et des programmmes qui vont avec. En gros, même si je n'ai pas le détail de ce qu'ils ont fait avec leur matériel, j'ai une chance de retrouver toutes les fonctions que peuvent avoir les machines. En ce qsui concerne ce qui intéresse Séphiroth, le tout est de savoir si certaines de ces machines ont pour fonction de générer et développer des clones. La recherche sera longue : j'ai mis toute la journée à recenser tous les dossiers restants sur les ordis et il me reste encore à les lire, les classer et les comprendre (là, j'ai peur que ce soit l'étape la plus longue : après tout, je suis même pas bachelière moi !...même si je suis sûre que je l'aurais eu bien sûr !)

Le soir : maintenant, je ne me concentre plus sur la dureté du sol mais la proximité dangereuse avec Tu-Sais-Qui...j'arrive toujours pas à les convaincre de me laisser dormir seule dans une pièce, quitte à m'enfermer dedans. Paraît que Séphiroth veut "éviter qu'en cas de problèmes je sois seule".Mon seul problème actuellement, c'est justement que je suis pas seule...

Jour 4 :

J'ai trouvé une solution de secours : durant le troisième jour j'ai aussi bossé la nuit en prétendant "ne pas avoir fait attention à l'heure" (tu parles, je baîllais toutes les dix secondes à partir de 2 heures du mat' passé). Comme ça, je doirs le jour et lui la nuit ! Bon, il me surveille encore de temps en temps mais comme il n'est pas en permanence dans la pièce, le danger est presque nul. Enfin j'espère. Bon, parlons boulot : toujours rien sur les cloes mais pas mal de trucs sur la mako et son extraction. D'ailleurs, les garçons ont mis la main sur quelques matérias en fouillant les alentours avec soin. Aucun n'est violette avec un "dessin" à l'intérieur. Ben oui, par acquis de conscience, j'ai regardé si l'une d'elle n'étaient pas "ma" matéria.

Il est trois heures du matin et je déclare forfait : vais me coucher avant de m'encormir devant l'écran...

Jour 5 :

Une bonne nouvelle : ma dépendance à la mako s'efface petit à petit ! Une mauvaise nouvelle : la façon dont je l'ai appris. J'ai eu une crise un peu violente à la dernière dose (tremblements, vertige, hyperactivité des trucs de ce genre) et pour Yazoo ça voulait dire qu'on pouvait de nouveau espacer les prises : puisque mon corps commenceà être sérieusement gorgé de mako, il l'absorbe moins vite et le surplus entraîne des réactions. J'en suis donc à une dose par jours mais Séphiroth a dit que je passerais sans doute à trois ou quatre doses par semaine dans quelques jours ! Vivement que j'en ai fini avec cette saleté ! D'autant que Yazoo m'a avoué que les réserves commençaient à s'amenuiser sérieusement...youpi..la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent et je risque de me trouver à court de mako.

Jour 6 et 7 :

Je suis alitée : apparement, on a sous-estimé l'espacement nécessaire entre les doses. Donc en attendant que mon métabolisme se calme (j'ai une tension qui atteint des sommets et je te parle même pas de mon rythme cardiaque) je suis sevrée...et donc un peu en manque. Comme je dois me "reposer et c'est tout et je ne veux même pas te voir approcher de la salle avec les ordinateurs c'est un ordre" (réplique toujours très aimable de l'argenté numéro 1) je réfléchis. Ca me semble un peu utopique voire invraisemblable de vouloir cloner Jénova : un coprs n'est pas un esprit. Ils auront un corps semblable (et encore) mais pas l'esprit originel de Jénova (tous en choeur : "quel dommaaaaaaage." Et même pour un bête clonage, je suis pas sûre que les recherches aboutissent. Je ne suis cependant pas pressée d'annoncer mes conclusions à Séphiroth : il a l'air contrarié depuis que je ne bosse plus. Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut : c'est lui qui m'a forçé à rester au lit après tout.

_Bon, retour de mes petites réflexions sur Séphiroth : je pense que l'on peut considérer comme prouvé le fait que d'une façon ou d'une autre tient à ce qu'elle reste en bon état (j'aurais du mal à entrer dans les détails puisque Maria elle-même n'est pas capable de comprendre son comportement) Alors est-ce qu'il a besoin d'elle pour un plan quelconque ? Après tout, elle leur a servi d'espion et de cambrioleuse mais là, elle est grillée non ?_

_Ou plus simplement (quoique si c'est de Séphiroth qu'il s'agit la situation est loin d'être simple) il s'y attache ? C'est vrai, après tout, il est quand même humain (si on cherche loin mais alors trèèèès loin). Et quand il était Général il avait des amis et c'est un soldat donc il apprécie peut-être Maria parce qu'elle a du caractère ? D'un autre côté, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la rebellion et la méthode de Maria reste douteuse...raaah, ça m'énerve quand la situation est ambigue !!! _

_Vous vous fichez de mes états d'âme ? Remarquez, vous avez sans doute raison...tout ça pour dire que ma lecture de ce mail m'a entraîné encore plus loin dans la voie de la consomation abusive d'aspirine pour migraines à répétition...je vous laisse lire la suite._

Jour 8 et 9 :

Un peu de calme dans le réacteur : je me remet sans trop de séquelles de ma crise et mes injections sesont donc espacées. Loz et Séphiroth sont partis traîner dans les environs pour zigouiller les maheureux monstres et/ou intrus qui auraient le malheur de montrer le bout de leur truffe et/ou nez . Je suis donc seule avec Yazoo et comme éplucher des dossiers à longueur de temps ça lasse un peu ( le côté attirant de la nouveauté s'efface au bout du quatre-vingt dixième dossier à ouvrir, lire, vérifier et comprendre) je joue les exploratrices à un plus petit niveau. Déjà, j'ai repéré tous les chemins, recoins et autres passages praticables de ce réacteur où je ne sois pas obligé de passer par une passerelle surplombant un vide un peu trop...vide justement à mon goût.

Ma tendance à jouer des castagnettes quand je dois aller en moto ou quand je dois passer par un passage à la vue un peu trop pittoresque (comprend par là "vue sur un fond très profond") a poussé Yazoo a me demandé si j'avais beaucoup d'autres problèmes de ce genre. J'ai failli répondre que oui et que c'était un ex-SOLDIER argenté. J'ai failli hein ! J'ai rien dit en fait ! Sauf qu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je réagissais aussi bizarrement avec "nii-san" (oui, maintenant les deux frangins appellent Séphiroth "nii-san").

Et là, j'ai comme qui dirais "réagi bizarrement" si j'en crois la définition qu'utilise Yazoo. Bon, un peu paniquée j'ai bafouillé un truc comme quoi ce mec est flippant (tout à fait vrai) qu'on sait jamais ce qu'il va dire ou faire (idem) ni ce qu'il pense quand il vous regarde (ibidem). En gros, je lui ai fait le numéro de la fille intimidée par "Le-Grand-Méchant-Mystérieux-Qui-Cache-Bien-Son-Jeu". Je m'améliore un peu en matière de mensonge improvisé mais je regrette franchement ne jamais avoir eu de cours d'art dramatique pour cacher mes réactions (entre les rougissements et les tremblements ça commence à faire beaucoup là). Faites que Yazoo ne se doute pas...

Jour 10 :

Je continue mes recherches sans trop d'entrain : les horreurs qui ont été faites avec ce matériel ne me donne même plus la nausée : la force de l'habitude je suppose...Loz et Séphiroth sont toujours en vadrouille Dieu seul sait où. Je me suis surprise à m'inquiéter pour eux (enfin surtout Séphiroth je dois avouer). Il faut quand même pas une plombe pourexplorer une ville fantôme et ses alentours non ?

L'avantage c'est que j'ai la chambre pour moi toute seule. Je ne suis pourtant qu'à moitié satisfaite parce que être deux dans un bâtiment de cette taille vide...ça fout quand même les jetons pour dire les choses franchement.

Jour 11 :

Y a des baffes qui se perdent, c'est moi qui te le dit. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi.

J'en avais assez de tous ces listings informatique à parcourir alors j'ai cherché un moyen de me distraire. Ben oui, je commence à me lasser du Solitaire et j'ai jamais consacré beaucoup de temps à télécharger des jeux sur mon ordi. Forcément, ça limite les possibilités Inutile je suppose de préciser que les ordinateurs du réacteurs ne possèdent aucune fonction "détente" ou "jeu"...

Alors j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de demander à Yazoo (qui s'ennuie lui aussi pas mal : passer son temps à vénérer sa ka-san en flacon, ça finit par lasser même les plus fanatiques faut croire...) de m'apprendre...tadaaaa (et on ne rigole pas compris !?) à me défendre, à me battre, à me castagner, à taper sur ceux d'en face...bref tu as sans doute saisi l'idée générale... A la réflexion, je t'accorde dix minutes pour mourir de rire.

_A ma courte honte, je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas rire. J'étais même écroulée sur mon bureau et j'avais mal aux côtes à force. Je vous explique : Maria n'est pas mauvaise en sport : c'est une bonne nageuse et elle est pas mauvaise pour les sports collectifs. En revanche, elle est...eh bien, elle est plus que médiocre pour tous les sports de combat (enfin tous ceux qu'elle a essayé). Une fois, on a eu un stage sportif d'une semaine avec notre classe de seconde...rien que d'y repenser, ça me fait ricaner. _

_On a fait du judo notamment et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Maria sait tomber à merveille. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne sait pas se défendre bien sûr. Un gars de notre classe (un dénommé Antonio. Rien que son prénom donne envie de s'enfuir : un macho à cent pour cent) s'est moqué de ses "performances" et bien, les siennes ont été ensuite sérieusement amochés pour le reste du séjour : ce genre de chose arrive quand on se prend le genou de quelqu'un (en l'occurence une Maria furieuse) dans une partie particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie masculine._

_...OK : je vous laisse continuer votre lecture._

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il a accepté. Il devait **vraiment** s'ennuyer et être loin de s'imaginer l'impossibilité de la tâche. Depuis, il s'en est rendu compte je pense. Le seul coup qui ait porté, c'était accidentel : je visais le bras avec mon poing, j'ai trébuché et j'ai touché le ventre ce qui fait que je lui ai coupé la respiration. Bien fait : ça lui apprendra à rire comme il l'a fait quand j'ai commençé à faire des mouvements désordonnées qui étaient censés ressembler à ceux que me montraient Yazoo. En plus, il y a pas été mollo durant les simulacres de combat. Enfin si quand même (autrement je ne serais sans doute déjà plus de ce monde) mais ça n'a pas empêché que j'ai à présent une sacré collection de bleus à des endroits divers et variés.

Jour 12 :

Séphiroth et Loz sont enfin rentrés. Pas trop tôt. Ils sont arrivés au moment où je reprenais (laborieusement) ma leçon de combat. D'ailleurs, Loz a failli se prendre mon pied dans la figure lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte : Yazoo se trouvait à cet endroit un instant avant et l'instant, d'après, je me suis trouvé avec Loz en face de moi et lui avec un coup de pied dans la jambe.

_T'as décidé de martyriser tous les "bad-boys" que tu fréquentes ou quoi ?_

Quand Yazoo a expliqué à Séphiroth ce qu'on faisait, il s'est mis un peu en colère. Il n'a pas voulu que Yazoo ou Loz continue à me donner des astuces pour me défendre et a reproché à Yazo de m'avoir donné ces "cours" sans lui en demander l'autorisation avant. Comment on aurait pu faire aussi ? Il avait éteint son PHS et Loz aussi : impossible de les contacter pour quoi que ce soit. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais lui demander de s'en charger puisque "Môssieur Séphiroth" veut tout régenter...

Jour 13 :

J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas ! Il a accepté ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Comme je ne trouvais pas ça très logique, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi Yazoo ne pouvait pas le faire à sa place. C'est vrai quoi : jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours l'air de me considérer comme un poid ou un pion bref, de la chair à canon à disposition. Et voilà qu'il se montre près à m'accorder quelques minutes de son précieux temps ! Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux hommes et en particulier à Séphiroth. Pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas de mode d'emploi du fonctionnement des mâles à l'attention des pauvres filles qui ne comprennent rien à leur manières ?

Sa réponse ? "C'est simplement pour me garder à l'oeil". Franchement, je vois pas l'intérêt de partir de là : il n'y a personne à part des monstres dans un rayon de...beaucoup de kilomètres et les-dit monstres grignoteraient volontiers une pauvre petite humaine même gorgée de mako. Il doit vraiment tenir aux résultats de mes recherches même si pour l'isntant j'ai fait chou blanc...

Enfin, je te dirais plus tard comment ça s'est passé. La perspective de me battre avec Séphiroth a un bon côté : ça me change des écrans et je ferais (peut-être) quelques progrès en combat. C'est une hypothèse très ...hypothétique mais bon. Et puis justement, c'est avec Séphiroth. Le mauvais côté, c'est qu'en combat, y a forcément des contacts et j'ai encore du mal à ne pas rougir quand il est à moins d'un mètre de moi ou qu'il me touche par hasard. D'un autre côté, s'il me touche, ça sera pour me taper dessus donc je pense que je serais trop occupée à rester en un seul morceau pour rougir. J'espère.

Néanmoins, je ne compte pas me dégonfler. J'ai juste demandé un délai (faut que je me prépare psychologiquement) et j'ai vérifié que l'armoire à pharmacie était encore bien équipée. C'est le cas.

Bon, j'arrête là ce premier "journal de bord". Je ne sais pas encore quand je te donnerai de mes nouvelles : ça dépendra de ce qui arrivera dans les prochains jours.

Allez, bon baiser de Nibelheim

Ta Maria

* * *

_Quand je vous ai dit au début qu'elle n'avais pas de gros ennuis, c'est simplement parce que par rapport à ce qu'elle a déjà vécu, c'est plutôt un évènements mineur d'avoir à fréquenter Séphiroth pour des cours de self-défense..._

_Si jamais Maria savait que j'avais qualifié ça "d'évènement mineur", elle m'étranglerais sûrement..._


	16. Quinzième mail

_Ca y est, elle a remis ça. "Ca" c'est de se mettre dans les ennuis, de mettre les pieds dans le plat, de parler avant d'avoir réfléchi, bref de continuer sur sa lancée depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans FFVII. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation n'est pas si grave (enfin comparé aux autres évènements), c'est juste que je suis légèrement désespérée..._

_Je vous avouerais que pour ma rentrée en seconde année de prépa, j'aurais presque préféré subir une description minutieuse de tous les linstings qu'elle parcoure pour ses recherches...presque._

_N'empêche...question psychologie, Séphiroth est vraiment mauvais pour ne pas avoir compris avant. Faut vraiment lui mâcher le travail. Et bien sûr, qui s'est fait un plaisir de lui faciliter la tâche ? Mon andouille de meilleure amie ! _

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Bon baisers de Nibelheim

* * *

Salut Malika, 

J'abandonne le mode "journal de bord" puisqu'il se retrouve inadapté : ces derniers jours ont été riches en évènements qui ont bouleversé un certain nombre de chose, la plus importante étant ma "relation" (on va utiliser ce mot mais par pitié ne te fais pas des idées) avec Séphiroth. Pour résumer les choses, j'ai encore fait preuve d'un manque de subtilité ou de diplomatie (voire les deux à la fois selon les situations) flagrante. Ca devient une mauvaise habitude au même titre que rougir quand Séph' est dans le coin ou m'attirer des ennuis dès que je commence à avoir enfin la paix.

_Tiens, elle aussi elle a remarqué ? Pas trop tôt...d'un autre côté, ça a pas l'air de la freiner quand il s'agit de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou._

Le problème reste quand même que je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de mes mauvaises habitudes. A mon avis, faudra prochainement que je me penche sérieusement sur ce petit problème qui est quand même à l'origine de la plupart de mes déboires.

Reprenons là où j'en étais dans mon dernier mail, à savoir la perspective effrayante et très exhaltante d'avoir des cours d'auto-défense avec le plus beau bisho que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

CA a été encore pire que je ne l'avais craint de prime abord. 'Reusement, Loz et Yazoo ont été poliment prié d'aller voir ailleurs si on y était par Séphiroth (en gros, ils ont eu la chance de se taper les listings des ordinateurs à ma place pendant que je me faisais taper dessus...)

La première séance ça a été (je parle en ce qui concerne le rougissement en tout cas) : c'était surtout de la théorie et je devais lui montrer les mouvements que Yazo m'avait (laborieusement) appris. Il a eu la décence de ne pas éclater de rire mais avec sa "gentillesse" habituelle, m'a fait remarqué qu'il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter que je possède une arme car douée comme je l'étais, j'avais plus de chance de me blesser que de blesser l'ennemi. Il s'est pris une claque aussi sec, histoire de lui montrer que j'étais pas aussi nulle qu'il voulait bien le dire. Je sais, ça aussi c'est une mauvaise habitude à perdre : celle de mettre une claque à tout les bishos qui me contrarie...quoiqu'en ce qui concerne Rufus, je me contenterais pas d'une claque si l'occasion se présentait !

_Je ne veux surtout pas savoir le traitement qu'elle lui réserve. Quoique ce serait sans doute instructif...mais choquant._

C'est la deuxième fois que tout à dégénéré. C'était le soir, après le repas (tu parles d'un digestif . Apparement, il avait chaud parce qu'il a retiré son manteau. Cet idiot ne porte pas grand chose en haut à part des sorte de lanières ou je ne sais quoi. Bref, j'avais une vue imprenable sur un torse musclé et..bref, j'ai adopté la teinte d'une tomate. Pour éviter que ça se voit (Séphiroth est quand même plus calé sur les réactions humaines que les deux autres bad-boys) j'ai commençé à attaquer ou plutôt à essayer.

Après quelques minutes épiques où Séphiroth esquivait très facilement (le mot est faible) mes tentatives d'aggression, il y a eu un petit 'blème : j'ai trébuché et devine sur quoi je suis tombé ?

_Te connaissant je dirais que tu es tombée sur lui...mais j'aimerais me tromper._

Pile sur Séphiroth. Je ne tiens pas à te raconter ce qui m'est passé par la tête sur le moment à part "arghh" "gloups" et "trop sexyyy". Question de décence. Mais aussi pourquoi il est aussi bien foutu hein ?

Après cet accident anodin pour lui (mais pas pour moi) j'ai mis fin à la leçon et je suis retourné à mes chers listings. Au moins, je ressemble pas à une tomate quand je suis avec eux...plutôt à un zombie. A force de scruter les écrans aussi, je fatigue. Je sais, entre rougissement et teint blême, je suis toujours dans les extrêmes...je finirais bien par trouver le juste milieu...un jour peut-être.

C'est pour ça (les yeux ça fatigue vite quand même) qu'au bout de deux heures je suis allé me coucher. Ben oui, la "leçon" de défense avait eu lieu après le repas. Tu parles d'un digestif...enfin bref, le bon côté de la chose c'est que Séphiroth n'était pas dans la chambre. Je me suis donc endormie sans trop de problème en me disant que pour aujourd'hui au moins, je risquais plus de lui tomber dessus.

Pas de bol, dès mon réveil, ça a dérapé. J'avais pourtant même pas eu la possibilité de me lever du pied gauche mais...enfin bref.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis rendu compte que ce qui me servait d'oreiller, c'était Séphiroth. Si, si je te jure. Confondre le torse de Séphiroth avec un oreiller, faut le faire quand même...ben je l'ai fait. Même quand je dors, j'arrive à déraper...

Après avoir repris mon calme et ma respiration (sous le choc, j'avais carrément arrté de respirer) je me suis aussi rendu compte d'une chose encore plus perturbante. Séphiroth était déjà réveillé. Et manifestement, il attendait patiemment que je me réveille pour pouvoir se dégager. Parce que bien sûr, tant qu'à le confondre avec unepeluche, je l'avais aggrippé très fort et bien fermement.

Franchement, je vais finir par croire qu'une entité supérieure s'acharne sur moi...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

_Laisse-moi réfléchir...à la base, si je me souviens bien, c'est parce que tu as été faire joujou avec ton ordi plutôt que d'aller réviser ta philo que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette galère mais je pense que si c'est pour ça que tu es puni ainsi, le châtiment est disproportionné..._

Mes neurones n'étant pas disponibles pour me dicter la conduite à suivre, j'ai suivi mon instinct à savoir : fuir ! Séphiroth a même pas eu le temps de faire la moindre remarque que j'étais déjà sorti de la chambre à toute vitesse. Pour te dire, tout ça s'est passé tellement vite que j'ai même pas eu le temps de rougir.

Comme j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, j'ai voulu retourner à mes listings. Seulement, sur le moment, j'avais tellement la trouille de devoir me justifier de mon attitude que j'ai décidé de faire autre chose. Je me suis planquée une bonne partie de la journée dans les pièces les plus isolées de ce réacteur avec pour unique compagnie une pile de bouquins qui me semblaient prometteur pour mes recherches. Pour te dire, j'ai même sauté le déjeuner. Y a quand même eu quelques alertes et j'ai bougé trois fois.

C'est donc seulement en milieu d'après-midi que j'ai réalisé qu'en croyant que la meilleure solution consistait à me planquer en espérant que les choses se tassent pendant mon absence, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate...

La meilleure solution, cela me paraissait à présent évident, aurait été de paraître vaguement gênée puis de rire de la situation. Séphiroth aurait sûrmeent oublié sur le champ cet évènement mineur et puis basta.

Pour rattraper le coup j'avais qu'une seule possibilité : mettre la main sur Séphiroth m'excuser de mon attitude, trouver une explication plausible et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ca ne m'a pas empêché d'y aller le plus lentement possible, au cas ou une autre idée potable ferait son apparition.

Bien sûr, pas de solution miracle et en plus, j'arrivas vraiment pas à trouver Séphiroth. Quand la journée commence mal, elle continue très mal...

Je l'ai finalement retrouvé. Il était là où était rangé l'échantillon de Jénova, en train de parler à voix basse. Sur le moment, la scène avait quelque chose de burlesque : le grand Séphiroth, agenouillé pour parler à un flacon ! Je t'avoues que si jamais j'avais ri en voyant cela, ç'aurait été un rire forçé. Ca me rendait furieuse de le voir à la botte d'une greluche extraterrestre morte qui n'est même pas sa mère ! Ce qui est aussi pas le cas des deux autres argentés soit-dit en passant il me semble...mais tu le sais déjà vu que c'est toi qui me l'avait expliqué.

_Tiens, tiens...donc quand je parlais de FFVII, elle faisait pas toujours semblant d'écouter ? C'est toujours bon à savoir. Enfin à force de "radoter" comme elle prétendait que je le faisais, elle pouvait pas faire autrement que d'acquérir quelque rudiments en matière de FFVII. Apparement, la partie " Séphiroth est un méchant pas gentil qui veut détruire l'humanité" n'a pas été suffisament répété ou alors elle a pas bien compris le message..._

Je sais même plus ce que j'avais eu l'intention de lui dire. Sûrement une excuse absurde pour justifier de ce qui s'était passé. Style "j'avais sûrement froid et par instinct j'ai cherché une source de chaleur" ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ca n'aurait été qu'un demi-mensonge après tout : j'étais endormie quand je l'ai pris comme oreiller et bouillotte humaine. Trahie par moi-même, faut le faire quand même mais bon...ce qui est fait est fait, quand le vin est tiré il faut le boire etc, etc...

_J'avais compris l'idée, inutile d'accumuler les expressions tu sais. Tu es pas payée à la ligne que je sache. Ah mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'elle est en colère elle a tendance à être très expansive. D'habitude, c'est juste qu'elle est expansive en matière de jurons et autres insultes._

Bon, là je m'éloigne du sujet, à savoir que de le voir comme ça m'a mis en rogne. Oui, je sais, je m'énerve facilement ces derniers temps mais bon, j'ai des excuses : je suis amoureuse (remarque, ça m'étonnerait que tu ais oublié ce détail). J'ai donc entrepris de traverser la passerelle pour le rejoindre. Pour une fois que ma colère était plus forte que ma peur du vide...l'inverse aurait sans doute été mieux pour moi comme pour lui mais n'anticipons pas. Quand je suis arrivée au bout de ce parcours du combattant (c'est-à-dire à peine 50 mètres), il s'était relevé et me regardait bizarrement. Comme la fois où je m'étais réveillé dans le lit alors que j'avais dormi dans la baignoire ou la fois où il m'a demandé "pourquoi" après l'accident. C'était pas de bon augure et mon sixième sens aurait dû s'en rendre compte mais je l'ai envoyé paître (mon sixième sensn pas Séphiroth hein !)

Pour dire les choses prudemment, j'ai encore eu un coup de folie, un pétage de plomb, une crise de nerfs. Franchement, être enfermée avec trois gars (sexys je sais mais y a pas que ça qui compte) dont un dont tu es amoureuse, qui vénèrent tous une entité qui veut détruire l'humanité et qui voient en toi de la chair à canon ou une bonniche (je ne prend pas en compte les dernières améliorations de nos relations : je pense pas que ça change grand chose à la situation à part la rendre plus supportable)...eh bien, il y a mieux et c'est pas tous les jours une sinécure crois-moi !

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit précemment : elle a retenu la partie "Séphiroth être méchant : lui vouloir détruire l'humanité". Simplement, elle la met de côté la plupart du temps..._

D'un autre côté, Séphiroth n'avait qu'à pas être aussi aggressif, ni si sarcastique lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici : il a clairement dit que s'il avait eu besoin de moi, il me l'aurait fait savoir d'autant que vu le temps qu'il me fallait pour traverser une simple passerelle, il avait le temps de partir par l'autre (oui, il y a un autre accès en passant sur les tuyaux) et que ce n'était pas le cas alors bye bye. La formulation n'est pas la même d'accord mais l'idée est là.

C'était d'autant plus dur que j'avais eu l'impression qu'il s'était adouci avec moi, qu'il me respectait un minimum. Je m'étais apparement fourré le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate...Au lieu de me demander de partir avec un minimum de courtoisie, il se fichait de moi et de ma phobie ! Alors que je voulais juste m'excuser et savoir si ça allait (même Yazoo et Loz n'ont pas encore été jusqu'à faire un brin de causette à leur ka-san en flacon et ce, malgré leur idôlatrie vis-à-vis du-dit flacon).

Alors je lui ai dit que franchement je voyais pas où était le mal de l'empêcher de parler avec une éprouvette. Apparement choqué que j'ose parler de sa "ka-san" comme ça, il a commençé à avancer vers l'air pas content du tout. Il était même légèrement rouge...pour une fois que c'était pas moi...sauf que là, il était rouge de colère...mayday, mayday, ici ton instinct de survie Maria ! T'as intérêt de t'excuser fissa !

J'en ai pas eu le temps car il a commençé à me sortir une des tirades que me sortait d'habitude Yazoo ou Loz "ne dis pas du mal de ma Mère (avec majuscule attention) et blablabla...Moi, ça m'a pas calmé de l'entendre dire ça. Je trouvais ça pitoyable de voir Séphiroth (qui est quand même un des meilleurs combattants existants non ?) se faire mener en bateau par une greluche extraterrestre même plus vivante et qui n'était même pas sa mère !

_Eh ben...si elle lui a dit ça, il a dû apprécier...enfin, elle aurait jamais fait ça quand même : c'est quand même à Séphiroth qu'elle parle là._

Les choses auraient très bien pu en rester : remontrances, sermon etc...sauf que mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées et que je lui ai fait savoir ce que je pensais de cette situation (à savoir que c'était ridicule et tout ce que j'ai écrit précedemment)

_oh noooooooon !!! idioteidioteidioteuuuuuuu ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!!!!_

Sa réaction a été très loin de son caractère glacial habituel. Il m'a littérallement pendue dans le vide en me tenant d'une seule main. Et il me tenait par la gorge en plus ! Bref, j'étais au-dessus du vide et à moitié étranglée par un Séphiroth furax. Et quand il est en colère, il fait vraiment, vraiment trèèèès peur.

_Je me contenterais de te croire sur parole...pas envie de voir ça de mes propres yeux..._

J'ai vite compris que gigoter le plus possible n'était pas la bonne solution...avec la chance que j'avais, je risquais plus de le faire lâcher prise qu'autre chose et cette idée me donnait vraiment froid dans le dos. Heureusement -enfin tout est relatif- me lâcher n'avait pas l'air sa première option : il a choisi l'interrogatoire en règle. Bon, bien sûr il m'a traité de menteuse -alors que j'ai toujours été nulle pour mentir en plus- et m'a demandé d'où je tenais une telle idée. J'ai vite fait inventé une explication : "trouvé des trucs à la Shinra" "expériences douteuses sur un bébé avec les cellules de Jénova" etc. Bref, la vérité mais sans révéler ma vraie source (C'est pas que j'ai honte de toi t'en fais pas mais je suis pas folle non plus et puis il était fichu de croire que je mentais... ).

Quand il a entendu ça, il a vraiment tiqué. Il a fini par le laisser tomber dans un coin (me suis pas plainte de l'atterrissage : trop contente de ne pas avoir été lâchée dans le vide). Mes "révélations" sur ce secret (tu parles : tous les fans de FFVII? Avalanche et Shinra sont au courant !) l'avait apparement perturbé. Enfin suffisament pour qu'il abandonne un instant l'idée de me faire subir sa version du supplice de la planche. Il me tournait le dos donc je voyais pas trop son expression et j'avais pas trop envie de bouger pour l'instant.

Cette situation a duré je-ne-sais -combien de temps. Sûrmeent pas plus de dix minutes mais pour moi, ça a été comme une éternité. Quand il m'a finalement refait face, il semblait vraiment très troublé. En même temps, je venais de briser toutes ses certitudes (ou du moins d'essayer). Je me souviens parfaitement du dialogue qui a suivi et je te le retranscris tel que je m'en souviens :

"Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne mens pas ? Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te croirais ! (remarque il disait ça mais vu sa tête il devait me croire un peu)

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Mais je trouve ça pathétique de vous voir pourquivre un but à cause d'une loyauté mal-placée.

-Mère ne me mentirait jamais...

-Ce. N'est.PAS.Votre."Mère". D'après mes recherches, c'est une collaboratrice d'Hojo qui l'est et le père serait un ancien Turk. Vous êtes humain ! Le fait d'avoir servi de cobaye aux sordides manoeuvres d'un sicnetifique cinglé n'y change rien !

-Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Après tout ce qui s'est passé...

-Il est jamais trop tard (mon dieu, ça fait horriblement cliché mais sur le moment c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme réplique) Vous avez peut-être fait des erreurs (comme essayer de détruire l'humanité) mais vous pouvez essayer de vous racheter ! Et Yazoo et Loz vous suivront si c'est ce qui vous inquiète...

-Tss...tu es vraiment étrange. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu devrais nous haïr et au lieu de ça tu veux me remettre "sur le droit chemin". Pourquoi ? (raaah, il sait que poser cette question ou quoi ?!)

-... (j'allais pas lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui et que j'espérais qu'il deviendrait gentil non ?)

-J'attend.

-Ben...je vous aime bien tous. (Enfin un en particulier ...et vlan, je rougis de nouveau) Je veux dire...si il n'y avait pas Jénova, vous seriez sûrmeent des gens biens. Vous avez été quelqu'un de bien...pourquoi ne pas le redevenir ?

-...je comprend mieux à présent.

-Cette histoire de "cours de combat" me semblait aussi un peu étrange. Un prétexte bien sûr.

-Pardon ? (en mode "fille complètement larguée qui comprend que dalle à ce qu'il dit")

-Tu aimes "beaucoup" Yazoo ...après tout ce n'est pas comme si..."

Là, je coupe. Mon cerveau a mis du temps à enrengistrer d'abord le fait qu'il avait compris que j'étais amoureuse. J'ai cru que j'étais foutu. Et voilà qu'il parlait de Yazoo...qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia ? J'ai fini par tilter, sans vraiment arriver à y croire. Séphiroth croyais que je...Yazoo ?!!!

Si j'avais pas déjà été par terre, je serais sûrement tombé sur les fesse de surprise...et devine comment j'ai réagi une fois le choc passé ?

_Un certain nombre d'options sont envisageables :_

_1)elle l'écoute sans réagir, effrayé par son manque de logique_

_2)elle s'évanouit_

_3)elle s'empresse de démentir_

_4)elle nie la chose en lâchant au passage que c'est lui qu'elleaimes_

_La quatrième option est celle aux conséquences les plus potentiellement catastrophiques. C'est sûrement celle-là qu'elle choisi...comment ça, je suis un peu désabusée ? Simple question d'habitude. Quand il s'agit de Séphiroth, elle fait toujours la chose à ne pas faire...ou à ne pas dire._

Je lui ai dit que je ...bon, te connaissant tu as sûrmeent compris que j'ai lâché le morceau. Au lieu de garder précieusement mon secret, j'ai précipitamment bredouillé une dénégation très maladroite :

"Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis pas amoureuse de Yazoo ! Cest vous que...oh merde" (citation exacte)

J'ai pas attendu qu'il réalise la signification de mon lapsus révélateur et j'ai commençé à partir de là. J'ai jamais retraversé la passerelle aussi vite. Entre affronter Séphiroth après ma bévue et ma peur du vide, Séphiroth l'a emporté haut la main. Il a pas essayé de me retenir.

A présent, je suis de nouveau planquée (ça devient une manie ou quoi !) et je t'écris en essayant de pas paniquer au moindre bruit.

Mais je vais pas rester là cent sept ans non plus. Il va bien falloir que je sorte. Je sais pas trop comment otut cela va tourner. Ma seule consolation, c'est que peut-être que j'aurais le plaisir de mettre l'échantillon de "ka-san" à la poubelle prochainement.

J'en reste là pour aujourd'hui

Bon baisers de Nibelheim

Ta Maria

* * *

_Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Maria, malgré son "petit" problème sentimental, va peut-être réussir à remettre Séphiroth dans le droit chemin. J'espère que cet aspect positif sera suffisament important dans son prochain mai : ça voudra dire que son aveu invonlontaire et impulsif n'aura pas eu d'impact..._

_Je ne sais pas si cette perspective est très bonne mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face : quelles sont les chances pour que Séphiroth répondent aux sentiments de mon amie ? J'espère qu'il aura quand même du tact lorsqu'il mettra les choses au clair...à tout hasar, je vais rassembler mes posters de Séphiroth et aiguiser mes ciseaux pour la prochaine fois, au cas où il faudrait que je me défoule..._


	17. Seizième mail

_Je l'avoue, j'étais particulièrement impatiente de recevoir ce mail. Il faut me comprendre, vu la situation dans laquelle était ma Maria : Séphiroth avait (enfin) compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et il avait apparement admis le fait que Jénova n'étais pas sa mère mais -pour reprendre les termes de Maria- juste "une greluche d'extraterrestre". _

_J'ai donc, à ma grande joie, reçu ce courriel vers la fin du mois de septembre. Un délai plutôt raisonnable par rapport à certaines fois..._

_Je n'ai pas été déçu dans un sens...car en effet il y a eu de l'action. Mais à présent, j'ai hâte de recevoir son mail suivant car ça signifiera qu'elle est encore en un seul morceau...ou qu'elle a encore aux moins une main pour taper sur le clavier. Voilà que mon foutu pessimisme reprend le dessus...mais j'ai des raisons valables pour me laisser aller à ce cynisme désabusé._

_Car encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu droit à la fin du mail. J'espère que cela ne va pas devenir une habitude et que c'est une fausse alerte comme la dernière fois..._

_Je le dis tout de suite, les "bad-boys" ne sont en rien responsables de mes craintes. Enfin dans un sens si car ils ont embarqué Maria dans leurs histoires mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ne sont pas eux qui la menacent. __Et dire qu'ils étaient sur le point de redevenir des gentils...à moins d'un miracle, je crois bien que c'est foutu._

_Autant vous le dire de façon plus explicite, AVALANCHE et la Shinra sont de retour...et ça s'est pas passé en douceur, oh non !_

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Bon baisers de Nibelheim

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Dans mon précédent mail je t'ai raconté dans un style digne d'une histoire à l'eau de rose ou des "Feux de l'amour" : "Maria a montré par inadvertance ses sentiments mais son amour croit qu'elle en aime un autre. Impulsive, elle lui révèle que c'est lui qu'elle aime et s'en va affolée par son aveu. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Comment Maria va-t-elle faire pour continuer la vie comme avant avec lui ? La réponse dans cet épisode exclusif !"

_C'est bizarre, moi je comparerais plutôt ta vie dans FFVII à une série à suspense : dans chaque "épisode" tu as des rebondissements qui sont souvent incroyablement mauvais pour mes nerfs...tu voudrais le faire exprès que tu ne pourrais pas faire mieux..._

J'ai fini par sortir de ma cachette après avoir essayé de réfléchir. J'en suis venu à me dire que le mieux, c'était encore de mettre les points sur les i en demandant à Séphiroth de faire comme si j'avais rien dit, que j'avais agi de façon ridicule et qu'il était inutile de remettre le sujet sur le tapis point à la ligne.

L'avantage dans l'histoire, c'est que j'avais un autre sujet plus important que mes sentiments (quoique...)en tête et même: le fait que Séphiroth semblait me croire. Si c'était le cas, je pourrais peut-être convaincre Yazoo et Loz - à moins que Séphiroth ne s'en charge ce qui était une meilleure solution. Il a une grande influence sur eux (contrairement à moi) et ils le croiront lui. Puisque ce sont des sortes de clones ou un truc de ce style (si je me souviens, on doit encore ça à Hojo et son cerveau de taré), ils ont bien sûr aussi des cellules de Jénova mais ils sont avant tout liés à Séphiroth non ?

_Heu...eh bien, je pense qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça...par contre je sais pas si tu minimise pas un peu trop l'influence de Jénova là...faudrait que tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as déjà expliqué. A savoir que Loz fond en larmes quand on lui parle de sa "ka-san"_

Le deuxième...c'est que ça faisait un certain temps que je m'étais rien injecté et que j'en ressentais pas l'envie physiquement parlant (comme si j'en avais déjà eu envie !) J'en ai fini avec cette saleté de mako ! Rien que pour ça, faudrait ouvrir le champagne ! SAuf que je sais pas trop s'il y en a dans ce monde...

_Mais c'est super ! Ca veut dire qu'ils ont plus de moyen de pression au cas où ils resteraient des bad-boys ! Remarque, il était temps, depuis le temps que j'attend ce moment ! J'ai l'impression que tu as même failli oublier d'en parler ! D'accord les derniers évènements sont plutôt important mais ça, c'est LA bonne nouvelle !_

Avant de retourner dans la "salle commune" (c'est là qu'on mange, qu'on discute ( si, si ça leur arrive) et que je lit ou que je fais des recherches quand j'ai pas besoin de support informatique) j'ai été jeté un coup au coeur du réacteur. Je suis pas trop capable de te dire pourquoi mais c'était pas une mauvaise idée :le caisson réfrigéré contenant Jénova en flacon n'y était plus. J'ai estimé que c'était un signe encourageant. Apparement, à défaut de balancer Jénova au fond du réacteur (faut pas rver non plus) Séphiroth l'avait déplacé. Peut-être une manière de se prouver qu'elle ne le contrôlait plus...je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de creuser la question.

Quand je suis revenue, Séphiroth était déjà là, ainsi que les deux autres argentés. Les deux bad-boys en question n'avaient pas l'air très bien : un peu pâles et visiblement sous le choc. J'aurais été prête à parier sans hésitation mon salaire de la Shinra (qui était plutôt pas mal soit-dit en passant) que Séphiroth venait de faire descendre Jénova du piédestral sur lequel les garçons l'avaient placé dans leur tête et peut-être pas avec toute la délicatesse requise (après tout, lui-même devait encore être sous le choc).

_Je ne tiens pas le pari car je pense comme toi_

Si j'avais parié, j'aurais gagné. Ca m'aurait changé de la poisse qui me colle à la peau depuis que je suis arrivée ici mais bon, passons.

Je ne te rapporterais pas toute la discussion qui a suivi, ce serait extrêêêêmement long. En premier lieu, il y a eu les protestations de Loz et Yazoo (avec un supplément de larmes de la part de Loz. A la fin, il m'est carrément tombé dans les bras. Jouer les consolatrices des fontaines argentés c'est définitivement pas mon truc...et, détail qui tue, on est à court de mouchoirs !) En plus, c'était Séphiroth qui leur disait cela !Si ça avait été moi, il aurait cru que je mentais ou quelque chose de ce genre mais Séphiroth, le préféré de leur ka-san...c'était une autre histoire même si ça avait du mal à passer.

Ils ont fini par y croire mais je ne serais pas fichu de te dire le nombre de fois où Séphiroth a répété que Jénova les avait manipulé, etc ni combien de fois j'ai cru que l'un des argentés faire une crise de nerfs et allait essayer d'étrangler l'ex-Général. L'important c'est qu'ils y croivent maintenant.

Ensuite, il y a eu La question : qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ? Là, y a eu un ange qui est passé puis tout un régiment. Alors j'ai dit tout haut ce que j'espérais qu'ils pensaient tout bas : qu'il fallait en finir pour de bon avec Jénova, que le danger devait être éliminé pour de bon et donc faire ce que la Shinra n'avait pas fait.

Nouvelle crise de larmes de Loz avec des gémisssements du style "ka-saaan" (d'accord, j'aurais peut-être dû annoncer la chose avec plus de subtilité mais...il fallait bien que je le dise non ?)

. Ils ont décidé d'attendre un peu, le temps de "digérer" un peu le choc avant d'agir. Et ils m'ont dit de la garder pour éviter toute tentation, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne veux même pas savoir à quelle tentation ils pensaient. Dommage, j'aurais bien balancé cette saloperie de suite mais bon, je les comprend : il leur faut du temps pour tourner la page.

_Te plains pas : c'est déjà un miracle que Séphiroth t'ait cru et qu'il soit parvenu à convaincre Loz et Yazoo ! _

Déjà, c'est incroyable qu'ils me fassent confiance au point de me laisser la garde de l'autre greluche. Comme quoi, même si le moment de la révélation a été désagréable pour eux, elle m'ouvre de nouveau horizons bien moins désagréables.

Comme on est resté "groupir" pour cause de discussion sérieuse, je n'ai jamais été seule avec Séphiroth. Cela m'arrange car j'ai encore du mal à savoir quelle attitude adopter après mon aveu accidentel (j'insiste sur le caractère "accidentel"). En même temps, je ne sais pas si je me fais pas du souci pour rien car il est resté très (trop ?) neutre quand il m'adressait la parole. Si ça ne m'arrangeait pas, je crois que je serais presque vexée.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de conseil en matière de psychologie masculine...comment fontionne l'esprit de Séphiroth et qu'est-ce qu'il pense de ce que je lui ai révélé (je parle de mes sentiments, pas de ce que j'ai dit sur Jénova bien sûr), ça tient du mystère pour moi.

Peut-être que ça va continuer comme avant et qu'il ne prendra pas ce "détail" en ligne de compte. Ce serait sûrement le genre de truc qu'il arriverait à faire à la perfection.

On verra plus tard :après tout la journée n'est pas fini et les choses peuvent changer...la preuve avec tous les changements que j'ai déclenché en révélant la vérité sur Jénova !

* * *

Malika, je t'écris un peu en urgence là. 

La première partie de mon mail date du matin et celle-ci de l'aprem' et celui-ci a été très agité et c'est pas encore fini en plus !

Pour l'instant, je suis planquée (pour la troisième fois en deux jours quand même) dans une des pièces du sous-sol du réacteur. C'était peut-être pas la meilleure option mais je ne connais pas du tout les alentours alors s'ils pensent que je me suis enfuie d'ici et que je suis dans les bois ou la ville, ça devrait être bon. J'espère seulement que les bad-boys vont bien...quoique de mon point de vue, ce sont plus trop les méchants. D'ailleurs c'est Yazoo qui m'a dit d'aller me planquer et de plus bouger.

Merde Malika, c'est foutu cette fois ! Pourtant, je pensais que ça pouvait marcher ! On aurait trouver un moyen pour reprendre contact en douceur avec AVALANCHE, faire amende honorable, jeter Jénova dans une poubelle et la poubelle dans un volcan ou un truc approchant et on se serait casé ! Ils étaient vraiment de bonne volonté je te jure ! J'étais même déjà en train de me dire qu'il faudrait que je les surnomme autrement que "bad-boys"...

_Là, j'y comprenais rien à rien :c'est vrai quoi, tout semblait aller pour le mieux (je ne tiens pas compte des sentiments à sens probablement unique de Maria pour Séphiroth bien sûr). Et voilà qu'elle me déballe que c'est fichu ! Alors j'ai continué à lire mais avec une certaine appréhension. _

_Après tout, il devait y avoir un danger quelconque (et autre que Séphiroth) pour que Maria se cache non ?_

_...OK, rectification : j'ai continué ma lecture avec une énorme appréhension...une monstrueuse appréhension...une trouille bleue même..._

Ca s'est passé en début d'après-midi. Je venais de recommencer à bosser sur les listings. Séph' m'avait précisé avant d'abandonner les recherches sur le clonage (il avait donc bien dans l'idée de cloner Jénova...j'avais bien fait de le convaincre que c'était qu'une sale extraterrestre manipulatrice sinon l'humanité était vraiment mal barrée !) mais ça permettait de pas trop réfléchir à cette matinée, de me changer les idées. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses et fallait que je digère tous ces changements mais pour l'instant je voulais me détendre avec mes chers ordinateurs. Mine de rien, ces machines regorgent de programmes intéressants et ...raah, pas le temps de t'en parler, je continue mon récit.

_Je sais pas ce qui m'a angoissé le plus : qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de s'étendre dans son récit ou le fait d'apprendre que, à la base, Séphiroth voulait vraiment ramener Jénova à la vie grâce à un clone..._

Séphiroth était allé faire un tour dehors je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Sans doute pour réfléchir ou alors c'était un automatisme de combattant...Quant aux frangins, ils étaient ensemble dans une salle voisine en train de discuter et d'essayer d'imaginer leur avenir. Ils étaient quand même sacrément angoissés par la révélation qui leur était tombé dessus mais qu'ils essayent d'imaginer un futur sans Jénova, c'était déjà un bon signe.

Je n'ai toujours pas trop compris comment les évènements ont pu s'enchaîner aussi vite. Moi j'ai rien entendu au début mais Yazoo et Loz se sont tendus et m'ont rejoint dans la salla principale des ordinateurs. Parce que le bruit, quand je l'ai entendu, j'ai compris qu'il n'apporterait sans doute rien de bon. C'était le bruit d'un hélico en vol...

Les garçons se sont repris de suite : Yazoo m'a dit de tout éteindre (ordi, machines etc...) de récupérer mes affaires et Loz a fait de même pour les autres affaires, pendant que Yazoo allait en éclaireur voir ce qui se passait et surtout vérifier que les motos étaient toujours cachées.

Il est vite revenu, disant qu'il avait vu Séphiroth, que celui-ci allait bien (je devais avoir l'air particulièrement inquiète quand je lui ai demandé où était Séphiroth pour qu'il ajoute ça) mais qu'on avait bien de la visite et pas la meilleure : un hélicoptère de la Shinra accompagné du groupe AVALANCHE dans un avion bizarre

_"un avion bizare"...Si Cid lisait ça, il lâcherait sans doute une bordée de jurons sûrement très colorés...en même temps tant pis, cette fois il est pas du bon côté...enfin si mais pas de mon point de vue, ni de celui de Maria._

Nul besoin de vérifier : avant d'éteindre les écrans, j'avais rapidement parcouru les quelques caméras de surveillance encore fonctionnelles du réacteurs donnant sur l'extérieur. Et j'avais clairement vu le logo de la Shinra sur l'hélicoptère que m'avait affichée l'une d'elles.

Je dois t'avouer que j'étais paralysée par la situation mais aussi à cause du fait que cela fichait en l'air le souhait de "rédemption" des bad-boys. AVALANCHE les élimineraient plutôt que de prendre des risques, j'en était certaine. Quant à la Shinra...je préférais ne pas songer aux trucs louches qu'il pourrait faire : après tout, il avait gardé un échantillon de Jénova malgré toutes les horreurs dont l'existence de cet extraterrestre était la cause !

_Ton pessimisme a quelque chose de dérangeant même si je dois avouer qu'il est sans dout justifier : à chaque fois que les choses s'arrange pour toi, y a toujours quelque chose pour tout gâcher ! Je n'avais pas tort de comparer tes "aventures" avec un film à suspense..._

Yazoo a presque dû crier pour que je réalise qu'il me parlait : il m'a conseillé de rejoindre le sous-sol pendant qu'il s'occupait des "visiteurs ". Manifestement, la perspective d'un combat inégal ne le perturbait pas tant que ça...

J'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et j'ai filé comme il me l'avait dit après leur avoir "interdit" de se faire tuer (comme si ma volonté pourrait changer grand chose à ce qui allait suivre...enfin, c'était ma manière de les soutenir).

J'ai donc rejoint le sous-sol. Il servait d'entrepôt provisoire ce qui fait qu'il y a que quelques pièces immenses à ce niveau du récteur mais les cachettes sont rares car la plupart sont vides. J'ai quand même trouvé un coin avec une issue qui mène à un escalier...au cas où quelqu'un me trouve en passant par l'entrée habituelle, j'ai toujours une possibilité de fuite. N'empêche que je me sens mal d'avoir laissé les bad-boys se castagner à trois contre...je ne sais pas trop combien.

Cela fait près d'une demi-heure que je cogite et que je t'écris ici et rien...je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas. Alors j'attend.

J'ai parlé trop tôt : dix minutes après avoir écrit la phrase ci-dessus, j'ai entendu des pas. Ils n'étaient pas précipités (donc ce n'était pas un des garçons avec quelqu'un aux trousses ou avec une mauvaise nouvelle urgente style "on doit filer"). Les pas sont même trop calmes...

Je me suis cachée du mieux que je pouvais et le plus près possible de mon issue de secours. Si on me trouve et que c'est pas un ami, j'enverrais ce mail en catastrophe et je commencerais à courir. Ne m'en veux donc pas si j'interromps ce message brutalement : le bruit des touches du clavier pourraient me faire repérer. Avec le silence qui règne ici et la taille de la pièce, ça résonne.

Coup de chance, il n'a jeté qu'un coup d'oeil et il est allé regardé dans les salles du fond. Mais il va revenir à coup sûr. Ca m'étonne déjà qu'il n'ait pas fouillé cet endroit alors que c'est une des rares salles du sous-sol où il reste des trucs de stockés (mais peut-être qu'il l'ignore ?)

_Qui ça ?!!!_

J'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir mais je crois bien que c'est Vincent. Décidément, je passe mon temps à le croiser celui-là...en même temps, je suis pas pressée de croiser ses camarades...

* * *

les pas reviennent par ici je file avant qu'il soit là et je remonte : veut savoir ce qui se passe

* * *

_NON ! Non non non ! Pourquoi encore une coupure !? Je REFUSE de rester dans le brouillad ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! _

_AVALANCHE et la Shinra ne sont quand même pas stupides au point de mettre Maria dans le même sac que Séphiroth et les bad-boys ? (même s'ils ne sont plus méchants)_

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la réponse la plus probable est non ?...sans doute parce que c'est la seule réponse possible...pour eux, elle est complice et donc coupable. Et elle le sera encore plus si Rufus a le malheur de se montrer. Crime de lèse-président (entendez par là "cassage de gueule frénétique sur la personne de Rufus Shinra et plus encore en cas de rage très exacerbée")), je crois que pour les Turks ça suffira à la diaboliser définitivement. Sans parler de la mako dont son corps déborde._

_Le pire, c'est que Maria se sent sûrement solidaires des bad-boys (et pas uniquement à cause de Séphiroth) vu qu'ils ont changé et qu'elle ne voudra pas prétendre avoir agi sous contrainte...même si c'est l'exacte vérité..._

* * *

Note de l'autatrice : malheureusement, la rentrée approche et avec elle, mon entrée en internat et je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais accès à Internet. Dans le pire des cas (à savoir : pas d'accès du tout,) j'essayerais de me rattraper durant les vacances. 

Oui, ça va faire long mais avec un peu de chance, j'aurais réussi à avancer avant et donc je pourrais beaucoup poster en peu de temps...Ca m'énerve un peu mais bon, les études avant tout...

Désolé...

Karasu57


	18. Dixseptième mail

Pour une fois, un petit mot avant de débuter ce chapitre. Toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster mais vous devez bien imaginer qu'une prépa n'est pas le choix d'études laissant le plus de loisirs. Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers qui n'ont pas « lâché le morceau » et m'ont encouragé à continuer. Ils se reconnaîtront sans doute.

J'espère seulement qu'il y aura encore quelques personnes pour lire ce chapitre vu le temps où j'ai laissé l'histoire en suspens.

* * *

_Je vous jure, pour ce mail-ci, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait battre un record ! _

_A croire que plus le suspense est grand, plus elle met de temps à écrire !...a moins que la règle qui régisse le différend temporel entre nos deux mondes soit "faire attendre le destinataire le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'une crise de nerfs s'ensuivent". Vous l'aurez compris, ma patience a été plus que jamais mise à rude épreuve…Je crois que le "suspense" dans les "aventures" de Maria n'a jamais été aussi grand et j'ai attendu...trop longtemps. Plus d'un mois pour être précise puisque j'ai (enfin) reçu de ses nouvelles vers mi-novembre._

_La savoir à l'hôpital entre dans la catégorie des aspects très négatifs. Des exemples comme ça, j'en ai plein en plus. Mais il y a une bonne chose qui subsiste : malgré toutes ses mésaventures, il y a toujours la Maria que je connais : impulsive et généreuse malgré son côté cynique …un peu trop impulsive d'ailleurs… _

_Mais heureusement, il y a une bonne chose qui subsiste dans l'histoire : ils sont tous encore vivants. Au moins pour quelques temps. Parce que malheureusement, ils ont perdu. Remarquez, AVALANCHE ne leur a pas mis la main dessus : ils se sont contentés d'un « lot de consolation ». Cette expression, je la reprends à Maria. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'est ce fameux lot de consolation… _

* * *

De ???

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bon baisers de je ne sais où…

* * *

Salut Malimali !

_N'essayes pas de m'amadouer à coup de surnom ! Tu veux me rendre folle à force d'attendre ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme excuse cette fois ? _

Tu seras sans doute furieuse quand tu me liras car là, j'ai vraiment battu tous les records de lenteur : j'ai mis trois semaines à pouvoir t'écrire. Ou plus exactement à remettre la main sur mon ordinateur et à pouvoir t'écrire et t'envoyer mon message sans me faire remarquer. Et mine de rien, crois-moi, ça tenait vraiment de la gageure pour ne pas dire une mission impossible ! Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que j'y suis parvenu.

Beaucoup de choses ont eu lieu depuis mon dernier mail.

_Ca je m'en doute ! _

Si je rappelle bien, je t'ai laissé en catastrophe au moment de l'assaut conjugué d'AVALANCHE et de la Shinra. Encore une fois, je vais avoir pas mal de péripéties à te raconter. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude mais bon là…c'était quand même d'une confrontation directe qu'il s'agissait entre les bad-boys et leurs poursuivants avec au milieu…moi qui me demandais ce que je faisais dans cette galère !

J'ai échappé de justesse au rôle de bouc émissaire pour tout te dire. Il est vrai que ça ne s'est pas passé sans dommage mais je suis vivante ce qui est déjà pas mal non ?

_Tout à fait d'accord avec toi…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pas sans dommage » ?! _

Un résumé rapide de la situation actuelle pour te rassurer un peu. A l'heure où je t'écris je suis dans un lit d'hôpital…

_Quoi ! C'est ça que tu appelles me rassurer ?! _

…mais ce n'est pas pour des blessures graves. Une entorse à la cheville, une balle dans l'épaule et quelques contusions diverses et variées.

_UNE BALLE DANS L'EPAULE ?! _

Connaissant ton aversion naturelle pour les armes à feu- je me souviens de la fous où tu as fait un scandale à Damien qui avait eu le malheur de se vanter d'avoir un permis de chasse- je tiens à préciser qu'il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à me loger une balle ailleurs. Dans la nuque par exemple…

Moi qui voulais te rassurer, je me relis et je me rends compte que je suis loin du compte…encore une fois. Mais bon, je ne peux pas déformer les faits non plus et je ne suis pas douée pour mentir. Et en plus, avec cette histoire de blessure par balle, j'anticipe sur le reste…je suis vraiment pas faite pour écrire…Je vais tout de suite te raconter ce qui s'est passé comme ça tu comprendras. Mais bon c'est une histoire déjà compliquée à la base et là, ça se complique encore.

En fait, au début ça allais, les choses étaient claires pour moi : j'avais Vincent Valentine aux trousses. En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement été flatté d'avoir un aussi beau gosse à ma poursuite mais là…pas trop. Je me méfie des gens qui se promène avec une arme, qu'elle soit mignonne ou non : j'ai déjà donné avec les bad-boys franchement !

Mes pensées du moment se résumaient à :

1) mettre un maximum de distance entre nous trois (lui, moi et son flingue)

2) éviter de croiser ses autres camarades

3) trouver une meilleure cachette dans les meilleurs délais car je suis vraiment nulle en course

Eh oui, mine de rien, c'est plus facile de descendre un escalier en urgence à toute vitesse (au risque d'ailleurs de se casser la figure ce qui te fait descendre encore plus vite) que de le remonter à la même allure. Et ce, même si on est très motivée pour battre un record de sprint…

Tous les chemins mènent à Rome d'après un proverbe quelconque. Et bien dans ce réacteur, la plupart des chemins aboutissent au cœur du réacteur. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit mais je n'en suis plus certaine. Ne m'en veux pas : je t'avoue avoir des choses plus « importantes » (enfin relativement en tout cas) à retenir que le contenu exact de mes mails. Rester vivante pour t'écrire par exemple…

_Je ne t'en veux pas…par contre je t'en veux de te mettre dans des situations pareilles et de me faire languir une éternité avant de donner de tes nouvelles ! _

Mais avec tous ces détails, je n'avance pas trop dans mon récit. Je vais essayer de raconter un peu plus vite…

_Bah, ça ne me gêne pas que tu écrives beaucoup…ça me donne quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent au moins ! _

J'étais donc arrivée au cœur du réacteur. J'avais suffisamment d'avance sur Valentine pour me permettre de souffler quelques secondes, le temps de décider quelle direction prendre. Inutile de préciser que la passerelle au-dessus du vide venait d'office en dernière position…mais comme de bien entendu, tu vas voir que le destin ne m'a pas à la bonne. J'avais commencé à franchir la porte pour sortir du cœur du réacteur et j'avais même déjà descendu quelques marches quand ça s'est gâté. Je crois bien que dans un de tes films sur FFVII (celui où l'action se déroule dans ce réacteur) on voit l'escalier. Je pense que tu t'en rappelles sûrement dans les moindres détails (après tout, tu as dû le regarder seulement quelques dizaines de fois ).

_Je regarde mes films autant de fois que je le veux !! Si tu avais fait comme moi, tu aurais été moins larguée une fois arrivée dans ce monde ! _

Pour ma part, de ce lieu je retiens une idée capitale : quand on est dans l'escalier, on est à découvert…devine qui est apparu au détour d'un couloir avec en guise de cible une pauvre Maria sans défense complètement essoufflée ?

_Trêve de suspense Maria ! Tu ne pourrais pas dire le nom directement !? Je sais pas moi…un Turk ? _

Bon, j'avoue que sur le moment je ne me souvenais plus de son nom. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il avait une sorte de fusil de greffée au bras et que je faisais sûrement une cible parfaite.

_Alors c'est Barett : je vois pas d'autre perso ayant d'arme de greffée à la place du bras…bon sang elle attire tous les combattants ayant une arme à feu ou quoi !? _

Malgré ses sommations, j'ai remonté illico l'escalier en priant pour ne pas me prendre une rafale de calibre indéterminée dans le dos. Bien sûr, il m'a suivi au pas de course…Je n'avais plus qu'une seule option, sachant que j'entendais le pas calme de Vincent Valentine…sans doute se pensait-il que ses amis me mettrait la main dessus sans problème. J'étais fermement décidée à prouver que je ne serais pas si facile que ça à débusquer. Si tu récapitules toutes les issues possibles (ce que j'ai fait à une vitesse record, boostée par l'urgence de la situation), je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution pour distancer un peu tout ce petit monde.

La passerelle…mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?!!!

_Je sais pas…tu es peut-être née avec un très mauvais karma ? Ou alors c'est pour t'apprendre à ne pas être une fan de FFVII ce que devrais être toute personne digne de ce nom à mon avis…plus sérieusement, j'en ai vraiment pas la moindre idée… _

En m'efforçant très fort de ne regarder ni en bas, ni derrière, ni sur les côtés…enfin bref en essayant de me concentrer sur l'autre extrémité de la passerelle, j'ai essayé de traverser au plus vite. Même avec l'urgence de la situation, il a fallu que je tienne la rambarde, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de ne pas trop trembler. Vu ma chance caractéristique, je n'ai pas tardé à entendre les voix de deux hommes : apparemment, les deux tireurs d'AVALANCHE avaient fait leur jonction. Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'ils ont dit, d'ailleurs ils n'ont pas parlé longtemps. En revanche, j'ai parfaitement entendu des pas sur la passerelle.

Forcément, je me suis retournée pour voir arriver le copain de Valentine. J'étais presque arrivée à l'autre bout de la passerelle mais il faisait tellement vibrer la structure que j'osais plus avancer. Lui, par contre n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde. Là, j'ai vraiment paniquée : j'étais plus crispée que jamais sur la rambarde, j'avais une folle envie de hurler, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir normalement enfin bref…la cata quoi.

Juste au moment où il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de moi, j'ai entendu Vincent Valentine crier quelque chose à mon poursuivant. Celui-ci a levé les yeux et a reculé précipitamment. Juste à temps. Il y a eu une sorte d'éclair qui s'est abattu sur la passerelle et le choc m'a fait tombé les quatre fers en l'air. Quand j'ai relevé la tête pour voir d'où venait l'éclair, j'ai vu Séphiroth, en hauteur, qui était perché sur un des nombreux conduits ou tuyaux qui parcoure cette zone du réacteur. Sa main gauche crépitait encore légèrement…

_J'arrive pas à y croire…Séphiroth t'a sauvé à la mise ?! _

_… A moins que ce n'ait été simplement une manœuvre pour se débarrasser d'un de ses adversaires…ça ressemblerait plus au personnage. Quoique c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à le cerner…à quoi ça lui sert de se débarrasser d'AVALANCHE s'il veut se racheter ? _

_… _

_Donc il a sauvé la mise à Maria…mais vu la situation, elle n'aura sûrement pas eu le temps de se faire des illusions. _

Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'est pas parti tout de suite (c'est sûr que lorsque l'on peut sauter par bonds de plusieurs mètres de tuyaux en tuyaux les options de repli stratégique sont plus nombreuses et on peut prendre son temps). Il m'a regardé - et soit dit en passant, je n'ai même pas rougi- l'air un peu inquiet – pour moi ? Sur le moment je ne pouvais que faire des hypothèses- et il m'a dit quelque chose. Non, pas une déclaration d'amour quand même mais quelque chose du style « dépêche-toi de partir Maria ».

Bon, avec le bruit qui régnait partout dont celui des morceaux de passerelle qui tombaient au fond du réacteur- je ne suis pas sûr que la citation soit tout à fait correcte mais le dernier mot si. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom…il n'avait pas dit « humaine » ou je ne sais quoi…je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de réaliser ou de lui répondre –mais franchement je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre « c'est gentil mais j'y avais pensé toute seule. »

_Jycroispasjycroispasjycroispas…qui c'est ce gars ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de Séphiroth ? Rendez-nous le vrai Séphiroth ! Enfin…je me comprend…celui qui veut pas détruire l'humanité, il peut rester hein !...C'est pas possible…Séphiroth qui prend le temps de couvrir la fuite de Maria…et pourquoi pas de lui tenir la main pour traverser cette fichue passerelle tant qu'on y est ?! _

_J'ycroispasj'ycroispasj'ycroispas…t'as vraiment mis un bazar de tout les diables dans la tête des « bad-boys » ma vieille… _

Après ça, il ne s'est pas attardé et est parti (en sautant de tuyaux en tuyaux bien sûr) me laissant comme deux ronds de flan, encore à moitié allongée sur cette passerelle. C'est seulement après qu'il ait disparu de mon champ de vision que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil autour de moi. Maintenant, il y avait deux morceaux de passerelle et je me trouvais à l'extrême bord du trou que l'attaque de mon bad-boy préféré avait provoqué. De l'autre côté, au tout début de la passerelle, il y avait Vincent Valentine qui observait encore l'endroit où s'était trouvé Séphiroth. Le petit problème, c'est que le Black avec sa mitraillette au bras n'étais ni de mon côté ni de l'autre.

_Objection ! Ce n'est pas possible là ! OK Barret n'est pas mon perso préféré mais il ne peut pas être… _

_Inutile de préciser que j'ai accéléré ma lecture pour savoir la vérité. _

Inutile de te dire que j'ai été très soulagé en entendant un certain nombre de jurons typiquement masculins qui venaient du bord de mon côté : ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont à mes trousses que je souhaite leur mort ! (Seule exception possible qui confirme la règle : Rufus. Je le déteste, je l'abhorre, je le hais, je…je m'égare, retour au récit)

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil prudent au bord et j'ai laissé d'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je t'explique rapidement : la rambarde avait été tordue et pendouillait vers le bas mais elle tenait encore à peu près et c'est à la rambarde que s'était accroché Mr B (me souvient vraiment plus de son nom sorry).

Le problème –ce serait trop simple autrement- c'est que mon soulagement a été de courte durée parce que :

1) la rambarde continuait de plier sous le poids et y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle finisse même par céder

2) Mr B ne se tenait que par un bras, celui en métal : l'autre était plein de sang.

3) Son copain de l'autre côté me tenait en joue.

_P…. de b…. de m…. !! _

_Désolé pour ce langage peu châtié mais il faut considérer que je n'étais plus trop habituée à cette manie de Maria de se mettre dans des situations potentiellement mortelles pour elle et que j'ai attendu looongtemps pour recevoir de ses nouvelles. Et puis je la connais : dix contre un qu'elle va vouloir aider Barret et qu'elle risque de se faire tirer dessus ! Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'elle a été blessée par balle… _

_…où sont mes posters de Vincent et mes ciseaux ?...à tout hasard. _

Je ne pouvais donc pas filer mais franchement, même si je n'avais pas été sous la menace d'une arme à feu, je n'aurais pas pu…pas avec ce gars dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à une barre d'acier qui commençait à plier de plus en plus ! Comme c'était son bras greffé qui lui permettait de se suspendre- mais qui ne lui permettait pas de remonter- j'étais certaine de ne pas me prendre une balle de face en me penchant.

Avec une certaine appréhensions, je modifiais ma position pour me pencher davantage tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Vincent de l'autre côté : il m'avait toujours en joue mais il ne faisait pas mine de tirer et il gardait le silence. Mais à voir son visage fermé, au moindre faux pas, il ferait feu, pas le moindre doute là-dessus et sûrement sans sommation ! D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre puisque ma présence l'empêchait de sauter de l'autre côté sans gêne.

Mr B, pour sa part, ne pouvait pas voir ce qui je faisais en haut : il regardait plutôt la rambarde qui commençait vraiment à donner des signes de faiblesse. J'avais donc vraiment intérêt à me dépêcher.

_C'est pas vrai…elle l'a vraiment fait ? Jouer les sauveteuses de haute voltige ? Est-ce qu'elle se rappelle que la dernière fois qu'elle a joué les secouristes –avec le bouche-à-bouche pour Kadaj, les choses ne se sont pas forcément bien passées ? _

_…J'espère qu'elle a réussi… _

Pour commencer, je me suis allongée de tout mon long sur la passerelle en entourant mes pieds autour d'un pied de la rambarde. Au moins, j'étais un peu amarrée… Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de faire connaissance, ni de réfléchir au degré de résistance de mes jambes si un grand poids me faisait basculer vers le bas, bref, de façon générale : pas le temps de réfléchir à la dangerosité de ce que je faisais alors j'y suis allée direct.

Je me suis penchée au maximum – j'avais le haut du corps dans le vide- et j'ai tendu les bras. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre ce que je voulais faire mais il a hésité. Mine de rien, ma position était extrêmement désagréable ce qui explique que ma répartie manquait de politesse. En même temps, s'il ne m'avait pas poursuivie, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu…

« Vous pourriez vous dépêcher d'accrocher votre bras aux miens s'il vous plaît j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

Après quelques secondes de flottement, il a fini par tendre son bras de chair. Je l'ai saisi du mieux que j'ai pu et j'ai commencé à le tirer vers moi. Dit comme ça, ça semble facile mais je te jure que j'ai cru que mes bras allaient se décrocher tellement la pression était forte : c'est qu'il pesait son poids ! Et avec le sang, mes mains avaient tendance à glisser. Heureusement, j'ai tenu suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il saisisse la rambarde plus haut –durant la brève seconde pendant laquelle je supportais tout son poids, j'ai eu vraiment peur de basculer ! Et ce vide…si j'avais pris une ou deux minutes de réflexion, je n'aurais pas osé faire ce que j'ai fait…

En rampant vers l'arrière, j'ai fini par réussir à le remonter peu à peu et quand il a fini par rejoindre le sol de la passerelle, j'avais les jambes qui tremblaient et les bras en compote. Il avait dû avoir un choc malgré tout car il s'est reposé un instant. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'ai prudemment reculé à quatre pattes (no comment sur cette posture peu digne : je tremblais vraiment trop pour marcher) jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'autre bout de la passerelle avant d'oser m'écrouler pour de bon. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris d'oser un truc pareil. Pour un ennemi en plus…enfin un ennemi des bad-boys qui, par extension me croyait donc leur complice…

_J'étais restée accrochée à cette partie du récit et j'avais attendu d'en lire le dénouement avant d'oser détourner mes yeux de l'écran. J'étais fière de ma Maria : malgré sa trouille bleue, elle était toujours aussi portée à la gentillesse et en plus elle avait réussi ce maudit sauvetage. J'étais tellement contente de ce dénouement que, dans un élan d'optimisme, je me suis dit qu'un tel geste jouerait en sa faveur si elle faisait prendre. _

Normalement, j'aurais du me carapater aussitôt de là et recommencer cette course-poursuite où je jouais le rôle du gibier mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'étais tellement épuisée que je ne sentais même pas les blessures que je m'étais faites aux mains et aux jambes en frottant contre le métal de la passerelle. Faut dire qu'avec le sang de Mr B sur les mains, j'avais du mal à savoir s'il y en avait à moi dans le lot.

Mr B s'était relevé et arrivait lui aussi au bout de la passerelle : il était plus mal en point que moi et même légèrement roussi –je savais pas qu'un éclair pouvait servir à faire griller quelqu'un. Il n'a pas dit un mot, il me regardait fixement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse quelque chose de précis. Je me disais que s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse les premiers secours, il était mal barré- sur le moment, il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sois un comparse des bad-boys : après tout, moi, je ne portais pas de cuir et je n'avais pas les cheveux gris presque blancs !

Concentrée sur l'idée qu'il était blessé, je me suis cependant souvenu que j'avais une matéria de soin. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais fait quelques essais en magie- sous la surveillance plus que vigilante de Séphiroth Tout-Puissant qui Décide de Tout. J'ai donc utilisé cette matéria (il me semble qu'elle était niveau un ou deux, pas plus). J'avais juste oublié à quel point ça pouvait être fatiguant, surtout quand on vient de jouer les équilibristes malgré une peur du vide tenace et qu'on est plus que débutant dans ce domaine…

Je suis tombé dans les pommes même pas trois secondes après que le halo de magie ait fait disparaître un certain nombre de blessures mineures de Mr B -qui semblait plus déconcerté que jamais.

Bon, c'est pas que j'adore te faire languir mais je dois cesser provisoirement mon récit ici.

_QUOI ? Hors de question ! C'est quoi ton excuse ?! _

Vois-tu, je suis sous surveillance –tu comprendras au mail suivant- donc je dois faire preuve de prudence –surtout après les difficultés que j'a eu pour récupérer mon ordinateur.

Bon baisers de je ne sais où

Ta Maria

* * *

_J'hésite entre soupirer de soulagement en la sachant encore vivante et hurler de frustration…j'espère seulement que je n'aurais pas à attendre trop longtemps la suite parce que pour le moment, je ne vois pas comment elle a pu finir à l'hôpital et pourquoi elle s'est prise une balle dans l'épaule ! Les deux seuls tireurs d'AVALANCHE devraient plutôt l'avoir à la bonne après son action d'éclat non ? _

_…plus qu'à attendre la suite à présent. _

* * *

J'espère m'être fait pardonné pour ma (longue) absence avec ce chapitre : je le trouve pas trop mal.

J'essaierai de poster de nouveau avant les vacances mais vu le concours blanc qui m'arrive droit dessus (encore une des habitudes de la prépa qui vous font vous poser des questions sur votre degré de masochisme) ce sera peut-être dur. Enfin j'ai la suite bien en tête alors je ne désespère pas.


	19. Dixhuitième mail, part 1

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maria coupait son récit à un moment critique : le précédent était du même type. L'avantage, c'était que cela concernait des événements déjà passés : j'étais donc certaine que Maria était vivante, en un seul morceau quoiqu'un peu abîmée. En revanche, elle laissait entendre qu'elle était sous surveillance et devait donc faire preuve de prudence. Connaissant sa propension à se mettre dans des situations inextricables, la situation n'était sans doute pas aussi catastrophique qu'à d'autres moments mais quand même… _

_Bref, je préférais de loin les moments où elle risquait « simplement » de se faire hacher menu par un bad-boy pour insolence ou manque de discipline : là, elle risquait d'être prise pour une de leur complice et si la Shinra s'en mêlait…aïe, aïe, aïe ! _

_Heureusement, Maria n'a pas tardé à m'envoyer la suite de son récit. Elle a même battu un record de vitesse : à peine trois jours plus tard, je recevais un nouveau mail d'elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui me plaindrait de la diminution du temps d'attente… _

_Il y a eu un changement de ton dans son mail. Elle a pris le temps de réfléchir à certaines choses je pense. A sa situation par rapport aux bad-boys par exemple. C'est fou ce qu'une attaque peut provoquer comme changements dans le bon sens...si on s'efforce de mettre de côté les aspects TRES négatifs. Comme le fait qu'ils aient perdu par exemple…et le fait qu'elle ait toujours la langue aussi bien pendue…ou encore…non, là je vous laisse la « surprise »… _

_Vous ais-je dit que maintenant je savais comment elle s'était débrouillée pour se prendre une balle dans l'épaule ? Non ? Ben maintenant vous le saurez. _

(NDA de l'auteur : en fait non, pas dans ce chapitre : je l'ai coupé. Désolé. Pas taper l'autatrice please)

* * *

De ????

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Bon baisers d'un endroit non identifié

* * *

Malika,

On peut dire que tu as de la chance ! Ils doivent se lasser du manque d'effet de leur surveillance car j'ai moins de difficulté pour t'écrire ce message. Il faut dire que je commence à être douée pour écrire en toute clandestinité à force… Ca me fait penser qu'il faudra que je t'expliquer cette histoire de surveillance mais après. D'abord la suite de l'histoire ou je ne vais plus m'y retrouver. Déjà que j'ai du mal à me souvenir du nom de tous les personnages…

Si je me souviens bien, j'ai arrêté mon histoire au moment où je suis tombée dans les pommes. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le passage le plus glorieux mais bon…il fallait bien que je m'arrête à un endroit non ?

_Pour ma part, je te soupçonne quand même de « faire durer le plaisir » en t'arrêtant toujours au moment où ça devient intéressant…enfin bref…TU LE CONTINUES TON RECIT-FEUILLETON EN JE SAIS PAS COMBIEN D EPISODES OUI OU ZUT !!!? _

_Désolé pour cette « réaction » un peu exagérée mais c'est vrai que par moment ça pèse. Pourquoi elle ne s'arrange pas pour s'arrêter aux moments où tout va bien ? _

_...Peut-être parce qu'il y en a pas tellement… _

Passons. L'important c'est que je sois encore en état de tout te raconter. D'ailleurs, au passage, mes blessures sont presque toutes guéries. Je suppose que ça aurait été plus vite avec une matéria de soin ou un objet magique quelconque mais ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt que je me remette trop vite. Raaah, ça y est, je digresse de nouveau !

OK, on y va : quand je me suis réveillée, Mr B était encore là et plus seul du tout : il y avait aussi Vincent Valentine (je suppose qu'il a sauté de l'autre côté dès que le passage a été dégagé c'est-à-dire dès que j'ai réussi à me traîner à l'autre bout de la passerelle avec son copain). Inutile de te préciser que malgré mon exploit, (mon coup de folie oui ! Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a pris de faire une c pareille alors que je risquais de me casser la figure dans le réacteur à tout moment !) je ne m'attendais pas à des félicitations. Ca m'a quand même rassuré de voir qu'il ne pointait pas son arme sur moi.

Il était trop occupé à retenir ses petits camarades….qui avaient l'air beaucoup moins gentils que sur tes posters vu qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir combattu récemment et d'être tout à fait prêt à remettre ça. L'avantage c'est que comme il écoutait Vincent, ils n'ont pas de suite vu que j'étais réveillée. Ce qui n'a pas changé grand-chose à la situation en soit vu que j'étais un peu cernée.

_…si je traduis en langage intelligible…ça signifie que tout AVALANCHE est là non ?...et par extension que ses projets de fuite sont fichus… _

Ils étaient tous là Malika, tous ceux d'AVALANCHE ! La fille du bar (Tifa), le hérisson blond (Cloud), Vincent, Mr B, le gars avec la lance (Cid, je crois…il brille pas par la façon dont il parle ! Jamais entendu autant de jurons en aussi peu de temps !), la fille au shuriken (attend, je vais retrouver…Yufie je crois), le bestiau rouge et la bestiole perchée dessus…la bande au grand complet !

_C'est bien ce que je viens de dire…ils sont tous là…je me demande si Maria sait que c'est son Reeves, ex-chef de service qui contrôle « la bestiole perchée sur le bestiau rouge »… _

Sur le moment, je t'avoue que je me suis même pas dit « oh non, je suis fichue ! Je peux plus partir ! »

_Tu t'es dit quoi alors ? _

Je me suis « juste » demandé si les bad-boys étaient encore vivants. J'espérais vraiment que oui…même si j'aurais bien dit un mot ou deux à Séphiroth sur les différentes manières de faire diversion. C'est bizarre non ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais été sûrement ravi d'être débarrassés d'eux et là, j'étais inquiète à l'idée qu'ils soient blessés ou, pire encore, morts. Surtout que maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus envie de ramener leur Kaa-san à la vie, j'avais un espoir que les choses s'arrangent. Espoir que ces maudits héros du dimanche venaient ruiner !!

_« Héros du dimanche » ? Tu y va un peu fort là…ils ont quand même sauvé l'humanité une première fois !...même toi tu dois le savoir ! _

Je te précise de suite que le fait que je sois amoureuse de Séphiroth ne rentre pas en ligne de compte : ce n'était pas seulement à lui que je pensais (enfin si quand même) mais aussi à Yazoo et Loz. Je crois bien que d'une certaine façon, j'étais dans leur camp…

_Et m…j'espère seulement que tu n'as pas fait part de cette réflexion à AVALANCHE. Après tout, c'était pas la peine d'empirer la situation…enfin, te connaissant, la situation a sûrement du empirer toute seule…une minute…et la Shinra dans tout ça ? Y sont où ?? _

Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'attarder sur ce changement. Apparemment, Vincent avait fini de parler. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a raconté : entre mes pensées hautement philosophiques et les douleurs que j'avais un peu partout, j'avais d'autres préoccupations plus immédiates que d'écouter ce qu'il racontait. Comme par exemple vérifier que j'arrivais encore à garder les yeux ouverts plus de trente secondes et si mes jambes voulaient bien me porter…

Le bruit que j'ai fait en voulant me lever- il faut dire que j'avais vraiment du mal et que j'ai failli me prendre les pieds dans mon sac- a suffi à attirer leur attention sur ma modeste personne qui ne rêvait pourtant que d'une seule chose : qu'on la laisse tranquille !

Comme dans un mauvais film policier, j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle…avec moi dans le rôle du suspect, AVALANCHE dans le rôle du méchant flic et pour le gentil flic…je dirais que Vincent et Barret (yes ! J'ai retrouvé son nom !!) ont été plus cool que les autres. L'un parce qu'il a l'air silencieux par nature et l'autre parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour papoter…

Malgré mon état physique un peu délabrée, j'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient compris de suite que je n'étais pas un nouvel incarné de Séphiroth, Jénova ou Dieu sait quoi !…ben même pas j'ai l'impression !

Je te retranscris à peu près ce dont je me souviens : tu vas voir c'est animé !

_Oh nooon ! Maria, j'espère que tu n'as rien dit de trop…question stupide, tu as sûrement dit quelque chose de trop…tu peux pas t'en empêcher, surtout quand il ne faut pas _

Cloud : qui es-tu ?

Moi : je vous retournerais bien la question… (voyant qu'ils avaient vraiment pas l'air détendus j'ai quand même répondu en soupirant un peu) Je m'appelle Maria Carange.

(J'ai rien dit de plus : j'avais pas non plus envie de me lancer dans un grand discours !)

Tifa : en fait, la question vraiment importante, c'est de savoir ce que tu es…

Moi (yeux légèrement exorbités : on me l'a jamais fait ce coup-là « qu'est-ce que tu es ! Ca se voyait non ?!) : Pardon ? Je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre…et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui VOUS étiez… (oui, je sais, c'était limite de la provocation…)

Cloud : tu ne veux quand même pas nous faire croire que tu étais avec Séphiroth par hasard !!? (Là il s'énervait un peu le hérisson…et il me répondait toujours pas !) Tu sais qui il est non ?

_A priori, je pense que la réponse est oui vu que je te cassais les pieds à son propos plus que pour n'importe quel autre perso lorsque tu était encore dans un monde sans bad-boys et sans mako…sans parler le fait que tu en es amoureuse ! _

Moi (soupirant de plus belle) : Des fois je me le demande… (c'est vrai que je sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui)

Tous ??? (Décidément, ils sont pas bien malins : j'ai décidé de développer un peu pour les aider)

Moi : Si par là vous voulez dire que je sais que c'est lui qui a (là je commence à énumérer en comptant sur mes doigts) provoqué la destruction de Midgar et pas mal d'autres catastrophes, qu'il voulait détruire l'humanité, qu'il voulait ramener sa soi-disant « ka-san » (je crois bien que j'ai fait une drôle de grimace en prononçant ce mot : je m'attendais presque à voir Loz débarquer en larmes en hurlant « ka-saaaaaaaaaaaaan !...fin de la parenthèse) et transformer la Terre en vaisseau spatial, oui, je suis au courant merci ! …autre chose ?

_J'adore la délicatesse de Maria…cette remarque est bien sûr tout à fait ironique…mais il faut avouer que c'est un bon résumé non ? _

Tous : … (Pourtant je n'avais rien dit de si terrible…à part la vérité.)

_Ce qui est terrible c'est que tu ne te rendes pas compte qu'il faut parfois dire les choses avec plus de tact… _

Yufie (un ou deux « f » ? …oh, on s'en fiche après tout) : tu…tu sais tout ça et tu étais quand même avec lui ?!! Et d'ailleurs comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu es une humaine non ? Et tu aides ce sale…

Vincent : du calme Yufie, tu ne lui laisses même pas le temps de répondre…

Ils me regardaient tous alors j'ai cherché une réponse neutre mais Cid a ajouté quelque chose :

Cid : ses yeux…y z'ont un reflet de la même couleur que cette µ£ # de mako !

_…ça y est, les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment…il aurait pas pu s'occuper d'aller voir ailleurs si Maria y était au lieu de regarder la couleur de ses yeux ?! _

(Moi en pensée : et merdeuuuhh !!!)

_Moi à voix haute : idem _

Moi (à voix haute et en faisant gaffe à ce qu'elle dit) : j'étais pas à proprement parler avec lui…c'est un petit peu compliqué comme situation…oui je suis humaine et mon corps est gorgé de mako c'est à la faute de ce #& de Kadaj !

_Et dire que tu reproches à Cid son langage…là, tu ne valais pas mieux…remarques, ça se justifie. _

Apparemment, ma réaction vis-à-vis de Kadaj les a un peu étonné. Il faut dire que me souvenir de ce qu'il a fait m'a mise en colère…ce qui laissait mal augurer de la suite de la conversation s'ils avaient le malheur de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin….

Cloud : Donc tu étais avec eux avant même le retour de Séphiroth…de mieux en mieux !

…en sortant quelque chose comme ce que venait de dire le hérisson par exemple

_C'est sûr que s'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre en matière de diplomatie, la conversation risque vite de dégénérer…c'est si difficile de tenir une conversation sans que cela dégénère ou quoi ? _

Moi : Parce que vous croyez que ça m'a amusé de me doper à la mako ? Quand vous courez le risque de vous faire découper en rondelle par un sabre à double lame, généralement, vous la fermez et vous essayez de rester en un seul morceau ! Surtout quand un §µ¤ d'argenté vous fait croire qu'il vous a inoculé du poison dont vous n'avez pas l'antidote et qu'on ne vous en passe qu'en doses trop réduites pour vous en purger totalement alors qu'en fait c'est de la #&¤ de mako!

_J'ai presque envie de répéter ma remarque sur le langage de Maria comparé à celui de Cid mais…après tout, ça vient du cœur. _

Tifa (l'air très sceptique) : Kadaj et ses frères t'ont gardé avec eux sous la menace ? Et t'ont inoculé de la mako ? Mais pourquoi ?

Moi (avec une forte envie de me taper la tête contre le mur. Quand j'ai répondu, je crois cet accès de désespoir se voyait un peu. Et surtout s'entendait vu l'ironie de ma réponse) : Pourquoi ?...Excellente question : je me la suis aussi posée un bon millier de fois mais bizarrement, il a pas voulu répondre et son successeur (je faisais allusion à Séphy, ce qu'ils ont de suite compris) était pas plus loquace…

_Je comprends ton envie de te taper la tête contre les murs. Sachant tout ce que je sais sur ce que ma Maria a supporté, j'aurais même presque envie de dire que tu as fait preuve d'un certain calme…relatif bien sûr. _

Cid : t'étais là quand l'autre µ£ est revenu ?! (Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu appeler Séphiroth comme ça. C'est tellement grossier que j'ai censuré !! Quel barbare ! )

Moi : plutôt deux fois qu'une…d'ailleurs ils sont passés où ? (J'ai essayé de poser la question d'un air tout à fait désintéressé mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir réussi…sans doute parce que la réponse était très importante à mes yeux…ça n'a servi à rien de toute façon puisqu'ils ne m'ont pas répondu)

_Normal : je te rappelle que c'est eux qui mène l'interrogatoire et pas l'inverse ! _

La bestiole : Donc tu dois sûrement savoir comment Kadaj et ses frères ont fait revenir Séphiroth

Moi (j'ai répondu un peu par automatisme mais j'ai senti que la suite n'allait sûrement pas ma plaire) : ben ils ont utilisé des cellules de la greluche d'extra…pardon je veux dire de Jénova.

La bestiole (elle m'inspirait VRAIMENT pas confiance avec ces questions à la manque !) : et tu peux donc sans doute nous dire comment ils les ont récupéré n'est-ce pas ?

_Là, j'ai compris que Reeves devait sans doute parfaitement savoir que Maria avait fait. Mais de là à vouloir la piéger ainsi, je trouvais ça un peu écoeurant. Après tout, il doit avoir compris que Maria n'a pas voulu tout ça non ? _

J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation…

Deux possibilités : soit je leur disais franchement comment l'affaire s'était déroulé, soit je jouais l'ignorante. Le problème, c'était que même si la Shinra brillait pour l'instant par son absence, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Cloud et Co sachent déjà comment le vol avait eu lieu. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour faire le rapport entre l'employée disparue du service informatique et moi…jouer la carte de la sincérité s'avèrerait peut-être payant.

_Surtout que même si « Cloud et Co » ne sont pas au courant, la « bestiole », elle, est déjà au courant. Donc vaut mieux être sincère…Te connaissant, ça va mal finir de toute façon…comment ça je suis pessimiste ? Simplement réaliste : elle a bien parlé d'une balle dans l'épaule non ? _

Au détail près que l'éprouvette contenant les dernières cellules de Jénova étaient dans mon sac (je m'étais débarrassée du caisson avant le début de la course-poursuite), la première option semblait la meilleure.

Moi : heu…oui (là, j'avoue que je me mouillais pas trop)

Les autres ont voulu m'interroger sur les projets de Séphiroth mais la bestiole a insisté pour que je dise comment avait eu lieu le vol de l'échantillon. Cloud a fait diversion un moment sans le vouloir mais ça n'a pas duré.

Cloud : Shinra n'aurait jamais dû garder des cellules de Jénova ! Comment Rufus a-t-il pu faire cela après tous les problèmes qu'on a eus avec Kadaj !?

(Mon avis personnel sur la question : il a fait ça parce que c'est un sale bâtard, un salaud, un…houla, je m'égare là.)

_Dis Maria, Cid a déteint sur toi ou quoi ! Surveille un peu ton langage enfin !! _

La bestiole : pour l'instant, ce serait surtout intéressant de savoir comment Kadaj ont appris l'existence de cet échantillon et comment ils l'ont volé.

Moi : (j'ai marmonné un truc incompréhensible)

Yufie : j'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit…

(En même temps, je l'ai un peu fait exprès : je veux bien être sincère, ça veut pas dire que je vais me vanter d'avoir enfreint la loi et d'avoir pigeonner la Shinra !...quoique pour le dernier point, ça ne me dérange pas trop…bien au contraire. Niark, niark, niark…désolé si je me montre « un peu » cynique dès que le mot « Shinra » apparaît dans la conversation)

_Je t'en prie : c'est tout naturel...du moment que tu te venges uniquement en paroles et non pas en actes, moi ça me va ! _

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Barret à parler :

Barret : ben tiens, ça tombe bien : toute la clique arrive avec Shinra à leur tête !

Je te dis pas ma réaction : j'ai violemment sursauté et il m'a fallu beaaaauuuucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas écarter violement Tifa et le hérisson qui me bouchait la vue ! Mais je t'ai pas encore dit la suite : le meilleur est encore à venir !

_Pourquoi ? Tu vas me raconter comment tu as étripé Rufus à mains nues avec une satisfaction compréhensible et un sourire béat devant tout le monde ?...vision de rêve._

_Je crois que je vais battre un record de vitesse de lecture ! Hors de question que j'en perde une miette ! Shinra, tu vas souffrir !...enfin j'espère…_

_

* * *

_

Note de l'autatrice : le chapitre étant assez long, j'ai pris la liberté de le couper en deux…pitié me tuez pas ! Je fais le plus vite que je peux, promis, juré ! (D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un est à même de me fournir une dissert' de philo toute faite sur le sujet "l'homme est-il un animal politique", je suis très interéssée )

Bon, disons que j'essaye d'updater pendant les vacances.


	20. Dixhuitième mail, part 2

Note de l'autatrice : Enfin, voici la suite du chapitre précédent…et au passage, je tiens à signaler que je n'ai rien contre Rufus…Maria en revanche…mais je me décharge de toute responsabilité quant à ses actes

(Ceci étant la suite du mail précédent, je n'ai pas respecté l'habituelle présentation de début. Désolé si ça choque les plus puristes qui aime bien garder les bonnes habitudes lol.)

* * *

_Récapitulons avec calme et méthode…Maria étant encerclée par AVALANCHE au grand complet, Rufus Shinra a-t-il une chance de s'en sortir vivant s'il s'approche à moins de deux ou trois mètres de ma Maria –qui, quoique pacifique, a des intentions assez sanguinaires à son égard…je dirais que son espérance de vie risque d'être réduite à zéro dans les cinq minutes…dix minutes si ses Turks sont en forme._

Au moment où Barret a annoncé que les Turks et leur &#§ de patron arrivaient –la formule est de moi, pas de Barret bien sûr - tout le monde s'est tourné dans leur direction. Heureusement parce que vu la tête que j'ai fait, ils auraient sûrement été alarmés ! Une combinaison d'expressions du visage entre le regard noir, l'envie de meurtre inscrite dans les yeux et le sourire démoniaque. Le genre de regard qui n'aurait sûrement pas remonté ma côte de popularité dans le coin. Etrangement, j'avais mal aux mains à force de serrer les poings en m'imaginant que j'envoyais un crochet du droit (ou du gauche ou même des deux : j'étais d'humeur « généreuse » sur le moment) dans la gueule d'ange de ce…enfin, je laisse la phrase en suspens : je crois qu'en matière de jurons, j'ai largement rempli mon cota dans ce mail.

_Oh que oui mais ne t'en fais pas : je me charge de compléter mentalement les petits points de suspension…_

Avec ma chance habituelle, ils n'ont pas regardé ailleurs longtemps. Je te jure que le destin a décidé de me prendre comme tête de turc (aucun rapport avec les autres Turks bien sûr) parce que des choses pareilles, ça ne s'invente pas !

_Heu…quand j'ai lu ça je me suis attendue au pire mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'une confrontation entre Shinra et Maria hein ?...les bad-boys vont quand même pas faire leur retour quand même ?!...et encore même ça ferait figure d'événement mineur à mes yeux par rapport à LA rencontre potentiellement meurtrière…et même plus que potentiellement…ça fait quand même...très (trop ?) longtemps que Maria rêve de faire des choses pas très catholiques et définitivement mortelles à Rufus après tout._

Mon PHS a sonné.

_OK, j'étais loin du compte…mais en même temps, à force de lire tous les retournements de situation dans les aventures de Maria, je commence à avoir une imagination galopante. Pas vous ?_

Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais c'était une version améliorée avec notamment une sonnerie personnalisée. Tu imagines l'effet ? Le « tidadidadidadidada » de la « lettre à Elise » qui retentit dans un réacteur à mako ? Je peux te dire que les héros n'ont pas apprécié…aucun goût musical : l'acoustique était pourtant géniale et ça faisait même un léger écho…

_J'ai du mal à croire que même dans des moments pareils, tu arrives à penser à des choses aussi…surprenantes. Franchement, étais-ce vraiment le moment de s'extasier devant les qualités sonores de la « lettre à Elise » dans un cadre aussi pittoresque que lugubre ?!_

En revanche, je peux te dire que l'attention générale s'est de nouveau fixée sur moi…ça commençait à devenir pesant d'ailleurs : l'instant d'avant ils me tournaient le dos et celui d'après, ils braquaient de nouveau leurs regards (et leurs armes pour la plupart) vers ma modeste personne. Ils ne pourraient pas m'oublier un peu ? (et définitivement de préférence ?)

Heureusement que la sonnerie m'avait, par la même occasion, fait abandonnée mon visage de « Maria sur le point de tuer Rufus Shinra plutôt deux fois qu'une de la façon la plus douloureuse si possible » afin d'opter pour le visage de « Maria surprise et plutôt deux fois qu'une que ce soit toujours à elle que ce genre de choses arrive ».

Bien évidemment, je n'osais pas décrocher, de peur de me retrouver avec un morceau d'acier ou plusieurs balles dans une partie quelconque de l'anatomie. Déjà, après mes récents exploits comme sauveteuse, j'avais suffisamment payée de ma personne !

D'un autre côté, j'avais eu une sacrée montée d'adrénaline avec l'annonce de l'arrivée de ma future victime. Je n'ai donc pas décroché mais j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur la personne qui avait eu la « bonne » idée de retarder ma tentative de meurtre sur la personne du Président Shinra.

Je suis d'ailleurs certaine que tu peux deviner de qui il s'agit.

_Ah oui et pourquoi ?_

Sachant que vu ma chance, la probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'un faux numéro est presque réduite à zéro (ou à 0,00000001 si tu veux chipoter) il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités. Trois en fait.

_Hein ? Trois ?…trois comme le nombre de bad-boys….oh misère…_

En effet, mon PHS (d'ailleurs ça veut dire quoi ces fichues initiales ? Portable Hors Service ??) est un de ceux que j'ai « emprunté » à la Shinra avec trois autres exemplaires. Il n'y a donc que trois autres personnes qui en connaissent le numéro, les propriétaires des trois autres PHS. C'est-à-dire, les trois personnes qui donnent le plus des envies de meurtres à mes interrogateurs.

_Bon, arrête ton suspense : c'était lequel qui t'a appelé ?Il faut pas quarante lignes pour dire un nom quand même !_

Et comme ma bonne étoile non contente de s'être mise en grève a l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à me mettre dans les situations les plus graves possibles, il y a fallu que ce soit THE bad guy qui me passe ce fichu coup de fil. Séphiroth quoi…

_Je dois avouer avec un brin de lassitude, procurée par une longue habitude qu'à chaque fois que deux options se présentent dans les actions à venir dans les aventures de Maria, je commence à opter par automatisme pour celle qui lui apporte le plus d'ennuis. _

_Elle est vraiment l'exemple le plus accompli de l'application de la loi de Murphy dans toute sa rigueur... (Je parle ici de la célèbre L.E.M ou Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum…fin de cet émouvant moment de culture)_

_Enfin, bref, je suppose que vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille de relire plus attentivement ses mails précédents…il faut vraiment le lire pour y croire…autant de galères en si peu de temps…_

Nouveau dilemme : soit je laissais gentiment sonner jusqu'à épuisement de la patience de mon bad-boy préféré (plus si bad que ça…en théorie) et, le connaissant, ça n'allait pas tarder, soit je répondais à mes risques et périls sous le nez de ses adversaires- dont j'aurais voulu qu'ils deviennent ces ex-adversaires et si, justement ces idiots n'étaient pas venu mettre le bazar, ça serait peut-être arrivé…

_Fais des phrases moins longues Maria : j'ai du relire pour être certaine d'avoir compris toutes les digressions…où est l'aspirine ?_

_Tiens, passons à un exercice pratique : si j'applique la loi de Murphy, elle a choisi l'option la plus dangereuse. Donc la deuxième solution. _

Je pense qu'être occupée à m'énerver contre AVALANCHE a du mettre mon instinct de survie en veilleuse un peu trop longtemps puisque j'ai répondu avec un « Allo » le plus neutre possible –et sans rougir en plus !

_...il aurait manqué plus que ça._

Je t'avoue que la suite m'a donné l'impression d'être à deux endroits à la fois : d'un côté j'avais AVALANCHE et la Shinra (toujours caché par AVALANCHE et plus particulièrement par le hérisson blond et Tifa…heureusement, autrement la situation aurait été encore plus délicate…pour le bâtard blond bien sûr) qui me menaçait toujours. Un changement toutefois : il ne semblait pas trop savoir comment gérer le fait qu'on me téléphone en plein interrogatoire ce qui explique que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir un minimum de conversation avec Séphiroth.

De l'autre côté…j'étais en train de me faire passer un savon par un Général furieux puisque j'étais introuvable et que, même en étant très mauvaise en combat, je devais quand même être capable de courir dans la direction opposée à nos poursuivants (la citation n'est pas exacte mais le fond y est. Je crois que c'est une des rares fois où la voix de Séphiroth était moins froide que d'habitude.. pour cause d'intense colère.)

Gérer un Séphiroth en temps normal c'est dur, quand il est en colère c'est mission impossible –même via un portable- mais alors tout en essayant de faire abstraction de son environnement immédiat quand celui-ci est plutôt hostile…on entre dans la quatrième dimension ! J'essaye de te donner un aperçu plus concret que mes descriptions abstraites qui veulent sans doute pas dire grand-chose.

Moi : Allo ?

Séphiroth (avec sa voix la plus douce bien sûr…oui, je peux être ironique même avec Séphiroth) : Ou. Es. Tu ? (Je précise : sa voix allait crescendo au fur et à mesure de la phrase.)

Moi : (ton le plus neutre et calme possible…) : heu…au réacteur…

S : Quoi ?! (il a ensuit fait la remarque sur ma nullité en combat qui n'est censé m'empêcher de savoir prendre la fuite dont je t'ai déjà parlé)

Moi : Pas ma faute. Je ne suis pas toute seule. (Je te donne une version sans les bafouillages et hésitations du « direct » bien sûr…même au téléphone, Séphiroth n'est vraiment pas commode)

S (qui avait ENFIN compris ce que cela impliquait et a failli laisser échapper un juron, je te jure !) : …Et Jénova ?

C'était une interrogation logique d'un certain point de vue : puisque c'est moi qui ait Jénova- ou plutôt le flacon qui contient ces cellules- il s'inquiète…j'espérais seulement que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en disposer pour s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation compréhensible.

Là, j'arrivais sur un terrain mouvant et mon instinct criait à l'alerte rouge. Après tout, j'étais tranquillement en train de faire la causette avec Séphiroth sous le nez de ses ennemis- situation déjà quelque peu…dérangeante pour ne pas dire gênante- et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de me parler de son ex-Mère adorée. J'ai cru un instant qu'il n'avait pas bien compris qui étaient avec moi.

_« dérangeant pour ne pas dire gênante »…je suis en partie d'accord. Mais même si la tête de « Cloud et Cie –pour reprendre l'expression de Maria- devait valoir le détour, j'ajouterais « plus que potentiellement dangereuse pour se faire accuser de complicité avec le Grand- Méchant- Séphiroth »…Maria doit me manquer plus que je le croyais : voilà que je met à faire des expressions tordues pour qualifier les gens…_

Du coup, il a profité de mon silence pour reprendre la parole.

S : Elle doit disparaître.

Quand j'ai entendu ça, j'ai été contente de ne pas avoir cette conversation en face à face avec Séphiroth : outre le fait que cela signifiait que AVALANCHE aurait été encore plus intenable, j'aurais été capable de l'embrasser rien que pour avoir dit ça.

_Gloups…en effet, ça aurait pu poser un léger problème. Surtout en public. Et encore plus quand on sait quel aurait été ce public._

Même avec le recul, je pense que c'est simplement à cause de ce qu'il a dit que j'ai osé me montrer aussi téméraire dans les secondes qui suivirent.

_Encore ? Ca devient une manie d'agir de façon inconsidérée ou quoi ?!...question stupide…après tout c'est de Maria qu'on parle._

J'ai dit à l'ex-Général d'un voix très (et même presque trop) calme que « ça serait fait et que ce ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir » et j'ai raccroché avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Soit dit en passant, il n'a pas du apprécier mais bon…Une fois la conversation terminée, je n'ai pas jeté le moindre regard en direction de mes…adversaires (j'emploie ce mot un peu par défaut, ne sachant quel terme est le plus juste).

_Ca tombe bien moi non plus…mais je n'aime pas le terme d'adversaire. Ca montre un peu trop clairement que tu as choisi un camp._

En revanche, j'ai pris mon sac et j'ai fouillé dedans pour remettre la main sur ce qui restait du « fléau du ciel » (c'est bien ça la dénomination officielle pour désigner Jénova non ? Personnellement, je trouve que « greluche d'extraterrestre » lui va mieux).

Ca n'a rien eu de spectaculaire en soi. Je me suis « contentée » de prendre l'éprouvette et, sans la moindre hésitation- tu parles, c'était même le contraire !- j'ai lancé ce qui restait de cette saleté d'extraterrestre dans le cœur du réacteur. Ca a duré quoi…cinq secondes maximum mais je te jure que j'avais tellement l'impression de vivre un rêve que je me rappelle avec une précision surréelle de la courbe de l'échantillon avant de le perdre de vue lorsqu'il est tombé tout au fond.

Fini, fini, fini !! Plus de Jénova ! Plus de saleté d'extraterrestre pour mettre l'humanité en danger ! Plus de danger qu'un crétin comme Rufus garde ce truc immonde sous la main jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle catastrophe en découle ! Plus de danger que Séphy-chan…(je plaisante hein ! ) je veux dire Séphiroth, Yazoo ou Loz fassent un culte à cette monstruosité !! Et tout ça grâce à un simple lancer…

Je t'avais dit que ça n'avait rien eu de spectaculaire (on était très loin de la grande scène où le héros se couvre de gloire) mais je crois bien que ce fut un des moments où je me suis sentie la plus heureuse depuis que je suis arrivée ici. S'il y a bien une chose qui peut m'éviter de regretter mon arrivée dans ce monde et tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est bien cette satisfaction. Je suis presque certaine que je devais sourire quand l'éprouvette a disparu au fond du réacteur.

_Quand j'ai lu cela, j'ai été émue. Comme le disait Maria, son geste n'avait rien de spectaculaire mais...personne ne l'avait fait après tout. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que cela rachète tout ce qu'elle a du subir- rien ne pourrait le justifier d'ailleurs-_

Tu t'étonneras peut-être qu'il n'y ait eu aucune réaction dans l'autre camp. Pour ma part, je me l'explique d'une façon très simple (peut-être trop simple même mais je n'ai pas d'autre hypothèse valable à te proposer). A mon avis, le coup de téléphone les a désarçonné (moi aussi d'aileurs) mais pas seulement : quoiqu'ils aient dit sur mon compte, ils ne s'attendaient pas à un éventuel complice des bad-boys et mon interrogatoire n'avaient peut-être pas suffi pour qu'ils se fassent vraiment une idée sur moi (surtout si Barret et Vincent leur avaient raconté mon action d'éclat). Et puis d'ailleurs, mon échange avec mon bad-boy préféré avait été extrêmement court et je n'avais pas dit quoi que ce soit de susceptible de les paniquer. Donc, ils avaient attendu de voir ce qui allaient suivre et pour voir, ils avaient vu.

Fin de ma tentative d'analyse psychologique. Revenons-en à nos moutons ou plutôt aux trouble-fête de service.

Lorsque je finis par accorder de nouveau mon attention à ceux d'AVALANCHE, j'eus la surprise de voir que le hérisson et ses petits camarades ne masquait plus du tout Shinra et les Turks. En fait, ces idiots avaient sûrement du se précipiter (leur bâtard de patron en tête) quand ils m'ont vu jeter le flacon. Après tout, eux, ils savaient ce que c'était- et surtout ce que ça contenait- contrairement à AVALANCHE.

_Nous y voilà enfin…Shinra VS Maria…pourquoi ais-je l'intuition que la suite du récit va être agitée ? Enfin, intuition…j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agit d'une certitude._

_Je suppose que je ne vais pas non plus tarder à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire à propos de cette histoire de balle dans l'épaule. Une balle perdue durant une altercation peut-être ?_

Dois-je réellement préciser que mes intentions homicides à l'égard d'un certain représentant de la gent masculine se sont faites plus présentes (et pressantes) que jamais ?

Rufus Shinra était devant moi, toujours élégant dans son costard blanc. Bref, toujours le même bâtard blond avec pas un seul cheveu qui dépassait de sa coiffure impeccable. C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas du se trouver en première ligne pendant l'assaut du réacteur…trouillard. Je me suis dit que je comptais bien lui faire regretter de ne pas plutôt être en face de Séphiroth.

_Ca commence bien…_

Même si mon visage est resté à peu près neutre- quoique il devait sûrement être très crispé…sans parler de mes poings- Shinra a préféré respecter une distance de sécurité – à savoir à peu près cinq mètres- avec ses fidèles Turks en arrière-plan. C'était presque intimidant. Presque seulement.

Disons que je me suis juste dit que si je voulais me défouler, il me faudrait opter pour un « divertissement » court puisque de toute façon, les Turks nous interromprait –à moins que AVALANCHE veuille me donner un coup de main…oui, je sais, mon désir de vengeance me portait à un optimisme inhabituel. J'ai quand même mis une minute (voire même un peu moins) pour sortir de mes gonds.

_Ah…d'accord…j'aurais dit plus quand même. J'avais parié sur cinq minutes…_

C'est le temps qu'a duré notre bref dialogue. Plus court que le coup de téléphone de Séphiroth.

_Parce qu'en plus vous vous êtes parlé ??!! O.o Je sens qu'il y a de la censure dans l'air…_

Il avait l'air assez…en colère en fait et pas du tout conscient que je le regardais comme un fauve regarde une proie. Avec le reflet de la mako dans mes yeux, ça devait pourtant me donner un regard peu rassurant.

Rufus : est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de ce que vous venez de faire ?! (et en plus il se permet de s'énerver contre moi…)

Moi : vous êtes mal placé pour me faire des leçons de morale (un miracle : je lui ai répondu par des mots plutôt que par le crochet du droit qui me démangeait) Vous êtes loin d'être irréprochable.

Rufus ?...ah oui, vous faites sans doute allusion à ce petit quiproquo à la soirée d'inauguration…

_D'accord, je n'ai pas eu besoin de censurer. Je me permettrais seulement de noter que si Rufus voulait pousser Maria a bout, il allait vite parvenir à ses fins à ce rythme._

Il ne faut quand même pas trop croire aux miracles. Tu te doutais bien que j'étais à la limite de l'explosion depuis qu'il me faisait face. Pour dire les choses de façon « soft », le peu de patience et de raison qui m'avait jusque là retenu de me jeter sur lui pour lui faire un maximum de choses douloureuses en un minimum de temps a du céder face à la colère noire qu'a provoquée chez moi ces paroles. Un « léger quiproquo »…tout cela annoncé sur un ton presque badin, comme si c'était le genre de problèmes anodins qui arrivaient tous les jours…c'était définitif : il était mort.

J'ai franchi rapidement les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de ce $¤&. Il a été trop surpris pour anticiper mes gestes (en même temps, ce n'est sans doute pas tous les jours qu'il doit faire face à ce genre de situation autrement, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait trépassé). J'ai eu le temps de lui coller un joli crochet du gauche et un bon coup de genou là où ça fait très mal (mon sens des convenances m'interdit de me montrer plus précise à ce propos).

_Aïe, ça a du faire mal…enfin c'est le but après tout…_

Après, un des Turks s'est interposé et m'a repoussé. J'étais légèrement groggy mais pas tellement. Par contre, je peux te dire que lorsque je me suis pris la balle dans l'épaule l'instant d'après (peut-être même ne même temps) le choc m'a redonné un coup de fouet. Je me suis tenu l'épaule par réflexe pour constater (ô surprise !) que je saignais à l'endroit de l'impact.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil du côté des acolytes de Shinra. J'ai vu que c'était la seule fille du groupe des Turks qui avait tiré : elle était la seule à avoir une arme à feu à la main pointée dans ma direction (comme si j'en avais pas eu assez avec une balle…). Elle avait l'air d'être un peu stressée, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avais pas l'intention de vraiment me blesser ? En tout cas, si c'est par réflexe qu'elle m'a tiré dessus, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas me prendre une balle ailleurs…

_Bon, ben, ça y est…je sais enfin comment elle s'y est pris pour se prendre une balle dans l'épaule…et en prime, je connais enfin l'identité de la personne qui a eu cette mauvaise idée. Dommage, je n'ai pas de poster d'Elena à martyriser..._

J'ai écrit que juste avant que ça m'a donné un « coup de fouet » ce qui n'est pas tout à fait exact. Faisons les comptes : j'avais piqué un sprint, joué les sauveteuses de haute voltige, j'avais fait un sort de soin sur Barret. Et voilà que je me mettais à perdre du sang (bon, je n'avais pas un trou énorme mais quand même. Il y a des choses plus agréables à voir que la perte de son sang). Même dopée par la mako, mon organisme criait stop et demandait une pause. Mes jambes ont déclaré forfait les premières et je me suis retrouvé par terre –je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à ce moment que je me suis foulée la cheville. Ensuite, pour dire les choses très bêtement, j'ai du tomber dans les pommes.

Tu te doutes que vu les circonstances, ma vengeance contre l'autre bâtard de blond n'a pas pu être achevé. Mais même si je n'ai pas pu aller au bout de mon programme « prenons notre revanche sur Rufus Shinra », je suis au moins sûre qu'il a eu un douloureux avant goût de ce que je souhaitais lui faire.

Enfin, me voici arrivée à la fin du récit des événements au réacteur…

Je te laisse à présent. Je t'expliquerai ma situation actuelle dans mon prochain mail car celui-ci est déjà exceptionnellement long. Pour l'instant je suis toujours dans mon lit d'hôpital dans un état de semi captivité.

Bons baisers toujours de je ne sais où (chambre 25 d'un hôpital quelconque)

Ta Maria

PS : pour précision, je me suis pris la balle dans l'épaule droite. A l'heure actuelle, ça s'est bien guéri mais je devrais garder une petite cicatrice.

* * *

_Bon. Premier point : maintenant je sais qui lui a tiré dessus et par la même occasion, j'ai appris quelque chose sur FFVII grâce à Maria ce qui est suffisamment exceptionnel pour être noté. Mais j'aurais préféré apprendre avec quelle arme Elena se bat dans d'autres circonstances. _

_Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir de défendre son patron puisque c'est son boulot mais…COMMENT OSE T ELLE TIRER SUR MARIA ? Elle n'est pas dangereuse en plus ! Quoique là, elle avait des envies de meurtre de clairement affichées contre Rufus mais enfin…surtout qu'il s'en est bien tiré je trouve. Trop bien même…j'espère qu'il y aura un second round et sans Turk ou AVALANCHE pour interférer. D'accord, mon attitude est loin d'être objective mais je peux vous assurer que ça vient du cœur !_

_Un autre point sur lequel je veux prendre position, c'est ce coup de fil. Outre le fait que ça a mené à la disparition de Jénova (mes parents vont poser des questions si je commence à sabler le champagne mais franchement, ça se fête !) ça me conforte dans l'idée que, mine de rien, Maria a provoqué des changements profonds chez les « bad-boys » (je me demande si elle va leur trouver un nouveau surnom). Je doute que Séphiroth ait joué double jeu : s'il en était encore à porter un culte à la « greluche d'extraterrestre » (vous ais-je dit que j'adore certaines expressions de Maria ?)Plus qu'à espérer que le changement est également réel chez les deux autres. _

En attendant, je vais de nouveau me ronger les sangs en attendant de savoir ce que AVALNCHE et la Shinra vont faire de ma Maria. Je me demande aussi ce que les bad-boys vont devenir…mais je doute que Maria ait des nouvelles d'eux avant un moment.

* * *

Désolé…c'est vraiment le chapitre le plus minable que j'ai jamais écrit. J'ai honte mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux… j'y arrive VRAIMENT pas. J'ai pourtant du y passer au moins une dizaine d'heures en tout !

La seule compensation c'est qu'il est plus long que d'habitude…ce qui ne veut rien dire en soi en ce qui concerne la qualité de la narration malheureusement. Je suis d'autant plus déçue que c'est un passage important puisque Maria prend une petite revanche sur Shinra et que Jénova a droit à une sortie définitive (et rapide).


	21. dixneuvième mail

Bonne année tout le monde ! Voici enfin mon premier chapitre de 2008 ! Je m'excuse auprès des reviewers auquel je n'ai pas répondu : Internet a fait des siennes ces derniers temps (même excuse pour expliquer mon retard dans l'update mais s'ajoute à cela un manque d'inspiration et du boulot en pagaille).

Encore un chapitre trèèèès moyen (une transition plutôt qu'autre chose) mais j'espère être en mesure de vous offrir mieux- beaucoup mieux !-pour les suivants.

* * *

_Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que j'ai édité le dernier mail de Maria en deux fois car celle-ci a repris ses mauvaises habitudes en ce qui concerne le délai entre deux messages. Moi qui commençais à croire que la situation s'améliorait de ce côté…enfin, vous devez avoir pris l'habitude de mes jérémiades à ce sujet…_

_Bref, j'ai fini par avoir de ses nouvelles dans le courant du mois de décembre (ça c'est un beau cadeau de Noël en avance !)_

_Elle a repris son mode « journal de bord » pour l'occasion. C'est vrai qu'en étant cantonnée dans une chambre d'hôpital, les possibilités pour se mettre dans des situations critiques diminuent de façon notable. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais. Du coup, elle en profite pour me détailler un peu les visites qu'elle reçoit._

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Bon baisers de la chambre 25

* * *

Salut Malika, 

J'espère que tu as le temps de digérer les dernières nouvelles de mon mail. Celui-ci te paraîtra sans doute plus calme comparé à un certain nombre de ceux que je t'ai déjà envoyé. Pour l'occasion, j'en reviens d'ailleurs à mon mode « journal de bord » car les journées passent et se ressemblent en grande partie, sauf bien sûr lorsque je reçois de la visite. Mais n'anticipons pas.

_De la visite ? De qui ?…pas de Rufus en tout cas, sinon elle m'aurait déjà annoncé la date des funérailles…_

Allez, c'est parti. Par contre, je te préviens : la datation est assez floue puisque je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je suis restée dans le brouillard et idem lorsque j'ai été opérée.

Jour 1 (à partir de mon premier réveil)

Quand je suis tombée dans les pommes, j'étais dans le réacteur situé près de cette ville au nom impossible à écrire mais lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais confortablement installée dans un lit- un vrai lit ! J'en rêvais depuis…je ne sais plus combien de temps ! Sur le moment, je n'étais pas vraiment en état d'apprécier pleinement ce confort inhabituel. Comme je te l'ai dit, mes blessures n'étaient pas graves mais je n'en étais pas moins extrêmement fatiguée.

Ce n'était pas comme la fois où je me suis indirectement presque fait hara-kiri avec Masamune mais pas loin.

Après avoir réussi à garder les yeux ouverts plus de cinq secondes d'affilée, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais sans doute dans un hôpital. C'était assez flagrant : la chambre était extrêmement sobre, j'étais habillée avec une chemise de nuit typique de ce genre d'établissement –tu sais celles qui sont moches et qui te démangent sans cesse- il y avait une odeur de « ça sent comme à l'hôpital » dans l'air et, indice infaillible, j'avais un compte gouttes/ de ces machins qu'on te pique dans le bras pour t'injecter du glucose ou autre substance nutritive. Ah oui, je portais aussi un certain nombre de bandages, dont le plus important était à l'épaule.

Quand j'ai regardé un peu autour de moi, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas seule. Rassures-toi, y avait pas tout AVALANCHE et la Shinra qui me zieutait, prêts à me réduire en miettes dès que j'ouvrirais les yeux. Il y avait juste la bestiole qui était perché sur le chien rouge de la dernière fois qui était tranquillement installée sur une chaise.

_C'est apparemment très clair qu'elle ignore que cette « bestiole » est contrôlé par Reeves. Je me demande comment ça va tourner…_

Réflexe stupide (mais féminin) oblige, j'ai remonté les couvertures jusqu'à mon cou- mais je me suis retenu de pousser un cri strident comme beaucoup de nos semblables le font dans ce genre de situation.

Il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en formaliser. Je dis « il » mais je sais même pas ce que c'est ce truc ! C'est un animal ? Tu n'as pas du beaucoup m'en parler mais en même temps, ne s'agissant pas d'un bishonen (gentil ou méchant, tu n'as jamais fait preuve de favoritisme dans ce domaine) ce « truc » ne devait pas faire partie de tes personnages préférés.

_Dis donc, tu peux parler ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est amoureuse (et même raide dingue) d'un certain ex-général Séphiroth !_

Malgré mon état légèrement comateux- au début je ne l'avais pas vu car j'étais encore un peu ans le brouillard)- il a commencé à me parler. On pourrait dire que je devais être aussi réveillée que les jours où j'avais passé ma nuit à travailler en catastrophe la dissertation de philo à rendre pour le lendemain. (Tiens, ça fait d'ailleurs longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé de mon amour pour la philo…je retrouve donc mes bonnes habitudes). Pour être franche, je n'ai donc pas écouté grand-chose de son discours, j'en étais encore dans la phase « la Terre appelle Maria, la Terre appelle Maria, réveilles-toi ! » et pas dans la phase « se fait interroger par une créature non-identifiée à la voix bizarre et lui répond à haute et intelligible voix ». Je suis même retombé dans les bras de Morphée.

…_tu me fais cinq paragraphes pour me raconter ensuite comment tu t'es rendormie ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'ambiance a du vraiment se calmer par rapport à certains chapitres ! Au moins, c'est reposant…_

Je ne sais pas si j'ai dormi longtemps- je ne pense pas car il faisait encore jour – mais quoiqu'il en soit, la bestiole était toujours là à son poste. Cette fois-ci, j'étais plus réveillée-je pouvais difficilement l'être moins qu'à mon premier réveil !

Comme je m'y attendais, j'ai de nouveau eu droit à un interrogatoire. Je t'abrège tout cela- déjà que ce mail s'annonce peu palpitant, je ne veux pas t'achever avec des détails ennuyeux au possible, d'autant que je ne t'ai pas habituée à des lectures ennuyeuses.

_J'avoue que le changement est très dépaysant. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire désagréable…je préfère que tu me racontes que tu t'ennuies comme un rat mort dans un hôpital plutôt que d'avoir une description palpitante mais extrêmement mauvaise pour mes nerfs de la façon dont tu t'es faite réduire en bouillie par AVALANCHE/ les Turks/ les bad-boys (barrer la mention inutile s'il y a lieu comme dirait Maria…)_

Je me demande franchement dans quel camp il/elle est : ses questions ont surtout tourné autour du vol des cellules de Jénova. J'ai joué (à peu près) franc jeu même si j'avoue avoir (un peu) diabolisé Kadaj. Hors de question que tout cela me retombe dessus… Même si, oui Votre Honneur, techniquement, je suis coupable, je recommencerais plus c'est promis !

_Encore heureux…de toute façon, il y a plus de cellules à voler, ça règle le problème !_

Je lui ai complaisamment décrit de quelle façon j'avais passé les sécurités de la Shinra. J'avoue même avoir eu une certaine fierté en songeant avec quelle –relative- facilité j'avais réussi à leur prendre Jénova sous leur nez. Comme quoi, tu vois, l'informatique sert plus que de ressasser des extraits de _« La phénoménologie de l'esprit » _de Hegel !

_Décidément ton amour de la philo fait un retour en force cette fois…_

Franchement, cette bestiole m'intriguait mais même en sachant son nom (« Cait Sith » ? Comme les méchants dans Star Wars ? Il/elle me l'a dit mais j'allais pas demander l'orthographe quand même…) je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il/elle était. En tout, il (on va dire « il » malgré la voix criarde ok ?) est calé en informatique et m'a posé des questions plutôt pertinentes…auquelles j'ai donné les réponses les plus embrouillées possibles- machiavélique moi ? non pas du tout…mais j'allais quand même pas aider la Shinra à pallier à ses faiblesses !

J'avoue que j'ai la faiblesse de m'abaisser à demander s'il savait si le « projet SMS » avait abouti. Ben oui, c'était ma petite fierté personnelle d'avoir réussi à adapter une technologie dans ce monde -et donc de faire autre chose que des activités illégales. Même si à la base, c'était seulement censé être un moyen de m'implanter dans la Shinra justement pour y faire des choses illégales. Et bien ce CENSURE de Rufus l'a mis en suspens « par sécurité » pour « vérifier » qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dissimulé…aux dernières nouvelles, le seul danger,c'est de dépenser son forfait plus vite que prévu ou de se tromper de destinataire…

Jour 3 :

J'ai fait une réaction « bizarre » a un médicament et ils m'ont emmené vite fait en salle d'opération car du coup, j'ai fait une hémorragie interne je-ne-sais-pas-où. Ils m'en ont informé après l'opération en question. J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose quand ils m'ont fait une anesthésie générale alors qu'ils prétendaient que c'était juste un éclat de balle qui était resté et risquait d'infecter la blessure…

Jours 4,5,6,7 :

Rien du tout.

Pas de visite.

Je m'ennuie !!

Et je n'avais même pas mon ordi à ce moment ! C'est d'ailleurs cela (« cela » égal « ennui presque mortel me plongeant dans un état quasi comateux même quand j'ai 10 heures de sommeil à mon actif ») qui m'a poussé à réfléchir sérieusement à un moyen de le récupérer. Il faut dire que j'avais pas mal d'heures de loisir et pas grand-chose à faire à part gober des médicaments à intervalle régulier. J'ai déjà imaginé 124 fois la façon dont j'arrangerais le portrait de Rufus à notre prochaine rencontre (chose ô combien agréable mais ça lasse un peu à force), me suis demandé 156 fois si les bad-boys allaient bien, s'ils étaient en vie, libres, etc et me suis fait au moins 36 scénarios différents pour sortir de ce maudit hôpital (dont un exigeait pas moins d'une dizaine d'accessoires dont notamment une poussette…si ça peut te rassurer, je me souviens même plus en quoi consistait ce scénario-ci…)

_C'est sûr que ça doit être dur de se déshabituer à être en danger 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur sept…et ressasser toujours les mêmes choses n'a pas du arranger ton humeur…_

Jour 8 (ou 9, je perd le compte à force de rester à rien faire !)

ENFIN ! J'ai enfin récupéré mon précieux ordinateur ! Le premier miracle étant déjà qu'il fonctionne encore malgré tous les périls par lequel il est passé. Franchement, lorsque j'y avais réfléchi, je m'étais dit qu'il avait sûrement rendu l'âme avec tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi. Remarques, moi aussi j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres et je suis encore « en état de marche ». On est fait pour s'entendre lui et moi…

Ma méthode n'a rien eu d'extraordinaire Après tout, je suis dans un hôpital public, je suis en droit de demander mes affaires ! Ils ne m'ont pas passé mes vêtements (ils ont peur que je m'enfuis avant d'être rétablie peut-être ? C'est sûr que je vais pas m'évader en chemise de nuit vert d'eau…)

Le plus délicat, c'est que l'infirmière n'en parle pas « aux personnes charmantes qui m'ont amené ici dans un tel état » (dixit l'infirmière. Mieux entendre ça qu'être sourd mais quand même... Rufus ? Une personne charmante ?! Même Kadaj l'est plus que lui ! C'est tout dire !)

Pour l'instant, je le range sous le lit- avec plus ou moins de délicatesse selon les circonstances- lorsque je reçois de la visite, que ce soit médecin, infirmière ou d'autres personnes (des malades qui se trompent de chambre par exemple…. Oui, je sais, c'est inintéressant au possible mais on se distrait avec les détails qu'on peut, je peux pas me faire poursuivre et/ou tirer dessus tous les jours). Pourvu que ça dure. En tout cas, au moment où je t'écris, ça fait déjà 4 jours que je l'ai et j'ai pas eu de problème.

Jour 10 :

Enfin de la visite. Et quelle visite ! Non, ce n'est pas le bâtard de blond. Je pense qu'il a du comprendre que je lui en voulais encore pour « le léger quiproquo ». C'était Elena.

Je t'entend d'ici hurler de colère à son égard, me conseiller de m'entraîner sur elle pour ma prochaine discussion avec Rufus…

_Tu es perspicace dis-moi…mais je n'ai pas hurlé par contre…enfin pas trop fort : j'habite encore chez mes parents et cela risquerait de mal passer, surtout qu'il est tard au moment où je te lis._

…mais je suis restée calme. Trois raisons à cela :

-Si elle a réussi à me tirer dessus à distance alors que je bougeais, elle risque pas de me rater à un mètre de distance quand je suis coincée dans un lit. (Et son pistolet dépassait un peu de sa poche. Je ne connais pas le calibre et j'ai pas envie de le connaître en le voyant de plus près.)

-la curiosité : je voulais savoir pourquoi c'était ELLE qui venait (c'était toujours mieux que son patron…enfin bref)

-L'ennui : je m'ennuyais toujours. Je peux pas passer mon temps à te raconter le menu de la cantine de l'hôpital -la nourriture est aussi mauvaise que dans nos hôpitaux, je ne suis pas dépaysée sur ce plan- ou la forme des lézardes du plafond de ma chambre quand même !

On peut ajouter une raison inconsciente : depuis le début de mes déboires/mésaventures/expériences variées donnant lieu à des situations dangereuses (y a pas de mention inutile à barrer je pense), je n'avais presque pas eu l'occasion de simplement discuter avec une autre fille (tu es un cas à part car pour mon plus grand malheur tu ne peux pas me répondre…même si parfois j'essaye d'imaginer ta réaction)

Candy ne « compte pas » car je ne pouvais pas jouer franc jeu avec elle. Avec Elena je ne suis pas non plus franche à cent pour cent mais disons qu'elle connaissait mieux la situation. Et puis, elle est déjà plus compréhensible et abordable qu'un Séphiroth. Son principal défaut reste cependant d'être une Turk mais bon, nul n'est parfait : après tout, moi aussi j'ai bossé pour la Shinra pendant un moment…

Je te résume les sujets de conversation importants : elle s'est d'abord indirectement excusée pour la blessure par balle (réflexe professionnelle qu'elle disait…heureusement qu'elle utilise pas une mitraillette sinon je serais plus qu'un petit tas sanguinolent…).

Après, elle a voulu savoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur « le léger quiproquo ». J'ai essayé de biaiser puis comme elle insistait, je lui ai dit de demander à Reeves. Pas envie d'étaler mon infortune. J'ai encore ma fierté !

Mine de rien, elle est assez psychologue cette fille. Elle m'a posé pas mal de questions pour savoir le motif de mes actions (je crois qu'elle pensait surtout à comprendre ce qui m'avait motivé à faire de Jénova de l'histoire ancienne). J'ai saisi l'occasion pour jouer l'avocat du du Diable (ou plutôt de mes bad-boys préférés).

_Ca te change d'être du côté de la justice. Ces derniers temps, tu jouais plutôt les hors-la-loi !_

Bref, je lui ai expliqué par le menu qu'ils avaient changé et que c'était Séphiroth lui-même qui m'avait demandé d'en finir puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'en charger. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la convaincre sans faire des bad-boys des petits anges repentants : ça n'aurait pas été crédible et moi-même j'aurais du mal à le croire si je n'avais pas entendu Séphiroth au téléphone.

De mon côté, j'ai pêché quelques infos. Je savais déjà que je me trouvais à l'hôpital de Edge et que si c'était la Shinra qui s'était chargé du transport, AVALANCHE n'en gardait pas moins un œil sur moi. Ca fait plaisir de se savoir aussi populaire. Je me demande ce qu'ils espèrent de moi. Je ne suis pas un détecteur de Séphiroth aux dernières nouvelles…

_Ca se discute…l'amour a des effets secondaires étranges après tout…je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui se passera si jamais ils apprennent que tu en pinces pour le Général !_

Si je ne suis pas à proprement parler prisonnière, ils n'ont donc pas l'intention de me laisser partir avec une belle indemnité financière pour coups et blessures. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas demandé à pouvoir sortir –même si parfois j'y songe sérieusement- mais je pense pas que je ne patienterais plus bien longtemps. Et ce, même si je n'ai pas le moindre début d'idée de ce que je pourrais faire ensuite. Reprendre mon ancien appart' et trouver un autre boulot en vivotant sur mes économies faite grâce à mon ancien salaire à la Shinra ? Ca ne me tentait pas trop. Trop…banal. Ca pourrait même s'avérer usant si AVALANCHE et la Shinra me collait aux basques. Refaire le portrait de Rufus une bonne fois pour toute ? Si je sortais de l'hôpital, ce ne serais sans doute pas pour aller droit au suicide en prenant d'assaut la compagnie…

A l'heure qu'il est, je réfléchis toujours.

Ce n'est pas moi qui aie les cartes en main après tout. Ni les responsables de mon séjour un tantinet long d'ailleurs. Car, je le sais, les bad-boys sont toujours introuvables. Inutiles de te dire que Cloud et Cie sont sur des charbons ardents au même titre que la Shinra. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. J'aimerais bien qu'ils sachent que pour Jénova ils sont tranquilles maintenant. Mais bon, en admettant que je les revois, il y a de fortes chances que les circonstances soient assez agitées. Sauf si j'ai réussi à convaincre Elena qu'ils ont vraiment changé, qu'elle en convainc son chef, qui en convainc Rufus, qui en convainc Cloud, qui en convainc ses petits camarades…tu suis toujours ?

_Oui…et sauf erreur de ma part, tu as l'air sceptique pour que la bonne fois de « tes » bad-boys soit prouvée par ton seul témoignage. Déjà qu'au début j'avais moi-même du mal à y croire…_

Bons baisers de l'hôpital de Edge, chambre 25

Ta Maria

_Plutôt calme comme mail n'est-ce pas ? Et pas la moindre trace de bad-boys à l'horizon. En même temps, s'ils sont restés dans les environs de Midgar, ils ne risquent pas de traîner du côté de l'hôpital où est Maria…_


	22. vingtième mail

_Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer. Je devrais être habituée à présent : dès que les choses se clament, ça repart de plus belle au moment où on s'y attend le moins (et de préférence au mauvais moment…)_

_Histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, je râle pour la forme sur le fait que j'ai du attendre la mi-janvier (soit près d'un mois) pour avoir des nouvelles. D'un autre côté, si c'était pour me « raconter le menu de la cantine de l'hôpital ou les formes des lézardes du plafond de sa chambre », ce n'aurait pas été des plus palpitants. En toute innocence, j'ai donc supposé qu'elle n'avait rien à me raconter pendant un bon moment. _

_J'avais pas tout à fait tort. Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette fois, fini le repos dans un lit douillet (même si c'était dans un hôpital.) C'est reparti pour courir avec la Shinra et AVALANCHE aux trousses !_

_La raison de tout ce remue-ménage ? Ca commence par « Sé » et ça finit par « phiroth »…

* * *

_

De ???

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : Bons Baisers d'un hôtel quelconque (et miteux) de Edge

* * *

Salut Malika,

Bon, j'abandonne le mode « journal de bord » car la situation a changé depuis mon dernier mail (c'était trop beau pour rester calme…). La situation n'est pas catastrophique maisun peu délicate toutefois. Et dans un sens, je ne m'en plains pas car je commençais sérieusement à me faire ch… à rester dans un lit toute la journée ! Même si comme dans toute situation délicate, certains aspects de la situation, il y certaines choses qui pourraient être améliorées…mais bon, j'ai connu pire.

_Bon, première chose. Non seulement cette entrée en la matière ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais en plus Maria ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça. Sachant qu'elle a un instinct de survie assez développé, je supposais que le mieux à faire était d'attendre avant de paniquer. D'un autre côté, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête qu'avec elle, tout pouvait être relatif._

Dans mon dernier mail, je me suis arrêté au jour où Elena m'a rendu visite. Il y a ensuite eu une semaine qui s'est gentiment écoulée Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais sur les nerfs. Régulièrement, quelqu'un passait voir si j'étais toujours là. Enfin je suppose que c'était pour ça car je ne pense pas que c'était pour le niveau de recherche et d'élégance de ma conversation….(je répétais régulièrement ma volonté de sortir de là dans les plus brefs délais)

Il y avait bien sûr Elena, de nouveau la bestiole (je n'ai toujours pas osé lui demander ce qu'il/elle était de peur de le/la vexer…) et même une fois Cloud et Vincent Valentine. Sachant que Cloud est passé le dernier et qu'il est toujours aussi diplomate que lors de notre dernière rencontre, on s'est disputé quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que les « bad-boys »(j'ai pas utilisé cette expression bien sûr) étaient plus si « bad » que ça. C'est à désespérer de l'intelligence des héros. C'est pourtant pas si difficile que ça de comprendre que le «Grand-Méchant-Séphiroth , celui qui voulait détruire l'humanité et faire renaître sa « ka-san » a changé au point de me demander de le débarrasser de Jénova parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en charger lui-même ! …non ?

_Si…définitivement si. _

_Te connaissant, tu as –en plus- du être pourtant particulièrement convaincante et motivée pour le convaincre du contraire. Et connaissant ton absence de tact, pas étonnant que ça ait dégénéré. Surtout si Cloud a dit du mal de Séphiroth devant toi…_

Bref, heureusement que j'étais empêtrée dans mes draps…sinon j'en aurais fait un Rufus number two venant de se prendre une baffe bien mérité. Ah non, la baffe c'était Kadaj…

_A croire que tu passes ton temps à avoir des intentions de meurtres sur tous les bishos de FFVII….sauf quand tu tombes amoureuse bien sûr…ah non, Vincent à échapper à ta rage destructrice. Et Reno…et Tseng (mais ils sont Turks donc on va dire que leur sort est en suspens) Zack quant à lui, il est déjà mort…et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu connaisses son existence vu ta tendance à ne retenir que le tiers des choses que je te disais sur FFVII._

Le lendemain, en fin d'aprem', j'ai encore reçu de la visite, inattendue celle-là. Ca ne signifie pas qu'il me prévienne avant de venir mais que c'était la dernière personne que je me serais attendue à voir. Au début j'ai cru que c'était (encore) quelqu'un qui s'était trompé de chambre. Pas dur de se rendre compte que ce n'est ni la chambre 22, ni la 24, ni la 15 pourtant ! Passons sur l'affligeante tendance de certains occupants de cet établissement à ne pas être fichue de lire un numéro de chambre…

_J'en connais qui ont sûrement frôlé la mort. La première fois elle a du sourire, la seconde fois, grimacer, la troisième soupirer, la quatrième grincer de dents, la cinquième jurer comme un charretier et la sixième se retenir d'étrangler l'inopportun…_

Petit un, c'était un beau garçon et pas un vieil édenté comme ceux que j'avais eu le malheur de voir un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Petit deux, il avait les plus beaux yeux verts que j'ai jamais vu. Problème : je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne ayant de tels yeux ayant en prime (par exemple) la capacité d'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque à ce point lorsqu'ils me fixaient avec un peu trop d'insistance. Et je te passe le détail des autres symptômes. Est-il vraiment besoin que je te précise le nom ?

_Non merci, j'ai compris…remarques, ce serait amusant qu'il s'agisse en fait de Yazoo ou Loz. Ca me montrerait à quel point ton cas est désespéré sur le chapitre amoureux…_

Pour le reste, je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu. Il était habillé comme un civil de Edge -donc des vêtements d'une banalité affligeante…je veux revoir Séphiroth en chair, en os et en cuir moulant !...Ok, ma minute de fangirl transie est terminée…

Son physique était également totalement différent. Comme pour la fois où on avait traîné en ville sous déguisement en utilisant une matéria quelconque…et comme la dernière fois, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours très canon. Je me demande comment il a réussi à atteindre ma chambre sans se faire agresser par une infirmière ou deux…déjà qu'elles sont parfois pénibles, le pauvre a du jouer les ombres chinoises !

…_est-il vraiment important de se poser la question ?! Pas le moment d'être jalouse : de toute façon, il en aurait fait qu'une bouchée... Au sens où il s'en serait débarrassé sans problème bien sûr…_

Bon, pour ce qui est de la solennité ou l'émotion de ces retrouvailles, tu vas être déçue. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai cru au début qu'il s'agissait d'un malade égaré- plus canon que la moyenne- mais un malade égaré quand même. J'avais donc commencé à lui faire mon petit laïus habituel –avec l'habitude, il était au point- sur le ton « vous vous êtes sans doute trompé de chambre, celle-ci c'est la 25 pas la 52, la 24 ou je ne sais quel autre numéro. Donc, fermez la porte en ressortant. Merci. ». Le ton dépend de mon humeur.

_Aïe…en effet, ça a du donner…_

Dans le cas présent j'étais en mode « énervée » c'est-à-dire que ma voix allait légèrement dans les aigus tout en montant crescendo au fur et à mesure de mon discours. La fin de mon discours a fini par de vagues bredouillements inarticulés ressemblant vaguement à « jgfdrilokd…Sé…sé…Sé ? »

Après s'être montré légèrement surpris par mon « chaleureux accueil » et encore un peu plus quand je l'ai reconnu de suite (je ne lui ai cependant pas précisé que je le reconnaîtrais partout car ce n'était pas ma faute s'il a de si beaux yeux….Je suis déjà grillée sur le chapitre amoureux mais ça veut pas dire que je veux m'enfoncer encore plus !) il s'est repris et m'a lancé un sac en m'enjoignant de me dépêcher. Et poliment en plus. Du coup, j'ai eu un instant de doute sur son identité. Séphiroth poli…les médicaments n'étaient pourtant pas hallucinogènes !?

_Je vois que tout comme moi tu as du mal à encaisser les adoucissements périodiques de caractère de Séphiroth…_

Une fois le premier choc passé, je n'ai pas réagi dans la seconde. J'ai regardé l'intérieur du sac, un peu perplexe. Il y avait des vêtements dedans. Donc, il était venu me chercher. Question à un million (de dollars, d'euros ou de gils, comme tu veux) : pourquoi ?

Je ne me suis pas gênée pour la lui poser. Il m'a répliqué en me demandant si je préférais rester ici. C'est sûr que s'il me répondait en me questionnant, je n'étais pas prêt d'avoir une réponse claire... Là où j'ai tiqué, c'est quand il m'a précisé qu'il avait mis du temps à venir à cause de la surveillance.

Une surveillance ? Quelle surveillance ? je lui ai demandé.

Et bien figures-toi que la Shinra a posté des hommes ! (pas des Turks, des bêtes larbins de bas étage) dans les environs et aux portes de l'hôpital). Tout ça pour moi…j'aurais bien interrogé un peu plus Séphiroth mais il m'a lancé un regard qui m'a coupé la parole puis il s'est ostensiblement retourné pour que je « puisse me changer au plus vite ».

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je me change, je récupère mes quelques affaires (dont mon ordinateur chéri) et me voici prête à partir en cinq minutes chrono !

On commence donc gentiment à mettre les voiles. Adieu chambre 25, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir ! Je me vois déjà à l'air libre, libre de faire ce que je veux (enfin plutôt de ce que mon bad-boy adoré voudra bien me laisser faire) et devines ce qui nous arrive… ?

_Une nouvelle catastrophe je suppose ? Voyons voir…disons…une infirmière vous arrête ?_

Voilà que déboule du bout du couloir…je te le donne en mille, je te le donne en cent…Le fauve rouge avec la bestiole Cait Sith, Vincent et Yufie. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté les visites surprises…

Après un bref instant d'arrêt des deux côtés- le seul avantage pour nous, c'est qu'en face, il était visiblement aussi surpris de me voir que moi de les voir. J'ignore s'ils ont compris qui était mon accompagnateur mais ils ont du avoir une illumination quand il m'a tiré dans la direction opposée aux vaillants héros –après tout, les héros en question veulent le trucider à tout prix. Mais dans le doute, ils nous ont poursuivi. Et donc, j'ai commencé à courir.

…_je n'étais pas si loin que ça non ? Dans les deux cas, au niveau « sortie discrète » c'est loupé !_

Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI faut-il toujours que je courre ! Piquer un sprint dans les couloirs tout en slalomant entre les gens dans le passage voire même en sautant par-dessus des obstacles divers et variés (on a pas idée de laisser traîner des civières en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Surtout avec des gens dedans !) et en étant de surcroît à moitié traînée par le bras par un Séphiroth visiblement très pressé…même après une longue période de repos, ça se fait pas sans effort tu peux me croire ! Et moi qui me plaignais de l'ennui qui m'assaillait…à mon avis, le destin ne m'écoute que lorsqu'il faudrait qu'il ignore royalement ce que je peux bien penser…j'en demandais pas tant !

J'abrège : après avoir réussi à trouver une sortie de secours, Séphiroth a continué à me traîner (le mot est bien choisi : je sais pas combien de fois j'ai failli m'étaler par terre) avec aussi peu d'élégance possible par le bras à travers les rues d'Edge en ralentissant à peine l'allure.

Une fois arrivés dans une ruelle déserte, il a abandonné son « déguisement » et j'ai eu devant moi le Général Séphiroth dans toute sa splendeur et sa mauvaise humeur. Mais pas encore en manteau de cuir moulant…Et il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché le bras. Bobo le bras…si c'était pour me broyer le bras et me tuer par une course d'enfer, ça valait la peine de me faire sortir de l'hôpital…

Je donnerais bien tout mon salaire de la Shinra pour un manuel expliquant comment fonctionne un Séphiroth avec des conseils de comportement du style « comment poser une question et recevoir une réponse autre qu'un regard énigmatique/furieux/glacial/être carrément ignorée ? »

Après avoir ostensiblement massé mon bras qu'il avait enfin daigné lâcher, j'ai recommencé à l'interroger : pourquoi était-il venu me chercher ? Après tout, Jénova c'était de l'histoire ancienne et il ferait mieux de s'occuper d'essayer de faire comprendre à ses ex-meilleurs ennemis qu'il avait changé au lieu au lieu de s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires en me faisant sortir de là alors que je ne risquais rien à part mourir d'ennui (enfin je crois).

Est-ce qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance et qu'il voulait être sûre que Jénova était définitivement hors course ?

Inutile de te dire que cette perspective ne m'arrachait pas des cris de joie…je n'étais pas dingue au point d'espérer que son changement d'attitude lui vienne d'un hypothétique coup de foudre à mon égard (rien que de penser à Séphiroth dans le rôle d'un amoureux transi, ça mériterait un séjour dans un asile pour « perte de contact avec la réalité » !) mais quand même…

D'un autre côté, il aurait dans ce cas aussi bien pu me poser la question puis repartir comme il était venu (c'est-à-dire discrètement) ou en posant la question directement à ses nouveaux ex-meilleurs ennemis. Ce qui peut sembler suicidaire comme attitude mais aurait eu le mérite d'amorcer le contact sans que cela tourne à la bataille.

_C'est en lisant cela que j'ai décidé que Maria restait profondément idéaliste : c'est une belle idée de réconcilier Séphiroth avec ses « nouveaux ex-meilleurs ennemis » mais en pratique…ça risque d'être dur. Est-ce qu'ils veulent seulement se réconcilier d'ailleurs ?! Ce serait comme demander à Maria de pardonner à Rufus et à renoncer à toute action mortelle à son égard ! Maria, il a quand même failli détruire l'humanité enfin !_

Revenons à ma question…cette fois-ci, j'ai eu droit au regard énigmatique comme toute réponse. Il a ensuite repris sa marche en me disant de le suivre parce qu'il « vaudrait mieux éviter de traîner trop longtemps dans les rues car la Shinra n'allait pas tarder à lancer ses larbins sur nos traces ».

En toute innocence, je lui demande si ça veut dire qu'on retourne à Ajit. Tout en remettant en action l'illusion pour modifier son physique, il me répondit que « non, ce n'était plus un lieu sûr. » Et sur ce, il ajoute que nous rejoignons Loz et Yazoo demain. Avec une naïveté affligeante, je lui demande la suite du programme. « Trouver un hôtel ».

Tu te rappelles ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'on a été dans un hôtel je suppose ?

Cette fois-ci, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un espoir que j'ai mon propre lit. Ben non…le gars à la réception a lancé un clin d'oeil à Séphiroth et lui a tendu la clé. J'aurais bien voulu clarifier les choses mais je n'ai pas osé. J'aurais dû….

_Laisse-moi deviner…chambre unique avec un lit double ?_

On s'est donc retrouvé dans la même situation qu'à l'autre hôtel. Au détail près que l'hôtel était plus minable et que je pouvais pas aller demander à asile à Loz ou Yazoo…

Bon, je suis donc à présent seule dans une chambre d'hôtel à lit double et je finis de t'écrire ce mail pendant que Séphiroth est à la douche de l'étage (j'essaye péniblement de me persuader qu'il va revenir dans la chambre directement rhabillé de pied en cap mais le fait qu'il ait laissé son manteau et sa chemise dans la chambre ne m'aide pas vraiment…).

Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire quand je parlais d'une situation délicate mais pas dangereuse ? La pire chose qui pourrait arriver c'est qu'il remette sur le tapis l'histoire de ma confession involontaire. Gloups…je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner comme scène.

Je crois que je vais me coucher et faire semblant de dormir…youpi…encore une nuit avec Séphiroth à quelques centimètres de moi…en espérant que cette fois je ne le confonde pas avec une peluche…

J'ai comme l'impression que je vais avoir du mal à dormir. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'habituer. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je dormais dans la même pièce que lui. Et c'est quand même la deuxième fois où je dors dans le même lit que lui…pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce fichu proverbe de « jamais deux sans trois de la tête !?

Je te laisse à présent : il vaut mieux que je me dépêche d'aller me coucher, il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir

Bons baisers d'Edge (la flemme de réécrire le lieu très précis)

Ta Maria

* * *

_Bon…Maria va-t-elle survivre à une nouvelle cohabitation dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Séphiroth, sans rougir, sans remettre accidentellement à l'ordre du jour son aveu accidentel, sans rougir de trop…that is THE question !_

_Plus sérieusement, mine de rien, Séphiroth n'a pas longtemps hésité à aller la chercher : si on prend en compte le voyage de retour depuis Nibelheim jusqu'à Edge (en se cachant en plus) puis le temps de retrouver sa trace plus précisément et de tromper la surveillance…il a même du se décider très vite._

_Question number two : est-ce qu'on a vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi ?_

_Je vous entend déjà répondre « OUI ! » en chœur mais bon…faut me comprendre : je crains un peu que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Maria ait de nouveau à souffrir des poursuites contre les argentés. D'ailleurs (décidément ça commence à faire beaucoup de questions) ils sont où les deux frangins ?_


	23. vingtetunième mail

_Bon…je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour ma part, j'attendais le mail suivant de Maria avec une certaine impatience. Connaissant la propension de ma meilleure amie à se mettre dans des situations délicates, voire potentiellement mortelles, je doutais fort que la nuit soit calme. Pas forcément au sens où certains esprits mal tournés pourraient le penser (vade retro esprits pervers !) mais bon…Maria est dans un certain état d'esprit (« argh, Séphiroth est à moins de deux centimètres de moi, au s'cours ! ») et Séphiroth est plus imprévisible et incompréhensible que jamais (ce qui n'est pas peu dire)._

_Alors, pour la chronologie, j'ai eu ce mail au mois de février. Mais pas le jour de la St Valentin (une telle coïncidence aurait été du plus mauvais goût) mais celui de la Chandeleur. Je me souviens plus du jour précis (que les puristes mettent la main sur le premier calendrier disponible) mais je me souviens très bien que juste avant de lire mes mails, mon frère a englouti une dizaine de crêpes sous mes yeux incrédules et effrayés. Et avec une tonne de Nutella en plus…_

_Laissons de côté l'appétit effroyable de ce cher Orphée et revenons-en aux tribulations nocturnes plutôt que culinaires de ma Maria. Pour résumer, la situation prête un peu à sourire : les choses ont (un peu) changé mais il n'y a pas de pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir…ah oui, on a des nouvelles des bad-boys et pour changer un peu, tout ce beau monde se planque gentiment. Où ? à vous de lire. Je deviens aussi machiavélique que Maria pour ménager le suspense ...enfin ,suspense, façon de parler, c'est marqué dans le sujet..._

De ????

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bons baisers de Midgar (ou « retour au point de départ)

Salut Malika de mon cœur,

J'ai comme dans l'idée que tu devais attendre la suite de mes aventures hôtelières avec un peu d'amusement non ? Je ne t'en blâme pas : pour une fois que tu n'as pas à t'attendre au pire (quoique lors de la nuit en question, un face-à-face avec AVALANCHE au grand complet et furieux m'aurait semblé plus facile à gérer) et que mes problèmes sont surtout sentimentaux (voire corporels si on prend en compte cette fichue manie de rougir quand Il est dans les parages).

Je t'ai donc laissé le soir au moment d'aller me coucher. J'ai bien fait comme je te l'avais dit : j'ai envoyé le mail, je me suis couchée, le dos soigneusement tourné dans la direction opposée de la partie du lit que Séphiroth n'allait pas tarder à occuper et j'ai commencé à faire semblant de dormir. D'habitude, je n'ai pas trop de mal à dormir et je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance je m'endormirai avant qu'il revienne. Comme de bien entendu- je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille pour toujours tomber sur l'option la plus mauvaise- j'ai lamentablement échoué. Peut-être à force de rester dans un lit d'hôpital avec pour seules activités la sieste ou mon ordinateur bien-aimé…Peut-être aussi qu'imaginer comment pouvait bien être Séphiroth torse nu n'a pas arrangé les choses.

_Toujours aussi irrécupérable rien ? Je suppose qu'à présent il y a de fortes chances que ta curiosité ait été satisfaite._

Bon, donc je suis dans mon coin et j'arrive pas à dormir. Et voilà que mon colocataire d'une nuit arrive sur ses entrefaites. Par précaution, j'avais éteint les lumières (je suis déjà mauvaise comédienne, inutile de vouloir faire semblant de dormir lorsqu'on a la lumière dans la figure) et il s'est installé à tâtons. Effet secondaire non prévu : du coup, j'ai eu droit à un certains nombre de contacts non voulus et crois-moi, j'ai du me mordre les lèvres et serrer fort mon oreiller pour pas partir en courant. Et, oui, je rougissais de nouveau. Bon, les contacts étaient bénins mais bon, disons que la situation m'a rendu un peu nerveuse (on se demande pourquoi) surtout que je me rappelais ce que ça a donné la dernière fois…

L'avantage c'est qu'il n'a pas dit un mot et qu'il m'a aussi tourné le dos avec une distance de sécurité suffisante pour qu'il n'y ait pas de contact. Je pouvais donc raisonnablement battre mon record de la dernière fois (c'était trois minutes non ?)

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai fini par m'endormir, bercé par sa respiration (oui, je sais, dit comme ça ça semble stupide mais ça détend vraiment. Enfin, moi ça me détend.)

C'est au milieu de la nuit que ça a dégénéré et pas à cause de moi en plus !

C'est un peu difficile à expliquer. C'est un coup de pied qui m'a réveillé. A moitié endormie, j'ai allumé la lampe de chevet à tâtons en marmonnant quelques paroles peu polies- je suis jamais de très bonne humeur quand on me réveille en sursaut, même si j'ai un faible pour le coupable). Je me suis retourné vers Séphiroth dans l'intention de lui faire une remarque bien sentie à propos de ses mouvements inappropriés mais je me suis arrêtée avant même d'avoir fini la première phrase.

Résumé de la situation :

Séphiroth dormait toujours (et il continuait à ruer et de façon générale à gigoter dans tous les sens)

Il n'avait pas l'air de faire de beaux rêves vu son visage crispé et en sueur et la façon dont il martyrisait son coussin

Il était toujours torse nu (désolé, pas pu m'empêcher de t'en parler. Mais remarques que je le dis en dernier : j'ai quand même le sens de spriorité !)

Bon, je me retrouvais donc avec un Séphiroth en train de cauchemarder et aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Et y avait pas de salle de bains attenante avec une accueillante baignoire pour finir ma nuit. Le monde est vraiment cruel…

Bon, en même temps, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. Alors j'ai essayé de le réveiller après avoir vérifié que Masamune était hors de portée (j'avais pas envie de me prendre un coup d'épée si lui aussi n'aimait pas se faire réveiller en sursaut…)

Méthode un : on commence en douceur en essayant de parler au sujet. Pas de résultat. Il gigotait toujours (j'ai failli me prendre son coude dans la figure lorsqu'il s'est retourné brusquement)

Méthode deux : je commençai à m'énerver (et à m'inquiéter mais ça, je l'aurais avoué que sous la torture et encore !) alors j'ai commencé à le secouer par les épaules.

Là, les choses ont sérieusement dérapé. Je te préviens de suite, je ne veux pas de commentaire sur le côté kitsch de la scène ! (le fait que je ne puisse pas vérifier si tu commentes ou pas n'est pas une excuse). J'y peux rien si y a qu'à moi que ça arrive !

_Et si au lieu de te justifier, tu expliquais la situation hm ?_

Non seulement la méthode numéro deux a échoué lamentablement mais en plus je me suis retrouvé collé contre lui avec un de ses bras autour de la taille avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Même endormi et en plein cauchemar, il est vraiment rapide dans ses mouvements…Donc pour résumer, moi Maria Carange, (encore) saine de corps et d'esprit, je me trouvais littéralement plaquée contre le torse nu (gloups) de la personne envers laquelle je nourrissais un certain nombre de sentiments.

Tu te rends compte ? Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui m'a confondu avec une peluche ! Je ne veux même plus faire l'effort de te décrire à quel point j'étais rouge.

Voyons le bon côté des choses : pour une raison qui m'a échappé (et qui m'échappe toujours) le fait de me serrer dans ses bras a eu l'air de le calmer. Depuis quand utiliser quelqu'un comme peluche empêche de faire cauchemars ?

Ah oui, j'ai innové un peu : j'avais un sourire rêveur collé sur la figure qui voulait pas partir…et tu me croiras si tu veux mais j'ai pas eu de mal pour me rendormir. Il était vraiment trèèès confortable. Rien que le souvenir de cette nuit me fait rougir…

Bon, je suppose que tout ça t'a plutôt amusé. Seulement, y a un hic : tu trouves ça normal que le grand Séphiroth fasse des cauchemars qui lui fasse peur ? Ben pas moi. Et le pire c'est que je serais prête à jurer que Jénova est dans le coup vu qu'il a marmonné son nom durant un délire (c'est même le seul mot que j'ai compris).

_C'est quoi cette histoire de délire ? Maria, est-ce que tu te rappelles que Jénova c'est toi qui as balancé ce qui en restait au fin fond d'un réacteur désaffecté ?Y a PLUS de Jénova !_

Passons au réveil le lendemain matin. C'est moi qui me suis réveillé la première (ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu qu'il a pas du bien dormir, il faut bien compenser sur la durée). Et on était toujours dans la même position, à savoir qu'il me tenait serré contre lui. Seul changement (plutôt gênant pour moi j'avoue) c'est que moi aussi je m'accrochais à lui. No comment d'accord ?

_Je vais me gêner tiens ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te tient que tu dois t'accrocher encore plus ! Bon sang, c'est pas ça qui va t'aider à t'empêcher d'être amoureuse…_

J'ai commencé par essayer de me dégager en douceur mais peine perdue : il serre très fort quand il veut. Quand j'ai commencé à y aller un peu plus brusquement, il s'est réveillé.

Je sais pas combien de temps on s'est regardé sans un mot mais je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas juste un ange qui est passé mais plutôt tout un bataillon !

Comme j'étais sur le ventre, j'avais une vue imprenable sur son visage qui (ô miracle) reflétait autre chose que de la neutralité pour une fois. Et même un peu trop de choses en fait : son visage a hésité entre la surprise et la perplexité pour faire un rapide détour par la gêne (si, si, je te jure, de la gêne!)avant d'aboutir de nouveau à un visage calme. Bon, il y avait peut-être autre chose dans tout ça mais j'y peux rien si ses expressions faciales durent pas plus de cinq secondes…Ah oui, et lui aussi il rougissait un peu. Le fait qu'en plus nos visages soient à quelques centimètres grand maximum devait y être pour quelque chose…et non, j'en ai pas profité pour l'embrasser, je préfère le préciser de suite (d'accord j'y ai pensé un moment mais pas plus et c'était lorsqu'il dormait encore !)

Pour une fois, j'étais plutôt calme et je lui ai demandé avec un sourire s'il pouvait me lâcher maintenant. Il a regardé avec perplexité ses bras, l'air de dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?» puis a de nouveau repris contenance et a desserré sa prise sur moi. Après une brève hésitation, j'en ai profité pour me laisser glisser sur le côté en baillant ostensiblement (ça m'évitait d'entretenir une conversation qui risquait de glisser vers un sujet dangereux).

Peut-être t'attends-tu à ce qu'il revienne sur mon aveu involontaire. Ben même pas. Il avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette : il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder bizarrement et il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Toujours est-il que nous avons tacitement décidé de laisser de côté la question de cette manière peu conventionnelle de dormir. Bon, je sais que c'est décevant comme dénouement mais tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je l'embrasse ?

_En fait…je m'y attendais presque. Va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que tu n'agis pas forcément en dépit du bon sens…_

On a quitté l'hôtel deux heures plus tard, sans avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Pour une fois ça m'arrangeait qu'il ne soit pas bavard. Mais de l'autre côté, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait et quelle était la suite du programme. Donc après une petite dizaine de minutes de marche silencieuse, je me suis décidée à lui demander où étaient les deux frères (autant commencer par un sujet neutre). Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il m'a donné plus de trois mots de réponse.

« Dans les ruines de Midgar. Ils vont venir nous récupérer bientôt. Ajit n'est plus un lieu sûr et mieux vaut rester au plus près d'Edge.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Ca va. Ils étaient inquiets pour toi. (j'ai noté qu'il n'a pas dit que lui l'était). Ils voulaient venir mais vu leurs caractères peu disciplinés, ils valaient mieux qu'ils se tiennent à distance

-Heu…justement, pourquoi être venu me chercher ?

-C'est ce qu'ils voulaient.

-…hein ? Qui ça ? Yazoo et Loz ?(pas de commentaire sur l'intelligence de ma réplique)

-Non. La Shinra espérait que tu les mènerais jusqu'à nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suppose que le fait que j'ai couvert ta fuite- que tu as d'ailleurs échoué- et ton traitement à la mako les a induit en erreur sur l'importance de ton rôle.

-Ca ne m'explique pas ce qui va suivre et pourquoi vous êtes venus me chercher…

-Tu voulais nous remettre sur le « droit chemin » n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, tu vas jouer les intermédiaires avec Strife et les autres.

-QUOI ? »

_Finalement, si c'est pour te dire des choses pareilles, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste silencieux je pense. Et ça m'évitera les chutes de ma chaise à répétition aussi._

Après ça, il est retombé dans son mutisme habituel. Mais moi, ça m'a donné matière à réflexion.

_Tu m'étonnes, moi aussi t'en fais pas !_

Si j'avais su que vouloir rendre les « bad-boys » moins bad m'aurait mis dans une telle galère, j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de remettre Séphiroth dans le « droit chemin » comme il le disait si bien. Mais je l'aurais fait hein ! D'un autre côté, si je me dégonflais, ce serait de la lâcheté et ils étaient possibles qu'ils se laissent aller à revenir à leurs anciens projets (comme détruire l'humanité par exemple). Bref, j'étais coincée. Remarques, ça ne me changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Après avoir été serveuse, informaticienne et voleuse, voilà que j'allais devoir me transformer en diplomate. J'espérais fortement que Rufus serait absent de la table des négociations, sinon les bad-boys ne risquaient pas d'être très aidés si je cassais la gueule de leur ex-ennemi.

_Hé bien, je vois que tu n'oublies pas certaines choses…mais après tout, il a parlé de négocier avec AVALANCHE pas avec la Shinra. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt Cloud et ses amis qui sont à craindre._

Lorsque j'ai décidé de remettre le petit accident de la nuit sur le tapis, Séphiroth s'est arrêté brusquement dans la rue déserte où nous étions. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, il a murmuré qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. Bingo : dans les dix secondes suivantes, je voyais deux motards arriver droit sur nous. Comme Séphiroth, ils avaient modifié leur apparence mais avaient totalement échoué à se rendre moins attrayants aux yeux de la gent féminine. Heureusement qu'ils avaient choisi une rue peu fréquentée…

J'étais tellement contente de les revoir ! Je crois bien que je devais sourire comme une idiote…j'ai commencé à leur demandé s'ils allaient bien, comment ils avaient fait pour partir du réacteur et tout et tout mais Séphiroth m'a interrompu en faisant remarqué que le moment était mal choisi.

_A moins qu'il ne soit jaloux de l'attention que tu portais aux deux frères…oui je sais, c'est un peu trop fragile comme idée mais…je ne vois pas d'autre raison valable à certaines ambiguïtés de comportement de son Général préféré. Et je n'entend pas forcément la jalousie au sens amoureux attention ! Plutôt l'impression qu'elle lui est « réservée » ou qu'elle lui "appartient". Enfin, je sais que je ne suis pas très claire mais bon, il faudra vous en contenter._

A y réfléchir, c'était peut-être un peu trop maternelle comme attitude. J'y peux rien si je me sens un peu responsable de ces deux-là : après tout, d'une certaine façon, ce sont encore des enfants. Ils ont toujours agi et pensé dans le but de satisfaire Jénova et le changement peut être difficile. Oui, c'est sans doute stupide de se sentir responsable de deux personnes hyper fortes mais psychologiquement, ils sont encore fragiles.

_Je te comprends. C'est sûr que Séphiroth ne doit pas susciter ton instinct de protection envers autrui. C'est plutôt toi qui aurait besoin qu'on t'en protège !_

Encore une fois, je me suis retrouvé sur la même moto que Séphiroth (_je vous le disais qu'il ne veut pas la lâcher !)_. Le trajet jusqu'à Midgar a été assez calme même si le paysage est loin d'être enchanteur. Sauf peut-être pour un amateur de films apocalyptiques…Et pour ce qui est du trajet en lui-même, à force de devoir aller en moto, ma peur s'estompe peu à peu. Le fait que je concentre pour éviter de réagir de façon suspecte en serrant le conducteur trop fort y est sans doute pour quelque chose…

L'endroit où ils ont décidé de loger n'a rien d'extraordinaire- en même temps quand tu vois le quartier, tu évites de rêver à un hôtel quatre étoiles- mais c'est assez sympa. Ils ont opté pour le premier étage d'un ancien immeuble de bureaux. Malgré toute la place, Séphiroth a décidé qu'on dormirait dans la même pièce (au moins, je ne suis plus seule avec lui) pour des raisons de sécurité. Il veut qu'on attende que ça se calme à la Shinra donc, pour quelques jours, on ne bouge pas. Je sens que ça va être long. Plusieurs jours de cohabitation sans pouvoir sortir…je tiendrais jamais ! J'ai déjà appris aux garçons à jouer au solitaire mais on n'a même pas de vraies cartes pour passer à d'autres jeux. Bon, il me reste plus qu'à leur apprendre à jouer au démineur alors…

_Jouer au démineur ou au solitaire toute la journée…palpitant comme programme._

Bref, me voici de nouveau à l'endroit où tout a commencé. D'ailleurs, il me semble avoir repéré l'immeuble où j'avais atterri. J'y jetterai peut-être un coup d'œil à l'occasion. Quand Môssieur Séphiroth voudra bien nous laisser prendre l'air. On n'est pas des gosses quand même !

_Heu…ça c'est toi qui le dit mais je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu es sorti en douce, t'as failli te noyer en voyant Séphiroth et ça a dégénéré au point de te faire transformer en brochette sur Masamune._

Bons baisers de Midgar

Ta Maria

_Ce qui m'étonne le plus ce n'est pas les difficultés de Maria à gérer certaines situations mais son aveuglement sur l'attitude un peu déroutante de Séphiroth. Je l'ai connu plus observatrice…Encore une fois je le répète, je ne crois pas que Séphiroth soit raide in love pour Maria (Séphiroth amoureux, c'est presque une antithèse !) mais au moins qu'il tient à elle et que ça se manifeste de façon un peu maladroite, voire étrange…d'accord __**très**__ étrange._


	24. Interlude

Petite remarque : Voici une petite surprise au niveau de l'intrigue dont je n'étais pas sûre au début de l'utiliser. On va dire que c'est une sorte "d'interlude". je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit et j'espère que le concept vous plaira.

_

* * *

_

_Désolé pour l'éventuelle attente mais disons que ces derniers temps, un certain nombre d'événements ont eu lieu aussi bien de mon côté que de celui de Maria. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre sans les deux. Je vous préviens de suite : va falloir vous habituer à l'écriture en italique…_

_J'imagine que cette entrée en matière curieuse vous laisse perplexe. Bon, essayons de sauvegarder quelques repères : j'ai eu des nouvelles de Maria le 22 février très précisément. Une date que je n'oublierais sans doute jamais. Et pas parce que Orphée a battu un quelconque record de gloutonnerie._

_Pour commencer en douceur – accrochez-vous malgré tout à vos chaises ou asseyez-vous par terre pour éviter les chutes imprévues- voici le –relativement- court mail que j'ai reçu de Maria._

* * *

De ???? 

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bons baisers de mon point d'atterrissage

* * *

Salut Malika, 

Si ça peux te rassurer, je n'ai rien de bien palpitant à te signaler, à part que Loz a explosé son record de vitesse au démineur hier soir et que Yazoo reste obstinément fidèle au solitaire. Bref, je m'ennuie.

Pas de course-poursuite à cent à l'heure (ça je m'en plains pas) ni de fusillade ou de confrontation quelconque avec un hérisson blond ou autre entité résolument décidé à mettre les argentés dans la catégorie « espèces disparue » (ça non plus je m'en plains pas…).

Mais en attendant, je m'ennuie.

Pire qu'à l'hôpital vu que je me fais tout le temps piquer mon ordinateur.

Pourtant, c'est toujours moi qui me charge du ménage –c'est-à-dire de rendre à peu près vivable notre squat. Ou de la cuisine. Bizarrement, les deux frangins m'ont formellement interdit de refaire une pizza. Séphiroth n'a pas compris pourquoi. Ben oui, c'était encore ce µ$¤ de Kadaj qui était là à l'époque de la pizza Volcano…et franchement tu t'imagines que c'est le genre d'anecdotes qu'ils vont raconter à leur nouveau « nii-san » ?

(ah oui, je te l'avais sans doute pas dit ça. A présent tu le sais. Remarques ça se comprend : il vaut mieux considérer comme un grand frère un gars glacial te ressemblant qu'un hérisson blond ayant des intentions légèrement homicides à ton égard)

Houlà, ma tendance à la digression revient au grand galop. Remarques, il y a pas de mal à cela car je ne sais pas trop quoi te raconter…En plus, le temps est superbe dehors et je meurs d'envie de sortir (oui, je sais, une promenade dans des ruines, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de profiter d'un bel après-midi mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire car…tu l'auras compris…je m'ennuie !!)

Il y a juste une chose un peu étrange que je vais te rapporter- car je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…ok, ok, j'arrête de radoter…pour l'instant- c'est que Séphiroth a décidé de faire chambre à part. Faut dire qu'après la première nuit commune (c'est-à-dire les trois argentés et moi sur des matelas dans un ancien bureau recyclé en chambre à coucher avec une superbe vue sur…les ruines de Midgar) c'était préférable. En gros, Séphiroth nous a refait la même chose qu'à l'hôtel. Et d'après les deux frères, ça fait un certain temps que ça dure et ils ont pas trouvé moyen d'arrêter ça (moi oui mais j'allais pas leur dire !), ni quel était le problème (Séphiroth leur a enjoint assez peu poliment de s'occuper de leurs affaires.)

Sachant qu'un Séphiroth de mauvaise humeur n'est pas bon pour la santé et que ses cauchemars le rendent pas particulièrement sociable, on (c'est moi qui me suis « dévouée » pour faire passer le message) lui a demandé de nous épargner au moins la nuit puisqu'il voulait pas nous expliquer ce que signifiait ses cauchemars et ce qu'il y avait dedans et il a été dormir dans la pièce d'à côté.

Voilà.

Palpitant n'est-ce pas ? Une nuit blanche parce que Séphiroth, pourtant sans peur et (pas vraiment) sans reproche fait des cauchemars…

Quoi d'autre…ah oui, il y a eu une scène assez amusante quand j'ai expliqué à mes argentés préférés ce qui m'était arrivée après la diversion de Séphiroth. Ils ont paru assez atterré par mon sauvetage irréfléchi (ils devaient se dire « dire qu'on aurait pu avoir un ennemi de moins… ») et plutôt impressionné par mon récit du début de la raclée que j'ai infligé au plus grand µ£$ blond que ce monde ait porté. J'ai quand même réussi à garder de côté la raison pour laquelle je voulais le faire passer de vie à trépas dans les conditions les plus désagréables possibles. D'ailleurs, Yazoo m'a fait quelques suggestions –le problème étant que je dois choisir car je ne pourrais pas TOUT faire à moins de le ressusciter ou de le recoudre entre deux séances de défoulement vengeur…Et je te jure que je ne suis aussi sadique que lorsqu'il s'agit de cet individu- je ne tiens pas à t'affoler davantage sur ma santé mentale. Déjà que mes sentiments pour Séphiroth t'ont sûrement poussé à te poser des questions…

Yazoo et Loz m'ont également fait répété plusieurs fois la façon dont j'ai mis fin à la menace de leur ex-ka-san (ils avaient du mal à croire que ça avait été si simple. Quant à Séphiroth, il a surtout insisté pour être sûr que j'avais tout jeté…comme si j'allais garder un morceau de ce cauchemar en éprouvette en guise de souvenir. Le pire c'est qu'il semblait sérieusement inquiet…mais après tout, c'est assez difficile de déchiffrer d'éventuelles émotions sur son visage (à moins, comme l'expérience me l'a prouvé, qu'il se réveille avec ma modeste personne collée à lui par sa faute. Mais c'est vraiment une exception à la règle.) Ils ont aussi été relativement amusés par ma réaction à l'interrogatoire en règle d'AVALANCHE et Séphiroth s'est relativement plus ou moins à peu près presque excusé pour la gêne occasionnée par son coup de téléphone (notes cependant toutes les nuances dans la phrase…on parle quand même de Séphiroth après tout…)

Bon, là j'arrive vraiment à bout de tout ce que je pourrais te raconter…je fais quoi maintenant ?

Oh et puis zut. Je sors, j'en ai vraiment assez. Je trouve un coin où me poser tranquillement et je réfléchis ce que je pourrais te raconter.

Un peu plus tard (mettons une heure maxi)

Bon, ça y est, j'ai faussé la compagnie avec discrétion et succès à mes trois camarades de squat. Je me suis un peu baladée au hasard, sans véritable but mais sans être totalement détendue : j'avais la désagréable impression que je risquais de voir hérisson blond et ses petits camarades débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

_Paranoïa tout a fait compréhensible. Je dirais même que c'est normal…_

Bref. Tout ça pour te dire que je me suis retrouvée…devines où ?

Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Hé bien je suis en face l'immeuble où je me suis réveillée pour la première fois dans le monde de FFVII avant de me retrouver embarquée un peu malgré moi dans un certain nombre de problèmes. Appelles cela de la nostalgie mais je me suis décidée à y retourner jeter un coup d'œil –même si je doute que quoi que ce soit ait changé à part peut-être le niveau de la couche de poussière…

_C'est vrai que vu ta chance habituelle, je doute qu'un miracle te ramènes à la maison parce que tu retournes à ton point de départ… (PS : cette remarque est assez amusante lorsqu'on la relit après les événements qui vont suivre.)_

Je pense que je vais aller dans la pièce où je m'étais réveillé voilà…quelques mois déjà. Ca doit bien faire…au moins trois mois que j'ai fait mon aller simple Paris/Midgar sans mode d'emploi pour le retour. Un mois avec Kadaj, un mois en cavale avec Séphiroth , une quinzaine de jours à Nibeleim (fichue orthographe dont je me souviens jamais) puis une quinzaine de jours à l'hôpital…le compte y est à peu près.

_Heu…en fait ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps que tu es partie de mon point de vue…une petite vingtaine de mois je dirais…_

J'imagine que tu dois être en train de faire ta fameuse prépa dont tu me rabâchais les oreilles entre une dissertation orale sur le charisme incroyable de tel ou tel personnage de FFVII et un sermon sur mon manque de sérieux en cours de philo. Tout ce temps qui a passé…même si ça me fait du bien de t'écrire, certaines choses me font une boule dans la gorge quand j'y pense un peu trop :

1) je ne suis même pas certaine que tu reçoives mes mails. Si c'est le cas, ça passe que dans un sens…car te connaissant, tu m'aurais déjà abreuvé d'une multitude de mails de soutien, de conseils pour rester en vie et peut-être de demandes d'autographes (quoique toutes mes histoires ont dû te dégoûter de certains bishonen du jeu…)

_Noooon, sans blague ?! Tu crois ?! Toute ironie mise à part, si tu recroises Rufus, j'aimerai que tu le frappe de ma part avant d'en finir avec lui…_

2) tu me manque : tes sermons, nos délires divers et variés, ta passion pour FFVII (en plus maintenant j'ai eu droit à une remise à niveau), nos soirées pyjamas, nos théories insensées sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tu es bien une des rares raisons me donnant envie de rentrer.

3) Toutes ces histoires m'ont trop changé. Entre la mako dans le sang, ma rencontre avec Séphiroth et celle avec le bâtard blond, mes activités plus ou moins en marge de la légalité…bon sang, à la base, je suis quand même une adolescente (à peu près) normale de Terminale S ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! Je reste une étrangère dans ce monde et ça me pèse de ne pas pouvoir la vérité à quiconque…personne ne me croirait de toute façon. C'est ça le pire je crois.

4) Je vais peut-être rester coincée ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et je n'arrive pas à me résigner même si je sais qu'avec la mako un éventuel retour présente un risque et que Séphiroth me manquera (beaucoup d'ailleurs).

_Il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour et pour tout dire, je me serais attendu à cette tirade pendant son séjour à l'hôpital : la pression psychologique devait forcément la rattraper, même si elle est solide ma Maria…_

_Ca m'a fait quelque chose de lire ça quand même. J'ai pas de véritable commentaire à faire : le texte se suffit à lui-même._

Bon. Passons.

Après une petite interruption, me voici donc la fameuse pièce ayant eu l'honneur d'accueillir la Parisienne paumée qui n'avait pas demandé à faire un voyage inter-monde que j'étais un certain soir de mai. Et là, il y a eu une chose incroyable, le genre de chose qui te fait te pincer le bras deux fois plutôt qu'une- ce que j'ai fait avec une ferveur assez douloureuse dont mon bras droit peut témoigner.

_Mon Dieu…qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore me sortir ?...c'est tout ce que j'ai été capable de penser avant de poursuivre ma lecture. Tout en notant au passage que son humour avait de nouveau repris le dessus après sa brève introspection psychologique._

J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade quand j'ai pris l'objet qui avait attiré mon attention et qui était dissimulé par un meuble. Il était recouvert d'une couche de poussière –sauf erreur, il était là depuis un certain temps…environ trois mois pour être précise. Si je te dis une boule violette avec une forme indéfinie flottant à l'intérieur, ça te rappelle quelque chose non ?

…_j'ai continué à lire deux fois plus vite et moi aussi j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade._

Je me suis empressé de ramasser la matéria. Parce que c'était bien la matéria qui m'avait amené je ne sais comment au même emplacement des semaines plus tôt. Autant dire une éternité.

Quand on y réfléchissait, ça prêtait à sourire : il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle pouvait être gentiment restée là à m'attendre. C'est vrai que lorsque je suis arrivée, je ne pensais plus à cette étrange matéria et il m'a fallu du temps pour faire le lien entre l'objet et mon voyage. Et voilà que je remettais la main dessus. Et cette fois je savais utiliser la magie- je suppose que je l'ai fait inconsciemment lorsque j'étais à Paris, il n'y a pas d'autre explication, même si l'explication en question reste –n'ayons pas peur des mots- assez douteuse pour ne pas dire carrément foireuse !

Quand je pense que si j'avais fouillé les lieux dès le début de cette histoire, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé…j'aurais peut-être compris suffisamment tôt comment utiliser une matéria pour mettre les voiles et mon rythme cardiaque n'aurait pas joué le yo-yo au gré du degré de dangerosité de ma vie…mais comme j'ai déjà du le dire dans un anciens mail, avec des « si », on mettrait Midgar en bouteille.

Maintenant, il fallait que je décide ce que je voulais faire…quelque chose me disait que ça allait pas être facile. Chaque choix impliquerait des regrets, ça j'en étais certaine. C'était bien ma seule certitude d'ailleurs.

Et comme dans tout moment crucial qui se respecte, voilà un gêneur qui débarque. Enfin je crois car j'entends des pas bye

* * *

_Vous allez sans doute me hurler dessus pour me demander la raison de cette coupure ? Remarquez, je ne vous blâmerai pas, j'ai eu la même réaction dans un premier temps. Avec Maria maintenant, je m'attends à tout –et surtout au pire- en particulier quand tout est calme. (paradoxe intéressant mais qui se vérifie presque toujours alors ce n'est plus vraiment un paradoxe mais plutôt une forte probabilité sur laquelle il faut souvent compter)._

_D'un autre côté, je ne voyais pas qui pouvait débarquer dans un endroit pareil par hasard. A moins que quelqu'un ait suivi Maria mais qui ? Ennemi ou ami ? (si on fait abstraction de l'engueulade à laquelle elle aura droit si c'est Séphiroth, on peut quand même parler « d'ami »)_

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé recevoir ma réponse d'une façon aussi inattendue…_

_J'étais donc tranquillement affalée sur mon siège, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, commençant à faire le point sur ce qu'elle me racontait –c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose pour une fois- et ce qui pourrait vraisemblablement suivre- sûrement encore une catastrophe ou deux pensais-je alors. Avant tout, j'essayais de trouver l'identité du mystérieux intervenant. _

_C'était presque aussi agaçant que la fois où Maria s'était fait tirée dessus et qu'elle avait mis un certain à me révéler qui était coupable. Et quand j'avais su que c'était Elena, j'avais bien été obligé d'admettre que je n'aurais jamais pensé à elle. Forte de cette expérience, mes hypothèses étaient plus farfelues les unes que les autres, depuis Séphiroth l'ayant suivi pour une raison inconnue (ou pour l'engueuler pour désobéissance aux consignes comme je l'ai déjà dit un peu plus haut) jusqu'aux les gars de la Shinra parce qu'ils lui ont peut-être placé un mouchard sur elle…_

_J'étais donc en train de faire ces théories assez infructueuses lorsque le téléphone sonna. _

_J'étais toute seule à la maison : mes parents étaient partis en début d'après-midi et ils allaient passer tout le week-end ensemble en amoureux (anniversaire de mariage oblige). Quant à mon frère, il avait profité de l'occasion pour se faire inviter par un ami. Il avait pris ses affaires pour le week-end en coup de vent il y avait une heure à peine. Bref, vu que j'étais seule, fallait bien que je m'y colle._

_Je me doute que vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt qu'il y a à vous raconter une tranche de ma vie, sans conteste bien moins palpitante que celle de Maria mais croyez-moi, encore quelques lignes de lecture et vous allez comprendre –à moins que vous n'ayez déjà deviné. Après tout, sans être cousu de fil blanc, « ça » pouvait être une hypothèse vraisemblable au vu des derniers événements. Mais revenons-en à ce maudit téléphone qui s'obstinait à sonner- mais où sont les répondeurs quand on a besoin d'eux ?! soupirais-je (le nôtre avait rendu l'âme quelques jours auparavant. Orphée l'avait achevé en essayant de le réparer…)_

_Je traînai des pieds jusqu'au combiné et je décrochai d'assez mauvaise grâce –je déteste être interrompue quand je fais quelque chose._

_« Allô ?_

_-Ah, Malika c'est toi ! Ouf, je me voyais mal m'expliquer à tes parents ou à Orphée s'ils m'avaient reconnu. Ecoutes, je suis rentrée mais j'ai un problème… »_

_Comment vous dire cela…c'était la voix de Maria au téléphone. Aucune erreur possible même si cela faisait une éternité –deux ans quasiment- que je l'avais plus entendu : énergique, posée mais avec une tendance à monter dans les aigus lorsqu'elle est stressée. Inutile de vous dire qu'il y eut comme un blanc de mon côté. Quand j'ai entendu sa voix répéter pour la quatrième fois « Malika ? Tu es toujours là ? Allô ? Malika etc… », j'ai fini par recouvrir un minimum de sang froid. Enfin vraiment le strict minimum puisque je me suis mise à crier :_

_« Maria !? C'est bien toi !? Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu viens de me faire ?! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas directement dit que c'était toi ? Et puis t'es où ? Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée ?_

_-Stoooop Malika ! Calmes-toi s'il te plaît ! Tout le quartier n'est pas obligé de savoir que je suis rentrée ! D'abord est-ce que tu as eu mes mails ?_

_-Oui mais…_

_-Même le tout dernier ?_

_-Je viens juste de terminer de le lire et d'ailleurs qui…_

_- Super, déjà ça de moins à te raconter. Ecoutes, je vais te raconter ce que tu veux savoir mais d'abord, est-ce que tes parents sont là ?_

_-Non, je suis seule ce week-end. Tout le monde est sorti. _

_-Bien…Est-ce que tu peux venir me retrouver à ……. –_je vous ai censuré le lieu qui n'a aucune réelle importance_- et prends des vêtements de ton père avec toi._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je…je ne suis pas rentrée toute seule. _

_-QUOI !!?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est lui qui m'a pris la matéria des mains et il a voulu l'essayer et je me suis accroché à lui et on s'est retrouvé dans un appartement habité –le proprio était sous la douche heureusement- et je l'ai traîné dans un coin tranquille parce que son look est un peu…bref, c'est pour ça qu'il me faut d'autres vêtements pour lui._

_-QUI ?! Séphiroth ?_

_-Non, Loz. Dépêches-toi s'il te plaît, tu ne seras pas de trop…_

_-Oh miséricorde…Loz est ici…à Paris…ok j'arrives…et Maria…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Bon retour à la maison._

_-…à tout de suite Malika. » _

_Et nous avons raccroché._

_Oui, Maria est rentrée. Au moins quelques temps. Car oui, autant vous le dire de suite, elle n'est pas restée. Mais le mieux est de vous expliquer la suite avant de m'avancer plus avant…enfin ce sera pour plus tard. Ce n'est sans doute pas très charitable de faire un suspense pareil à un moment pareil mais voilà du monde et, pour des raisons évidentes, je n'ai pas trop envie que mes parents lisent cela…_


	25. Interlude encore

_Me voici de retour pour la suite de mon récit. Ou comment se sont déroulés mes retrouvailles avec Maria et son invité surprise. Enfin, je suppose que cela aurait été pire si c'est Séphiroth qui était arrivé avec elle…_

_Mine de rien c'est vraiment bizarre lorsque c'est moi qui raconte. Même si cela reste moins bizarre que d'avoir pris part aux événements avec Maria._

_Bon, j'arrête les digressions (le style de Maria a une mauvaise influence sur le mien, cette fois c'est officiel…)_

_J'en étais resté à ce coup de téléphone pour le moins perturbant. Vous est-il déjà arrivé de recevoir des nouvelles d'un ami de longue date dont vous n'aviez plus entendu parlé depuis longtemps et dont vous recevez des nouvelles comme par miracle, et en plus, alors que vous pensez justement à cette personne? Et bien croyez-moi, quand la personne en question revient d'un voyage inter-monde, qui était supposé être un aller simple, votre bras se couvre de bleus à force de vous pincer pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas rêvé ce coup de fil!_

_Après quelques minutes en position «pétrifiée» alternée par une série de pinçage en règle, j'ai enfin réussi à prendre sur moi et rappeler à l'ordre la partie logique de mon esprit qui n'arrêtait pas de crier à l'aberration. _

_Dans ce genre de cas, il faut faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et de familier de préférence pour ne pas avoir besoin de réfléchir à ce que l'on fait parce que nos neurones sont trop occupés pour cause de surchauffe. _

_Bon, ça veut pas dire que j'ai l'habitude de piller l'armoire de mon père et d'essayer de trouver une tenue potable pour un argenté sexy faisant pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années dans la garde-robe de mon père- qui a quand même quarante passés et qui porte plus souvent un costard cravate qu'une tenue en cuir moulant- mais disons que ça me changeait les idées. Pour information, j'ai opté pour un jean, un sweat noir avec une capuche (pour cacher la coiffure particulière du compagnon de voyage de Maria…c'était ça ou une casquette) et une veste noire qu'il ne porte jamais. J'ai mis tout ça dans un grand sac, j'ai pris mes clés et je suis sortie pour aller au point de rendez-vous._

_Le trajet m'a un peu calmé (conduire dans Paris exige une concentration extrême lorsqu'on tient à la vie, surtout lorsqu'on a son permis depuis moins d'un an et qu'on emprunte la voiture de ses parents.)_

_Mais lorsque je suis arrivé au parc où Maria m'avait donné rendez-vous, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était presque à se demande si j'allais pas plutôt à un rendez-vous amoureux. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour la trouver. Elle était assise sur un banc, en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi sur son ordinateur (plus tard, j'ai vu qu'elle jouait au Solitaire)._

_Elle m'a sûrement entendu arriver puisqu'elle a relevé la tête de son écran et qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi. Là, j'ai eu droit à un premier choc. Je savais parfaitement ce par quoi elle était passé (j'étais même la seule à savoir ce qui lui arrivait tout court!) mais le changement que j'avais pu percevoir à travers ses mails était autant psychologique que physique._

_Les yeux d'abord. Plus verts que jamais. Un vert pur, hypnotisant…dérangeant presque. Le premier cadeau empoisonné de la mako… Cette impression ne dura qu'un instant avant que ses yeux ne reviennent à une teinte plus habituelle. Je suppose que c'est lorsque son état mental est un peu perturbé (genre émotion forte) que les reflets de la mako se manifestent de façon plus insistante… C'était malgré tout le premier trait physique que l'on remarquait d'elle à présent._

_Et puis il n'y avait pas que les yeux…son visage s'était aminci et ses traits étaient plus affirmés. Pas durs mais affirmés. Ces cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et ils ressemblaient plus que jamais à une crinière noire qui ondulait au rythme de ces mouvements. Elle avait pris malgré tout quelques couleurs- à force d'être sans cesse en voyage je suppose- mais si elle donnait l'impression d'avoir mûri et d'avoir traversé un certain nombre d'épreuves, je voyais que cela restait avant tout une façade. Elle était perdue. C'était à moi de tout faire pour lui redonner des repères. D'autant plus que j'étais sans doute son unique repère à présent._

_L'impression la plus étrange que j'eus, ce fut cependant qu'elle était déplacée dans ce décor. Je sais, ça paraît incroyable (j'emploierais même le mot de «stupide») car nous avons déjà été plusieurs fois dans ce parc. Mais elle était en décalage. Pire, c'est comme si elle n'était pas à sa place._

_Tout cela me vint à l'esprit mais je ne mis que plus tard les mots que j'ai écrits sur mes impressions. Sur le moment, je restais un instant immobile tandis qu'elle rangeait son ordinateur avec des mains un peu tremblante. Me fichant totalement de ce que d'éventuels témoins pourraient dire, je lâchais mon sac et courus jusqu'à elle, folle de joie pour la serrer dans mes bras, histoire d'être sûre que je ne rêvais pas._

_C'était vraiment merveilleux: après tout ce temps, on était enfin de nouveau ensemble ! On se connaissait depuis si longtemps et j'avais vraiment eu du mal à surmonter sa disparition. Si j'avais été contente en recevant son premier mail (et passablement perturbée) ce n'était rien à côté de ma joie en cet instant. Je pleurais, je l'étranglais à moitié à la serrer comme une folle et je crois bien qu'elle pleurait aussi tout en riant._

_Toute chose ayant une fin, on a fini par reprendre contenance- même si on continuait de sourire comme des imbéciles heureuses. On s'est assise l'une à côté de l'autre et on a gardé un moment le silence. On était déjà suffisamment contentes d'être de nouveau ensemble, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire cette joie alors autant se taire, cela valait mieux. Peut-être que cette façon de raconter vous énervent, que cela vous agace de ne pas en savoir plus de suite sur la façon dont elle est arrivée ici mais il faut que vous compreniez que sur le moment, je m'en moquais complètement. L'important, c'était que j'avais de nouveau ma meilleure amie à mes côtés. Même si je n'en restais pas moins curieuse de savoir ce qui lui était arrivée._

_Après quelques minutes de silence, Maria a pris la parole:_

_«On devrait y aller maintenant, Loz va s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas revenir._

_-Où est-il ? lui ais-je demandé en essayant de faire comme s'il était parfaitement normal pour moi de rencontrer un personnage de jeu vidéo dans un parc parisien._

_- Il y a un abri où les jardiniers du parc stockent leurs outils. C'est pas terrible comme endroit mais j'ai du improviser…_

_-J'ai les vêtements._

_-Ok, alors allons-y.»_

_Sans un mot de plus, on est parti rejoindre le pauvre argenté qui devait se morfondre en se demandant où il était tombé. Au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait, je commençais à paniquer un peu: outre le problème du retour de Maria accompagné, il fallait que je lui explique le décalage temporel et que je fasse en sorte d'éviter de parler de FFVII. Or la présence de Loz, n'allait pas faciliter les choses. Mais je me suis quand même tue jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à une sorte de grand abri._

_Avec un sourire complice, Maria toqua doucement à la porte et ouvrit. _

_«Loz, je suis revenue avec une amie et on t'a apporté des vêtements…typiques du coin. On attend dehors que tu te sois changée et on fait les présentations d'accord?» expliqua-t-elle gentiment._

_Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Loz –en admettant qu'il y en ait eu une. Mais je fus soulager de constater qu'il ne contestait pas la demande de Maria: un argenté incontrôlable, ça pouvait vite gâcher le plaisir des retrouvailles. J'allais m'asseoir sur un talus où Maria vint me rejoindre. Maintenant, il fallait que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et d'intelligent si possible. Mais elle me coupa l'herbe sous les pieds:_

_«Dis donc Malika, tu as changé depuis le début de mon voyage! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tes cheveux auraient autant poussé en si peu de temps! commenta-t-elle en tirant sur ma natte.»_

_Une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit: nous voici en zone dangereuse. Quand Maria était partie, j'avais les cheveux jusqu'à la nuque et à présent, ils m'arrivaient au milieu du dos. En toute logique, les cheveux ne poussent pas aussi vite en trois mois…je ne sais pas si c'est seulement ce détail qui l'a frappé ou s'il y en avait d'autres. Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changé. Surtout que j'avais eu plus de temps qu'elle pour cela. Je pris une inspiration et essayait de parler le plus calmement possible:_

_«Heu…Maria?_

_-Oui? (J'entendis à sa voix qu'elle s'attendait à une nouvelle de taille. Je ne la déçus pas)._

_-Je dois te dire qu'à présent, je suis ton aînée…_

_-???»_

_J'avoue que comme entrée en la matière c'est déroutant. Mais c'était y aller en douceur. Maria a toujours adoré me rappeler que j'étais la «petite» de notre duo même si j'étais la plus sérieuse (ou la plus rabat-joie d'après elle) des deux. Vu que j'ai sauté une classe, j'ai en effet un an de moins qu'elle-même si nos anniversaires tombent à peine à deux semaines d'intervalle. _

_J'essayais de lui dire implicitement qu'à présent, j'avais presque vingt ans (mon anniversaire tombait le 26 février et le sien le 5 mars…quel timing.) tandis qu'elle n'en avait toujours que dix-huit ans, même si en toute logique, dans ce monde, elle allait avoir vingt-et-un ans. Si on prenait en compte le décalage, elle n'allait en avoir que dix-neuf. _

_«Maria…tu crois que tu es partie depuis combien de temps? (Question de pure rhétorique mais fallait bien commencer quelque part non?)_

_-Je te l'ai dit dans mon dernier mail…environ trois mois._

_-Mauvaise réponse élève Carange, répliquais-je avec un rire un peu forcé._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Maria…je sais pas pourquoi mais il semble qu'il existe un décalage temporel entre les deux mondes. J'ai reçu ton premier mail un mois après ta disparition.Et le reste c'est pas mieux au niveau des délais. Ou très peu.»_

_Je vis Maria pâlir une seconde mais elle se reprit aussitôt. Maria tout craché ça._

_«Hé bien…moi qui t'ait écrit de suite pour te rassurer…c'était plutôt loupé je suppose, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé._

_-Plutôt oui…certains moments, j'ai attendu presque trois mois avant d'avoir de tes nouvelles. _

_-Bon, alors tu as quel âge? (Sous-entendu: «ça fait combien de temps que je suis partie pour toi mais je te pose pas la question directement pour éviter de paniquer». On fonctionne beaucoup par sous-entendu toutes les deux)_

_-Je vais avoir vingt ans dans quatre jours et toi seulement dix-neuf ans. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être la cadette du duo? (Sous-entendu: «ça va, tu arrives à encaisser?»)_

_-…m'en fiche d'abord, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton faussement grognon (si elle arrivait à jouer les capricieuses, c'est que ça allait).»_

_On n'eut pas le temps de continuer cette conversation car j'entendis la porte de la cabane toute proche s'ouvrir. Bien évidemment, je me retournais de suite pour voir enfin de mes propres yeux un des argentés en chair et en os (mais sans cuir…enfin, il valait mieux si on voulait pouvoir se déplacer sans une horde de fan-girls d'après ce que Maria m'avait écrit)._

_Remarquez, même si des argentés il est loin d'être mon préféré, il est quand même très canon, et ce, même avec les vêtements plus ou moins à la mode de mon père. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder mon père en face si jamais il s'habille avec la même tenue, j'aurais toujours l'image de Loz collé à la rétine…_

_Maria me traîna pour les présentations:_

_«Ca te va plutôt bien, le complimenta Maria pour dissiper le manque d'assurance évidente du pauvre garçon, et tu fais déjà un peu plus partie du décor avec ce genre de tenue.»_

_Pour ma part, je lui fis un sourire chaleureux (enfin autant que possible sans passer pour une fan folle furieuse) en lui souhaitant la bienvenue et je me sentis toute attendrie lorsqu'il me répondit avec…timidité. Si, si, je vous jure!_

_Comme Maria, je me sentais une envie de le protéger…je comprenais mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire en parlant de leur fragilité surtout que là, il semblait vraiment perdu -il avait raison de l'être en même temps…_

_«Bon, alors Loz je te présente ma meilleure amie, Malika Andorre Boilereau mais appelles-la Malika et Malika, je te présente Loz, une de mes connaissances là où j'étais.» Comme s'il y avait vraiment besoin qu'elle me le présente…mais il fallait bien jouer le jeu pour éviter de le déstabiliser davantage._

_Après m'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil, il se tourna de nouveau vers Maria. Attitude compréhensible et même logique. Si j'étais le seul repère sûr de Maria, elle était le seul repère tout court de Loz. Bah, du moment qu'il se mettait pas à l'appeler ka-san, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter…_

_«Où sommes-nous?»_

_Aïe…THE question. Dire la vérité ou ne pas dire la vérité, telle est la question. Et à voir la tête de Maria, elle pensait exactement la même chose que moi. Je décidais de reprendre la main:_

_«Bon, le mieux pour s'expliquer c'est de venir chez moi. On y sera plus à l'aise non?_

_-Et mon appartement? demanda Maria, ça ne serait pas mieux? J'ai encore les clés en plus…à moins qu'il ait été vendu…_

_-Il t'appartient toujours mais tu imagines la tête des voisins en te voyant?_

_-…ok, on va chez toi. On prend le métro?_

_-Tu oublies que MOI, j'ai mon permis la taquinais-je. Et puis ce sera plus calme comme trajet.» (sous-entendu: Amener Loz dans le métro, ça semble assez risqué et je veux pas provoquer une émeute!)_

_J'ouvris la voie, suivie par Maria qui portait son sac et celui avec les affaires de Loz- je la soupçonnais de vouloir l'empêcher de garder son arme sous la main. Un mauvais réflexe est si vite arrivé et je ne tenais pas à avoir mon nom dans la rubrique fait-divers dans le cadre d'une agression avec une arme bizarre._

_Dans un sens, c'était même une chance que j'ai mon permis. J'étais certaine que jeter Loz au milieu de la foule des utilisateurs du métro n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, pour lui, pour nous et pour les autres usagers. Surtout si une fan-girl lui était tombé dessus ou, pire encore, une fan-girl de FFVII…d'accord, j'en suis une mais ce n'est pas la même chose. J'avoue à ma courte honte que j'ai d'ailleurs échoué à lui cacher son statut de personnage de jeu vidéo. Il l'a relativement bien pris d'ailleurs. Mais évitons d'aller trop vite…_

_Le trajet fut calme, Maria racontant à l'occasion l'historique de tel monument ou bâtiment devant lequel nous passions- elle adorait vadrouiller dans la ville et connaissait bien les curiosités présentes sur le trajet. Une façon comme une autre de meubler le silence de cette situation quelque peu inconfortable et irréaliste: j'étais en train de rentrer chez moi avec un personnage de FFVII et ma meilleure amie, portée disparue depuis trèèèès longtemps..._

_Nous voici donc de retour chez moi sans encombre (si j'avais été arrêté pour un contrôle quelconque, ç'aurait été le comble quand même!)_

_Après un discret coup d'œil du côté de la maison des voisins (j'ai converti leurs petit-fils à FFVII et bon gré, mal gré, ils sont devenus bien plus calés sur le sujet que Maria ne l'était avant son voyage) je leur fais signe de me suivre. Je n'ai jamais ouvert la porte aussi vite… Une fois rentrés, je referme la porte et je les entraîne dans le salon, leur laissant à peine le temps de se débarrasser de leurs affaires. C'était agir en mauvaise hôtesse mais un «détail» nécessitait que j'intervienne dans les plus brefs délais. Je signalais à Maria où trouver de quoi se restaurer dans la cuisine et lui expliquais que je revenais mais que je devais ranger «certaines choses» dans ma chambre. Elle comprit de suite._

_Si on voulait éviter de traumatiser à vie le malheureux Loz, mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne voit pas ma collection de posters, de figurines et autres objets divers et variés du jeu. Vu les aventures de Maria, les murs avaient été allégés des posters de Kadaj, certains de Séphiroth avaient également soufferts, immolés avec une rage destructrice pour des raisons évidentes._

_J'entrais comme une tornade dans ma chambre, décrochant avec fébrilité tous les documents compromettants de mon mur, planquaient les figurines des bishonen du jeu dans une boîte et la boîte sous mon lit et je parachevais mon travail en retirant le jeu de ma console et en l'envoyant rejoindre mon dessous de lit. Bon, je fis cela quand même avec précaution: même si je ne voulais pas choquer durablement Loz, je voulais pas abîmer mes affaires quand même!_

_Une fois ma tâche accomplie (en dix minutes à peine ce qui est un véritable exploit lorsqu'on sait l'importance de ma collection) je rejoignis mes invités dans le salon qui étaient en train de grignoter quelques gâteaux avec du café. Maria n'avait pas oublié mon péché mignon puisqu'elle me tendit en souriant une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud. Sûrement sa façon de me remercier implicitement. Dommage que le moment n'ait pas été approprié pour le déguster tranquillement. Loz semblait avoir repris un peu de sa confiance en soi et ne tarderait plus à se lancer et moi-même j'avais des questions qui demandaient des réponses. _

_C'était l'heure de vérité. Il allait falloir expliquer le concept de voyage «Paris-Midgar» (copyright de Maria) à l'argenté. Plus quelques autres détails comme la façon dont ces deux-là s'y étaient pris pour débarquer ici et comment ils comptaient rentrer (et surtout si Maria, elle, comptait rentrer ou non). Bon côté des choses: vu le décalage temporel, l'absence de l'argenté devrait pas porté à conséquence si elle se limitait à quelques jours._

_Je vous préviens de suite, cette petite conférence prit un tour assez inattendu._

_Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Il est presque dix heures du soir et j'ai encore un exo de maths à faire pour demain. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très charitable mais je dois bosser moi! Et puis c'est pas comme si je vous faisais attendre après vois avoir annoncé que Maria était en danger de mort après tout…_

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, de toute façon elle est repartie et je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles donc je peux bien prendre un peu mon temps. Je n'avais pas non plus demandé à être la narratrice. D'ailleurs, j'ai omis de signaler à Maria que j'avais publié ses mails. Ce n'est pas que je craigne qu'elle m'en veuille mais j'ai eu d'autre chose à penser pendant son bref séjour…_


	26. Interlude toujours

_Où j'en étais la dernière fois moi ? Ah oui, la super conférence au sommet limité à trois participants sur le thème : « un maximum de questions problématiques ou gênantes en un minimum de temps portant sur le Paris-Midgar ». Le titre est un peu long mais vous devriez voir la longueur de certains sujets de conférence._

_C'est vraiment catastrophique que je digresse à ce point pour raconter des choses pareilles. L'influence de Maria est vraiment sans limite. A ce rythme, on ne nous reconnaîtra plus à la lecture que par les polices d'écritures !_

_Ca c'était encore une digression, désolé, j'arrête juré !_

_Le plus facile c'est d'essayer de retranscrire en dialogue comme Maria l'a déjà fait. Vous me croirez ou pas mais j'ai réussi à faire un enregistrement de fortune sur la chaîne hifi du salon. Parfois je me repasse la cassette pour être sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé. Bon, on n'entend pas tout et ça a coupé au bout d'une heure mais ça a été la période de dialogue la plus longue donc le reste je m'en suis souvenu plus facilement. Allons-y pour le dialogue façon « dialogue de théâtre ». (Les remarques entre parenthèses sont de moi. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher même si c'est moi qui ait écrit et pas Maria)_

_Loz : Maintenant que nous sommes chez vous (oui, il me vouvoie) je veux une explication ! Où sommes-nous ?_

_Moi : vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé d'où venait Maria n'est-ce pas ?_

_Loz : Silence. Non, pourquoi ?_

_Moi : cette ville s'appelle Paris, c'est la capitale d'un pays appelé France qui se trouve sur un continent appelé Europe qui se trouve lui-même sur la planète Terre. (Plus précis que ça, je ne pouvais pas faire). C'est la ville d'origine de Maria et la mienne._

_Loz : ce n'est pas possible ! Chez nous, il n'y a aucun pays de ce nom !_

_Maria : j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la question Loz et je pense que ce n'est pas la même Terre…donc pas le même monde. Parce qu'ici, il n'existe aucune ville dans le monde appelé Midgar ou Edge et il n'y a jamais eu de Météore ou de société Shinra (elle avait une façon de presque cracher ce nom assez saisissante). Il n'y a pas non plus de matéria, de mako, de Jénova… Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre explication qu'un monde parallèle…_

_Loz : mais…ce n'est…pas… (le pauvre, à le voir si perdu j'avais presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le materner. Si, si je vous jure !)_

_Maria : tu sais ça a été dur pour moi aussi…je suis arrivée sans comprendre pourquoi dans un monde auquel je ne connaissais rien (hm…laissez-moi rire. Elle était pas si larguée que ça heureusement…) et dans les minutes qui suivent je suis tombée sur Kadaj… (bref autant dire un comité d'accueil peu chaleureux)_

_Il y eut un moment de silence : Maria se remémorait sûrement son arrivée, moi je me remémorais son mail tandis que Loz prenait conscience qu'il avait eu plus de chance que ma Maria en ce qui concernait son arrivée ici._

_Puis la valse des questions reprit._

_Loz : Mais comment es-tu arrivée ici ?_

_Maria : de toute façon, je dois aussi expliquer ça à Malika (d'un commun accord non explicite, on a pour l'instant décidé de passer sous silence les mails. A tout hasard. D'où cette petite comédie. Mais entendre Maria me raconter les choses de vive voix c'était pas la même chose) Je suis sortie après la fin des cours et je me suis promenée. Je suis allée m'installer dans un immeuble en construction. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas non plus et si j'avais su je…bref…là j'ai trouvé une sorte de boule colorée en violet avec une forme indéfinie à l'intérieur. Je l'ai ramassée et mise de côté. Plus tard je me suis endormie et je me suis réveillée dans un vieil immeuble de Midgar. Voilà, c'est tout._

_Loz : mais s'il n'y pas de magie en temps normal ici, pourquoi y avait-il une matéria ?!_

_Moi : s'il y avait une explication logique à tout ça, ça se saurait…tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est prendre les faits tels qu'ils sont. Bon, maintenant que l'aller est mis au clair, qu'en est-il du retour ?_

_Maria : je suis retourné dans l'immeuble et j'ai retrouvée la matéria. Et je savais faire de la magie donc je me disais que je devrais peut-être essayer de rentrer. Et puis Loz est arrivé à ce moment._

_Loz : Nii-san ne voulait pas qu'on sorte mais tu es parti quand même ! Et la dernière fois que tu es partie, ça s'était très mal passé ! Alors je t'ai suivi._

_Maria : pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Yazoo et Séphiroth ?_

_Loz : Nii-san était de mauvaise humeur et Yazoo était quelque part dans l'immeuble. J'ai quand même laissé un mot pour dire à Yazoo que j'étais avec toi pour que nii-san ne soit pas trop en colère et ne s'inquiète pas._

_Maria (un peu trop vite) : Inquiéter ? Pourquoi il…s'inquiéterait pour moi ? Il ne s'inquiète pour personne !_

_Loz : Tu nous as montré que Jénova nous mentait. Et tu l'as détruite. Il t'aime bien je crois._

_Maria (elle a murmuré mais j'ai entendu) : il a surtout besoin de moi pour la suite des réjouissances. Doit être content à l'heure qu'il est s'il s'est rendu compte de notre disparition tiens !_

_Moi : Et ensuite ?_

_Maria : Loz a vu la matéria. Il n'est pas trop axé sur la magie mais il a été intrigué et il l'a pris. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais besoin, que c'était quelque chose d'important pour moi, que je l'avais perdu à mon arrivée ici. Il était encore plus intriguée et comme je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qu'elle faisait – après tout je n'étais même pas sûre moi-même de ses pouvoirs- il l'a équipé sur un de ces gants et il a voulu l'utiliser. J'étais vraiment paniquée à l'idée que ça fonctionne et que je me reste ici et que lui se retrouve là-bas. Alors je me suis accrochée et on est arrivés ensemble. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un immeuble en construction mais je suppose qu'avec le temps les travaux ont été achevé et que c'était le même endroit…_

_Moi : et bien…tu parles d'une histoire…vous l'avez encore ?_

_Loz tendit le poignet et déchaussa la matéria de son gant (dans le film il les « absorbe » mais je suppose que sur le moment, il a préféré y aller doucement pour tester.)_

_Je la pris et l'examinais. Dire que c'était à cause d'une si petite chose que Maria s'était retrouvé embarqué dans le monde de FFVII..._

_Loz : ce n'est vraiment pas une matéria normale, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une pareille. (noooon, sans blague ? on n'était pas au courant que ça ne courait pas les rues…)_

_Moi : puisque vous l'avez encore avec vous, vous devriez pouvoir rentrer sans problème Loz non ? (à l'époque, je n'envisageais pas une seule seconde que Maria puisse ne pas rester.)_

_Loz : Oui je pense…mais il faudra attendre un peu, cette matéria m'a coûté énormément de magie et j'ai l'impression qu'ici ma magie est très affaiblie. Il y a donc quand même un peu de magie sur cette Terre-là…mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas une sœur de Maria ?_

_Moi (qui ne comprend pas du tout la question) : heu non…je suis sa meilleure amie. Maria et moi on se connaît depuis très longtemps._

_Loz : il faudrait peut-être prévenir ses parents non ? Je sais que la famille c'est toujours important et ses parents doivent être inquiets non ?_

_Moi (pense « may day, may day, terrain miné !) : heu...comment dire. Les parents de Maria sont...indisponibles. Oui, voilà, ils sont…_

_Maria : …morts quand j'avais cinq ans. Je n'ai pas d'autre famille. Et ma tutrice m'a lâché la bride à ma majorité. J'ai mon propre appart' mais comme j'ai du être portée disparue, que je ne veux pas me faire remarquer et que je connais peu de personnes prêtes à accepter cette histoire un peu incroyable (tu parles d'un euphémisme !) j'ai prévenu Malika._

_Loz : …désolé…je comprend pourquoi ça t'énervait autant qu'on appelle Jénova notre Mère..._

_Maria (d'un ton trop léger pour être crédible) : oh il y avait pas que ça. Le fait que vous soyiez trop aveugles pour ne pas vous rendre compte qu'elle vous manipulait me rendait encore plus furax. Après tout, si elle avait été fréquentable, ça m'aurait été égale que vous l'appeliez ainsi mais détruire l'humanité, j'appelle pas ça de l'altruisme…_

_Moi : Au fait Maria, mes parents sont absents pour le week-end seulement donc il faudra imaginer rapidement une histoire pour justifier ton retour. Et je doute que de dire que tu voulais fêter ton anniv' et le mien parce que tu en avais déjà loupé soit une bonne excuse._

_Loz : anniversaire ?_

_Moi : Oui, on est né à deux semaines d'intervalle. Mon anniversaire tombe dans quatre jours et celui de Maria dans…onze jours, le 5 mars. (oui, c'est pas une année bissextile)_

_A ce moment-là, je me suis rendue compte que Maria faisait preuve d'un manque d'enthousiasme sans cependant en comprendre la raison. Après tout, elle a toujours fait preuve d'une imagination débordante et la lancer sur un sujet pareil aurait du la rendre intarissable pendant cinq minutes minimum. J'allais lui demander la raison de sa retenue quand…DRIIINNNGG !_

_Non, ce n'était pas encore le téléphone mais la sonnette de l'entrée. On s'est tout les trois transformé en statues l'espace d'un instant. Après les avoir enjoint de continuer de discuter avec naturel (pour le repli express dans ma chambre, je préférais attendre, rapport au contenu actuel du placard et du dessous du lit, c'est-à-dire une infinité de produits de collection de FFVII)._

_Après un regard, à l'œilleton, j'ai ouvert. C'était mes deux voisins. Au moins, c'était pas mes parents ou mon frère parce que là…même l'imagination de Maria aurait eu du mal à nous tirer d'affaire (parce que ses idées d'histoires construites dans l'urgence ont un seuil de crédibilité souvent limité)._

_Ce sont des gens vraiment charmants. Pas comme certaines personnes âgées…du style celle qui habitent au bout de la rue et croient que tous les jeunes sont drogués ou alcooliques. Mais je m'égare. Généralement lorsqu'ils viennent déranger alors qu'ils savent que je suis seule, c'est qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'un truc. Ca peut aller d'une pincée de sel à la tondeuse à gazon en passant par des ampoules de marque indéterminée. Avec Orphée, on parie souvent pour savoir c'est quoi le prochain « truc » mais là, le moment était mal choisi. Mais je n'allais pas les laisser à la porte d'autant qu'ils savaient que j'étais là quand même...alors j'ai ouvert._

_Moi : Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous M et Mme Chani ?_

_M Chani : Ah ma petite Malika, désolé de te déranger alors que tu dois encore avoir des devoirs à faire mais pourrais-tu nous dépanner ?_

_Moi (cherchant désespérément ce que ça va être cette fois) : pas de problème. De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Mme Chani : merci ma chérie, tu es vraiment adorable. Des amis sont passés à l'improviste (tiens moi aussi, quelle coïncidence) avec un magnifique bouquet mais je n'ai pas de vase assez grand. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire ? Nous te le ramènerons avant que le bouquet ne fane si tu en as besoin._

_Moi : pas de problème (là, j'étais un peu en mode automatique ce qui explique la réduction au niveau du vocabulaire). Maman les range dans le salon._

_Sur ce, je quitte le palier et je reviens dans le salon. Je n'avais pas pensé que, tout naturellement, ils me suivraient…Quand je vois Maria le dos tourné en train de s'obstiner à siroter le plus lentement possible son thé (pour couvrir un minimum son visage je suppose) tandis que Loz lui fait face l'air aussi peu à l'aise que possible, je réalise enfin que « we are in the BIIP… »._

_Mme Chani : oh désolé Malika, je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités. Ce sont des amis ?_

_Moi (tout en opérant une recherche aussi rapide que possible à la recherche du plus grand vase possible). Oui, oui…voici…Mari...anne et un de ses amis…il s'appelle…(moment de silence) heu…_

_Maria (à la rescousse !) : Laurent. Décidément, la prépa ne te réussit pas question mémoire ! (ça, c'était pas utile par contre…)_

_M. Chani : ah j'ai compris, vous avez fait connaissance à cause de votre passion pour ce jeu n'est-ce pas ?_

_Moi : !! (Alerte rouge !)_

_Maria : ??_

_Loz : ??_

_Mme Chani : Et cette coiffure c'est pour ces déguisements de fans non ? Le cos quelque chose non ?_

_Maria : heu…vous voulez dire du cosplay ?(Non ! Ne les encourages pas !)_

_Mr Chani : Axel (lui c'est le petit-fils que j'ai converti à FF) a regardé tellement de fois ce film que je suis capable de reconnaître à peu près quelqu'un se déguisant en personnage de FFVII. Voyons…d'après la coiffure…Tu es bien en déguisé en…enfin je ne sais plus exactement son nom mais je sais que c'est un des trois frères du film. N'est-ce pas mon garçon ?_

_Loz :…_

_Maria : heu…on peut dire ça comme ça. (le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne s'engageait pas beaucoup en disant cela. Dire qu'elle craignait avant tout d'être reconnue, voilà que Loz lui volait de façon inattendue la vedette…)_

_Moi : il y a une convention dans deux semaines donc…voilà, votre vase !_

_Je brandis fièrement un vase à haut col mais large en verre blanc et je traîne gentiment mais fermement mes deux voisins vers la sortie tout en dissertant sur la prochaine convention de FFVII (qui avait bien lieu dans deux semaines.)_

_Lorsque je referme la porte, j'hésite franchement à retourner dans le salon. Je n'entends pas un seul bruit. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma Maria seule pour THE explication (c'est-à-dire « c'est quoi FFVII et cette histoire de film ?! ») donc j'y suis retournée. Bon point : le sac avec les affaires de Maria et Loz sont encore dans l'entrée, en cas de réaction violente, le choc sera pas électrique (tu parles d'une consolation quand on sait à quel point il est déjà fort à mains nues)_

_Ils étaient toujours face à face et silencieux mais je n'aurais jamais que Loz aurait pu avoir la bouche ouverte à ce point. Sans parler des yeux écarquillés. Il avait l'air de répéter silencieusement plusieurs mots. Mon petit doigt me disait qu'il devait y avoir « FFVII » dans le lot. Maria avait l'air inquiète mais plus pour lui que des conséquences de sa réaction sur sa sécurité. Pauvre petit personnage de jeu vidéo ultra puissant sans défense…je suis à peine ironique : à le voir si déstabilisée, j'avais encore plus envie de le materner ! _

_Maria : Loz ? Ca va ?_

_Loz (qui explose) : c'est quoi cette histoire de FF je ne sais quoi ?! Et de jeu ?! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?!_

_Avec un soupir, Maria se tourna vers moi. Le mieux, puisqu'il était déjà sous le choc, c'était s'y aller franco. Donc j'ai sorti la boîte DVD de mon film fétiche et je l'ai glissé dans le lecteur. Le temps que ça charge, j'avais été cherché des gâteaux supplémentaires indispensables à toute séance cinéphile et je commençais mes explications._

_Moi : Ecoutes Loz, quand Maria me l'a expliqué, j'ai eu du mal à le croire mais apparemment c'est vrai...pour moi, elle n'a pas simplement changé de monde, elle a aussi atterri dans un monde identique à celui de mon jeu vidéo préféré, FFVII. C'est un jeu de rôle où l'on dirige un groupe de héros. Ce sont en fait les membres d'AVALANCHE et le jeu se déroule entre l'accident Nibelheim et jusqu'à la disparition de Séphiroth. Le jeu a été tellement populaire qu'il y a eu une suite sous forme de film. Ca se déroule pendant l'épisode Géostigma. Là, les « méchants », c'est tes frères et toi. Si ça peut te rassurer, vous êtes quand même sacrément populaires chez les fans malgré votre statut de « méchant ». Après tout, c'est Jénova qui vous manipule. ( on va éviter d'insister sur le rôle de leur physique dans leur cote de popularité)_

_Loz : alors depuis le début…Maria savait cela ?_

_Maria : Malika est fan du jeu, moi pas vraiment. Et puis je suis arrivée après l'époque du film et la fin était différente. Je connaissais des trucs par-ci, par-là mais c'est tout…du coup, le jeu ne m'a pas tellement influencé et j'ai forgé ma propre opinion. La preuve : je ne vous ai pas trahi pour AVALANCHE. Mais ça m'a quand même servi à savoir très tôt qui était vraiment Jénova…_

_Moi : Chuuut ! Le film commence ! _

_Vous devriez éviter de me voir quand je regarde ce film…je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des commentaires et la présence de Loz ne m'a retenu que le temps du speech de Marlène. Il était plutôt content quand je les encourageais pendant le combat contre Cloud (j'ai une dent contre lui depuis son interrogatoire contre Maria) mais il l'était beaucoup moins quand je m'indignais de son attitude « peu fair-play » contre Tifa même si « c'était un beau combat. » Idem quand je criais avec indignation qu'il fallait qu'on arrête d'appeler Jénova « ka-san »._

_La fin l'a un peu choqué (il y a de quoi lorsqu'on assiste à sa propre mort) mais il a tenu le coup (aidé en cela par le renfort inespéré de cookies au pépites de chocolat fait maison…et d'une boîte de mouchoirs.) _

_Maria quant à elle se massait tantôt les tempes en râlant que tout le quartier devait réussir à suivre la progression du film (rapport au niveau pourtant pas si élevé que ça des décibels) tantôt elle me demandait quelques détails pour parfaire ses connaissances bien plus solides sur FFVII. Et la moitié du temps, c'était Loz qui répondait à ma place. Ca, c'est une séance ciné à la maison comme je les aime…_

_Bon, vous allez encore m'en vouloir mais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Cette fois, c'est au prof de physique qu'il faut se plaindre. Pourtant je ne suis pas si mauvaise dans cette matière mais à onze heures du soir, ma productivité diminue. Ce récit était censé être une pause parce que je bloquais un peu et la pause s'est prolongée au-delà du raisonnable. Ne désespérez pas, je continue dès que possible._

_Et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Maria. Séphiroth l'a trucidé ou quoi ?! Quoique je doute que Loz le laisse faire surtout après les événements d'ici. Mais c'est pour la suite…ça prend vraiment une éternité à écrire ce genre de choses !_


	27. Interlude ter

NDA : mes excuses pour ce retard non-justifié de chapitre. J'ai plus qu'à espérer que le chapitre en question sera suffisamment à votre goût pour vous faire oublier le temps d'attente. Et remrciement à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers (je crains de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes ces derniers temps. Mea culpa)_

* * *

_

_Au moment où j'ai suspendu mon récit, j'en étais à notre petite séance ciné maison. Bon, je l'ai déjà dit, Loz a plutôt bien encaissé. J'espère que la franchise avec laquelle on a traité le problème (c'est-à-dire y aller directement) y a été pour quelque chose. J'ai déjà mentionné certains points marquants : le combat contre Tifa (je suis presque certaine qu'il a eu honte de son comportement envers elle et Marlène devant mon indignation et l'approbation discrète mais réelle de Maria) et sa mort. Mais il y a aussi eu d'autres choses qui ne le concernaient pas au premier chef. _

_Comme par exemple, le comportement de Séphiroth et celui de Cloud. Après tout, c'est ce dernier le héros et le film insiste sur son fardeau. L'avantage c'est que ça rend Loz plus indulgent : après tout, des trois frères, c'est le plus sensible. _

_Le désavantage c'est que ça diabolise un peu (beaucoup) son nouveau nii-san. Et contrairement à moi, le look sexy de Séphiroth ne plaide pas vraiment en sa faveur (manquerait plus qu'il flashe sur Séphiroth !). Quant à son passé torturé, il n'en presque pas question dans le film, donc pas de sympathie ou de pitié. Donc illico presto, je lui ai fait une séance de rattrapage sur la bio de l'ex-Général légèrement orientée en faveur de celui-ci : le type bien qu'il était avant (bon d'accord il travaillait pour la Shinra mais nul n'est parfait), que c'était beaucoup la faute aux manipulations de Jénova, les expériences dont il est le fruit (à mort Hojo !), etc…la boîte de mouchoirs a rendu l'âme peu de temps avant la fin de mon speech. Heureusement qu'il restait des cookies au chocolat…_

_Une fois qu'on l'a rassuré, il a commencé à me poser des questions sur le jeu en lui-même ! J'étais tellement ravie que je l'ai traîné presque de force dans ma chambre (mais il s'est laissé faire ce qui explique que j'ai réussi), suivie par une Maria qui sentait venir une crise de fangirlisme aigue de ma part (elle avait pas tout à fait tort mais c'était dans un but purement pédagogique !). _

_Une fois arrivés, j'ai sorti tous mes objets de collection et j'ai commencé à les ranger en disant un petit mot sur chacun d'eux : « cette figurine, j'ai mis une éternité à convaincre mes parents de la payer mais elle est vraiment bien faite et elle est articulée », « ça c'est le premier poster de tes frères et toi que j'ai récupéré, fais pas gaffe à la partie déchirée, c'était Kadaj mais y a eu un petit problème » (« petit problème »… empoisonner, terroriser, manipuler ma Maria, ça se paye !), etc…_

_Il était légèrement ébahi de voir tout ça surgir de nulle part et il l'a été encore plus quand j'ai brandi avec fierté une boîte rectangulaire :_

_Loz : qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose ?_

_Moi : le jeu bien sûr ! C'est parti pour une démonstration !_

_Maria :Heu…tu avais pas parlé d'inventer une histoire pour justifier notre présence ?_

_Moi : plus tard !_

_Bon, je vous passe la démo en elle-même, elle n'a rien eu d'extraordinaire à part quand j'ai essayé de faire jouer Loz. Il n'est pas mauvais mais il s'emmêle un peu les pinceaux avec les commandes ce qui peut donner des résultats…inattendus. Peut-être qu'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il contrôlait Cloud et ses amis avec le but de casser la figure à son nouveau grand frère…_

_Là où l'ambiance est devenue amusante, c'est quand Loz m'a demandé pourquoi j'aimais tant le jeu. Après lui avoir sorti le baratin habituel (graphisme novateur pour l'époque, intrigue génial, personnages diversifiés, etc…) il a embrayé avec le film « parce qu'un film ça ne se joue pas ». Maria qui était restée passablement discrète pendant tout ce temps- à part pour encourager Loz lorsqu'il jouait- est alors intervenue avec brio…en tout cas selon son propre avis. Elle s'est lancée dans une imitation de moi-même dans mes pires crises de fangirlisme... je vous jure que je ne suis pas si hystérique que ça ! Ca donnait des cris aigues comme « Kadaaaaj ! Il a trop la claaaaaasse ! ». Y a aussi eu Vincent et Rufus (ça c'était méchant !) dans le lot. Mais elle s'est abstenue pour Séphiroth. Instinct de survie sûrement : elle était mal placée pour parler…_

_Ce traître de Loz était mort de rire…en fait il pleurait même de rire._

_Vexée –enfin pas vraiment mais fallait bien que je réplique- j'ai riposté avec un double lancer de coussins. On était en fin d'aprèm', c'était un peu trop tôt pour une bataille de coussins mais on s'est bien amusé quand même. Loz était un peu coincé au début –et surtout complètement ahuri de me voir attaquer à coup d'oreiller- mais il a fini par prendre le contrôle du traversin –arme redoutable dans ce genre de combat : on reconnaît tout de suite l'instinct du guerrier. Et non, ce n'est pas de l'ironie ou une blague vaseuse : ma chambre a bien été le lieu épique d'une bataille d'oreillers entre un personnage de jeu vidéo et deux jeunes Parisiennes normalement constituées (enfin à peu près en ce qui concerne Maria : la mako n'est pas un élément normal après tout.)_

_Après, on s'est quand même calmé et la conversation a de nouveau dérivé vers des sujets sérieux. Je pouvais sans problème les héberger deux jours, soit la durée du week-end : mon frère allait directement en cours le lundi matin sans repasser à la maison et mes parents ne rentraient que le lundi soir. Après, il y avait un problème. Le mieux était de renvoyer Loz le dimanche soir. L'argenté souleva alors la question du lieu où utiliser la matéria mine de rien c'était quand même plus qu'un simple détail._

_Moi : quand vous avez atterri à Paris, ce n'était pas exactement le même lieu de départ que pour toi Maria non ?_

_Maria : je pense que si mais vu le décalage temporel, l'immeuble a sans doute été terminé durant l'intervalle de temps._

_Loz : donc il faudrait retourner dans cet immeuble pour repartir ?_

_Maria : pas forcément la peine d'entrer par infraction au bon appartement au troisième étage. Si on part depuis le rez-de-chaussée par exemple, on devrait logiquement atterrir dans au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble de Midgar d'où nous sommes partis. Ca se tient non ?_

_Moi : vu le manque de logique au niveau temporel, ce serait plutôt une bonne chose qu'il y ait une logique au niveau spatial. Si je comprends bien ton hypothèse, si vous partez de chez moi, vous atterrirez au lieu correspondant par rapport à l'autre monde non ?_

_Loz : mais vu les différences géographiques entre nos deux mondes, là où vous avez une mer, il peut y avoir un continent._

_Moi : bref, le mieux c'est quand même que le départ se fasse le plus près possible de votre immeuble d'arrivée et de préférence de sorte que l'atterrissage ne se fasse pas à découvert. On ne sait jamais si AVALANCHE ou la Shinra patrouille dans la zone, inutile de se mettre en danger._

_Loz : ils n'ont aucune chance face à nous de toute façon !_

_Moi : heu…Loz, c'est pas ce qui ressort du film…Séphiroth, Yazoo et toi êtes forts mais pas au point de défier autant d'adversaires à la fois…surtout si des Soldier sont de la partie. Ce ne sont pas des combattants d'élite (enfin si quand même un peu mais c'est vrai que face aux argentés…bref…) mais s'ils sont trop nombreux, vous seriez submergés. Et vous aviez décidés de changer de voie. Vous n'êtes plus aux ordres de Jénova !_

_Maria : par contre, je ne veux même pas imaginer comment Séphiroth va être furieux lorsqu'il se rendra compte de notre disparition._

_Loz : Yazoo risque aussi de s'inquiéter…_

_Maria : De notre disparition ou de rester seul avec un Séphiroth très en colère ?_

_Loz et moi : …_

_Moi : et ça va pas s'arranger lorsqu'il va voir qu'il n'y a que Loz de retour…_

_Maria : heu…Malika…_

_Moi (qui sent que je vais pas aimer la suite) : quoi ?_

_Maria : jenaipasencoredécidéesijerestaisicioupas._

_Loz et moi : ??... !!_

_Moi : C'est…Maria…dis-moi que c'est une blague. S'il te plaît…_

_Maria : Je suis désolé Malika mais je suis sérieuse…_

_Maria : QUOI ! Mais bien sûr que tu restes ! Pourquoi tu retournerais servir de chair à canon !? Tu vas pas retourner dans un monde où tu as failli mourir je ne sais combien de fois !!_

_Loz : ça ne me faisait pas plaisir d'y penser mais je pensais que tu restais. C'est chez toi non ?_

_Maria (pas à l'aise du tout) : j'ai déjà parlé des raisons de mon hésitation à Malika. Ici, je suis portée disparue –et en plus depuis bien plus longtemps que je le croyais- et à part Malika je n'ai aucun ami proche, je n'ai plus de famille et ma tutrice n'habite plus dans la région. Je n'ai aucune histoire valable pour expliquer ma réapparition sans atterrir dans un asile psychiatrique illico presto et je doute fort que prétendre une amnésie totale fonctionne. Je suis contaminée à la mako or ici ça n'existe pas et si ça se découvre, j'ai des chances de finir enfermé dans un laboratoire comme sujet d'études._

_D'un autre côté, c'est quand même chez moi, c'est mon monde et Malika sera là pour m'aider. Pour ce qui est de FFVII, j'ai passé une bonne partie du temps en danger de mort ou du moins menacée d'une façon ou d'une autre, je me suis mise à dos les « gentils » ou supposés tels (là je parie qu'elle pensait très fort à Rufus). Mais d'un autre côté, à un moment j'avais même réussi à dégoter un boulot intéressant, je me suis attachée à vous trois surtout depuis que j'ai réussi à vous ouvrir les yeux sur Jénova et Séphiroth m'a dit avoir besoin de moi pour renouer des relations plus neutre avec l'autre camp._

_Loz : …ça fait beaucoup de choses à considérer. (ça, c'était un très joli résumé de la situation)_

_Moi : tu t'es vraiment attachée à eux hein ? (sous-entendu : et tu es vraiment raide dingue de Séphiroth au point de pas vouloir rester)_

_Maria : Oui, surtout depuis qu'ils sont devenus plus chaleureux…enfin en ce qui concerne Séphiroth c'est relatif (sous-entendu : je suis même pas sûre d'avoir la moindre chance mais la réponse est oui)_

_Moi : bon, il commence à se faire tard…on parlera de nouveau de tout ça demain mais là, c'est l'heure du repas. Vous avez rien contre des spaghettis bolognaises j'espère ?_

_Maria : ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé alors prévois large !_

_Loz : c'est quoi ?_

_J'avoue que pour détourner une conversation un peu tendue, il y avait de meilleur moyen que de parler du menu pour le dîner mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'approfondir cette discussion. Mais alors VRAIMENT pas._

_Depuis son retour, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle repartirait et d'une certaine façon, j'étais blessée par son hésitation. Bien sûr, j'étais consciente des difficultés qu'elle aurait à faire son retour au grand jour mais ensemble, j'étais persuadée qu'on pouvait venir à bout de tout pourvu qu'on le veuille. Sur le moment, je haïssais Séphiroth au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer. La haine de Cloud et ses amis à côté, c'était une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Surtout parce que je savais que les sentiments de Maria pesaient lourd dans son hésitation. Malgré toutes ces raisons de repartir, sans son amour pour Séphiroth, j'étais certaine qu'elle serait restée. Enfin je voulais le croire. Quoiqu'il en soit, si j'avais eu Séphiroth en face de moi en lieu et place de Loz, ex-Général ou pas, il aurait souffert !_

_Maria est allée dans le salon pour préparer les matelas pour la nuit. Quand elle vient chez moi, elle dort dans ma chambre mais pour trois ça fait petit et je n'avais pas envie de laisser Loz seul – par instinct de protection ou de prudence, choisissez l'option que vous voulez. Je suis allée dans la cuisine, accompagné de Loz pour lui montrer ce qu'étaient des spaghettis bolognaises. C'est peut-être un guerrier un peu « bourrin » mais des trois argentés c'est quand même le plus sensible : il a bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait. _

_Loz : tu ne savais pas qu'elle repartirait n'est-ce pas ? (il est passé au tutoiement après la bataille de coussins)_

_Moi (assez sèchement je l'avoue) : non_

_Loz : tu nous en veux à nos frères et moi pour l'avoir entraîné dans tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Moi : Tu peux le dire…Yazoo et toi ça va, vous avez été entraîné…mais Kadaj…et Séphiroth…j'ai du mal à encaisser. Surtout que si elle revient, elle n'est même pas sûre d'être bien accueilli…_

_Loz : je serais avec elle et j'expliquerai tout à nii-san. Et puis tu sais, il ne la déteste pas._

_Moi : Séphiroth est peut-être un excellent guerrier mais j'ai parfois de sérieuses raisons de douter qu'il est capable de faire preuve de compréhension ou même de gentillesse. (je sais que dire une chose pareille après avoir tout fait pour que Loz en ait une image plus positive était stupide mais j'étais en colère.)_

_Loz : mais il l'aime bien tu sais._

_Moi : Lui ?!...laisse-moi en douter_

_Loz : il a essayé de faire diversion quand il y a eu l'attaque au réacteur. Et quand il a su que la Shinra l'avait ramenée à Edge, il a fait le voyage le plus vite possible pour aller la chercher. On a même eu du mal à suivre parfois. Du coup, maintenant, il ne veut plus la perdre de vue pour qu'une chose pareille n'arrive plus. Mais c'est vrai que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si froid s'il veut la protéger…_

_Moi (complètement incrédule) : !! Protéger ?!_

_Loz : et bien oui…il est allé la chercher à l'hôpital pour éviter que la Shinra la manipule d'une façon ou d'une autre._

_Moi (réplique assez méchamment je l'avoue) : oui, pour éviter que cela vous nuise !_

_Loz : elle ne pouvait pas nous nuire, elle ne savait ni où nous étions, ni ce que nous voulions faire…et puis il disait qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous, il avait une dette envers elle._

_Moi : une dette ? (ça, Séphiroth n'en a jamais fait mention à Maria)_

_Loz : Oui puisque c'est grâce à elle que nous avons compris que Mè…Jénova se moquait de nous et nous utilisait. Et elle ne nous a pas trahis, elle a même essayé de nous défendre._

_Moi : comment il sait ça ?_

_Loz : il surveillait les parages et il était près de sa chambre le jour où nii-sa…Cloud Strife est venu lui parler. Elle lui a vraiment hurlé dessus lorsqu'il a dit que c'était impossible. Enfin c'est ce que nii-san a dit._

_Moi (murmure en souriant un peu malgré moi) : ça, c'est Maria tout craché…_

_Loz : et puis elle est gentille avec nous…_

_Moi : donc toi aussi tu l'aimes bien._

_Loz : et bien oui…et Yazoo aussi._

_Moi : …dis Loz…si elle repart…tu veux bien me promettre d'essayer de la protéger ? C'est ma meilleure amie et elle ne méritait pas d'avoir autant d'ennuis. Elle essaye toujours d'agir pour le mieux et elle veut toujours aider les autres mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger._

_Loz : je veux bien._

_Moi ( de nouveau en pleine forme au moins en apparence) : bon, maintenant, on s'occupe du repas ! Là-bas vous n'avez peut-être pas la cuisine italienne mais tu vas te régaler ! Et t'en fais pas, c'est pas épicée comme la cuisine de Maria ! Et pour le dessert…salade de fruits !_

_Je sais, c'était la deuxième fois que le menu du repas du soir me permettait de détourner la conversation mais si je m'attardais sur les dangers que Maria ne manquerait pas de courir si elle retournait là-bas, j'allais fondre en larmes et c'était pas une bonne idée._

_Le repas s'est passé sans événement marquant si l'on excepte le fait que Loz a déclaré qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il essaye de refaire ça chez lui…je le voyais bien convertir Yazoo et Séphiroth aux charmes de la cuisine italienne pour se faire pardonner son absence…_

_De mon côté, j'étais encore un peu morose mais je m'étais calmée. Disons que je n'envisageais plus de décimer mes posters de Séphiroth ou de faire subir des supplices innommables à ma figurine du Général._

_Quand nous nous sommes couchés, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler en privé à Maria mais je me suis dit que je trouverais bien une occasion dans les deux jours à venir. A ce moment, je pense que j'avais à peu près accepté l'idée qu'elle reparte. Au point que j'étais à peu près certaine que c'était ce qu'elle ferait. Je l'avais dit à Loz, elle veut se sentir utile et là-bas, Séphiroth comptait sur elle. Ici, elle était une étudiante même pas bachelière avec une seule véritable amie qui se rappelait encore d'elle. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que ses sentiments qui pesaient lourds. Et puis je me rappelais cette sensation dans le parc : elle n'était plus à sa place ici. C'était affreux à avouer mais c'était vrai. _

_J'en reste ici pour aujourd'hui. Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'achèverais mon récit la prochaine fois. J'ai essayé de profiter de ces deux jours avec Maria, même si la présence de Loz empêchait que l'on agisse vraiment comme avant. . Loz était plus sympa que je ne l'aurais espéré. Le fait qu'il ne pleure plus à tout bout de champ à cause de Jénova est un bonus appréciable. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était plus non plus comme avant. On s'est bien amusé quand même je trouve De toute façon, à part mes souvenirs, il ne me reste plus grand-chose pour me consoler…_

_Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Maria, j'espère que c'est juste ce fichu décalage temporel qui fait des siennes._


	28. Enfin la fin de l'interlude

Avertissement général : c'est officiel à partir de mardi j'ai plus internet à mon internat (je vous épargne le récit des péripéties ayant mené à cette situation). Autant dire que pour poster ça va être difficile. Je désespère pas de trouver un système de secours avant les vacances d'été et le retour au bercail (bercail avec une connexion internet of course) mais je préfère avertir.

La suite risque donc de se faire attendre (j'essaierai d'écrire plus pour poster vite dès que la situation s'arrange mais j'ai aussi un concours blanc fin mai donc dans tous les cas, les updates auraient été un peu perturbées) et pour la même raison, je risque de ne plus répondre aux reviews ou du moins avec pas mal de délais

Désolé…bonne lecture quand même.

_

* * *

_

Comme promis voici la dernière partie de mon récit. La suite dépend de Maria et de ses aptitudes à survivre en milieu hostile.

_Le samedi matin, je leur ai fait un bon petit déjeuner (je doute qu'il y ait un restaurant 4 étoiles dans Midgar en ruines…) et je leur ai exposé le programme : que fait un étranger lorsqu'il vient à Paris ? Il visite ! Ca aurait été une honte de laisser repartir Loz de la ville lumière sans qu'il ait vu la tour Eiffel, le Louvre, les Champs-Élysées, l'Arc de Triomphe, les bords de la Seine, le métropolitain, etc…son lieu d'origine ne constituant en rien une excuse._

_Vous l'avez sans doute compris, on a passé une bonne partie de la journée dehors et à marcher._

_D'abord, le métro. Tant qu'on n'a pas testé le métro parisien aux heures de forte fréquentation, on n'a aucune idée de ce que signifie le mot « être serré » ou à quel point l'oxygène est indispensable à la survie de l'espèce humaine. Aux heures de pointe (ex : l'heure de sortie des classes et des bureaux) on est presque en apnée. Nous voici donc tout trois à la station de métro la plus proche de chez moi. Bien entendu, on avait équipé Loz pour le faire passer incognito. Il devait avoir chaud à force de porter cette capuche de sweat en permanence mais c'était ça ou une teinture de cheveux…argenté, c'est pas courant comme couleur de cheveux sauf chez les plus de soixante ans. _

_J'avoue avoir tout fait pour lui éviter la teinture : j'aurais eu l'impression de commettre un sacrilège et en plus je n'avais que de la teinture blonde à la maison. Je ne tenais pas trop à me coltiner un Loz blond : je n'aurais jamais réussi à le regarder sans éclater de rire ! Plus tard, j'ai récupéré une image de lui que j'ai trafiqué sur mon ordi pour regarder ce que ça aurait vraiment donné en blond. Je suis contente d'avoir convaincue Maria d'en rester à la capuche._

_Première étape parisienne : la tour Eiffel. On est passé parles escaliers et ils m'ont tous les deux larguée au bout de cent marches. Loz n'était même pas essoufflé à la fin ! Heureusement pour ma fierté, Maria était quand même un peu fatiguée par la montée. Mine de rien, ça a du la forcer à faire du sport toutes ses déboires. La mako y est sûrement aussi pour quelque chose : ses yeux brillaient un peu trop pendant qu'elle était occupée à reprendre son souffle._

_La vue depuis la tour a plu à Loz même s'il ne comprend pas l'intérêt de construire « une chose pareille » en plein milieu de la ville. Il ne comprenait pas non plus que ce soit un monument aussi célèbre alors que ça ne servait à rien. C'était un jugement exagéré mais pas tout a fait faux._

_Ensuite, on a rejoint les Champs-Élysées. Ce n'est pas la meilleure saison pour s'y promener mais c'était sympa. Loz a été choqué devant le prix dans les devantures des boutiques de luxe de l'avenue. Mais la rue en elle-même l'a plutôt impressionnée. Par contre il a comparé l'Arc de Triomphe avec le monument que Bahamut a démoli dans Advent Children. Soi-disant parce que les deux sont des commémorations. Pour ma part, j'estime que le nôtre est plus beau que celui de la Shinra. Et puis 'Arc de Triomphe comémore un triomphe pas une catastrophe…Maria n'a pas pu nous départager, elle se débattait avec un groupe de touristes qui voulait être pris en photo. Des asiatiques. Ca lui avait sûrement manqué ça…_

_Après pause repas…mais pas dans le même coin : vu le prix du café, je veux même pas imaginer celui d'un sandwich « jambon beurre » ! On a opté pour un petit resto où il servait _

_d'excellentes grillades histoire de ne pas infliger au pauvre argenté la torture des fast-foods (surtout qu'on lui avait vanté la gastronomie du pays.) _

_L'après-midi, ce fut shopping à outrance. Vous l'avez sûrement compris, c'est moi qui avait établi le programme (jamais au grand jamais Maria n'aurait osé proféré une telle idée, elle déteste ça.)_

_D'un côté c'était utile pour renouveler sa garde-robe, de l'autre c'était marrant pour voir à quel point c'était étrange de voir Loz dans des habits normaux. J'ai voulu prendre des photos parce que croyez-moi, Loz habillé comme un jeune ado branché ou en costard cravate, ça vaut le coup d'œil mais il s'y est opposé. Enfin en ce qui me concerne : il a fallu semer un fan-club improvisé qui lui réclamait son numéro de téléphone dans toutes les langues possibles : y avait des françaises, des anglaises, des italiennes, des asiatiques de nationalité non identifiée…en gros la plupart des jeunes célibataires dans un rayon de cent mètres.. _

_Heureusement aucune n'était fan de FFVII et leur intérêt pour le pauvre persécuté était strictement esthétique. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une consolation : pour le coup, la proie c'était lui et ça, il avait pas l'habitude. Ce léger problème a occasionné un certain nombre de dégâts : dans notre fuite éperdue pour sauver le pauvre argenté, on a renversé un certain nombre de mannequins d'exposition, on a fait une peur bleue à une bonne dizaine de personnes plus un chien (un chihuahua minuscule sur lequel Loz a failli marcher) sans parler de celles qu'on a bousculé et qui après ce sont retrouvées devant une horde de furies prêtes à leur passer sur le corps pour nous suivre. Je vous dit pas la scène que cela donnait : deux filles et un garçon fuyant une meute cosmopolite de membres du sexe féminin en slalomant dans les rayons puis en zigzaguant dans la galerie marchande…ah oui, on a aussi failli se faire écraser par une voiture en traversant la rue en catastrophe…maintenant, je comprend mieux ce qu'a enduré Maria à Junon et pendant le trajet en bateau…les fan-girls, c'est vrai que c'est terrible._

_C'est officiel : les filles de notre monde ont des comportements aussi extrêmes qu'à Ivalice. D'après Loz, elles sont même plus terrifiantes car plus téméraires._

_Voyons le bon côté de la chose : ça m'a fait faire de l'exercice et Loz n'en a tué aucune de ces furies (trop occupé à courir pour les fuir). Dommage, j'aurais pas dit non à ce qu'il en lance une dans le tas comme Tifa contre le mur dans le film (en moins fort quand même) histoire de les ralentir._

_On a réussi à éviter de traumatiser le pauvre Loz en riant de tout ça autour d'un bon chocolat chaud dans un café sympa (après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas trop de filles en meute dans ledit café) et il a fini par en rire aussi…mais il arrêtait pas de regarder les gens qui entraient dans le café, se demandant si un des nouveaux arrivants ne risquaient pas de se révéler être une des furies que nous avions semé avec tant de peine._

_Malgré l'accrochage avec certains membres de la gente féminine, la journée avait été sympa et nous sommes rentrés sans ennuis supplémentaires en métro. _

_La soirée aurait dû être tout aussi agréable que la journée. J'avais prévu de mettre à contribution tous les DVD comiques que je pourrais trouver jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Vous avez remarqué que j'ai dit « aurait dû ». Parce que mine de rien, durant toute cette journée, il y avait eu comme une tension sourde qui menaçait d'exploser. Et plus la journée avait avancé, plus cette tension avait augmenté. Non pas, comme vous le pouvez le croire par la faute de Loz, par une crise de nerfs quelconque mais par la « faute » de Maria. Je l'avais senti de plus en plus nettement ce samedi : elle n'était plus vraiment à l'aise dans cette ville où elle avait pourtant vécu toute sa vie, elle avait l'air blasée devant les monuments familiers auxquels elle s'intéressait tant auparavant…bref, on n'aurait pas vraiment dit qu'elle était rentrée chez elle._

_Bon en même temps, je voulais me persuader qu'elle avait besoin de temps, que le fait d'être un peu invisible puisque personne n'était au courant de son retour ne l'aidait pas et qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à cause de la présence de Loz dans SON monde. Bref les belles raisons ne manquaient pas et elle s'en rendait aussi compte mais vous commencez à la connaître : elle est très mauvaise quand il s'agit de mentir ou de dissimuler (même si elle a fait des progrès) alors elle n'avait aucune chance de me bluffer. Et elle le savait. Donc c'est elle qui a provoqué LA conversation. Celle où elle a décidé de revenir jouer les héroïnes dans un monde de jeu vidéo au lieu de reprendre son ancienne vie normale. Et banale aussi, il faut bien l'avouer._

_On avait laissé Loz dans ma chambre en train de jouer à FFVII et on s'est réfugié dans la cuisine. A la base, c'était pour préparer les plateaux-télé mais Maria a vite changé l'orientation de notre discussion._

_Moi : passes-moi la casserole please, je vais commencer par faire cuire le riz pour la salade de thon…_

_Maria : Malika…_

_Moi (qui sent que la suite va pas me plaire à voir la tête qu'elle fait) : Oui ?_

_Maria : tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas encore si je restais ou non ?_

_Moi : …tu…tu t'es décidée ?_

_Maria…je sais que ça risque de ne pas te plaire (tu parles d'un euphémisme !) mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je repartes._

_Moi : Pourquoi ?! (Question stupide je connaissais certaines de ses motivations mais bon…)_

_Maria : j'ai déjà donné mes raisons. Et puis Malika…à part toi, je n'ai aucun repère, rien qui me retienne ici ! Trop de choses ont changé, je ne peux PAS faire comme avant ! Je suis presque plus effrayée à l'idée de me faire repérer à cause de la mako ou de ma réapparition qu'à celle de me faire courser par AVALANCHE !_

_Moi :…(long silence) Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Je…je déteste l'idée que tu fasses ça mais te retenir ce serait égoïste si tu ne te sens pas bien ici…mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?_

_Maria (avec une note d'humour) : hé bien je vais casser la gueule à Rufus, réconcilier les bad-boys et leurs ex-ennemis et faire tomber « tu-sais-qui » sous mon charme bien sûr ! Rien de bien extraordinaire quoi…_

_Moi : du moment que tu restes vivante, ça me va…_

_Après ça, on a discuté un peu de ses sentiments pour Séphiroth et je lui ai fait part de mon opinion sur la forme « d'attachement » de l'argenté pour elle en lui répétant certaines révélations de Loz. Elle était contente mais pas hystérique : elle était assez lucide pour se satisfaire d'une relation plus ou moins amicale avec Séphiroth (malgré sa boutade sur son programme une fois de retour à Midgar). Le retour de Loz qui m'appelait à l'aide pour battre un Boss du jeu nous a interrompu._

_Une fois cette conversation terminée, je me suis paradoxalement sentie soulagée d'être fixée. Oui, définitivement oui, Maria ne faisait plus tout à fait parti de notre monde et elle était quasiment mieux intégrée là-bas malgré ses mésaventures qu'ici en dépit de mon soutien. Ce qui devait être dit avait été dit. Même si notre discussion a été courte (je n'ai pas fait obstacle à sa décision après tout) il était important qu'elle ait eu lieu._

_J'étais plus décidée que jamais de donner l'occasion de passer les meilleurs moments possibles le lendemain, non pas pour la retenir mais pour lui remonter le moral avec de bons souvenirs._

_J'ai attaqué le soir même avec la soirée DVD prévue et c'était assez amusant de voir Loz rire devant les mimiques de Louis de Funès (oui j'ai sorti les vieux classiques. Imaginez la scène : Loz en train de regarder « La grande vadrouille » ou « Les aventures de Rabbi Jacob »…faut le voir pour le croire !)_

_Bon, rapidement, le dimanche on est resté chez moi et ça a été jeux à volonté toute la journée : jeux vidéos, de société, action ou vérité (je ne préfère ne pas révéler ce qu'il s'est passé) et ma foi, je pense qu'on s'est bien amusé (j'avais mal aux cotes à force de rire à certains moments ! Je dis ça, je dis rien mais faire danser la macarena à Loz sur la table c'est à hurler de rire !)_

_Toute chose à une fin et forcément, il fallait bien que ce week-end s'achève. J'avais tout fait pour que leur départ ait lieu le plus tard possible. Heureusement, je n'ai pas rencontré d'opposition : Loz estimait que faire ça en début de soirée serait plus facile (moins de monde et l'obscurité les protègerait) et Maria n'était quand même pas pressée à ce point de repartir. Faible consolation mais consolation quand même, j'ai donc profité au maximum du temps dont je disposais avec elle et Loz._

_Nous avons pris un pot d'adieu à la maison : tournée de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde ! Ca a quelque chose de rassurant que même dans une situation aussi inhabituelle, certaines choses ne changent pas. Ils ont aussi grignoté un petit quelque chose avant. J'avoue que j'ai insisté pour ça. Peut-être que je suis un peu « maman-poule » sur les bords mais bon…au moins, leur départ aura eu lieu dans de bonnes conditions. Quant à l'atterrissage, il ne dépendait pas de moi._

_Comme je me doutais que les chances de recevoir d'autres visites surprises de ce genre étaient minces pour ne pas dire inexistantes, j'en ai profité pour les charger un peu. Pas de commentaires désobligeants sur la nature un peu encombrante ou apparemment inutile de leur équipement…Maria et Loz s'en sont déjà occupés mais je n'ai pas cédé !_

_Donc en vrac : des vivres divers (depuis des tablettes de chocolat pour le moral de Maria jusqu'à des cookies maison que Loz adore sans parler de plusieurs paquets de pâtes et d'un large échantillonnage de fruits et légume pour varier l'ordinaire), des recettes de cuisine sans danger (comprenez sans une tonne d'épices dans la composition : je tiens à ce que Maria évite de se mettre inutilement en danger en devant faire face à des argentés crachant du feu), des vêtements (ceux qu'on a acheté à Loz en guise de souvenirs et les neufs de Maria parce qu'à Midgar, c'est pas évident de faire du shopping), un atlas et un livre d'histoire de la France (pour la culture personnelle des argentés), une batterie neuve pour l'ordi de Maria (pas envie de ne plus avoir de nouvelles pour cause de problème technique) et divers petits choses pour son ordi, une carte téléphonique (elle m'avait appelé en PVC le jour de son retour et je tenais pas à justifier un autre appel de ce genre s'il apparaissait sur la facture de téléphone de mes parents), un jeu de cartes (pour passer le temps autrement qu'avec le solitaire ou le démineur),un appareil photos jetable (on sait jamais si elle revient me voir je pourrais voir à quoi ça ressemble là-bas en vrai), une copie de ses mails avec mes commentaires persos (mais sans lui préciser pourquoi j'avais fait ça, elle a dû croire que c'était un défoulement s'adressant à des interlocuteurs imaginaires. J'ai quand même pris la précaution de retirer certains passages un peu compromettants, un livre de trucs et astuces du jeu de FFVII que j'avais en double (on sait jamais, ça peut servir au moins en rendant crédible leur histoire de voyage Paris-Midgar), une carte de Paris avec un petit guide touristique (un autre souvenir pour Loz), les quelques photos que j'avais prises pendant leur séjour et imprimées depuis mon ordi (toujours comme souvenirs), un cadeau d'anniv' pour Maria (à n'ouvrir que le jour J et pas avant !) et une flopée de conseils plus ou moins utiles._

_Bref, des broutilles quoi _

_Etrangement, Loz a tilté quand j'ai proposé à Maria de lui dégotter une paire de gants de boxe pour « tu sais qui » (vous savez le « bâtard blond », à ne pas confondre avec le « hérisson blond » ou le « tu-sais-qui » dont elle est amoureuse). On a noyé le poison assez facilement vu qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est la boxe…Ah oui pour info, c'est Orphée qui fait de la boxe, pas moi. Elle a quand même hésité quelques secondes avant de refuser. Elle va jamais lui pardonner avant de lui avoir mis une raclée alors…autant rendre cette correction la plus inoubliable possible. Enfin, elle n'aura pas besoin d'accessoires pour faire un carnage si ce Shinra de malheur ne s'entoure pas de sa garde rapprochée._

_Une fois prêts au départ, je les ai emmenés en voiture jusqu'au quartier où se trouvait l'immeuble qui leur servait de point de départ. Un immeuble en guise de gare « Paris-Midgar »…le destin a quand même une drôle de façon de faire les choses. Il était déjà presque huit heures du soir et la nuit tombait. Je me suis garée et on a fait le reste du chemin à pied. Le coin n'étant pas particulièrement fréquenté, on a pas croisé trop de monde durant le trajet. J'ai commencé à craquer quand Loz a sorti la matéria et l'a équipé sur son gant de protection. Je savais que Maria avait de bonnes raisons de partir mais ça ne rendait pas forcément les choses plus faciles. Après tout, je ne la reverrais sans doute plus jamais. Et si jamais elle revenait, j'aurais quel âge moi ? Quarante ans ? Et si cette fois-ci elle se faisait tuer ?_

_Maria a du sentir mon inquiétude et a essayé de me rassurer._

_Maria : Malika, fais-moi confiance. Ca ira. Cette pause m'a redonnée le moral et je me sens prête à affronter la suite des événements. Je te tiendrais au courant de ce qui ce sera passé._

_Je supposais qu'elle parlait des mails (on avait mis Loz au courant sans trop de précisions certes mais en parler ne portait donc pas préjudice à Maria) mais j'eus l'agréable d'être détrompée. Loz voulait bien lui rendre la matéria une fois rentrés. Le cas échéant, elle pourrait donc revenir me rendre visite (de préférence seule)…ou utiliser la matéria comme sortie de secours en cas de situation critique. Bon, ça c'était à éviter vu qu'elle ne savait pas à l'avance quel serait le lieu d'atterrissage selon le lieu où elle l'utilisait mais bon…_

_Les adieux en eux-mêmes sont restés sobres. Mais humides. Heureusement on avait prévu les mouchoirs. Je pleurais comme une madeleine, Maria aussi et Loz a suivi le mouvement à cause de sa sensibilité habituelle. J'ai embrassé affectueusement Loz sur la joue en lui rappelant à voix basse sa promesse de garder ma Maria à l'œil, Maria et moi on s'est mutuellement presque étranglées à force de se serrer dans les bras, ils ont pris leurs sacs et ils sont partis._

_Loz a activé la matéria, Maria fermement agrippée à son bras. Il y a eu un bref éclat violet et puis plus rien. C'était fini. Ils étaient partis. Deux personnes venaient de disparaître sous mes yeux sans plus de cérémonie._

_Je suis restée un moment sans bouger à fixer le même endroit. A l'heure qu'il était, ils étaient rentrés. Autant faire la même chose. Inutile de mentir, j'avais quand même le cœur sacrément lourd sur le chemin du retour._

_Une fois à la maison, j'ai rangé les matelas et le bazar qui restait pour éviter les questions gênantes le lendemain en essayant en vain de me concentrer sur autre chose (mon TP de chimie pour mercredi par exemple). J'ai même pas réussi à m'empêcher d'allumer l'ordinateur pour regarder si par miracle Maria n'avait pas réussi à m'envoyer un message. Bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas._

_Je crois que la dernière chose que j'ai faite avant de m'endormir c'est regarder un bon moment la photo qu'on avait prise tous les trois ensemble devant la tour Eiffel. Au moins j'avais une preuve qu'il ne s'agissait d'une hallucination particulièrement réussie._

_Voilà, c'est ici que se termine mon propre récit. Maintenant, c'est à Maria de reprendre la main. Vu le temps écoulé, j'espère que je ne vais plus tarder à avoir de ses nouvelles. C'est pas que je m'impatiente mais ça fait près d'un mois qu'elle est repartie. Si ça se trouve c'est comme pour son premier mail : elle m'a écrit peu de temps après son arrivée et le mail va mettre une éternité à transiter jusqu'ici…_


	29. Deuxième voyage : premier mail

Et voilà, je reprend enfin le cours de l'histoire ! Désolé pour la coupure mais j'avais de bonnes raisons (comme plus d'internet). Heureusement que les vacances ont remédié aux problèmes. J'espère que le chapitre plaira. Pourle coup, il est assez humoristique (enfin d'après moi...)

_

* * *

_

Enfin ! Maria daignait me donner de ses nouvelles ! C'est pas que je commençais à paniquer mais bon…en fait si, je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions, même si j'avais reçu il y a avait un peu plus d'une semaine un mail très court où elle me signalait simplement qu'elle était arrivée sans encombre. Rassurant comme message mais un peu frustrant quand on est habitué à ses longs mails narratifs. C'était quand même une gentille attention pour faire en sorte que je ne me fasse pas de souci. Ou du moins pas trop.

_Cela faisait moins de deux mois qu'elle était partie et que je la savais en de bonnes mains (du moins si Loz arrivait à la sauver de la colère de Séphiroth et qu'elle ne se jetait pas de nouveau dans la gueule du loup) donc je m'étais pas trop inquiétée. Mais un peu quand même. Après tout, Maria s'est toujours fait un devoir de me donner des inquiétudes en particulier lorsque la situation semblait stable._

_L'important c'est que j'en sais plus sur sa nouvelle situation, qu'elle est toujours en un seul morceau et que personne n'a encore (vraiment) essayé de la trucider. Pourvu que ça dure._

_Forcément après sa petite escale un peu trop courte à mon goût dans son ancien monde,la situation a évolué puisqu'elle a bien été obligé d'informer les deux autres argentés. J'aurais voulu être là pour voir leurs têtes : déjà que celle de Loz valait son pesant d'or quand il a appris la vérité, j'imagine que Yazoo et Séphiroth ont du aussi exprimer un minimum de surprise...dommage que j'ai pas pu leur faire une séance ciné maison mais c'est pas grave…j'ai filé une copie du DVD à Maria…_

_Que dire d'autre…ben, pas grand-chose…juste que ça fait bizarre d'être de nouveau une simple spectatrice et de ne plus me charger du récit._

* * *

De : ??

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bons baisers de Midgar

* * *

Salut Malika,

Tout d'abord, rassure-toi, on est bien arrivé à Midgar en un seul morceau. Le seul désagrément c'est que vu la tonne de bagages dont tu nous as chargés (et tu osais parler de « broutilles » !), je suis tombée sur Loz qui s'est à son tour étalé par terre. Bref, il est conseillé de faire le « Paris-Midgar » avec peu de bagages si l'on ne veut pas aller communier avec notre mère la Terre alors qu'on n'a pas bu une goutte d'alcool...J'étais contente d'être de retour sans ennui mais pas au point d'embrasser le sol quand même ! Donc la prochaine fois, inutile de nous charger comme des bourricots !

_S'il y a une prochaine fois…_

J'ai écrit le début de ce message peu de temps après notre arrivée : Loz et moi ne sommes pas rentrés directement. Lui avait besoin de se reposer un peu (ça utilise beaucoup de magie cette matéria on dirait. A moins que cela ne soit lié au fait que nous étions deux à voyager) et moi j'en ai profité pour écrire un peu mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas attendre avant de t'envoyer un message. Même si un simple « suis bien arrivée » faisait un peu court, au moins tu savais que j'étais en un seul morceau au moment de l'arrivée. Je me demande bien quel a été le décalage temporel cette fois-ci. J'espère que ça n'a pas été encore un mois.

_Justement si. Et même un peu (beaucoup) plus._

Enfin, je t'avoue ne pas trop me casser la tête en essayant de trouver une logique à ce décalage complètement illogique : sur le moment, j'étais plutôt occupée à essayer d'imaginer l'accueil qui nous attendait une fois rentrés à notre squat. Même si la perspective d'affronter la colère de Séphiroth (même planquée derrière Loz) ne me réjouissait guère, je la préférais encore à l'idée qu'ils soient partis je ne sais où. D'ailleurs on ne savait même pas le temps qui s'était écoulé ici pendant notre absence. Avec un peu de chance, pour eux c'était seulement quelques minutes. Mais bon, je ne me berçais pas trop d'illusions. J'ai eu raison.

_Pour une fois, je n'ai même pas fait l'effort de faire une hypothèse sur le temps écoulé : moi ce qui m'importait c'est le temps qu'ils avaient passé à Paris chez moi. D'autant plus que j'avais pas à subir les conséquences de l'escapade comme la colère de Séphiroth, niark, niark, niark...chacun son tour d'être sarcastique._

C'est Loz qui a ouvert la marche après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient sûrs (enfin qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis dans le coin parce qu'un Séphiroth en colère rend tout de suite une zone dangereuse à fréquenter alors qu'il est plus à proprement parler un ennemi). Et on est rentrés sans anicroche (sauf si tu prend en compte le fait que j'ai failli me casser la figure une fois à cause de tout mon barda).

Heureusement (enfin tout est relatif, toujours rapport à l'humeur de Séph') ils n'avaient pas bougé. Doublement heureusement, on est d'abord tombé sur Yazoo plutôt étonné de nous voir de retour. Le fait que Loz portait encore les vêtements qu'on avait acheté a du contribuer à l'embrouiller encore plus, sans parler du nombre impressionnant de sacs que l'on portait (tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié : même un étage à monter c'était presque mortel avec tout ce que tu nous as fait prendre ! Si j'ai pas pris l'option « musculation » pour le bac de sport y avait une bonne raison quand même !!).

On lui a de suite demandé où était Séphiroth. Hé bien, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller voir du côté d'Edge si on y était ! Pour voir si c'était pas à cause de ses futurs ex-ennemis qu'on avait disparu. Il était parti il y avait quelques heures, au grand soulagement de Yazoo.

Ah oui, y a pas eu de décalage temporel à ce niveau : on est bien resté absent deux jours ou plutôt comme l'a souligné Yazoo, exactement cinquante heures, quarante minutes et il nous a fait grâce des secondes. D'après l'état d'énervement de Yazoo et sa précision, je dirais que supporter Séphiroth tout ce temps et seul a été éprouvant…

_Cinquante heures en tête-à-tête avec un Séphiroth de mauvais poil…je compatis. Enfin, vaut mieux cinquante heures plutôt que cinquante jours…_

Yazoo a voulu nous interroger sur les raisons de notre disparition et surtout où est-ce qu'on avait fichu le camp durant ces cinquante heures et quarante minutes (la formulation n'est pas la même mais son énervement ne le rendait pas non plus particulièrement poli). Pour des raisons assez évidentes, j'avais pas envie de devoir répéter l'histoire deux fois, d'autant que cela promettait d'être long. Je lui ai donc dit que le mieux était d'attendre le retour de Séphiroth pour tout expliquer…enfin essayer d'expliquer car quelque chose me disait que ça allait pas être facile…pourquoi j'ai toujours raison quand je suis en mode « plus pessimiste que ça tu meurs » ?

_Parce que tu te mets toujours dans des situations où ton optimisme donne sa démission quelle question !_

En attendant la venue de Séphiroth, j'ai déposé tout mon barda (ou plutôt je l'ai laissé tombé à terre avec soulagement) et je me suis écroulée à côté en marmonnant quelques imprécations contre le poids des bagages (que TU as fait) et qui m'avait mis le dos en bouillie. Au passage, je note donc que la mako ne me donne pas une résistance illimitée même si j'imagine qu'en temps normal je me serais purement et simplement écrasée par la masse de bagages mentionnée plus haut. C'aurait été stupide de survivre à un voyage inter-monde, quatre argentés, un salopard de blond, un groupe de héros faisant une fixation sur les argentés en question, des blessures diverses et variées dont la liste prendrait trop de place, des cavales à répétition bref a tout ce qui m'est arrivé pour rendre l'âme sous le poids des attentions de la maman-poule qui me sert de meilleure amie.

_Ben tiens, ça va être de ma faute maintenant !? Je dois pourtant être une des rares personnes la connaissant ne lui ayant jamais causé d'ennuis depuis le début de cette histoire…_

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, Séphiroth a sûrement battu un record de vitesse pour rentrer au bercail. Histoire de positiver, j'avais plus mal au dos quand il est arrivé…juste les jambes qui jouaient des castagnettes et un désir soudain de piquer un sprint dans la direction opposée. Ben oui, il avait vraiment l'air furax. Au moins autant que la fois où il m'a fait le sermon qui s'est fini par mon embrochage en règle sur Masamune. J'ai pas honte de dire que je me suis planquée derrière Loz vu que même les deux argentés se sont éloignés de la porte alors que le Grand Méchant Loup argenté de service montait les marches de l'escalier. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être le Petit Chaperon Rouge et que j'allais me faire dévorer toute crue d'un instant à l'autre…

_Et je doute qu'il y ait un chasseur dans le coin qui aurait pu te sauver la mise…mais au fait, j'avais pas dit à Loz de veiller sur elle ?...bon d'accord, faut pas non plus trop demander quand il s'agit de la protéger d'un Séphiroth en colère surtout qu'il va sûrement aussi avoir droit à un savon mais quand même…j'espère que ça n'a pas fini par un « embrochage en règle »…_

Déjà à la façon dont où il a ouvert (ou plutôt envoyé valser la porte) j'ai compris que tu aurais peut-être dû inclure une armure dans nos bagages. Ou un abri anti-atomique portatif. Il n'avait pas dégainé Masamune mais quand il nous a vu Loz et moi, j'ai presque cru qu'un regard pouvait tuer…Il a néanmoins garder un minimum de sang-froid (le strict minimum mais c'est mieux que rien. La preuve : je suis encore vivante !)

D'une voix glaciale et terrifiante à souhait, il nous a vivement conseillé de nous expliquer le plus rapidement possible sur notre disparition sinon…

Le « sinon » a achevé de faire franchir la barre des cent pour cent à mon trouillomètre personnel : mon imagination à tendance à me donner des idées un peu trop concrètes de ce qui peut se cacher derrière ce genre de « sinon ». J'ai même un instant envisagé de rentrer illico presto à la maison et de te faire mes excuses à genoux pour te supplier de me garder chez toi sous ton lit.

_Mauvaise idée : on ne sait pas où tu aurais atterri…mais je peux pas te blâmer pour y avoir sérieusement songé…_

Loz a été formidable : il avait bien compris que j'avais pour le moment certaines difficultés d'élocution- mes dents aussi tremblaient comme des castagnettes. Je n'avais vraiment JAMAIS vu Séphiroth aussi furax ! Et je veux plus le revoir comme ça en tout cas pas contre moi…

Bref, Loz s'est dévoué pendant que je restais obstinément derrière lui (au grand déplaisir du Grand Méchant Général pas content du tout : il pouvait pas me fusiller du regard correctement je suppose) et a dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'être en colère puisqu'on était de retour sain et sauf et sans ramener d'ennuis et qu'on pouvait tout expliquer.

Chose rassurante (enfin tout est relatif) il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus tranquille que moi par rapport à l'état d'esprit de son nii-san donc la trouille que j'avais était tout à fait justifiée. Pendant ce temps, Yazoo était planqué dans un coin, l'air de dire « maintenant vous comprenez ce que j'ai enduré pendant cinquante heures et quarante minutes et quelques ? »

La courageuse introduction de Loz a attisé la curiosité de Séphiroth- ou du moins suffisamment pour qu'on ne finisse pas en brochette sur l'heure. Il a donc exigé de savoir où nous étions passés. Avec une petite voix heureusement moins tremblante que mes genoux, j'ai expliqué qu'on était accidentellement retourné chez moi.

Là, il a tiqué.

Hé oui, le grand, intelligent, infaillible, invincible (ou presque), quasi-omniscient (ou réputé tel) et foutrement sexy (d'après mon jugement personnel) Séphiroth ne s'était jusques là jamais inquiété des origines de son « humaine à tout-faire » favorite. Il était temps que le sujet vienne sur le tapis et ô miracle, le sujet en question n'était pas source de plus d'ennuis que la moyenne et pouvait même m'éviter une mise à mort sans doute lente et douloureuse pour crime de désobéissance aggravée.

_Youpi en effet….il devait vraiment faire peur…_ _Mais j'attend toujours sa réaction au moment de «the revelation » moi…et inutile de cacher ta peur en chargeant ce « pauvre » Séphiroth de toute l'ironie possible et imaginable ! Je te connais après tout…_

Je te retranscris le réjouissant dialogue qui a suivi. C'est le genre de moment qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours (fin que j'espère par ailleurs la plus éloignée possible) au même titre que cette discussion surréaliste avec tes voisins durant ce fameux week-end (je ne verrais plus jamais un vase de fleurs sans penser à eux…)

Séphiroth : « Accidentellement retourné chez toi »…tiens donc…vous avez donc « accidentellement » fait un petit voyage ?! D'ailleurs où est-ce « chez toi » ? (j'espère que tu as noté le sarcasme de ces propos. Et un Séphiroth sarcastique c'est presque aussi dangereux qu'un Séphiroth énervé. Surtout s'il est déjà énervé à la base.)

Loz (avec une logique imperturbable) : c'est tout à fait ça nii-san. En fait c'est même un peu ma faute (je l'ai adoré quand il a dit ça. Bien sûr c'était vrai mais il l'avait dit à Séphiroth pour **me** protéger. Merci Loz !)

Séphiroth (que je sentais mi-incrédule, mi-plus sarcastique que jamais) : « C'est tout à fait ça » ?!

Loz (en plein élan et ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin) : Et bien oui. Elle a bien voulu m'empêcher d'utiliser la matéria (Aïe, vive les terrains minés) mais sans succès donc quand je l'ai utilisé, elle s'est accrochée à moi (tiquage synchronisé de Séphiroth et Yazoo qui s'imaginait sans doute la scène) et la matéria a donc aussi fonctionné sur elle et nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville, Parisse.

Moi : Ca se prononce « Pari » Loz, pas « Parisse » même si ça s'écrit avec un « s » à la fin. (oui je sais c'est un peu parler pour ne rien dire mais c'était plus fort que moi)

Yazoo (ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien dit celui-là) : Pa…ri ? C'est un petit village ? Je ne connais aucune ville de ce nom nulle part…

_Paris…un village…j'aurais vraiment tout vu ou plutôt lu dans les mails de Maria…_

Moi : Ce n'est pas un « petit village » Yazoo, c'est la capitale de la France ! Et avant que tu ne me le fasses remarquer, je sais parfaitement qu'ici, il n'y a aucun pays de ce nom, comme il n'y a aucun continent appelé « Europe » mais c'est pourtant là que se trouve la ville que j'habitais avant de me retrouver propulser dans un sacré mic-mac.

_Merci de rétablir l'honneur de Paris Maria. Et « sacré mic-mac » c'est surtout un sacré euphémisme pour décrire les situations par lesquelles tu es passée._

Séphiroth : dans ce cas, où se trouve cet endroit et comment y êtes-vous arrivés ?! (il semblait plus énervé que incrédule pour le coup)

Loz et moi nous nous sommes regardés, cherchant désespérément dans le regard de l'autre l'inspiration nécessaire pour leur annoncer en douceur « dans un autre monde ». Chou blanc.

Loz et moi en chœur : dans un autre monde.

Paralysie instantanée des muscles du visage de nos deux interlocuteurs cloués sur place. On en a profité pour développé un peu.

Loz : c'est vrai que ça peut sembler incroyable…

Moi : …mais c'est vrai !

Loz : c'est la matéria qui a fait ça…

Moi : …je l'ai trouvé par hasard et sans trop savoir comment je me suis retrouvé propulsé dans le coin et plus tard je suis tombé sur Kadaj et vous connaissez la suite…

Loz : …et quand elle l'a retrouvée et que je l'ai utilisée, on s'est retrouvé à son point de départ de sa ville à elle.

_Impressionnant leur façon de finir les phrases à la place de l'autre..._

Un ange passe…puis tout un régiment. Ce qui en minutes fait environ cinq minutes de silence total. Enfin Séphiroth dans un formidable effort pour se contrôler nous demande d'une voix quasiment calme et posée de prouver nos dires.

Moi : ça tombe bien, on a rapporté pas mal de souvenirs (que tu nous avais imposé mais pour l'instant je préférais laissé ton intervention de côté. T'en fais pas ton heure de gloire ne tardera pas à venir)

Loz s'est empressé de sortir le guide touristique de Paris que tu lui as si gentiment offert et a commencé à le mettre sous le nez de son nii-san en lui expliquant tout ce qu'il avait vu. Un discret avertissement de ma part l'a dissuadé de parler de toi pour le moment (sinon il l'aurait fait, y a pas de doute là-dessus : il t'aime bien.)

_C'est gentil ça..._

On n'a donc pas encore développé ce qui s'est passé pendant notre séjour, ni le « détail » concernant leurs statuts de personnages de jeu vidéo mais Loz continue de les bombarder avec de la documentation (là il est passé à l'atlas mondial pour montrer où se trouve la France et l'Europe devant un Séphiroth plus médusé que jamais et un Yazoo très intéressé) ce qui explique que j'ai eu le temps de t'écrire ce mail. Mais là, je vais lui prêter main forte- ne serait-ce que pour planquer avec grâce et discrétion (mais avant tout planquer tout court) ce maudit bouquin de trucs et astuces de FFVII que tu m'as donné. Mais pas de panique, j'ai la diversion idéale : tes cookies au chocolat. Après tout ça marche pour Loz…

Bons baisers de Midgar,

Ta Maria

PS : Loz peut pas t'écrire un mot (diversion oblige, il peut pas tout faire à la fois) mais il te salue bien. Peut-être qu'il t'écrira un mot dans un prochain mail mais dans ce cas, faudra que je m'arrange pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de trucs compromettants dans mon récit (sur le plan sentimental par exemple : c'est déjà bien assez que le principal intéressé soit au courant !) Ou alors je lui fais écrire le mot à part et je le copie ensuite dans mon mail…pour l'instant il ne pense pas trop à ça donc j'ai le temps de voir venir...

* * *

_Ok, le plus dur est passé…enfin presque. Maintenant, ce que j'attend de savoir c'est comment Yazoo et surtout Séphiroth vont réagir à propos du « détail » de leurs statuts qu'a évoqué Maria…mamma mia, ça promet… encore une fois, Maria finit son mail avec un suspens élevé_


	30. Deuxième voyage : deuxième mail

Mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. Je croyais vraiment disposer de plus de temps avec les vacances mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. en attendant, voici (enfin) la suite..._

* * *

_

_Maria a terminé son dernier mail sur un ton plutôt encourageant puisque Séphiroth n'avait pas piqué une crise en apprenant coup sur coup l'existence d'un autre monde et que justement Maria venait de ce monde. Enfin pas encore. Je crois que je peux remercier Loz pour avoir fait rempart…_

_De façon assez inattendue, j'ai reçu ce mail environ dix jours après son premier mail de retour. Je dis inattendue car je m'attendais à patienter encore une éternité. Je crois que c'est un record de rapidité depuis le début de cette correspondance à sens unique. Je vais pas m'en plaindre…pourvu que ça dure._

* * *

De : ??

A : malimaliarobasehotmail.fr

Sujet : bons baisers de Midgar bis

* * *

Salut Malika !

Voici la seconde partie de la looongue explication qui a été nécessaire pour expliquer ma disparition et celle de Loz. Ca a été plus calme dans le sens où Séphiroth ayant admis la véracité de nos paroles, il n'avait plus son regard qui te donne envie de t'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre même si tu te trouves au cinquième étage d'un immeuble (bon là c'était seulement le premier étage mais tu as compris l'idée générale).

Après t'avoir envoyé mon petit rapport sur notre retour et le « chaleureux » accueil d'un Yazoo sur les nerfs puis d'un Séphiroth animé d'intentions homicides à notre égard, j'ai été prêté main-forte à Loz qui commençait à venir à bout de l'inventaire des livres que tu nous avais passé (à l'exception de la soluce de FFVII que j'avais fourré dans mon sac en compagnie de mon sacro-saint ordinateur)

Ses deux frangins étaient abasourdis, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ou pour être plus exacte, Yazoo manifestait ouvertement sa surprise et sa curiosité tandis que Séphiroth avait repris son masque d'homme-glaçon habituel mais un léger tic au niveau des sourcils prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi maîtrisé qu'à son habitude. Dire que j'en suis à épier jusqu'au mouvement de ses sourcils pour capter la moindre émotion, c'est vraiment décourageant…

_Tu dis ça mais le jour où il arborera un sourire éclatant soit tu te demanderas qui l'a drogué soit tu croiras que c'est un imposteur alors…vaux mieux t'y faire : Séphiroth sera toujours Séphiroth malgré les dernières améliorations que tu m'as rapportées…ce n'est pas une remarque brillante mais elle a le mérite d'être exacte._

Quand je me suis rapprochée, il m'a jaugé comme s'il espérait lire dans mes pensées ou quelque chose de ce style. C'est pas parce que je venais révéler venir d'un autre monde que j'allais me changer en E.T pourtant. En fait, d'après mon expérience, c'était le genre de regard qui signifiait qu'il se méfiait et qu'il pensait que je cachais quelque chose. Intuition juste- youpi, je commence à décrypter ses regards ! - puisque l'interrogatoire n'a pas tardé à commencer.

D'abord il a voulu savoir combien de temps on s'était absenté. Première gaffe de ma part (mais gaffe voulue je te rassure) : je lui ai dit qu'étonnamment, notre absence avait été de la même durée que dans ce monde soit environ deux jours. Bien sûr, Séphiroth avec sa méfiance caractéristique et sa volonté de tout contrôler a voulu expliciter ma remarque. D'un ton plus neutre que naturel, je lui ai expliqué qu'il existait un décalage temporel.

Re-question : comment je le savais ?

Re-réponse d'une voix plus neutre que jamais (si neutre que j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un parlait à ma place) : parce que j'étais ici depuis plusieurs mois alors que dans mon monde mon absence avait été de près de deux ans.

Il y a eu un silence. Même si les ex-bad boys ne sont pas très branchés niveau relations publiques ( et un bel euphémisme, un !) ou psychologie, ils étaient malgré tout à même d'appréhender que j'avais sûrement ni voulu mon voyage, ni apprécié cette histoire de décalage ( Loz lui il le savait de façon certaine et je suis persuadée qu'il a eu droit à un interrogatoire individuel plus tard pour vérifier la véracité de mes dires).

Séphiroth étant Séphiroth (un bloc de glace qui ne fond jamais même en pleine canicule) il a enchaîné avec la pire transition possible. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais revenue puisque j'avais eu la possibilité de retrouver mon foyer et ce, avec des termes aussi dénués de délicatesse et de tact que possible Parfois, je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de lui : il laissait clairement sous-entendre que ce n'était pas par altruisme que j'étais revenue mais dans le cadre de mes propres intérêts. Il s'imaginait peut-être que j'étais une paria dans mon monde qui était venu dans un autre monde pour casser les pieds d'autres personnes…

_D'abord je ne pense pas que mettre ta vie en danger était dans ton intérêt…si tu avais eu des gants de boxe, quelque chose me dit que tu aurais tenté de les tester sur lui. Il a décidé de se faire haïr ou quoi ?! Et ensuite, je te serais reconnaissante d'éviter de te sous-estimer parce que jusques-là, tu as bien tenu le coup et c'est pas le moment de craquer…J'ai pas envie de regretter de t'avoir laisser partir…_

Avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas je leur ai « balancé » quelques réalités dont Loz et toi avaient déjà connaissance : ma situation sociale lamentable (pas de famille et une seule amie…mais une excellente amie soit dit en passant), le côté irrecevable de la raison de ma disparition (à moins de souhaiter un séjour gratuit et illimité en hôpital psychiatrique) et mon « anormalité » « grâce » à la mako. Au passage j'ai souligné les différences de nos deux mondes (absence de monstres, de mako et de Jénova par exemple). Mais je les ai « rassuré » sur la capacité des humains de « l'autre Terre » à se taper dessus par d'autres moyens tout aussi destructeurs. Le Météore, à côté de la bombe atomique, ça fait figure de pétard mouillé.

_Maria en mode sarcasme…ça a dû faire mal…_

Bref j'étais pas particulièrement de bonne humeur et je ne prenais pas réellement la peine de le dissimuler : mes paroles sentaient l'ironie et le sarcasme à dix kilomètres à la ronde et le fait que je criais à moitié était aussi très révélateur.

J'avais pas prévu ce laisser-aller mais l'inhumanité avec laquelle Séphiroth avait voulu disséquer et passer en revue les raisons de mon retour m'avait vraiment mis en rogne. Tout le monde n'agit pas par intérêt ! J'étais si énervée que je lui ai fait remarquer que si mon retour le gênait tellement je pouvais rentrer sur l'heure.

_Ah oui quand même…sachant que tu n'as pas débarqué pour demander asile ces derniers jours, je suppose que c'était une menace qui n'a pas été mise à exécution. Je sais pas si je dois en être contente ou non…_

Yazoo a voulu arrondir les angles en disant que ce n'était pas le sujet et a demandé comment on s'était débrouillé pendant ces deux jours.

C'est là que tu es rentré en scène Malika de mon cœur. Bien sûr Yazoo l'ignorait mais te faire entrer dans la conversation a été un moyen pour moi de reprendre mon sang-froid (le souvenir de tes sempiternels sermons sur mon manque de diplomatie m'a été d'un grand secours je l'avoue).

Loz a ouvert la voie en disant que mon amie – « une fille très gentille et très ouverte» je cite- nous avait récupéré et logé et qu'elle lui avait fait visiter la ville. Il a même mis nos bagages sans dessus dessous en cherchant les quelques photos souvenirs du séjour. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de ces deux frères…il faut dire que Loz a gardé un très bon souvenir de notre week-end (si on excepte le poids de ces maudits bagages) et que son enthousiasme était très marqué…enfin vaut mieux un enthousiasme un peu trop marqué qu'une crise de larmes. Il y peut rien s'il manifeste un peu trop ses sentiments…

Et puis ça m'a fait retrouver le sourire de voir les photos : nous trois devant la tour Eiffel, une photo de chacun de nous durant « action ou vérité » (d'ailleurs comment as-tu OSE inclure cette photo de moi !! J'étais rouge de honte quand j'ai vu comment il dévisageait cette photo ! Le regard de Séphiroth et de Yazoo passait de la photo à moi comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que c'était la même personne !)…

_Pour satisfaire votre éventuelle curiosité, sur les photos, on me voit en train de tomber après avoir fait un poirier contre le mur du salon (j'arrive jamais à faire ces trucs d'équilibristes), Loz en train d'essayer de jouer avec mon violon (je crois pas l'avoir dit mais je suis musicienne à mes heures) ce qui s'était avéré très drôle à voir mais moins à entendre (j'ignorais que mon violon pouvait produire de tels «sons») et enfin une photo de Maria en train de poser comme un mannequin avec une jupe noire et un débardeur décolleté rouge que je lui avais fait mettre pour « l'occasion » (elle avait failli me trucider quand elle avait su que j'avais pris une photo d'elle dans le genre de tenue qu'elle fuyait comme la peste en temps normal) Loz avait halluciné en voyant Maria aussi transformée et aussi…ben, féminine. J'aurais voulu voir la tête des deux autres argentés…surtout de celle de Séphiroth._

En revanche j'avais comme qui dirait omis un léger détail dans cette histoire de photos. Celle où l'on était dans ta chambre pendant que Loz jouait sur ta console. Bien sûr c'était difficile de discerner distinctement l'écran mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ignorer le décor de ta chambre. Sur celle-ci s'étalait un morceau de poster du groupe d'AVALANCHE, celui représentant l'image du DVD d'Advent Children en agrandi et ta figurine de Reno sur la télé. Moins discret que ça tu meurs…

_Je n'étais pas censée prévoir que Loz montrerait les photos __**avant **__d'avoir clarifié la situation à propos de FFVII ! _

Ca a quand même un côté rassurant de voir que le masque habituel de mon ex-Général favori n'a pas tenu devant ça : s'il n'avait pas paru un minimum surpris, c'est que rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

Pour te permettre de visualiser la scène, imagines Yazoo qui tend un doigt accusateur et interrogateur vers cette fameuse photo avec les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte (bref l'incarnation même de la surprise et du choc mental), Séphiroth qui le suit de près dans cette posture mais de façon moins marqué (il avait pas la bouche ouverte et les yeux n'étaient pas autant exorbités) et Loz figé lorsqu'il réalise qu'il est la cause d'un grand chambardement et moi…ben moi j'ai tranquillement pris une photo avec l'appareil jetable que tu m'avais passé et j'ai essayé de ne pas éclater de rire.

Passer de la colère au rire en moins de quelques minutes…le moins que l'on puisse dire c'et que cette discussion était tout sauf monotone. C'était encore mieux (ou pire selon le point de vue) que lorsque tes voisins ont mis les pieds dans le plat sans le vouloir !

_J'espère que je pourrais voir un jour cette fameuse photo…la scène devait en effet être inoubliable…Pauvre Loz…il devait être dans ses petits souliers. Mais je me demande comment Maria a dépêtré la situation._

Quand j'ai vu Séphiroth ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, j'ai tout de suite préféré prendre le contrôle avant qu'il ne réussisse à me mettre de nouveau en colère avec une question indélicate dont il avait le secret. Donc je leur ai fait un joli speech du style « Stooop ! Pas de question, j'explique d'abord ! Ce qu'on n'a pas encore eu le temps d'expliquer c'est que chez moi ce monde-ci correspond à un univers de jeu vidéo et ça s'appelle « Final Fantasy VII. FFVII en abrégé. »

Yazoo (qui se raccroche à quelque chose de logique) : pourquoi «7 » ?

Moi : il y a eu six autres jeux avant mais pas avec le même univers, ni la même histoire. Le point commun ce sont des éléments récurrents d'un jeu à l'autre. Enfin je crois…Me demandez pas lesquels en détail, je suis pas une spécialiste…

Séphiroth : et comment cela se fait-il qu'il y ait des membres d'AVALANCHE d'affichés dans la chambre de ton…amie ?

J'ai respiré un grand coup car je sentais venir ses soupçons. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer !

_Moi je sais : que j'étais avec AVALANCHE et donc toi aussi et que tu étais une espionne ou un truc de ce genre…_

Moi : il y en a aussi de vous…et elle a aussi une figurine articulée…d'ailleurs vous êtes un de ces personnages préférés.

Séphiroth (ébahi) : ….pardon ?! (là je marquais un point !)

Moi (continue sur ma lancée) : et même si vous êtes les « méchants », vous êtes plutôt populaires chez les fans. Le jeu a eu un tel succès qu'il y a eu un film racontant la suite. Le jeu se centre depuis l'histoire du réacteur de Nibel…machin (trou de mémoire) jusqu'à la victoire de Cloud et la destruction de la ville de Midgar.

Yazoo : et le film ?

Moi (avec un grand sourire) : je peux te le raconter mais j'ai mieux.

Séphiroth (méfiant surtout que je suis en train de faire un grand sourire) : c'est-à-dire… ?

Moi : Sors les cookies Loz pendant ce temps je charge la copie du film.

Là c'est Loz qui souriait (ça lui rappelait quelque chose je suppose )

_Copieuse…tu as utilisé la même technique que moi ! Enfin je te le reproche pas…mais est-ce bien prudent de faire des mystères comme ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Séphiroth apprécie de devoir suivre le mouvement au lieu de donner les ordres…._

J'abrège la projection…le film doit durer environ un peu plus d'une heure et demie mais on a mis trois heures à le regarder à cause des interruptions incessantes pour des précisions. C'était beaucoup moins détendu que chez toi…'reusement qu'il y avait les cookies…

Plus sérieusement, ils ont plus de mal à croire le fait qu'ils étaient des personnages de jeu vidéo dans « mon » monde qu'au fait que je venais d'un autre monde et ça leur faisait encore plus bizarre de penser qu'ils avaient des fans. Pour achever de les convaincre j'ai donc sorti ta soluce de FFVII en précisant assez inutilement que ma meilleure amie (toi) étant une fan, tu avais une sacrée collection et que c'était toi qui m'avait passé la soluce et la copie du DVD.

Séphiroth est aussi très intrigué par le fait que la fin du film est erronée…ça l'arrange alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de chercher la petite bête mais bon, c'est Séphiroth.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule question qu'il se posait. Il ne comprenait pas que je me sois rangé de leur côté, ni que j'ai tout fait pour les détacher de Jénova, ni que je leur ai caché ma provenance (pour cette dernière question, il m'a suffi de me taire un instant tout en le fixant pour qu'il réalise tout seul que lui détailler mes origines n'était pas ma priorité et aurait fragilisé ma position plus qu'autre chose en me faisant cataloguer comme "folle à lier" ou "cas désespéré").

On a déjà évoqué les raisons chez toi donc je t'épargne le laïus complet: pas d'attaches, une vie plutôt banale chez moi, j'aime bien ce monde (malgré les désagréments comme la mise en danger de ma vie les trois quarts du temps) et j'ai décidé de les aider or si Séphiroth et Cloud se retrouvent face à face, je doute qu'il y ait la moindre discussion. Plutôt un combat de titans comme celui du film. Je le lui ai dit assez clairement.

Il m'a regardé bizarrement puis il a simplement hoché la tête. Je supposais que cela signifie que mes explications sont acceptées. Là où j'ai vraiment cru être passé dans une autre dimension c'est quand il m'a remercié pour être revenue !

_Je me suis pincée, croyant avoir rêvé ce que j'avais lu mais non…au moins Séphiroth se calme et ne soupçonne plus Maria de je ne sais quel crime…_

Bref, la journée a été chargée et ça a été assez long de faire le tour de toutes les questions. En ce qui concerne les événements à signaler durant notre absence…il n'y en a pas à part le fait que Séphiroth était de sale humeur. Enfin, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Son passage à Edge lui a permis de confirmer que Shinra faisait toujours des recherches dans la ville. Heureusement Séphiroth n'a pas eu à se frotter à des Soldier. Heureusement pour les Soldier j'entend…

A présent, cela fait trois jours que nous sommes rentrés. La routine a repris à quelques détails près.

Par exemple, pour ce qui est de mes rapports avec Séphiroth, je crois que toutes ces révélations les ont quelques peu changées. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non. Apparemment, il me fait davantage confiance puisqu'il m'a permis de garder la matéria me permettant d'effectuer le Paris-Midgar. J'ai d'ailleurs un projet pour « sécuriser » de futurs et éventuels déplacements avec elle.

Il est aussi relativement plus gentil avec moi ou plutôt plus attentif. Ce n'est pas tout à fait de la surveillance alors je ne le prends pas trop mal mais quand même…je sais pas trop ce que je dois penser. S'il a peur que je reparte et que je les laisse en plan, il pouvait me reprendre la matéria sans difficulté majeure. Pour ce qui est de mon aveu accidentel au réacteur, pas un mot. Là encore, je sais pas trop comment le prendre. Mais le bon côté c'est qu'à présent, j'arrive à me comporter à peu près normalement avec lui (enfin en admettant que cela soit possible de se comporter normalement avec lui) c'est-à-dire sans rougir !

_Allélouia ! C'est une nouvelle à marquer dans la listes des événements majeurs !_

Je pense que retourner au bercail un moment m'a permis de réfléchir un peu et de rationaliser mes sentiments. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils cessent d'exister (là aussi, je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non). Je suis toujours autant amoureuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour éviter que mes sentiments interfèrent. C'est sacrément dur mais j'ai pas envie de faire une nouvelle gaffe qui risquerait de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Pour l'instant, j'essaye d'éviter un massacre des deux côtés (quoique si Shinra figure au nombre des victimes, je jubilerai sans doute) et on verra après le happy-end s'il y a moyen de faire quelque chose. Inutile de préciser que ça me donne pas mal de temps pour voir venir…

Je l'ai déjà écrit la routine a repris…dans une certaine mesure. On essaye de réfléchir à un moyen de prendre contact avec AVALANCHE (de préférence Cloud a dit Séphiroth. Comme si la situation était pas assez dure sans qu'on y ajoute un hérisson rancunier) pour enfin régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Ca fait un sacré travail de réflexion en perspective mais je préfère rester confiante.

Ah oui, je n'ai pas fait mention des mails (plus ou moins) réguliers que je t'envoyais. Pas que j'ai peur qu'ils m'interdisent de t'écrire mais c'est personnel après tout. Donc toujours pas de mot de Loz puisque je préfère rester discrète.

D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à lire mes mails commentés que tu m'as mis sur mon ordi…je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'es toujours sentie concernée et que, égale à toi-même, tu me sermonnais à chaque fois que je me mettais dans la mouise (la plupart du temps quoi). C'est un peu étrange de se relire soi-même : je peux voir que j'ai quand même beaucoup changé sur certains aspects…et heureusement, tous ces changements ne sont pas négatifs.

Je te laisse, c'est l'heure du repas.

Bons baisers de Midgar (bis)

Ta Maria.

_

* * *

_

Bon, ça y est c'est officiel, elle est de retour sur de nouvelles bases. C'est pas plus mal qu'elle n'ait plus à se soucier de faire un faux pas qui révèlerait ses origines.

_Par contre, j'ai trouvé l'attitude de Séphiroth révélatrice. La disparition de Maria semblait avoir pas mal ébranlé sa confiance en ma Maria et même si, heureusement, ce problème semble être réglé, c'est assez troublant qu'il se préoccupe d'elle à ce point. Peut-être que c'est cette histoire de « dette » envers Maria…_

_Ce n'est peut-être qu'une idée péchant par optimisme mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que Maria peut peut-être espérer (un jour) avoir une vraie relation avec Séphiroth (peut-être pas amoureuse mais une vraie amitié serait déjà appréciable). Mais bien sûr, c'est peut-être vraiment trop optimiste comme idée. Le fait qu'elle soit un peu moins émotive en présence de Séphiroth est quand même déjà un bon début non ?_


End file.
